


Искусство войны

by Basha777



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Explicit Sexual Content, Gumiho - Freeform, Korean mythology & folklore, M/M, Modern Fairytales, Shamanism, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 75,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basha777/pseuds/Basha777
Summary: В мире, где колдуны, лисьи духи, разрушающиеся горы и древние проклятия таятся среди высоких небоскрёбов, Чанёля и Бэкхёна призывают сразиться в войне с прошлым, с самими собой и вопреки всему.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038351) by [aprilclash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/aprilclash), [baeconandeggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Работу также можно прочесть здесь:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7861333

_Мне неведомо,_

_Что случается с телом, когда ему приходит конец._

_Но поведай мне историю, которая не начиналась бы с любви._

— Араселис Гирмай, “Жакаранда” (“Jacaranda”) из сборника “Зубы” (“Teeth”)

 

 

**П Р О Л О Г**

**2 3 0 1 2 0 1 8**

 

Огни Сеула слабо поблёскивают сквозь туман, словно маленькие феи, танцующие в ночи. Мост Мапо, простирающий свои руки к противоположному берегу реки, погружен во мглу. Большие черные слова на его перилах задают никчемные вопросы потерянным душам.

_Грезишь ли ты о любви?_

Пак Чанёль усмехается и делает выдох, выпуская клуб дыма, который на мгновение остается на холодном, неподвижном воздухе и затем рассеивается в небе. _Какой бесполезный вопрос_ , думает он. _Каждый мечтает о любви._

Парень, лежащий на мокром холодном асфальте в луже собственной густой крови, должно быть, тоже мечтал о любви. Чанёль спрашивает себя, понял ли он, что мечта, за которой он гнался, всё-таки не была истинной любовью; что мечта обернулась кошмаром. Понял ли парень перед смертью, что он никогда и не был тем, кто вёл погоню.

Чанёль меняет положение, не находя себе места. Его левая нога болит, и он опирается на костыль сильнее в попытке облегчить привычную боль. Он давит в себе отвращение и обращает взгляд вниз, осматривая лежащее тело.

Руки парня распахнуты, будто бы он собирался заключить какого-то в свои объятия в момент смерти — _будто бы он готовился взлететь._ Его грудная клетка тоже распахнута. Изувеченная, искромсанная длинными неровными ногтями и острыми клыками.

Это похоже на нападение дикого зверя. Это оно и есть, в некотором роде. Но в некоторых других отношениях — нет, и от этого только страшнее.

— Когда его нашли? — спрашивает Чанёль, подчёркивая второе слово ударом костыля по асфальту.

Вопрос обращён к невысокому мужчине, облокотившемуся на полицейский грузовик в нескольких метрах от трупа. Мужчину зовут Ким Чунмён, но всякое волшебное существо в Сеуле знает его как Сухо, Страж. Чанёль называет его Кимом Чунмёном, вкладывая в это всё неуважение, которое только может выразить.

— Ким Чунмён! Ты слышал меня?

Ким Чунмён наконец отрывает глаза от своего телефона и морщится:

— Три часа назад.

 _Слишком много_ , думает Чанёль. _Прошло слишком много времени. След, должно быть, уже исчез, а монстр, сотворивший это, давно скрылся._

— Группа студентов нашла его тело по дороге в общежитие, — продолжает Чунмён, засовывая телефон в карман своего дорогого, изготовленного портным пальто. — Они хотели вызвать скорую, но он был уже мёртв. Больше никого не видели. Полиция также поработала на месте преступления, но они не обнаружили ничего полезного.

— Ну ещё бы.

Да и не Чунмён не ждал, что они раскроют дело. Это работа Чанёля, а не полиции.

Глаза Чанёля скользят по приоткрытым губам парня: фиолетовым, потрескавшимся и теперь безнадёжно безмолвным.

— Давай, чувак, поведай мне что-нибудь стоящее, — бормочет он в сторону застывшего трупа.

Он осторожно кладёт костыль на землю и медленно, скованно опускается на колени рядом с телом, чтобы взглянуть поближе. Влага просачивается сквозь ткань на коленях, промораживая его суставы. Это только ожесточает привычную боль в левом колене, где металл скрепляет кость. Возможно, это он издает тихий стон.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Чунмён, прищуриваясь, чтобы разглядеть лицо Чанёля в темноте.

— Всё ок, — выдавливает Чанёля сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Можешь дать сюда немного света?

Тусклое свечение фонарика перемещается по трупу, придавая неумолимо детальную объёмность уже остывшим ранам.

Кровь местами засохла, оставшись тёмными пятнами на одежде — резкий контраст с цветом кожи, приобретённым при смерти.

Раны на груди парня глубокие, отражают спешку и нетерпеливость нападавшего. Голод, стало быть. Возможно также неопытность. Он скорее всего молод, очень молод, если этих существ вообще можно назвать молодыми. И голоден, слишком голоден, чтобы контролировать свои инстинкты. Чанёль знает из историй. Проходят века, прежде чем один из них становится достаточно сильным, чтобы навредить человеку. Века, наполненные терпеливым, осторожным выжиданием, жаждой крови и плоти. Когда они вырастают, их первая охота похожа на резню. Но это было много — десятки — лет назад. Последний случай был зафиксирован ещё до рождения Чанёля. Что-то не так в этом нападении.

— Всё, можешь выключить, — произносит Чанёль. Чунмён опускает руку, и на мгновение свет падает на лицо парня. Его глаза открыты, затуманены. Он выглядит так, будто осознал, что что-то не так, только в самый последний момент. (Слишком поздно, _слишком поздно_ ).

 _Он, должно быть, был очаровательным_ , думает Чанёль. У него продолговатые и узкие глаза, и нос выглядит немного плоским, но может быть, у него была симпатичная улыбка. Достаточно симпатичная, чтобы привлечь к себе опасное внимание.

Чанёль оглядывает Чунмёна, осматривая его кожаные ботинки, элегантные, изготовленные на заказ брюки и пальто. Он не видит, но знает, что на Чунмёне жилет и винтажный галстук. Он выглядит аккуратно, безупречно, с привкусом чего-то _нескладного_. Это магия в его венах, переносимая его кровью. Она придаёт ему этот неизъяснимый, причудливый вид, который активизирует всю желчность Чанёля.

— Ты сказал, его нашли три часа назад. Слишком много времени прошло, — он цокает языком и отводит взгляд. — След теперь потерян. Я бы не смог поймать его, даже если бы захотел.

Чунмён пялится на кончики своих отполированных ботинок, настолько блестящих, что он, вероятно, может разглядеть своё совершенное лицо в их отражении. Элегантная бровь вздымается вверх.

— Я сделал всё, что мог, Чанёль, но медиум предупредил меня в самый последний момент. Так что когда я добрался сюда, тело уже остыло, и повсюду была полиция. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить их покинуть место преступления.

— Некоторое время? Я думал, тебе только нужно сделать вот так, — Чанёль щёлкает пальцами и усмехается, когда Чунмён в ответ хмурит брови.

Ему интересно, как эти полицейские доложат о ситуации. _Мы осматривали место преступления, но все разом почувствовали непреодолимый инстинкт, заставивший нас оставить его без присмотра на два часа._ Но зная Чунмёна, завтра они не вспомнят даже о том, что покинули место преступления. Иногда, когда всё становится слишком сложно, полиция не вспоминает о том, что вообще было какое-то тело. Чунмён суетлив, чрезмерно усерден и временами слишком неловок, но он зачищает хорошо. Это часть его обязанностей Стража города.

— А ещё, я должен отметить, прошла вечность, прежде чем ты поднял трубку, — продолжает Чунмён, и Чанёль чувствует раздражение, заслышав упрёк в голосе своего друга.

Когда это Чанёль согласился быть у Чунмёна на побегушках? Он пришёл сюда, чтобы помочь, а не чтобы им тут распоряжались. Желчность снова находит на него, оставляя на языке насыщенный и кислый вкус.

— Сейчас ебучая ночь четверга, я спал, — бормочет он. — Знаешь, в отличие от других, мне завтра с утра на работу.

— Ну на самом деле уже утро, посмотри на время, — отвечает Чунмён, игнорируя выпад.

Его слова перекрываются звуками трёх такси, проносящихся одна за одной. Полиция приняла меры предосторожности и оградила место преступления жёлтой лентой, но они, конечно же, не могли перекрыть мост. _Скоро сюда могут прибыть СМИ_ , спохватывается Чанёль. _Мне пора уходить._

Чунмён дожидается, пока все машины проедут мост, вжимаясь в своё тёплое чёрное пальто.

— Ну так что? Ты можешь нам помочь? — спрашивает он.

Чанёль мотает головой.

— Не в этот раз. Я сказал тебе, слишком поздно пытаться поймать след. Нападавший мог скрыться куда угодно.

— Мы не можем ждать, пока он убьёт кого-то еще, Чанёль! Ты знаешь правила. Это привлекает нежелательное внимание, и Совету Ковенов это не понравится.

Чанёль достаточно тактичен, чтобы не дать понять, насколько его волнует, что нравится или не нравится Совету Ковенов Сеула. В конце концов, он не колдун. Или кем там являются Ким Чунмён и его друзья.

— Это твоя работа, Чунмён, не моя. Не я гоняюсь за этими существами, а ты. Конечно, я могу взглянуть на то, что они натворили, и, если нам повезёт, я смогу сказать тебе, куда они двинулись дальше, но на этом наше сотрудничество заканчивается.

На мгновение Чунмён выглядит опечаленным, и Чанёль ощущает лёгкое чувство вины. Но совсем немного. Сейчас ночь четверга или — как ему напомнил Чунмён — утро пятницы, и Чанёль только что потратил добрую пару часов сна на осмотр трупа на обочине посреди моста Мапо, просто чтобы облегчить Чунмёну жизнь. Чунмён принимает мудрое решение не продолжать тему.

— Детектив, отвечающий за это дело, сходит в несколько клубов завтра, посмотрит, помнит ли кто-нибудь этого парня. Может быть, он узнает что-нибудь интересное про его компаньона. Попрошу Кёнсу держать меня в курсе.

Чанёль, погружённый в сомнения, кивает головой. Они могут искать сколько угодно, но ничего не найдут. Даже если существует призрачная возможность, что кто-то что-то видел, они бы уже забыли об этом; так же, как и полицейские, околдованные Чунмёном, не вспомнят о нём завтра. Магия говорит на своём собственном языке, не понятном людям. Она ускользает от их умов и из их памяти, словно дым, срывающийся с губ Чанёля при последней затяжке сигаретой.

— Это правда то, что я думаю, Чанёль? — внезапно спрашивает Чунмён. — Прошло больше двух лет с тех пор, как мы последний раз видели одно из этих существ на свободе в Сеуле.

На самом деле, меньше двух месяцев, но Чунмёну не нужно об этом знать, и Чанёль не планирует ему рассказать в обозримом будущем.

— Да, помню. Я, знаешь ли, помог тебе его поймать.

— Помоги мне, — просит Чанёль, и Чунмён протягивает руку и затем поднимает его на ноги. Колено Чанёля пульсирует от боли, и он покачивается на месте, не в состоянии удерживать себя в вертикальном положении без поддержки. Он вздыхает с облегчением, когда Чунмён даёт ему костыль, на который он может опереться.

Чунмён прячет кулаки в карманах пальто и поёживается, будто в смущении.

— В районе Намсана живет колдунья, говорят, она один из лучших целителей в стране. Если я попрошу, она может наведаться к тебе.

Чанёль пытается натянуть вежливую улыбку, но неудачно.

— Мне не нужен целитель, Чунмён. Мне нужен колдун достаточно могущественный, чтобы разрушить тысячелетнее проклятие. Или мозгоправ, раз уж все доктора, бывшие у меня, сказали, что нога в порядке, и боль только в моей голове. Но тогда бы тебе пришлось искать в помощь кого-то ещё, когда объявляется одно из этих существ.

Чунмён вздыхает, но, к счастью, больше ничего не добавляет. Что хорошо, потому что Чанёль не в настроении.

— Если на этом всё, — произносит затем Чанёль, постукивая своим костылём по земле для выразительности. — Я пошёл. Позвони мне в следующий раз, когда найдёшь что-нибудь.

Никто из них не сомневается, что следующий раз будет.

— Если возможно, _раньше_ , чем след исчезнет.

Чунмён вздыхает и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Кёнсу приедет за мной, как только закончится его смена. Если готов подождать, скажем, полчаса, мы могли бы подвезти тебя.

Но Чанёль зевает и достаёт свой телефон из куртки.

— Не, и так слишком поздно, я просто вызову такси, когда уберусь подальше от места преступления.

Он уже направляется в сторону выхода с моста, когда Чунмён вновь останавливает его.

— Чанёль! Ты так и не ответил мне.

— А я думал, это был риторический вопрос.

— Так я прав? Это правда одна из твоих?

Чанёль отворачивается и некоторое время просто стоит на обочине. Одинокая долговязая фигура, проступающая сквозь туман; худая и высокая, стоящая на двух ногах и костыле. Легенды гласят о мифическом существе, волшебном трёхногом псе, который может видеть сквозь иллюзии духов и наделён божественными силами, чтобы бороться со злом. Его называют _Самджокгу_. Но легенды врут, и Пак Чанёль — всего лишь проклятый, искалеченный парень, который каким-то образом может распознавать магию.

— Да, все признаки на лицо. Это одна из них, наверняка, — говорит он. — Это Кумихо.

По крайней мере, легенды были правы в одном. Даже Чунмён — Страж, один из четырёх колдунов и колдуний, достаточно могущественных, чтобы защищать целую столицу — не может сам найти лисий дух. Только Самджокгу может видеть сквозь иллюзии Кумихо. И это делает Чанёля единственным во всей столице — во всей стране — кто может помочь Чунмёну.

— Я позвоню тебе, — обещает Чунмён, прежде чем Чанёль исчезнет.

— Увидимся, хён.

Туман сгущается вокруг его хромающей фигуры, и всё, что остаётся — только глухой, тяжёлый звук его шагов и ударов костыля по асфальту. Вскоре исчезает и он.

Оставшийся на мосту Ким Чунмён снимает заклятие, которое он наложил на место преступления, и ждёт, пока полиция вернётся. Но когда они прибывают — всё ещё не понимая, почему они вообще ушли — никого уже нет. Никого, кроме мёртвого парня, плотного мрачного тумана и нескольких слов, нанесённых на перила моста Мапо, чтобы остановить людей от прыжка в протекающую внизу реку.

_Грезишь ли ты о любви?_

 

*

 

В нескольких часах езды от Сеула, где-то в лесах возле Йоджу заунывный голос каягыма, раздающийся внизу, пробуждает Бёна Бэкхёна от прерывистого, беспокойного сна и грёз о любви.

Он медленно приподнимается, всё ещё пребывая в странном состоянии между сном и реальностью. Раскатистый смех звучит звоном в его голове, до невозможности близко, и Бэкхён старается удержать его, сомкнуть свои пальцы вокруг последних остатков сновидения, прежде чем оно улетучится. Бесплодная попытка. Плач инструмента реален, тогда как этот сон — всего лишь угасающее воспоминание, и музыка с лёгкостью рассеивает его, словно ветер, сдувающий спираль дыма.

Ветер дует на улице; он внезапно стучится в окно и пугает Бэкхёна. Он слышит его сердитый вой, сопровождающий бурю, которая сотрясает ветки измождённых деревьев в округе курорта, болтая и раскачивая их, как соломинки, пытаясь вырвать их из замёрзшей земли.

Мелодия каягыма вторит буре, становясь быстрее и отчаяннее по мере того, как ветер взывает громче. Она ведома гневом природы, но затем, когда ветер набирает максимальную силу, она вновь обретает медленный темп, будто отказываясь достигать кульминации вместе с бурей.

Бэкхён смотрит на время. Четыре утра. Немного рановато для игры на каком бы то ни было инструменте, даже для кого-то столь эксцентричного, как его мать.

Он потирает глаза и взъерошивает волосы, хныча низким голосом от раздражения. Порыв холодного воздуха пробивается сквозь духоту и пролезает под его свободную футболку, что заставляет мурашки проступить на его коже. Вслепую он находит куртку, медленно встаёт и отодвигает дверь, за которой в конце коридора виднеется оранжевое свечение. Зевая в ладонь и волоча ноги по тёплому полу, он следует за светом и ритмичной песней каягыма во тьме.

 _Должно быть, что-то случилось_ , понимает он по тому, как музыка обволакивает его покрытую мурашками кожу, его предплечья и колени, его шею и затем теряется в пустынном холоде дома. Её мелодия бесформенна, беспорядочна; она предаётся моментам равнодушной вялости и нервным припадкам, теряя и обретая свой ритм, словно лист во время бури — словно женщина, перед которой стоит выбор. Это типичное поведение для его матери — играть, когда она испытывает противоречивые чувства — но Бэкхён уже давно не слышал, чтобы от неё исходило такое отчаянное звучание.

Песня внезапно обрывается и начинается снова, теперь уже более яростная, безумная, и затем возвращается к нервному медленному пощипыванию струн. Бэкхён отодвигает дверь и прокрадывается в гостинную.

В самом дальнем углу комнаты, на деревянном полу при свете свечи сидит красивая женщина, держащая тяжёлый каягым из павловнии на своих скрещенных ногах. Её пальцы летают по струнам инструмента, и её голова запрокидывается в сторону, будто отгоняя музыку, а не следуя за ней. Она не реагирует на присутствие Бэкхёна, но она знает, что он здесь. Бэкхён слышит это по тому, как музыка едва смягчилась, приобретя нежность, которую Сонми демонстрирует только своему сыну и своему мужу.

Он моргает, обдумывая, присоединиться ли к ней на полу и подождать, пока она закончит, или сразу спросить, почему она исполняет вольную народную музыку в четыре часа утра. К счастью, гостиница находится по другую сторону холма — достаточно далеко от семейного дома, чтобы песня Сонми не побеспокоила сон их постояльцев. Даже Джэхван — отец Бэкхёна — находится в командировке, что делает Бэкхёна её единственным сонным слушателем.

На этот раз тишина между одной нотой и другой длится чуточку дольше, и Бэкхён наконец понимает, чего не хватает. Музыка звучит такой капризной и непоследовательной, потому что ничто её не ведёт. Он поднимается и берёт маленький одинокий чангу — один из традиционных барабанов, которые они выставляют в гостинной, чтобы показывать гостям — и смотрит на свою мать. Она продолжает дёргать струны каягыма с закрытыми глазами и нахмуренными от напряжения бровями, но кажется, она кивает, давая безмолвное разрешение присоединиться к ней.

Чангу стар и, наверно, нуждается в уходе; его звук не так чист, как Бэкхён надеялся, но это неважно. Бэкхён уже много лет не играл на чангу или каком-либо другом инструменте — последний раз был, когда он уезжал в университет пять или шесть лет назад — но ощущение палочек в ладонях ему знакомо, и старый барабан издаёт сильный и живой звук.

 _Мы оба давно не выступали, мой маленький друг_ , думает Бэкхён, вертя палочками в руках, прежде чем начать играть. _Давай приложим все усилия._

Мать Бэкхёна всегда любила народные инструменты и умеет играть на большинстве из них. Это страстное увлечение она передавала Бэкхёну еще с тех пор, как он был совсем маленьким. Он не так хорош, как она — ему не хватает нескольких веков практики, чтобы быть на её уровне — но он может продемонстрировать нечто стоящее, когда захочет. Он же всё-таки сын Сонми. С этой мыслью он приступает к игре.

Немного странно присоединяться к исполнению, когда песня каягыма уже идёт к завершению — всё равно что пытаться обуздать дикую лошадь прямо перед обрывом. Но таково и общее чувство, которое Бэкхён испытывает каждый раз, когда пытается спорить со своей матерью. Сонми — странное простоватое создание, питающее отвращение к доверию, ревностно оберегающее, безнадёжно упрямое и полностью беззащитное перед очарованием её сына. Бэкхён играет на чангу, как если бы он говорил с ней, когда она зла, или обеспокоена, или тревожна, с глазами, поглядывающими на дверь, как у пойманного зверя. Он играет с улыбкой на лице, с бесстыдной лестью и большой наглостью, и вскоре Сонми сдаётся, позволяя ему вести себя к угрюмому спокойствию. (На что способен только Бэкхён.)

Кажется, что последние ноты мелодии Сонми всё ещё витают в комнате, не желая покидать тепло дома ради холода вечной тишины. Бэкхён кладёт чангу на пол и смотрит, как его мать делает то же самое с большим каягымом. Он даёт ей время на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и спрашивает:

— Так что произошло?

Сонми не отвечает на его вопрос. Не сейчас. Она ответит в конечном счёте. Попозже, или завтра, или через неделю, или через несколько лет; как правило, тогда, когда человек потерял надежду получить ответ.

Она ответит внезапно, как она это обычно делает. Но сейчас она игнорирует вопрос Бэкхёна и наклоняется, чтобы потрепать его по волосам.

— Мне звонил Минсок. Он скорее всего зайдёт завтра с утра, чтобы попросить тебя об одолжении.

Лицо Бэкхёна оживляется, но затем снова замирает в замешательстве. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Минсока, и он без сомнения скучает по нему, но…

— Каком одолжении? — спрашивает он.

— Он попросит тебя поехать с ним в Сеул.

Брови Бэкхёна скептически изгибаются, но больше он никак не выказывает своё неодобрение, боясь расстроить свою мать. Есть причина, по которой люди вроде Минсока или Сыльги — люди вроде Бэкхёна, в какой-то степени, хотя у Бэкхёна совершенно другая причина — не ездят в Сеул, если этого можно избежать. Им не стоит показываться на глаза Самджокгу.

— Одна семья сделала бронь на завтрашнее утро, — напоминает он ей. Туристы из Канады, интересующиеся крошечным храмом на вершине холма, прекрасными горными тропами и заповедником, готовые пробираться сквозь снег, покрывающий вершину горы. Предполагается, что Бэкхён поможет Сонми с заездом и доставкой их багажа в номера, если потребуется. — Тебе понадобится кто-то, кто может говорить по-английски.

Она фыркает.

— Я говорю по-английски. Возможно, не так хорошо, как мой нахальный сын, но достаточно хорошо, чтобы поприветствовать гостей и проводить их в номера.

Мысль о том, как сильно она ненавидит говорить на иностранных языках, почти заставляет его улыбнуться. Она даже ходила на вечерние занятия в местном культурном центре, но так и не смогла преодолеть трудности произношения — корейский слишком плотно осел на её языке.

— Дак ещё эта группа из Франции выезжает. Там тринадцать человек. Я нужен тебе дома.

Правда в том, что Бэкхён не хочет ехать в Сеул. Ему не нравится этот город. Слишком чужой, слишком грязный и пахучий, переполненный людьми и негативной энергией, а также слишком шумный; настолько, что это ударяет ему в голову и делает его слабым и растерянным. Переполненный воспоминаниями. Слишком большой. Достаточно большой, чтобы искать что-то годами и так и не найти, но как ни странно, каждый раз, когда Бэкхён в Сеуле, он всегда умудряется встретиться с человеком, с которым он не может позволить себе видеться — с человеком, с которым он хочет увидеться больше всего.

Его мать не слушает. Она хватает его за щёку, как когда он был ребёнком.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, но он попросит тебя, и ты согласишься. Ты не способен отказать Минсоку.

Бэкхён прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он не может представить себе, что может потребоваться в Сеуле кому-то вроде Минсока, но он знает, почему ему было бы опасно отправиться одному.

— Ты знаешь, зачем он едет в Сеул? Что-то случилось? 

Наступает тишина, и Сонми украдкой бросает тоскливый взгляд на каягым, будто если бы она проиграла на нём подольше, это помогло бы ей разобраться в своих чувствах. Что-то произошло, и она не хочет рассказывать Бэкхёну об этом. Он может пересчитать на пальцах одной руки моменты, когда его мать не была честна с ним. Что-то произошло, и Бэкхён всё ещё не хочет ехать в Сеул. Совсем.

— Ветер воззвал ко мне сегодня ночью. Он звучал словно призрак из прошлого.

Она смотрит на свои руки, сложенные на ткани надетого на ней ночного халата, затем на Бэкхёна, почти умоляя его закончить разговор. Он подчиняется. Он хороший сын, лучший сын, которого только мать может желать. И теперь за ней должок.

— Не переживай, мам. Давай теперь пойдём спать, уже и так поздно.

Он провожает её до её комнаты, держа дверь открытой, пока она залезает под одеяло. Она выглядит такой крохотной, разбитой посреди большой кровати в темноте и на фоне воя ветра на улице.

— Может, сделать чай? — спрашивает он, всё ещё слегка обеспокоенный, но она отмахивается от него.

— Иди спать, маленький разбойник. Со мной всё будет хорошо. Если не смогу уснуть, напишу твоему папе.

И он скорее всего ответит. Он ответит на её сообщения даже во время природного катаклизма. В этот раз она улыбается по-настоящему, и Бэкхён улыбается в ответ, немного натянуто, но достаточно естественно и убедительно для неё, затем желает ей спокойной ночи и закрывает дверь. Как только он оказывается вне поля её зрения, он нахмуривается.

Прошло два месяца с последней поездки Бэкхёна в Сеул. Два месяца, как он нарушил обещание данное себе, снова. Два месяца, как он в последний раз видел Чанёля. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, как он делает всегда, когда нервничает.

Поехать в Сеул? С Минсоком? Это не закончится хорошо. В одиночку это могло бы быть выполнимо, но чувствуется ему, что Страж обнаружит их, как только они окажутся одной ногой в городе. И затем он неизбежно встретится с Чанёлем, и затем...

Окно снова дребезжит, и Бэкхён вздрагивает. Завтра он будет волноваться о том, что напугало его мать, что заставило Минсока отправиться в столицу и какое лицо будет у Чанёля, когда они встретятся вновь. Будет ли на нём отвращение? Будет ли оно грустным, или рассерженным, или меланхоличным? Будет ли оно воодушевлённым и нежным? Завтра уже наступило, но сейчас рано, ещё слишком рано. Ветер всё завывает, деревья всё шумят. Вероятно, скоро пойдёт дождь.

Бэкхён заворачивается в кокон из одеял и засыпает, как только его голова касается подушки. Он грезит о любви.


	2. Глава 1

_Ты хотел счастья, я не могу винить тебя за это._

_И пусть болтовня о радости звучит по-идиотски на устах,_

_Всё равно скажи мне,_

_Что тебе нравится всё, как есть. Скажи мне, что ты не несчастен._

— Ричард Сайкен, “Импровизация у моря”

 

_В этом-то и суть разбитого сердца —_

_Это самый маленький из всех концов света._

_Все ходят вокруг тебя с улыбкой на лице,_

_Будто бы закрыть дверь ничего не стоит._

— Клементина фон Радич, “Свадьба”

 

  
 

**Г Л А В А 1**

**2 3 0 1 2 0 1 8**

**Ч А Н Ё Л Ь**

 

**хёни ♥**

ты хорошо звучал

[Отправлено: 23:57, 27.11.2017]

 _I’m like TT_ ,  распевает будильник где-то на тумбочке, почти в недосягаемости. _Just like TT._ Чанёль стонет, чувствуя приближение ругательства в горле, когда он не может найти телефон с первой попытки.

Он всё больше выползает из-под одеяла, подрагивая от холодного утреннего воздуха, атакующего его голые плечи, и в этот раз успевает поймать свой телефон. Он проводит пальцем по экрану и прерывает песню посреди весёлого _tell me that you’ll be my baby_.

Он потирает глаза, сопротивляясь желанию вернуться ко сну. Будильник всё равно зазвонит снова через десять, пятнадцать, двадцать пять и сорок минут. Сейчас семь утра, и у Чанёля сегодня и утренняя, и дневная смена в кафе. Он обдумывает возможность прогулять по болезни, но Джинри уехала в долгожданный отпуск со своим парнем, что значит, у них на одного сотрудника меньше, и Суён поклялась зарезать Чанёля и Чонина ножом для тортов, если у них хотя бы промелькнёт мысль о том, чтобы оставить её одну в многолюдный день. Кто-то может возразить, что нож для тортов недостаточно опасное орудие убийства, но Чанёль знает, что Пак Суён из тех женщин, кто держит своё слово, и он бы предпочёл не идти на риск.

В конце концов, он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он поднимается, выругивается на свою больную левую ногу и, покачиваясь, идёт в душ в полной готовности начать новый день.

 _Сегодня хотя бы пятница_ , думает он, когда струя горячей воды обдаёт его лопатки, позволяя мышцам спины расслабиться. Пятница значит, что до выходных осталось всего пара часов, и это хорошо. Но пятница также значит, что Чанёль провёл целую неделю, мотаясь между работой в кафе Чондэ и беготнёй за Сынван по столице в поисках контрабандистов, торгующих зельями. И он пиздец как устал, и это определённо не хорошо.

Вчера ночью его добил поздний звонок от Чунмёна с приглашением посмотреть на труп. Сегодня утром его добивает… очередной звонок от Чунмёна в пол-восьмого, пока он механически жуёт завтрак и листает новости.

Чанёль поднимает трубку только после третьего пропущенного звонка и издаёт ворчливое лаконичное “привет”.

Ему любопытно, чего же хочет Чунмён, потому что если это ещё один труп...

— Мы, возможно, обнаружили ещё одну жертву, — говорит Чунмён, и Чанёль, пользуясь тем, что тот его не видит, поднимает глаза к потолку, чтобы набраться терпения. — Я сказал Кёнсу заехать за тобой через десять минут.

— И тебе привет, Чанёль, — отвечает Чанёль фальцетом, полным яда. — Извини, что беспокою тебя утром пятницы, очевидно зная, что тебе сегодня на работу, чтобы попросить тебя сделать нечто невозможное, что, как я знаю, ты сделать не способен.

— Чанёль, это действительно важно.

Голос на другом конце звучит настолько удручённым, что Чанёль на секунду чувствует укол совести. Затем он вспоминает, что Ким Чунмён — ёбанный манипулятивный сукин сын, который стал другом Чанёля путём шантажа и обмана, и каждый раз, когда Чанёль зарекается больше не позволять Чунмёну себя использовать, он ведётся на одни и те же трюки снова и снова.

— У меня работа, Чунмён. Ну знаешь, эта отвратительная вещь, которой занимаются люди вроде меня.

— Люди вроде тебя? Не понимаю, — произносит Чунмён, и Чанёль уже представляет его стоящим перед Starbucks-ом в дорогом пальто, дорогих ботинках с дорогой стрижкой и недоумевающим, зачем люди работают.

— Я имею в виду людей без магических сил. Людей, которые не могут решить свои проблемы по щелчку пальцев. Людей, у которых есть обязательства, Чунмён. И знаешь, что забавно? Что обязательства необходимо брать на себя, иначе люди не будут тебе доверять.

— Не говори глупости. У тебя тоже есть магические силы, или ты забыл?

— Я делаю всё возможное, чтобы забыть. И было бы легче, если бы ты не напоминал мне каждые пять минут.

На мгновение повисает тишина, и Чанёль пользуется моментом, чтобы выключить телевизор, убрать со стола и направиться в ванную всё ещё с телефоном у щеки.

— Я всегда могу заколдовать твоих коллег, чтобы они думали, что тебе сегодня не нужно работать, — предлагает Чунмён после некоторых размышлений. Но они оба знают, что это бы сработало, только если Чонина нет на месте. Нельзя околдовать медиума, даже такого небрежного, как Чонин. Чондэ тоже всё поймёт, и даже Чунмён знает, что лучше не связываться с Кимом Чондэ.

— Или ты можешь позвонить Кёнсу и сказать ему, что я ни за что не отправлюсь на охоту за монстрами в пятницу с утра. Для этого есть выходные.

— Сегодня днём, — торгуется Чунмён, — сразу после обеда.

— Эх, не везёт, Чунмён, после обеда мне тоже нужно работать. Тебе придётся подождать, пока закончится моя смена.

— Чанёль...

Чанёль чувствует приближение очередной тирады.

— Послушай, мы же никуда не торопимся. Эта Кумихо кажется очень юной и голодной, так что велика вероятность, что она совершит ошибки. Её будет легко поймать.

Чунмён немного бурчит, но не то чтобы он может заставить Чанёля что-либо делать. Может Совет Ковенов — или как там его — и избрал Чунмёна Стражем Сеульского Столичного Региона (всё большими буквами, потому что это Важная Должность), обладающим безграничной властью над всеми-созданиями-проживающими-в-столице, бла-бла-бла, но Чанёль — Самджокгу, которому не может указывать даже Страж. Это часть волшебного контракта, подписанного тысячу лет назад, когда первый Страж попросил помощи у первого Самджокгу. И это, вероятно, единственная причина, по которой Чунмён никогда не промывал мозги Чанёлю — по щелчку пальцев и с самодовольной элегантной улыбкой одного из самых могущественных колдунов столицы — чтобы заставить его помогать.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — завершает Чунмён, ничего не подозревающий  о том, что последние две минуты его тирады Чанёль чистил зубы вместо того, чтобы слушать.

— Ага, моя смена заканчивается в шесть. Я приду, — бормочет Чанёль. Он хватает свой кошелёк, своё пальто, шарф. Всё? Нет-нет, проездной. Он возвращается, чтобы порыться в карманах своей вчерашней куртки.

— Чанёль, знаешь, ведь сегодня погиб ещё один человек.

Чанёль замирает с телефоном в правой руке и костылём в левой. Чунмёну легко говорить об обязательствах. Его обязательства, какими бы серьёзными они ни были, были возложены на него по его собственному выбору. За обязательства Чанёля приходится платить, и его костыль напоминает ему об этом каждый день. И что ещё хуже, костыль — это ещё не самая высокая цена, которую ему пришлось заплатить за эти силы.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, устало вздыхая. Дверь захлопывается, и автоматический замок издаёт пронзительный звон. — Но я ничего не могу для него сделать. Или для какой-либо другой жертвы этим утром.

Чанёль никогда не просил об этом. Проклятие просто нагрянуло и отобрало у него его мечты, его деда, его левую ногу, то, как он привык видеть мир. Бёна Бэкхёна. Слишком много. Чанёль не может позволить Самджокгу забрать у него что-то ещё.

— Я помогу тебе, если смогу, но у меня есть жизнь, у меня есть работа, которая очень важна для меня. Я имею право отказать тебе, и я не позволю тебе давить на чувство вины, чтобы заставить меня уступить.

— Чанёль, я...

— Прости, Чунмён, мне надо идти. Увидимся позже.

Он бросает трубку, прежде чем Чунмён может ответить, делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и пытается не думать о парне, жизнь которого оборвалась несколько часов назад. Об очередной жертве, о которой он всё ещё ничего не знает.

 _Это, блядь, не моя вина_ , думает Чанёль и затем покидает свою квартиру, чтобы раствориться в безумной толпе утреннего Сеула.

Шагая к метро и застёгивая своё пальто, чтобы защититься от холодного январского ветра, он в последний раз смотрит на свой телефон. В мимолётном порыве он залезает в контакты и находит имя Бэкхёна. Он открывает переписку. Последнее сообщение было отправлено пятьдесят три дня назад. Почти два месяца. Бывало, что они не разговаривали друг с другом и дольше, но от этого не легче.

Это последнее сообщение — размытое, разбитое на пиксели фото высокого парня, сидящего на плохо освещённой сцене с гитарой в руках. Качество фотографии слишком низкое, чтобы разглядеть его черты, но Чанёль без проблем узнаёт свое лицо. Это одно из его последних живых выступлений в пабе в районе Сансу, в нескольких минутах от метро. Именно в таком месте Бэкхён обязательно найдёт его — инстинктивно, с закрытыми глазами, даже не ища.

Фото сопровождается коротким сообщением.

_Ты хорошо звучал._

Никакой пунктуации, никакого привычного шквала эмодзи. Чанёль нахмурился, когда получил это сообщение почти два месяца назад в день своего рождения, и он хмурится сейчас, внезапно вспоминая, почему он так и не ответил.

(Его последняя встреча с Бэкхёном произошла в маленькой библиотеке на углу переулка между Едэ и Аён шесть месяцев назад. Шёл дождь, у Бэкхёна был зонт, а у Чанёля — нет. Он помнит лёгкую усмешку Бэкхёна и его фразу: “Ты ни капельки не изменился. Однажды забудешь голову дома.” Он помнит, как Бэкхён проводил его до метро и затем сел вместе с ним в поезд. Он не знает, это Бэкхён привёл его домой или он привёл домой Бэкхёна, но как и во все остальные разы, этого не должно было случиться. Он преимущественно помнит холодную пустую постель на следующее утро. Ни одного сообщения в течение четырёх месяцев, и потом это дурацкое фото, сделанное во время дурацкого выступления. Вот ублюдок. И больше всего ранит не то, как Бэкхён сбежал, как он это обычно делает, а то, что в последний раз он снял это чёртово фото и ушёл, даже не встретившись с Чанёлем. 

Его пальцы застыли над экраном, а слова тучей клубятся в его голове. В конечном итоге он решает быть кратким.

_Мне нужно поговорить с тобой._

Он быстро набирает и нажимает _отправить_ , прежде чем может пожалеть об этом. После он ставит диалог на _mute_ , чтобы уберечь себя от изматывающей пытки проверки оповещений каждые пять минут, и убирает телефон в карман.

Он думает о том, где сейчас Бэкхён, чем он занимается, ответит ли на его сообщение. Приедет ли он в Сеул, чтобы увидеться с ним. Он спрашивает себя, хорошая ли это идея — видеться с Бэкхёном — особенно сейчас, когда Чунмён уже и так на взводе. Немного погодя он понимает, что пиздец как скучает по этому мудаку. В конечном счёте не имеет знания, если Бэкхён исчезнет на следующее утро. Чанёль совершенно точно приведёт его домой снова.

Стук приближающегося поезда сметает все прочие мысли.

 

 

 

**босс-дэ**

если увидишь, что нини спит за стойкой

отругай его за меня, ёль

я могу верить только тебе

[Отправлено: 08:36, 23.01.2018]

Унылый холодный свет раннего утра срывает с Сеула весь покров таинственности, обволакивающий его в ночи. Магия не исчезает днём. Иногда она дремлет. Иногда прячется. Иногда она пляшет прямо перед глазами ничего не подозревающих людей, принимая вид чего-то знакомого. 

По пути Чанёля на работу колдунья раздаёт флаеры, похищающие энергию людей — не так много, чтобы навредить им, но достаточно, чтобы сделать раздражительными, усталыми и более восприимчивыми к сезонному гриппу. Она улыбается Чанёлю из-под чёлки, придающей её лицу форму сердца. Цвет её губ —  пунцовый, как будто она только что выпила вишнёвую газировку — проступает сквозь серую пелену, застилающую глаза Чанёля. Она протягивает ему флаер, предлагающий шведский стол с корейским барбекю за семь тысяч вон в обед и девять тысяч вон на ужин, без напитков. Чанёль бы рефлекторно взял его, но магия витает вокруг неё, предвещая опасность — проблеск светло-коричневого скрывается за её цветными линзами. Приворотное заклинание. Вот сучка. Он игнорирует её протянутую руку и бросает ей сердитый взгляд. В ту же секунду она узнаёт его и быстро кланяется, шепча извинение. _То-то же_ , думает Чанёль и продолжает свой путь. Последнее, что нужно ему этим утром — стать жертвой заклинания колдуньи вне закона. 

Статус Самджокгу сопряжён со множеством противопоказаний, нескончаемыми обязательствами и большой кучей хлопот. Единственное хорошее, что Чанёль обрёл в этом бардаке — это то, что, по крайней мере, все обладающие магией в городе научились держаться от него подальше. Он хорошо известен в магическом сообществе. Самджокгу, сопровождающий Сон Сынван во время её ночных патрулей и временами выносящий присутствие Кима Чунмёна.

Среди всех стражей города Чанёлю, вероятно, больше всего нравится Сынван. Она очень внимательна к его делам, никогда не звонит внезапно в два часа ночи, чтобы взглянуть вместе на труп, и имеет приятную привычку угощать его завтраком после того, как они проводят всю ночь, гоняясь за торговцами волшебными наркотиками и контрабандистами, продающими редких магических существ, которых может найти только Чанёль. Ну, это она гоняется за ними, а Чанёль по большому счёту просто хромает следом. Сынван — в целом хороший человек, и Чанёль хотел бы, чтобы она занималась и Кумихо, но, видимо, она недостаточно сильна, чтобы справиться с полноценной Кумихо самостоятельно.

— С вампирами я могу совладать, — сказала она, когда он спросил об этом. — С оборотнями. Они ласковые, как щеночки. С некромантами немного сложно, но всё ещё сносно. Юные лисьи духи даются мне очень легко, и они довольно милые, но Кумихо? Ох, Чанёлли, Кумихо — это по существу самопровозглашённое божество. Думаю, из всех стражей города только Чунмён может одолеть одну из них в бою. Ну, Чунмён и ты.

Чанёль не горит желанием спорить с ней, но он сомневается, что когда-либо сможет одолеть Кумихо в бою. По крайней мере, не снова.

(Лишь однажды, пять лет назад, когда Чанёль только получил эти силы и не знал, на что был с ними способен, когда он был юным студентом, который жил в крошечной однокомнатной квартирке со своим парнем и мечтал стать композитором… Лишь однажды Чанёль попытался убить Кумихо, и ему это почти удалось. Он не желает попробовать снова.)

К счастью для него, в Корее осталось не так много Кумихо, и они достаточно умны, чтобы избегать столицы, словно чумы. За те пять лет, что он является Самджокгу, Чанёль сталкивался только с юными лисьими духами, едва способными обращаться в людей, немного коварными, но не жестокими. Как правило, когда он с Чунмёном, ему нужно только найти их, и Чунмён делает всё остальное.

Он занимается этим, потому что это его обязанность: он Самджокгу, единственный, кто может с лёгкостью их найти. И он делает это, потому что он должен уплатить долг: в теории Чунмёну, но по большей части Бэкхёну и Сехуну. Но ему это не нравится. Всё, чего он хочет сейчас, это добраться до работы и заставить Чонина сделать ему кофе, чтобы он мог начать свою смену на хорошей ноте.

Кафе Чондэ — маленькая уютная нора, зажатая между женской парикмахерской-слэш-общежитием-слэш-рестораном-с-соллонтханом и розовым вычурным магазином Etude House. На улице нет никакой вывески, на их страницах в Facebook-е и Instagram-е нет никакого адреса, и дорога к кофейне не указана ни на одной карте. Потребуется пройти несколько метров вглубь узкого пространства между стенами рядом стоящих зданий, перепрыгнуть через сточную канаву и закрыть глаза на крайне незаконный игорный клуб по левую руку, чтобы найти _Кафе Анык_ — в углу столь укромном и трудно заметном, что люди поговаривают, что это место заколдовано и найти его можно только случайно или если ты очень- _очень_ нуждаешься в чашке хорошего кофе.

Естественно, это всё городская легенда. Кафе находится в столь уединённом месте, потому что аренда дешевле; адрес есть, как на Facebook-е, так и в Instagram-е, но он немного неверный, и поэтому легко потеряться; и вывеска была, но упала во время летнего ливня, и Чондэ лень повесить её обратно. Тем не менее, миф о волшебной кофейне, где бариста может угадать твой любимый напиток, позволяет бизнесу оставаться на плаву, и Чондэ бесстыдно обдирает всякого туриста, возникшего перед ним, по смехотворно высоким ценам и со своей самой очаровательной улыбкой.

Из всего, что люди болтают о _Кафе Анык_ , верно только лишь одно.

Когда Чанёль открывает дверь в маленькое уютное помещение без десяти восемь, в кафе пусто, и Чонин спит на отполированной поверхности с открытым ртом, из уголка которого стекает слюна. На стойке уже стоит одинокая чашка кофе, как будто ждёт кого-то. Чанёль улыбается про себя, тихонько- _тихонько_ прикрывает дверь, подкрадывается к Чонину и берёт кофе. Двойной макиато, нежирный, много пены. То, что нужно Чанёлю.

Чонин подёргивается и сопит подле него. Он открывает один глаз и наблюдает за Чанёлем, как большой ленивый кот.

— Тебе нравится, хён? — спрашивает он, прикрывая зевок рукавом.

Чанёль пробует кофе. Он ещё тёплый. Много сахара, прямо как он любит. Он стонет от удовольствия. 

— Да, идеально, — говорит он и показывает Чонину большой палец. — Но тебе нужно подниматься. Если твой брат обнаружит тебя спящим на стойке в моём присутствии, он отругает тебя и будет пилить меня целую вечность.

— Сегодня у него не будет времени пилить тебя, — произносит Чонин бархатным и весёлым голосом. Он звучит таким уверенным, и наверняка потому что он в этом уверен. Классно всегда говорить правду. — Днём будет очень многолюдно, много нежданных посетителей.

Чанёль бросает на него косой взгляд, но никак не комментирует загадочные слова Чонина. Ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло. Чонин высказывается, только когда это необходимо.

Вместо этого он говорит:

— Давай, ленивая жопа. Мы открываемся через пять минут. Помоги мне всё подготовить.

 

 

 

**джой**

прости, оппа, я опоздаю

[Отправлено: 11:52, 23.01.2018]

Как Чонин и сказал, через несколько часов кафе набивается людьми. Среди них туристы и те, кто нашли это место случайно, но большинство из них — постоянные посетители, студентки частного университета в одном квартале отсюда, которые любят приходить и строить глазки Чонину и Чанёлю за работой. У Суён тоже есть личный фан-клуб, но они хорошо выучили её расписание. Чанёль уверен, что он не увидит ни одного из этих хулиганов, обычно сидящих позади и смотрящих на неё сияющими глазами, раньше её прихода перед обеденным перерывом Чонина.

Чанёль подмигивает Сечжон — старшекурснице с кафедры биоинженерии, которая часто сидит до закрытия — и спрашивает, высыпается ли она.

— Выглядишь усталой, Сечжони.

Она прикрывает своё хихиканье ладошкой и мотает головой, встряхивая свои длинные волосы.

— Клянусь, если они дадут мне ещё одно задание, я помру! — хнычет она.

Чанёль кивает и кладёт печенье на её поднос. За счёт заведения.

— Файтинг, Сечжони! 

— Оппа, ты тоже выглядишь уставшим! Береги себя!

Она машет рукой, забирает поднос и уносит его на своё место, хихикая. Чанёль видит, как она оживлённо рассказывает об их разговоре своим друзьям, и неожиданно для себя улыбается. _Она милая._

Чунмён не понимает, почему Чанёль продолжает работать в кафе, когда он мог бы зарабатывать гораздо больше, просто служа сторожевым псом у Совета Ковенов. Самджокгу может выследить практически любое волшебное создание — очень редкий и ценный талант в магическом сообществе, которым владеет только Чанёль — а он использует его, чтобы помогать Сынван бесплатно, и лишь временами позволяет ей угощать себя завтраком. Однако с Чунмёна он деньги берёт, но только потому что у Чунмёна дар быть самым придирчивым и несвоевременным из всех колдунов и колдуний столицы, особенно когда он за работой. “Использование моих способностей бесплатно; ты платишь за моё терпение,” — однажды сказал ему Чанёль, когда они начинали работать вместе. И Чунмён платит за него. Достаточно, чтобы у Чанёля не было настоящей нужды работать, чтобы жить.

Что Чунмёну — как и родителям Чанёля, и его сестре и, наверно, его бабушке тоже — невдомёк, так это то, что работа в кафе делает его счастливым.

Когда Чондэ предложил ему эту позицию пять лет назад, Чанёль только что чуть не убил кого-то, расстался со своим другом-детства-слэш-парнем, отчислился из университета, когда оставалось всего-то несколько экзаменов, поссорился со своим любимым членом семьи и потерял своего наименее любимого члена семьи. И всё это плюс к обретению способности видеть магических созданий и всех сопряжённых с этим обязательств. В одночасье. Это был не лучший момент его жизни. Нет, это было действительно паршиво. (Не то чтобы сейчас не паршиво, просто… немного менее паршиво.)

И тогда объявился Чондэ. Он был одним из друзей Бэкхёна, и Чанёль правда не хотел принимать помощь от кого-либо из друзей Бэкхёна, но альтернативой было бы вернуться домой, к семье, с которой он не хотел сталкиваться, и выслушивать их речи о его новых обязанностях в качестве Самджокгу, и учиться контролировать его новые способности, которые он даже не хотел иметь. Учиться охотиться на монстров в мире, где черта между монстрами и людьми слишком тонка, чтобы он на неё ступал.

Он никогда не думал, что это надолго, по большей части потому что у него не было никакого опыта бариста и интереса к работе в кафе. Кроме того, оставалась проблема с его левой ногой. Работа, где нужно много стоять — не лучшее место для калеки, но Чондэ настоял, и Чанёль в конце концов принял его предложение.

Для него это был всего лишь ещё один способ преодолеть кризис, единственное, за что можно было держаться, когда всё, казалось бы, растворилось в облаке дыма.

Несмотря на его мрачные прогнозы, это сработало. Он сразу же влюбился в это кафе, его уединённое местоположение, его сиденья из искусственной кожи и мягкий, приглушённый свет, деревянные столы, запах лаванды, которую Суён выращивает в больших горшках, свисающих из окна комнаты для персонала. (Она ругается на всех, даже Чондэ, если кто-то забывает поливать цветы, когда её нет. Весной Чонин срывает их и собирает в маленькие букетики, которые Чанёль выставляет на каждом столе.)

Чанёлю нравится Джинри, которая научила его, как рисовать енотов на молочной пене. Ему нравится Суён и то, как магия липнет к корням её волос и ногтям, меняя их цвет под её настроение: на красный, и синий, и ярко-зелёный. Они напоминают ему о том, что не все колдуньи плохие, что некоторые из них просто хотят ходить на свидания, держаться за руки со своими возлюбленными под цветущими вишнями, носить красивые платья и танцевать в клубе до утра. Влюбляться.

Чанёлю нравится Чонин, который мог бы узнать, как ты умрёшь, прикоснувшись к твоему сердцу, и твой самый страшный секрет через одно лишь рукопожатие, а использует свою силу, только чтобы угадывать любимый кофе своих покупателей. Чанёль полюбил Чондэ даже несмотря на то, что он друг Бэкхёна да ещё и один из самых могущественных колдунов города, потому что единственное, что волнует Чондэ — чтобы его маленькое кафе продолжало работать. 

 _Анык_ значит “уютный”, и это место таким для Чанёля и является. Приют, прибежище, объятие, когда ему грустно — а Чанёлю грустно почти всё ёбанное время. _Анык_ значит “семья”, и это помогает Чанёлю справляться с тем фактом, что он уже годами не был у своей бабушки. Вот он и приходит сюда каждое утро независимо от обстоятельств. Даже когда он чувствует, как магия стучит по вискам, настойчивая и токсичная, такая сильная, что доводит его до тошноты. _Особенно_ в этих случаях. Он приходит сюда, чтобы подзарядиться, чтобы шутить с Чонином и подкалывать Чондэ по поводу его несостоявшейся личной жизни, чтобы делать кофе, пока причиной ноющей боли в его ноге становится не чувство вины или проклятие Самджокгу, а усталость. Ну и конечно, он приходит в кафе, чтобы студентки могли строить ему глазки.

— Оппа, а ты угадаешь мой любимый напиток? — спрашивает миниатюрная девушка высоким и приторным голоском, слегка покрываясь румянцем.

Чанёль притворяется, что обдумывает эту возможность, но в конце концов просто мотает головой.

— Прости, Мина, про любимый напиток тебе стоит спросить у Нини, когда он вернётся с перерыва. Но мне ты можешь поведать, какой твой любимый напиток, и я сделаю его для тебя.

Он чувствует появление Суён ещё до того, как дверь внезапно открывается, впуская поток холодного зимнего воздуха, что заставляет всех поёжиться, и поток магии, что пахнет лавандой и лимонной содовой. Её щеки и нос порозовели от мороза, её руки засунуты в карманы огромного пальто, и её волосы спутаны от ветра. Они сегодня красные, настолько яркие, что остальной мир кажется серым в сравнении. Должно быть, она наложила на них иллюзию. Она заходит и трясёт головой, разбрасывая повсюду искорки магии. Чанёль единственный, кто может видеть, как они скатываются по деревянному полу, словно росинки на траве, и исчезают с шипящим звуком, когда их энергия иссякает.

— Доброе утро! Вау, сегодня очень многолюдно! Я только повешу своё пальто и приступаю.

Она исчезает в комнате для персонала раньше, чем Чанёль может её поприветствовать, и когда она возвращается, она уже завязывает на себе фартук, произнося слова со скоростью света.

— Простите, я слишком увлеклась разговором с мамой по телефону, и не поняла этого, пока не стало слишком поздно. Мне сейчас очень нужен кофе.

Чанёль треплет её по волосам, вызывая у неё смех, и указывает на кофе, который оставил для неё Чонин.

— Он положил немного больше сахара, сказал, что тебе это понадобится.

Она улыбается с облегчением.

— Нини — лучший. Но только после нашего Чанёлли, — произносит она и подмигивает. После этого она здоровается с одним из их постоянных клиентов — парнем, несущим службу в полицейском участке неподалёку, который заходит каждый день во время обеденного перерыва, чтобы взять кофе для коллег и мечтательно поглазеть на неё.

Чанёль только мотает головой, принимает оплату за последний заказ и уступает своё место Суён.

В комнате для персонала он находит Чонина, развалившегося на маленьком диване, его ноги торчат, и его шея странно согнута. Чонин проводит большую часть своих перерывов на этом диване, дремля. Чанёль молча огибает его и идёт прямо к своей сумке. Он перебарывает желание проверить диалог с Бэкхёном, потому что знает, что не сможет сохранять спокойствие целый день, если Бэкхён ответил, и всё будет ещё хуже, если нет. Вместо этого он ищет зажигалку.

Проездной, телефон, зарядка, кошелёк, очки, глазные капли, обезболивающее для ноги, которая немного пульсирует даже сейчас. Он не находит зажигалку — только сигареты, которые бесполезны без неё. Прежде, чем он успевает выругаться, Чонин слабо шевелится, переворачивается набок и достаёт что-то из кармана валяющегося фартука. Зажигалку.

— И когда это ты закурил? — Чанёль хмурится. — Твой брат знает?

Чонин мотает головой, его глаза всё ещё закрыты.

— Я принёс её для тебя, хён. Она была у меня с прошлой недели. Просто не знал, когда она тебе понадобится.

Чанёль усмехается. Типичный Ким Чонин. Слишком добрый для своего же блага. Конечно он никогда не станет курить и разочаровывать своего брата-паникёра.

— Спасибо, друг.

Он накидывает пальто и выходит в небольшой переулок, где он обычно курит во время перерывов, иногда вместе с Чондэ.

— Хён, — снова заговаривает Чонин, пугая Чанёля. Он не заметил, что парень вышел за ним наружу. — Разве ты не пытался бросить?

Чанёль облокачивается на стену, закрывает глаза и наслаждается вкусом дыма на нёбе. Он действительно пытался бросить, потому что Бэкхён просил много раз. Он жаловался на запах и вкус. “Наша жизнь и так коротка, почему ты хочешь сделать её ещё короче?” — вопрошал он. “Чтобы сильнее ей насладиться,” — отвечал Чанёль, и Бэкхён наклонял голову набок и смотрел на Чанёля скептически, но так, так влюблённо. Тем не менее Чанёль не получал от Бэкхёна известий на протяжении последних двух месяцев (официально он не общается с Бэкхёном уже годы, и возможно Бэкхён сегодня проигнорировал его сообщение, и это было бы очень сложно принять), и он чувствует себя достаточно вредным, чтобы покурить вопреки предостережениям Бэкхёна. 

— Твой перерыв закончился три минуты назад, — отвечает он после длинной затяжки.

— Твой только что начался, но ты совсем скоро вернёшься, да? Мой брат будет много ворчать сегодня.

— Ты сказал, он будет слишком занят, чтобы пилить меня.

Чонин опускает глаза и пожимает плечами.

— Я сказал, что он будет ворчать, а не что он будет ворчать на тебя. Прекрати думать, что всё сводится только к тебе.

— Ну тогда прекрати говорить расплывчато.

— Я предельно конкретен. Ты просто плохо понимаешь мои подсказки.

Чанёль воздерживается от ответа и молча курит, наслаждаясь моментом с закрытыми глазами. Когда он открывает их снова, Чонин смотрит прямо на него. Что-то проскальзывает в его глазах. Тень сомнения.

Такое лицо Чонин делает, только когда он знает _что-то_ и обдумывает, рассказать ли об этом другим. 

— А это как-то влияет? — спросил Чанёль однажды, устав видеть, как тот молча борется с собой. — Твои слова правда могут изменить будущее?

— Мои слова и есть будущее, — ответил Чонин. — Иногда они ни на что не влияют, потому что то, что случается, должно случиться в любом случае, но иногда то, что я говорю, или даже сам факт того, что я что-то сказал, становится причиной того, что что-то случается. Иногда я ничего не говорю, и что-то всё равно случается.

— И как же ты тогда понимаешь, когда говорить, а когда молчать?

— А я и не понимаю. Я просто делаю, что хочу. Это не имеет значения, потому что будущее наступит в любом случае. Именно такое, как я предсказал. Судьбу не изменить, поэтому бой с ней ужасно несправедлив.

Многие вещи несправедливы. И Чанёль не хочет слышать, что Чонин может сказать на этот счёт.

— Нам следует вернуться внутрь, — говорит он, затушив сигарету ногой.

— Хён, а ты, случаем, не собираешься завтра обратно домой? — спрашивает Чонин.

Чанёль останавливается и прищуривает глаза.

— Насколько мне известно — нет.

— Хм. Насколько тебе известно. Конечно. Будущее — действительно любопытная штука. Пошли обратно.

 

 

 

**Ким Чунмён**

Я заеду за тобой.

[Отправлено: 12:04, 23.01.2018]

Когда Чанёль возвращается обратно внутрь вместе с Чонином, в кофейне висит нехарактерная тишина. Исчезли щебет посетителей, громкие просьбы Суён приготовить зелёный чай-латте, Bolbbalgan4, просящие своего возлюбленного произнести _I love you_. Воздух искрится магией.

Один взгляд на Чонина, и Чанёль понимает, что тот уже в курсе, что происходит. Он пожимает плечами.

— Я сказал тебе, что сегодня будет многолюдно. Мой брат уже в пути. Он недоволен.

— Какой из братьев? — спрашивает Чанёль; он не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.

Чонин улыбается. Малюсенькой загадочной улыбкой.

— Оба.

 _Прекрасно_. Чанёль надеется, что не ему придётся всё убирать, когда они закончат ссориться.

Он сперва нерешительно приоткрывает дверь комнаты для персонала и затем толкает её сильнее, когда понимает, что нет смысла осторожничать, потому что всё равно никто не услышит. Время остановилось в кофейне. Всё замерло в пылающих цветах, ярче, чем они имеют право быть.

Сечжон снова у стойки, вероятно, покупает торт и кофе для двух младшекурсниц, которые подсели к её столу. Волосы спали на её лицо — занавеса кудрявых прядей, сбежавших из плена заколок и застывших неестественно неподвижно. За столиком впереди двух студентов в бомберах университета Ёнсе застали врасплох посреди смеха. Один из них беспомощно смотрит на экран своего телефона, а другой наклоняется вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть видео с YouTube-а, стоящее на паузе так же, как и они. Так же, как и всё остальное в помещении. Даже кофе-машина попала под чары. Поток горячей воды застыл в воздухе, словно кристалл. Пар тоже замер — его горячие спирали пойманы вне времени.

Чанёль встречается взглядом с Суён. Она тоже колдунья, так что заклинание действует на неё лишь частично. Даже неспособная двигаться, кажется, она прекрасно осознаёт, что происходит, и выглядит слегка напуганной.

Звонок на двери слабо побрякивает, и Чанёль поднимает взгляд, прищуривая глаза, когда в кофейню заходит Ким Чунмён в его дорогостоящем пальто, и кожаных ботинках, и ебучей кашемировой жилетке, демонстрируя всё своё напыщенное, нелепое великолепие.

Он смотрит на Чанёля с вопросительно поднятой бровью.

— Ну привет. Что-то мне не кажется, ребят, что вы тут все слишком заняты.

Чанёль тяжело вздыхает, потому что конечно… Конечно, Чунмён не придал значения ему и его просьбе оставить его в покое до конца рабочего дня.

— Ты больной? — шипит он, указывая на его остолбеневших покупателей и Суён, которая так сильно пытается избавиться от чар, что её трясёт. — Освободи их, ты не можешь так поступать.

Взгляд Чунмёна непреклонен. 

— Я могу, и я буду, если это нужно, чтобы ты мне помог.

— Я думал, — проговаривает Чанёль голосом, пронизанным подавленным гневом, — мы договорились, что ты не вмешиваешься в мою работу. Таково правило, Чунмён, ты не можешь просто прийти сюда и… Что? Что ты вообще с ними сделал?

У Чунмёна даже не хватает приличия выглядеть виноватым. В сущности он выглядит таким же обиженным, как и Чанёль.

— Ещё один труп, Чанёль. Дело становится сложнее, и мне нужна твоя помощь. Сейчас же. Поэтому не глупи, скажи своим друзьям, что тебе очень жаль, но у тебя есть дела поважнее, и тогда мы сможем пойти и всё уладить. Кёнсу уже ждёт нас в машине.

Чанёль сжимает руки в кулаки.

— А у меня есть выбор? — спрашивает он. И он ненавидит то, как взгляд Чунмёна становится жёстче, что Чунмён может вот так легко ворваться в его маленькое спокойное убежище и осквернить его. Он ненавидит мнимое моральное превосходство Чунмёна и тот факт, что он думает, что может осуждать образ жизни, который Чанёль выбрал, просто потому что не хочет провести остаток жизни в погоне за призраками и монстрами.

— Ты можешь сделать выбор в пользу уклонения от своих обязательств и допустить больше смертей невинных людей, или ты можешь пойти со мной и помочь мне разгрести этот бардак как можно скорее, чтобы ты мог вернуться к зарыванию своих талантов в землю и подаче кофе студентам и нервным офисным работникам.

То, как он это говорит, заставляет живот Чанёля свернуться от чувства вины. Его не волнует, что думает Чунмён, он не хочет, чтобы это его волновало. И всё же Чунмёну потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы нарушить маленький покой, который Чанёлю удалось сосредоточить в этом месте. Теперь даже если он останется, он будет чувствовать себя отвратительно.

Кафе всё ещё застыло во времени, сковано магическим пузырём, когда звонок на двери звенит снова. Она открывается, и движение времени захлёстывает помещение, будто отбойное течение, разбивающееся о рифы. Вода затекает в чашку в руках Суён, и смех парней за столиком впереди наполняет воздух — такой громкий, что заглушает песню о любви, вновь звучащую из колонок. Сечжон склоняет голову набок и смотрит на Чанёля, удивлённо моргая от того, что он стоит прямо перед ней.

— Оппа, как ты здесь оказался?

Чанёль пытается сделать более нейтральное выражение лица, нежели сердитый взгляд, отведённый только для Чунмёна, но его внимание отвлекает открытая дверь и фигура, стоящая на фоне серого переулка.

Ким Чондэ — радостный, крайне оживлённый мужчина низкого роста, но сейчас он так зол, что даже Чонин делает назад. Суён выглядит ещё более напуганной, чем когда она была под чарами Чунмёна.

К чести Чунмёна, он не отступается. Даже когда Чондэ заходит внутрь так, будто это место ему принадлежит — по сути, так оно и есть — направляется к Чунмёну и произносит с самой фальшивой и холодной улыбкой, которую Чанёль когда-либо видел:

— Убирайся нахуй.

Лицо Чунмёна искажается в мучительной гримасе, делая его похожим то ли на чернослив, то ли на юную сердитую колдунью.

— Я пришёл, только чтобы забрать Чанёля.

— А разве ты не был на перерыве? — Чанёль снова оборачивает взгляд на Сечжон и понимает, что так и не ответил на её вопрос.

На заднем фоне он слышит, как Чондэ шипит в сторону Чунмёна – “Ты, блядь, заколдовал всех моих посетителей и одного из моих сотрудников, кто также является колдуньей, тупица, вот вам и праведный Страж-” – но не похоже, что их слышит кто-то, помимо Суён, Чонина и Чанёля. И оборотней-старшеклассников в глубине помещения, которым очень плохо удаётся оставаться незамеченными за подслушиванием. Чанёль смотрит на них с нахмуренным лицом, и они пригибаются от стыда.

Он выдавливает улыбку для Сечжон и говорит ей, что всё ещё на перерыве.

— Я просто услышал внезапный шум и подумал, что Суён что-то уронила. Здесь так много людей, и все на неё одну.

— Мне насрать, — Чондэ уже откровенно орёт, яркая магия окружает его, словно нимб. Чонин выглядит огорчённым, будто он хочет вмешаться, но слишком боится что-либо сделать. Суён принимает заказ, стараясь игнорировать суматоху, и все остальные в кофейне, к счастью, ничего не слышат. — Ты не имеешь права заявляться сюда и делать всё, что тебе заблагорассудится!

— Но Чанёль...

— Чанёль — мой сотрудник, и ты не можешь похитить его отсюда вот так, ёбанный-

— А, понятно. Но тебе нужно ещё передохнуть. Ты выглядишь таким уставшим, — Сечжон продолжает болтать, ничего не подозревая о семейной вражде, разворачивающейся прямо рядом с ней. Краем глаза Чанёль видит, как Чонин вздыхает и приносит метлу из комнаты для персонала.

И трёх минут не проходит, как по воле Чондэ взрывается первая чашка.

 

 

 

**кёнису**

где вы есть пак

[Отправлено: 12:26, 23.01.2018]

Чанёль не знает, о чём Чунмён и Чондэ говорили, когда заперлись в комнате для персонала. У него такое чувство, что Чонин может знать — Чонин знает всё — но спрашивать как-то невежливо. Он не хочет вмешиваться в их семейные дела.

Он выжидает, пока Чунмён не выскакивает молча из помещения, останавливаясь, только чтобы сказать Чанёлю, что он будет ждать его в машине. После ухода Чунмёна Чанёль присоединяется к Чондэ в комнате для персонала. Задняя дверь распахнута, и Чондэ курит снаружи.

Чанёль знает, что должен сделать. Он должен снять свою рабочую униформу, надеть пальто и пойти к Чунмёну. Он должен выполнить свою работу блядского Самджокгу, а не трудиться в дурацкой кофейне.

Что он делает, так это открывает свою сумку, находит телефон, разблокирует его и в порыве вредности проверяет диалог с Бэкхёном. Его пальцы дрожат, пока он водит ими по экрану. Бэкхён даже не открыл сообщение. Ублюдок.

— Замечательно, великолепно. Очень в его стиле — испариться к хуям, когда он мне по-настоящему нужен.

Всё ещё потрясываясь, он роется в карманах, пока его пальцы не обхватывают запасную пачку сигарет и зажигалку, которую Чонин принёс для него. Это уже вторая за день, и Чондэ скорее всего пожурит его, но Чанёль всегда может сказать, что Чондэ тоже не должен курить. Кроме того, Чонин сказал, что Чондэ не будет ворчать на него сегодня, а всё, что говорит Чонин, сбывается.

Чанёль выходи наружу и молча становится рядом с Чондэ, наклоняясь, чтобы зажечь свою сигарету об его.

— Я думал, ты решил бросить, — бормочет Чондэ.

— Ты бросил несколько месяцев назад, — отвечает Чанёль, — и посмотри на себя.

Чондэ выпускает дым, и какое-то время они просто наслаждаются чувством злобы и ребячеством, растягивая время за курением, пока Чунмён ждёт в машине.

— Как же он меня выводит из себя. Постоянно ведёт себя так, будто весь мир — его площадка для игр. Что за высокомерный мудила. Он хотя бы поздоровался с Чонином, когда выходил?

Нет, но Чанёль не хочет ему об этом говорить. Когда Чондэ и Чунмён ссорятся, лучше сохранять нейтралитет. Что происходит всегда, когда они встречаются. Каждый раз.

Чондэ ворчит, когда Чанёль не даёт ответа.

— Да без разницы. Ты всё равно должен пойти с ним.

Чанёль кивает и делает затяжку.

— Не то чтобы я этого хотел. Но если какая-то Кумихо убивает людей, ты должен пойти.

— Я знаю, — тихо произносит Чанёль. Не то чтобы он не понимает, что от него требуется. Просто это никогда не совпадает с тем, чего ему хочется.

— Иди, сделай, что должен, и возвращайся в понедельник, — Чондэ охает, тушит пальцами сигарету и потирает виски.

Чанёль улыбается, вопреки своему мрачному-мрачному настроению.

— Нам придётся обновить твою табличку “N дней без курения”. Сколько ты продержался в этот раз? Два месяца?

Так уж получилось, что последний раз, когда Чондэ курил, совпал с последним разом, когда Чунмён приходил.

Чондэ сердито смотрит на Чанёля, корчит недовольную гримасу и щелчком пальцев — таким знакомым, ведь он брат Чунмёна — заставляет сигарету Чанёля исчезнуть.

— Вот что ты получаешь за то, что такой умник, Пак Чанёль. А теперь позволь мне пойти проверить, как там Суён. Оставлять её одну с Чонином — слишком большое наказание.

Как только они возвращаются в комнату для персонала, Чанёль развязывает фартук и аккуратно складывает его, пока Чондэ надевает свой. Но он не уходит, даже когда уже готов, и просто стоит у двери, глядя на Чанёля.

— Эй, Ёль, — произносит он низким голосом. — Позаботься о нём, хорошо? Чунмён иногда бывает сволочью, но он мой брат.

На самом деле если о ком-то и нужно заботиться, то скорее о Чанёле и определённо не о Чунмёне — Страже города, могущественном и непревзойдённом колдуне, бла-бла-бла. Однако Чанёль кивает, чтобы заверить Чондэ.

— Чонин что-нибудь сказал? — спрашивает он обеспокоенно.

Чондэ вздыхает.

— Он не сказал ничего о Чунмёне, но я вижу, что он взволнован.

Он смотрит на свой телефон, и Чанёль видит, как его глаза округляются. Он почти открывает дверь, но снова задерживается.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает у него Чанёль.

Чондэ покусывает губы, бросает долгий взгляд на Чанёля, затем снова смотрит в телефон. Он улыбается.

— Да нет, пустяки. Не беспокойся, Чанёль. Всего лишь внезапно написал старый друг.

Чанёль цокает языком. Хотя бы у одного из них есть друзья, которые отвечают на сообщения.

 

 

 

**кёнису**

нет правда где ты

[Отправлено: 12:42, 23.01.2018] 

Снаружи Чанёля приветствует бледное суровое зимнее солнце. Чунмён стоит рядом с чёрным седаном с тонированными стёклами и кожаным салоном, слишком большим для этого узкого проезда. Водитель опускает стекло, являя свои большие глаза и губы в форме сердца. Так всё-таки пришёл не один. Неудивительно, ведь До Кёнсу редко позволяет Чунмёну слоняться одному без присмотра. К счастью. 

— Йоу, — приветствует его Чанёль.

Кёнсу улыбается, замечая хмурое лицо Чанёля.

— Йоу. Что за грустная мина? Это потому что он заставил тебя пойти с нами? Ты правда настолько сильно ненавидишь проводить время в нашей компании?

— Знаешь, возможно, я бы больше насладился вашей компанией, если бы мне её не навязывали.

Из Кёнсу вырывается смешок.

— Ты должен простить его. Он просто не знает, как вежливо попросить.

— Я заметил, — Чанёль открывает дверь и залезает на заднее сидение.

— Он снова поссорился с Чондэ? — спрашивает Кёнсу, когда Чанёль захлопывает дверь.

— А чем, ты думаешь, он там занимался всё это время? Любезничал со мной? Нет. Заботился о моих чувствах? Если бы. Нет, он кричал на одного из своих братьев и игнорировал другого.

— Ты же в курсе, что я всё ещё здесь, да? — говорит Чунмён, насупившись. — Я слышу всё, что ты говоришь.

— В этом и суть.

Чанёль возится с ремнём безопасности и спрашивает:

— Ты упомянул ещё одно тело?

Двигатель оживает с мягким урчанием и скрежетом шин по грунтовой дороге, когда Кёнсу нажимает на педаль газа, и они начинают движение, почти сбивая трёх человек в процессе. Сейчас не лучший момент, чтобы вспомнить, что Кёнсу всегда водит так, будто он в гуще погони в экшн-фильме — профессиональное заболевание, сопряжённое с его работой детективом полиции.

— Притормози, блядь! — вопит Чанёль, когда они едва избегают столкновения с уличным продуктовым ларьком. Кёнсу игнорирует его мольбу.

И в этот момент Чанёль чувствует нечто. Кёнсу выжимает тормоз, Чунмён боится сделать вдох, торговец продуктами орёт на их машину. Магазин косметики рядом с ними проигрывает песню со словами _as if it’s the last, as if there’s no tomorrow_ , и что-то прикасается к душе Чанёля. Нежнейшее, трепетное прикосновение, такое знакомое, что он едва ощущает его. Он бы мог не заметить его, если бы не ощущал его отсутствие до этого.

Он оборачивается, пытаясь найти источник этой магии, приятно покалывающей в его груди, но Кёнсу уже едет дальше, его нога твёрдо стоит на педали газа. На мгновение Чанёль видит цвета. Ярко-серебристый, и янтарно-золотой, и бледно-розовый, как у цветков вишни, распустившихся слишком рано. Связь обрывается, прежде чем Чанёль может полностью осознать, что это было, и мир снова погружается в привычную унылую серость дождливых дней.

— Чанёль, ты ещё с нами?

— Что? А, да. Да.

Он стряхивает с себя это странное ощущение, чтобы сосредоточить внимание на конверте, который протягивает ему Чунмён. В нём несколько фотографий и доклад полицейских, осмотревших второе место преступления. Глаза Чанёля задерживаются на лице второй жертвы. В отличие от первого, у этого парня глаза закрыты.

— Они его таким и нашли? — спрашивает он.

Чунмён нахмуривается.

— Каким таким?

— Его глаза. Они изначально были закрыты?

Машина резко останавливается перед красным светофором. Кёнсу встречается взглядом с Чанёлем в зеркале заднего вида.

— Да, были.

— Ты уверен?

— Почему это вообще важно? — спрашивает Чунмён и поворачивается к Чанёлю, чтобы посмотреть на него ещё более хмуро, но Чанёль игнорирует его. Машина снова резко срывается с места.

Две жертвы за такой короткий промежуток времени. Их раны схожи; возможно, в случае со вторым трупом они были нанесены не в такой спешке. Но они глубже. И глаза. Они закрыты.

Раны на первом теле были неровными, беспорядочными, нанесёнными в нетерпении. Это означает голод. Монстр напал на него и оставил его там умирать. Скрылся в спешке. Куда он спешил? Найти больше еды, конечно. Найти ещё одну жертву. И когда монстр нашёл подходящего парня, он убил его проворно и быстро, съел его сердце и печень, естественно, но выделил время на то, чтобы закрыть ему глаза после убийства — после того, как наелся им. Это означает контроль. Это означает осторожность. Это означает, что у него может быть некий установленный порядок, что-то вроде ритуала. У новорождённой Кумихо не может быть ритуалов.

Чунмён продолжает говорить, не замечая смятение внутри Чанёля.

— Между их смертями прошла лишь пара часов, — объясняет он. — Вторую жертву звали Ли Сынхун. Вчера ночью бедный парень закрывал бар, и один из его коллег обнаружил его у двери сегодня утром.

— Уже мёртвым, полагаю.

Чунмён кивает.

— Глубокие раны на животе, как и у другого. Сердце и лёгкие частично отсутствуют. Хочешь взглянуть?

Чанёль отрывает взгляд от фотографий.

— А разве я не смотрю на них сейчас?

— Ну вообще да, — отвечает Кёнсу, не отвлекаясь от дороги и пытаясь объехать пробку. — Нам нужно подождать двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем провести вскрытие, поэтому оба трупа отвезли в ближайшую больницу. Мы сейчас туда направляемся.

Чанёль откидывается на спинку заднего сиденья.

— Так, всё, ребят, это мой предел. Я не позволю вам затащить меня в морг. Что если кто-нибудь нас увидит? Как мы объясним, почему мы околачиваемся возле трупа убитой жертвы?

Кёнсу фыркает.

— Я детектив, мне не нужно ничего объяснять.

Чунмён закатывает глаза.

— У нас есть магия, Чанёль. Мы просто как всегда сотрём им память.

— Я всё равно не стану этим заниматься, — говорит Чанёль, прицокивая языком. — Прошло уже несколько часов, и я не могу найти никаких следов. Я уже вчера лично видел работу этого существа, _и этого более чем достаточно_. У нас есть фотографии, и я могу подтвердить: да, это Кумихо, и да, она убивает людей.

Машина снова останавливается, и Кёнсу поворачивается к Чунмёну с приятной улыбкой, контрастирующей с его неприятными словами.

— Видишь? Я тебе говорил, что он станет капризничать, как ребёнок.

Чунмён демонстративно уходит от ответа.

— Продолжай движение. Он может капризничать, сколько ему угодно, но мы всё равно едем туда, и он с нами.

— Что, правда? — произносит Чанёль со смешком. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты собираешься заставить меня помочь тебе, Ким Чунмён. С нетерпением жду этого момента. Я не выйду из этой ёбанной машины, и вы пойдёте пялиться на трупов без меня!

 

 

 

**сынван**

[щеночек.gif]  
[щенки.gif]  
[маленькийкорги.jpeg]  
[Отправлено: 14:42, 23.01.2018]

Вопреки распространённому мнению, что он является оборотнем или хотя бы полу-пикси, До Кёнсу — всецело, на 100% человек. Его мать и сёстры — все колдуньи одного из ковенов района Чонно, но у самого Кёнсу нет никаких выдающихся способностей, кроме как мощного хука справа, многолетних занятий тхэквондо и взгляда такого свирепого, что ему не нужна никакая магия, чтобы заставить людей замереть. Ну и ещё пистолет, выданный ему вместе со значком, когда его повысили до детектива Столичного полицейского управления Сеула. Пистолет, на самом деле, намного эффективнее взгляда и правого хука. И большинства магических сил, если честно.

Почему кто-то вроде Кёнсу, которого впереди ждёт блестящая карьера, не связанная ни с колдунами, ни с оборотнями и даже ни с пикси, желает проводить время с ходячей головной болью, коей является Ким Чунмён, находится за пределами понимания Чанёля.

— Друзья детства, — поясняет Кёнсу, облокачиваясь на стену. — Моя сестра когда-то неровно дышала к нему, и я подружился с ним ей назло и потом дразнил её этим целую неделю, как она всегда дразнила меня из-за своих способностей.

— Ну что ж, поздравляю. Хотя это на самом деле не объясняет, почему ты всё ещё дружишь с ним.

Кёнсу пожимает плечами.

— Ну, кто-то должен сдерживать его, чтобы он не выставлял себя дураком.

Они оба поворачиваются, чтобы взглянуть на Чунмёна, который неловко пытается поговорить с одной из медсестёр. Этим обычно занимается Кёнсу, но Чунмён заявил, что он более чем способен разговаривать с неволшебными существами, и устремился вперёд прежде, чем кто-то мог его остановить. Чанёль наблюдает, как он жестикулирует, пытаясь что-то объяснить этой женщине, но внезапный приступ боли заставляет его отвернуться. Он морщится и качает головой. Свет в этой больнице слишком яркий. Он причиняет глазам Чанёля боль, которая золотыми иглами вонзается в его мозг. Если так продолжится, ему может потребоваться больше обезболивающего.

— Он вообще когда-нибудь общается с кем-нибудь не… — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд на Кёнсу.

— Волшебным? — вставляет Кёнсу.

Чанёль кивает.

— Ну, есть я. И есть ты, — Кёнсу загибает пальцы на руках. — И этого достаточно. Ай, погоди, ты же тоже волшебный, даже если тебе нравится притворяться, что это не так. Значит, только я.

В конце коридора Чунмён почёсывает голову и отвечает неловким смехом на что-то, сказанное медсестрой. Её униформа раздражающе чистая и белая. Голова Чанёля снова пульсирует, и он делает всё возможное, чтобы не придавать этому значения. Ему следовало взять солнцезащитные очки. Может, в следующий раз он так и сделает. Проклятие сделало его глаза ужасно чувствительными.

Чунмён потирает голову в замешательстве. Таким он выглядит почти мило, а не как самодовольный снобистский тип, с которым Чанёль обычно имеет дело.

— Может, пойдём спасём его? — спрашивает Чанёль. — Не думаю, что он смог чего-то добиться. Кроме того, у меня безумно болит голова, так что я бы хотел поскорее со всем этим разделаться.

Дважды просить ему не приходится. Медсестра наклоняется к Чунмёну, слишком близко для незнакомца, и Кёнсу с хмурым выражением лица отрывается от стены.

— Оставайся здесь, — бросает он и, прежде чем Чанёль может его остановить, направляется к парочке.

Он что-то говорит медсестре особо тихими и чрезмерно вежливым голосом, и в следующую же секунду он возвращается вместе с ошеломлённым Чунмёном. Медсестра в белоснежной жилетке кланяется им и уходит.

— Пошли, нам сюда, — говорит Кёнсу, ведя к выходу на лестницу. — Не знаю, зачем ты решил заговорить с этой медсестрой. Я был здесь бесчисленное количество раз, знаешь, я мог бы отвести вас туда. 

Чунмён усмехается.

— Ты сказал, что я не знаю, как разговаривать с девушками.

— Всё так, и я не отказываюсь от своих слов.

— Я знаю, как разговаривать с девушками, — настаивает Чунмён с надутым видом.

— Ты не знаешь, как разговаривать с людьми, Мён.

Чанёль безмолвно следует за ними, прикладывая усилия, чтобы не закатить глаза от их дурачества. Он рад, что Кёнсу с ними. Не то чтобы он нравится ему больше, чем Чунмён — просто Чунмён нравится ему больше, когда поблизости есть Кёнсу. Он делает Чунмёна… менее высокомерным, менее серьёзным. Менее склонным напоминать всем, что он один из самых могущественных колдунов в городе, и разглагольствовать о моральных обязательствах и ответственности. Он делает его менее Сухо и больше Чунмёном. Когда Стража в нём становится слишком много, Кёнсу глумится над ним и возвращает назад Чунмёна.

— Перестань быть неприятным, — заключает Кёнсу, и Чунмён чудесным образом перестаёт.

Они открывают дверь в морг, и Чунмён щёлкает пальцами, чтобы заставить двух врачей покинуть помещение без всяких вопросов. Они и не вспомнят, что здесь был кто-то ещё.

— Заходите, — показывает он жестом. — Я постою здесь, чтобы убедиться, что никто больше не войдёт.

И на этом он разворачивается и закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя их одних в холодном, похожем на склеп помещении.

Кёнсу издаёт свист, и его звук отражается от белых стен.

— Похоже, здесь только мы с тобой, Пак. Давай приступим.

Когда Кёнсу вытаскивает первое тело, Чанёль прикрывает нос и рот. Парень со вчерашней ночи не может смотреть на него с закрытыми глазами, но Чанёль всё равно чувствует его осуждение. Ведь это он должен был быть Самджокгу. Он и никто другой. Он был единственным, кто мог защитить этого парня, и что он сделал? Ничего.

— Убери его обратно, я уже видел его, — говорит он Кёнсу, проглатывая чувство вины. — Покажи мне другого.

Кёнсу быстро исполняет его просьбу и раскрывает второй труп. Чанёль старается не обращать внимание на явные черты трупных пятен, искажающих бледную кожу. Он осматривает форму ран, наклоняясь поближе, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Можешь подать мне вон те перчатки? — просит он. — Медицинские перчатки, на столе.

Кёнсу приносит их. Латекс обтягивает тыльную сторону руки Чанёля и ударяет его по запястью, когда он натягивает его до конца. Он проделывает то же самое с другой рукой, и когда всё готово, он быстро хватается за края раны и раскрывает её.

Там внутри холодно и влажно, и Чанёль пытается не думать о запахе, иначе он может просто грохнуться в обморок.

— Отвратительно, — комментирует Кёнсу.

 _Кому ты рассказываешь_ , чуть не отвечает ему Чанёль, но вместо этого просто продолжает осмотр.

— Ты что-то ищешь, или ты делаешь это, только чтобы ничего не упустить?

— Не уверен. Я раньше не особо сталкивался с Кумихо, в лучшем случае с парочкой. По большей части мы с Чунмёном охотились на лисьих духов, очень молодых. Мы ловили их до того, как они могли действительно кому-то навредить или стать Кумихо, и Чунмён предавал их суду Совета Ковенов. — Чанёль облизывает губы. Его руки в латексной оболочке влажные и горячие. — Но иногда Кумихо оставляют что-то от себя внутри тел своих жертв. Почти как автограф. Это-то я и ищу.

— Погоди, разве в другом теле не должно быть тоже что-то такое?

Чанёль мотает головой, слишком сосредоточенный на своём деле, чтобы взглянуть на Кёнсу.

— Навряд ли. В тот раз всё происходило в спешке, не по плану. Кумихо была слишком голодна, чтобы задуматься об автографе. Я думал, что она молода и неопытна, но это не так. Если у неё есть ритуал, это определённо не так. Возможно, в первый раз она просто торопилась.

Его костяшки натыкаются на что-то твёрдое и заострённое. Он просовывает руку глубже, пока не обхватывает это пальцами. Когда он вытаскивает и разжимает свой кулак, на стол рядом с раковиной падает коготь. Он длинный и изогнутый, словно полумесяц, с перламутровым блеском, как у драгоценности. И он огромен, размером с линию жизни на ладони Чанёля. Эта Кумихо стара, старше, чем Чанёль когда-либо встречал.

— Всё плохо? — спрашивает Кёнсу, смотря на обеспокоенное лицо Чанёля хмурым взглядом.

— Да, типа того. Возможно, тебе стоит позвать Чунмёна. Всё хуже, чем мы думали.

И возможно, Чанёлю стоит позвонить Бэкхёну. И надеяться, что он возьмёт трубку. Потому что они все в опасности.

 

 

 

**сынван**

ты еще не прикончил сухо? хаха

[Sent: 14:42, 23.01.2018]

Их наиболее насущная проблема состоит в том, что Чунмён не отвечает.

— В смысле он не отвечает? — спрашивает Чанёль с раздражением и намёком на страх в голосе. — У нас тут сложная ситуация.

Кёнсу хмурится, прикусывает нижнюю губу и звонит снова. Они оба ожидают ответа, пока в телефоне звучат гудки, гудки и… гудки. И затем звонок обрывается.

— Блядь-блядь-блядь, — тараторит Чанёль, спешно ища свой телефон в сумке. — Со мной он тоже не связывался.

Он на мгновение встречается взглядом с Кёнсу.

— Мог ли он вот так просто уйти, пока мы тут незаконного вскрываем труп убитой жертвы? — спрашивает Чанёль, но Кёнсу лишь мотает головой.

— Вот так — нет. Возможно, если бы возникла масштабная внештатная ситуация. Но он бы сказал мне, что уходит. Он бы сказал.

— И он этого не сделал, — заключает за него Чанёль. — Так что, в лучшем случае, нас поджидает масштабная внештатная ситуация за этой дверью. В худшем же случае, Страж Сеула, один из самых могущественных волшебных созданий, проживающих в городе, только что был похищен неким тысячелетним лисьим божеством. Превосходно, великолепно.

Глаза Кёнсу округляются, и он подносит палец ко рту. 

— У нас может быть ещё одна проблема, — шепчет он, указывая на дверь.

Теперь Чанёль тоже это слышит. Голоса. Шаги. Носилки, катящиеся в сторону… морга.

— Блядь, сюда идут люди, — шепчет он, не замечая, как Кёнсу закатывает глаза на его запоздалую реакцию.

— Побежим? — предлагает Кёнсу, но Чанёль указывает на свою больную ногу и костыль, с которым он ходит. — Точно, никакой беготни, никакой, блядь, беготни. Пиздец, времени нет. Будем импровизировать, хорошо?

— Нет, погоди, не хорошо, — пытается сказать Чанёль, но дверь уже открывается, и два мужчины в медицинской форме, с носилками в руках и, возможно, ещё одним телом, заходят в помещение.

Совсем скоро они замечают Чанёля и Кёнсу, и наступает очень длинная неловкая пауза. Затем один из них спрашивает:

— Что здесь происходит? Кто вы такие?

 _Ну всё_ , думает Чанёль. Им пизда. Без Чунмёна, который мог бы щёлкнуть пальцами и прикрыть их задницы, их арестуют. Блядь.

И в этот момент Кёнсу достаёт свой значок и показывает его одному из мужчин.

— До Кёнсу, Столичное полицейское управление Сеула, — говорит он и указывает на Чанёля. — Это Пак Чанёль. Он здесь, чтобы опознать жертву.

Врачи обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами и некоторое время осматривают значок Кёнсу.

— Кто вас впустил? Вы не должны находиться здесь одни с трупами, — спрашивает один из них.

— Ваши коллеги привели нас сюда. Господин Пак попросил оставить его наедине ненадолго. Знаете, он брат второй жертвы. Я как раз пришёл сказать ему, что пора идти.

Не похоже, что это объяснение убедило врачей. Чанёль пытается выглядеть настолько потрясённым, насколько возможно; что не слишком трудно, учитывая, что он всё больше умирает внутри с каждым разом, когда воцаряется тишина.

— Можете снова представиться? — просит мужчина постарше.

— До Кёнсу и Пак Чанёль. А сейчас, боюсь, нам пора идти. Вот моя визитка, на случай если вы захотите связаться со мной.

В какой-то момент всё, что Чанёль может чувствовать, это восхищение Кёнсу. Если эти два врача и дадут им уйти, это исключительно благодаря его полной готовности предоставить своё имя и контакты.

— Охуеть, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы стать профессиональным актёром? — спрашивает Чанёль, как только дверь за ними закрывается. В коридоре опять слишком ярко, и он морщится, почти не в состоянии смотреть на Кёнсу при ослепляющем свете.

В другой ситуации Кёнсу бы ухмыльнулся. Но сейчас он лишь нахмуривается.

— Нам нужно найти Чунмёна, — произносит он.

— Нет, нам нужно убраться отсюда к чертям собачьим, прежде чем они поймут, что мы им наврали, и сделают так, чтобы нас арестовали.

Кёнсу невелик, но сейчас он выглядит очень устрашающе.

— Чунмён, может быть, умирает, а ты волнуешься о том, как бы не попасть под арест?

Кёнсу легко говорить, он сам это выбрал. У него был выбор, совершенно разумный выбор: он мог бы пойти домой и забыть о магии и Кумихо. У Чанёля выбора никогда не было.

— Мы не сможем найти Чунмёна, если нас арестуют, — брюзжит Чанёль необычайно высоким и громким голосом. — А нас арестуют, потому что, не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но здесь повсюду, блядь, камеры, и...

Кёнсу оборачивается так быстро, что Чанёль не осознаёт, что происходит, пока не оказывается в его удушающем захвате.

— Нам нужно найти Чунмёна, чтобы он воспользовался своей магией и стёр их память по щелчку пальцев, но у нас этого не получится, если ты будешь паниковать. Это ясно? 

Чанёль кивает, его глаза распахнуты, а зрачки расширены.

— Что ж, теперь когда мы с этим разобрались, давай предположим, что Чунмён был похищен Кумихо, которую мы ищем, хорошо? Она, похоже, околдовала его.

— Да, — слабо отвечает Чанёль, — да, и чтобы околдовать кого-то вроде Чунмёна, она должна быть невероятно старой. И могущественной. Блядь, как мы можем выстоять перед кем-то более могущественным, чем Чунмён?

Его начинает трясти, когда он осознаёт, что да, эта хуёвина, должно быть, была Кумихо ещё с незапамятных времён. Они имеют дело с божеством, и их последний шанс его убить только что смиренно проследовал за ним на убой, где будет кровь, и внутренние органы будут съедены и… Кёнсу даёт ему пощечину. Это больно.

— Блядь, Чанёль, сосредоточься! Чтобы околдовать его, Кумихо должна была с ним встретиться, я прав? — он дожидается ошарашенного кивка от Чанёля. — Окей, и они наверняка встретились в этой ебучей больнице, я прав?

Чанёль задумывается об этом. Чунмён никоим образом ранее не попадал под чары Кумихо, или он был бы уже мёртв. Так что это произошло в этой больнице, перед их глазами, перед...

— Перед нашими ёбанными глазами, — шепчет он. Его глаза болели с момента, как они вошли в больницу. Он думал, дело в ярком свете, но это была магия. В мире Чанёля, где царят приглушённые тона, ярко сияет только магия. Он отмахивается от руки Кёнсу и начинает хромать в сторону лифта.

— Коридор перед парковкой! Медсестра, Кёнсу, ебучая медсестра!

Кёнсу сам сказал, что Чунмён крайне редко общается с людьми, которых не знает, но он пошёл поговорить с той медсестрой и… Чанёль улавливает момент, когда пазл в голове Кёнсу складывается, потому что тот срывается с места, но не в сторону лифта, а вниз по лестнице и в коридор, где они видели Чунмёна, беседовавшего с медсестрой меньше получаса назад.

Чанёль позволяет ему убежать. Их там, конечно, уже не будет, но след останется. И это будет свежий след. След, который приведёт их прямо к Кумихо. И к Чунмёну.

 

 

 

**кёнису**

гд ты

бстрее бля

[Отправлено: 15:38, 23.01.2018]

Тишина всеядна. В большой квадратной коробке из металла, проводов и стекла, коей является лифт, тишина проглатывает бездумную панику Чанёля — нечто красное, скребущее по его вискам, приводящее его в замешательство и поторапливающее его — и она исчезает. Остаются только хладнокровные рациональные мысли.

Чанёль стучит пальцами по ручке костыля. Его левая нога болит. Его грудная клетка болит. Чунмён может быть уже мёртв.

Чанёль не бывал в больнице со времён происшествия пять лет назад. Это была другая больница, но пахло так же. Антисептиком, ожиданием, жизнью и смертью. Красный огонёк перемещается по кнопочкам на стене — три, два, один — _и почему так медленно?_ Благо никто больше не вызвал лифт, но он всё равно едет слишком медленно. Чунмён может быть уже мёртв.

Обезличенный механический женский голос объявляет третий подземный этаж, и двери наконец открываются. Кёнсу уже здесь, борется с одышкой — наверно, впервые — сканируя всё вокруг с сосредоточенным лицом. Он поворачивается к Чанёлю, как только двери со звоном закрываются. Чанёль замечает, что он вытащил пистолет. _Глупец, что пистолет может сделать Кумихо?_

— Почему так долго? — ворчит он.

— Я не могу бегать, — лишь отвечает Чанёль, отключаясь от него, когда становится похоже, что он будет и дальше выражать недовольство.

 _Тшш, тишина._ Тишина всеядна, но также и хрупка. Костыль Чанёля разрушает её с такой лёгкостью, шаг за шагом. _Раз, два, три_ , считает он и останавливается. Никто не учил Чанёля, как взывать к силам Самджокгу, но ему никогда этого и не требовалось. Проклятие постоянно дребезжит в его сердце, просясь на волю. В такие моменты, когда воздух несёт тяжёлый отпечаток магии, проклятие стонет громче, глубже царапает грудную клетку Чанёля, вырывается без его разрешения. Мир уже теряет свой цвет — бледно-бежевый больничных стен, моргающий красный кнопок лифта, полинявший зелёный полов — всё становится серым, всё темнее и темнее, уходя в тень.

Чанёль прикрывает глаза, позволяет магии Самджокгу омыть его, утопить его. Он погружается в измерение, где реальность не имеет значения. Когда он вновь открывает глаза, его встречает мир, полный чёрного и голубого, слабо светящихся следов и бледных призраков. Негатив реальности. Он едва может разглядеть Кёнсу, стоящего рядом с ним неясной тенью. Он видит опаловых бабочек, созданных из магии, души людей, отправляющихся в другой мир после смерти в больнице. Он видит последние частицы магии Чунмёна, оставшиеся в воздухе. И в конце коридора он видит след, ясный, как солнечный свет, такой яркий, что остальной мир в сравнении сводится к до невозможности тёмному чёрному, и Чанёль недоумевает, как он мог не заметить этого раньше.

Он моргает, и мир переворачивается снова — негатив негатива. Больница снова возникает перед его глазами, сперва в оттенках серого, пока не проступают первые цвета. Когда его силы подавлены и сдержаны, след видеть сложнее, но он всё ещё чувствует его, словно дрожь, беспокойство, зуд в конечностях. Словно головную боль, ноющую в его висках. Он заставляет его чувствовать тревогу. _Просто инстинктивная реакция на опасность_ , думает Чанёль, потому что этот след ведёт к почти неминуемой гибели. И всё же они пойдут по нем. Даже если Чунмён может быть уже мёртв. (Потому что Чунмён может быть уже мёртв.)

— Сюда, — говорит Чанёль, и Кёнсу следует за ним по коридору в сторону парковки. — Держись позади, не смотри на эту женщину. Что бы ты не делал, не смотри на эту женщину.

Парковка выглядит опустошённой. Здесь холодно и тихо. _Тишина съедает всё_ , думает Чанёль, _но это не так_. Кумихо съест всё, если они её не остановят.

Чанёль проглатывает страх. Даже идти тяжело. Возможно, они уже близко.

— Дай мне пистолет, — произносит он.

— Что? Нет-

— Кёнсу, дай мне, блядь, пистолет!

В эту секунду они слышат рычание, от которого кровь стынет в жилах. Ни животного, ни человека, что-то среднее.

— Чанёль, оно за той машиной, — голос Кёнсу дрожит, и это, больше чем что-либо другое, придаёт Чанёлю сил, чтобы действовать. Он выхватывает пистолет из рук Кёнсу, и тот позволяет ему.

Оружие кажется большим в руках Чанёля, тяжёлым. Оно бесполезно против Кумихо, но это нечто надёжное, существенное в его ладони. Это как-то утешает. Оно может выстреливать пулями со скоростью три сотни метров в секунду. Оно не может убить Кумихо, но по крайней мере оно её испугает. Это лучшее, что у них есть, поскольку о том, чтобы Чанёль использовал силы Самджокгу, и речи быть не может.

Все его человеческие инстинкты твердят ему убежать домой и спрятаться. Есть и другие инстинкты: погнаться, укусить, _укусить_. Он не знает, как расценивать эти инстинкты, что гложут его разум, затуманивают голову, но Чанёль делает глубокий вдох и идёт им наперекор. Ему нужно сохранять ясный ум.

Он оборачивается, снова взывая к своим силам. Огни исчезают, машины исчезают, Кёнсу исчезает. Всё становится чёрным, кроме одного единственного угла парковки. Там, позади чёрного внедорожника, Чанёль улавливает проблеск цвета — нечто вроде клубка золотых нитей.

 _Хвосты_ , осознаёт он, _девять хвостов Кумихо_. Он шагает вперёд в изумлении, словно очарованный, обходит машину, пока перед ним не предстает гигантская дикая лисица, стоящая на четырёх лапах посреди парковки. Такая инородная, такая чужая, словно предвестник хаоса. Перед Чанёлем предстают её цвета. Позолоченный мех, красные глаза. Окровавленные клыки. Её когти способны изорвать человека, как куклу. Она столь огромна, что её голова упирается в жёсткий бетонный потолок. И во то же время она величественна, её магия сверкает радугой в чёрно-белом мире Чанёля.

— Эй, — зовёт он ломающимся, как у подростка, голосом. Он вздрагивает, но не похоже, что существо его услышало. Оно сосредоточено на Чунмёне, к счастью, всё ещё невредимом и ожидающем расправы с глупой улыбкой на лице. Тупой идиот.

Чанёль возводит пистолет и делает глубокий вдох. Что там говорил Бэкхён? А! _Ты промахиваешься, потому что всё время торопишься. Тебе следовало сделать глубокий вдох, и только тогда, возможно — подчёркиваю, возможно! — ты бы смог задеть меня_.

Дурацкий Бэкхён, которому всегда лучше давались его дурацкие шутеры, который мог выиграть у Чанёля шесть раз подряд своими нервными пальцами и своей профессиональной игровой мышкой. Дурацкий Бэкхён, который выпрашивал поцелуй за каждую победу. Однажды Чанёль воспользуется его дурацкими советами, чтобы разыскать его и потребовать поцелуй, но сначала он должен спасти своего дурацкого друга.

Глубокий вдох. _Не трясись, не трясись, блядь, целься в голову_. И он нажимает на курок.

Выстрел раздаётся в замкнутом пространстве, гораздо ближе, чем Чанёль себе мог представить. Его звук трещит в ухе, отскакивает от стен, сливается с криком Кумихо, полным боли, удивления и ярости. Существо вопит, поворачиваясь в сторону нападающего с рыком, и на мгновение оно перестаёт быть лисицей и обращается женщиной, и в следующую секунду оно и то, и другое, и ничто — оно лишь монстр, готовящийся наброситься на Чанёля. Кумихо рычит, и её магия вздымается золотистым цветом снега на рассвете, красным пролитой крови. Она пахнет старыми цветами и мокрым камнем, трупами, дымом, плесенью, растущей в щелях древних гробниц. Чанёль чувствует, как Кёнсу падает на колени, не в силах устоять перед чарами Кумихо — именно этой Кумихо. Но Чанёль — Самчджокгу, и её мощь разбивается о него, словно волна о каменный берег. Она смотрит на Чанёля, на его костыль, на его лицо. В его глаза, полные магии. По её лицу проносится осознание, и Чанёль видит, что она узнала в нём того, кем он является. Трёхногого пса из легенд, единственного, кто может убить Кумихо.

Они не сводят глаз друг с друга. Кумихо и Самджокгу.  И этого момента Чанёль боялся больше всего: он не готов уничтожить Кумихо, не сейчас. Если она это поймёт, она убьёт его на месте. Он делает шаг ей навстречу, и она тоже не готова, потому что она делает шаг назад, затем ещё один. Чанёль бросает взгляд на её грудь, где таится сердце магии Кумихо, но он ничего не видит. Он моргает и вглядывается пристальнее, а она прикрывает грудь когтистой рукой, как от внезапного испуга.

И в этот момент их обоих ослепляют белые фары машины, въехавшей на парковку. Чары в глазах Чанёля содрогаются, трескаются и затем разбиваются, словно разноцветные стекляшки, и ему приходится прикрыть глаза ладонью. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, существо уже исчезло, и Чанёль слышит её прощальное рычание, когда она добегает до выхода с парковки, прыгает на капот приближающейся машины и исчезает во мраке зимнего дня, забирая с собой всю свою магию.

Чанёль остаётся на месте, как будто в оцепенении. В его голова ещё звенит, а дуло пистолета в его руках ещё дымится. Он едва осознаёт скрежет тормозов машины перед ним, открытие двери и водителя, выбегающего к нему.

— Вы, блядь, это видели? Это волк?

— Что? — спрашивает он. Боже, как болят его уши.

— Ебать, у тебя пистолет, чел, ты, блядь… Что это была за хуйня? Что произошло?

— Ничего, — их прерывает третий голос. — Ничего не произошло. У тебя слишком живое воображение, Ли Квансу. А теперь ты как всегда припаркуешься на пятнадцатом месте в третьем ряду и приготовишься заступить на вечернюю смену. Сегодня здесь ничего не произошло.

Раздаётся щелчок пальцев, и Чанёлю даже не нужно оборачиваться. Глаза мужчины становятся бессмысленными и пустыми, и он спешить сделать то, что ему сказано.

Чанёль падает на холодный бетон.

— Я пиздец как рад, что ты не умер, — бормочет он.

Чунмён улыбается, опираясь на плечо Кёнсу.

— Я тоже рад.

 

 

 

**сынван**

что случилось тебе нужна помощь

не ввязывайся в неприятности, оппа ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

[Отправлено: 17:55, 23.01.2018]

В этот раз требуется нечто большее, чем привычный щелчок Чунмёна, чтобы всё уладить. В итоге Кёнсу настолько потрясён, что Чунмёну даже приходится сесть за руль. Чувствуется так, будто это его первый раз, и он едва ли не врезается во впереди стоящую машину на первом же красном светофоре.

— У тебя вообще есть права? — спрашивает Чанёль, держась изо всех сил за подлокотник.

— Неважно, — говорит Чунмён тонким подавленным голосом. — Никто нас всё равно не остановит.

Как никто и не остановил их, когда они покинули больницу. Они отвели Чунмёна обратно в морг, чтобы он стёр память врачам, которые застали Кёнсу и Чанёля с трупами. Затем они позаботились о камерах и избавились от всех до единого признаков их присутствия в этой больнице. Магия Чунмёна не подвела, и на этот раз, только в этот раз, Чанёль благодарен, что он с ним, несмотря на то, что именно Чунмён втянул его в этот бардак.

Они проезжают мимо парка Хёчхан, когда Чунмён внезапно останавливается рядом с небольшим магазинчиком и выходит из машины. Он тащит за собой Кёнсу, который смотрит на Чунмёна так, будто он может исчезнуть в любую секунду, как дым сквозь пальцы.

— Подожди здесь немного, — просит он. Он возвращается через несколько минут с соджу в бутылках, пластиковыми стаканчиками и более твёрдым голосом и жестом показывает Чанёлю выйти.

— Не думай о машине, — говорит он. — Тэён наложила на неё заклятия как против угонщиков, так и против штрафов за парковку. 

Чанёль пожимает плечами и следует за ними через ворота ближайшего парка.

Они распивают три бутылки соджу — классического, не ароматизированного, что на вкус, как дрянь, и обжигает язык и глотку — сидя на лавочке в парке Хёчхан и наблюдая, как люди выгуливают собак с наступлением темноты. Никто ничего не говорит.

Никто ничего не говорит, пока Кёнсу не опускает взгляд на свои всё ещё трясущиеся руки и произносит ледяным голосом:

— Я не могу поверить, что ты, блядь, пошёл за ней, как дурак.

На этот раз Чунмёну нечего ответить. Слова Кёнсу заставляют его поникнуть, будто каждое из них ложится тяжёлой ношей на его плечи.

— Нет, ну в самом деле, ты идиот? Ты, блядь, идиот, Ким Чунмён? Чтобы избавиться от тебя, нужно так мало?

Он даже не повышает голос. Он не кричит, и это, возможно, даже хуже. Это немного несправедливо, потому что едва ли Чунмён мог устоять перед такими чарами. Эта Кумихо стара и хитра. И голодна, очень голодна. Чанёль должен отдать Чунмёну должное, он могуществен, но он всего лишь человек, и только Самджокгу достаточно силен, чтобы не пасть к её ногам.

Тем не менее, Чанёль позволяет Кёнсу выпустить пар, потому что похоже, что ему это нужно. И когда он заканчивает, Чанёль поджигает сигарету для себя и предлагает другую Кёнсу.

— Разве ты не пытался бросить? — спрашивает Кёнсу, переводя дыхание. Он колеблется, но отказывается от предложения.

— Да что со всеми такое: только и спрашивают меня, не пытаюсь ли бросить, — бормочет Чанёль, делая глубокую затяжку. — Я пытался. Пытаюсь. Ничего не могу с этим поделать, когда у меня такая напряжённая жизнь.

— И не говори, — кивает Кёнсу и украдкой бросает взгляд на Чунмёна, который отворачивается, словно ошпаренный, когда их глаза встречаются. За этим снова следует тишина, и Чанёль спокойно курит. На город спешно опустилась холодная ночь. Где-то там Кумихо зализывает свои раны. А у них до сих пор ничего. Ну почти ничего.

— Ну так, — осторожно начинает Чунмён, но Чанёль прерывает его.

— Нет, — мотает он головой. — Нет-нет- _нет_. Мы не будем говорить об этом, пока не поедим и, возможно, выпьем ещё. И ты, разумеется, платишь.

— Он прав, — соглашается Кёнсу. — Ты чуть не умер на наших глазах. За тобой ужин, чел.

Чунмён поднимает руки, показывая, что сдаётся, и бормоча, что ужин и так всегда за ним. Он получает свирепый взгляд от Чанёля и Кёнсу.

— Пошли, — говорит Кёнсу и встаёт первым. — Сегодня ночь чачжанмёна, потому что мне охуеть как нужна еда, поднимающая настроение.

На этом и порешили.

— Ну так, — час спустя Чунмён пробует снова, и на этот раз его никто не останавливает. Они сидят в приватной комнате в каком-то случайном китайском ресторане, их миски уже опустошены, рюмки вновь наполнены. Это должно быть уже их третий круг, и в голове Чанёля такая лёгкость, что он может улететь. Его мысли бессвязно парят, мягко сталкиваясь друг с другом и с его черепом, когда он трясёт головой и заглатывает ещё одну рюмку соджу. Он перебрал.

— Закажи, пожалуйста, ещё одно пиво, — шепчет он Кёнсу, но получается громче, чем он планировал, потому что официант всё равно его слышит. — Я ещё недостаточно пьян.

— Более чем достаточно, — икая ворчит Чунмён, когда приносят пиво. Его лицо покраснело, и он уже три раза пытался поднять всё со стола в воздух, но был остановлен стратегическими щипками Кёнсу. — А теперь кто-нибудь может рассказать мне, что, блядь, сегодня произошло?

— Помимо того, что тебя соблазнила эта сука? — шипит Кёнсу, и он выглядит поразительно трезвым, хотя это не так, _совсем не так_. Он, должно быть, очень пьян, раз демонстрирует ревность и обиду, когда как обычно он притворяется, что любая минута, проведённая с Чунмёном, это бессмысленная пытка.

— Ребят, — Чанёль откашливается, но они слишком заняты сверлением друг друга взглядом, чтобы обратить на него внимание. — Ребят, сосредоточьтесь. Кёнсу, знаю, отстойно, что единственный раз, когда твой парень решает тебе изменить, он чуть не умирает, и ты не можешь даже попытаться убить его сам-

Они замирают, и Чанёль почти уверен, что Кёнсу ударит его за то, что он посмел предположить, что они с Чунмёном могут быть каким-либо образом вместе (а они вместе, потому что Чанёль не тупой, он знает, что они вместе, но по какой-то непонятной, дурацкой причине, они не напиваются достаточно сильно, чтобы признать это), но Кёнсу сердито пялится на дно своей рюмки и опрокидывает её в себя одним глотком. Его последующий взгляд в сторону Чанёля довольно легко понять: _не испытывай моё терпение, или я всажу тебе с вертушки_.

— Всё, всё, прекрати гневно смотреть на меня. В любом случае, не будь слишком строг с ним. Он никак не мог избежать воздействия чар этой Кумихо.

— Это ещё почему? — спрашивает Чунмён в недоумении. — Я думал, ты сказал, что она молода, голодна, и её легко поймать. Ты сказал, она натворит ошибок. Что именно — из всего, что произошло сегодня — было ошибкой?

 _Ничего_ , думает Чанёль. Ничто из этого не было ошибкой. Если не считать Чанёля — худшего Самджокгу в истории Кореи.

— Я… То, что я сказал до этого… Я был не прав. Существо, с которым мы сегодня столкнулись… Она не молода, не неопытна, и она определённо не сделала никаких ошибок. Я думаю, она пришла туда, потому что знала, что мы пойдём осматривать трупы, и она хотела избавиться от нас. От тебя, скорее всего. Она ждала Стража, но удивилась, когда увидела меня.

— Ты видел её магию? Насколько она сильна? — спрашивает Чунмён, наклоняясь над столом, но Чанёль мотает головой в замешательстве.

— В том-то и дело. Не видел. Я не смог разглядеть источник её магии. Не знаю, прятала ли она его или его у неё правда нет, что невозможно. Кумихо без лисьей жемчужины… не может существовать…

Над столом повисает неловкая напряжённая тишина, которую нарушает только Чунмён слабым “пиздец” на выдохе.

— Эта штука, которую ты нашёл внутри трупа, — говорит Кёнсу, прямо смотря на Чанёля. — Что это?

Чанёль оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что ни один из официантов не смотрит на них, и затем вытаскивает коготь из кармана.

— Что это за чертовщина? — спрашивает Чунмён.

— Главная причина моего беспокойства.

Чанёль даёт коготь в руки Чунмёну, чтобы тот его осмотрел. Его глаза округляются. 

— Думаю, в Сеуле есть люди, которые бы заплатили тебе за такую штуковину столько золота, сколько ты весишь. Такое точно увидишь не каждый день, а я вижу много странных вещей.

Чанёль пропускает его слова мимо ушей.

— Когда мой… — он запинается. — После того, как я стал Самджокгу…

Он видит, как Чунмён и Кёнсу расправляют спины и их взгляды становятся более пристальными. Он, возможно, говорит о проклятии впервые. Они, естественно, знают, что с ним произошло и что для того, чтобы он стал Самджокгу, предыдущему Самджокгу пришлось умереть.

— Я унаследовал все записи Самджокгу. Не только те, что принадлежали тому, кто был до меня. А все. Со времён Корё.

На самом деле много лет назад их было больше, но часть архива, как объяснила его бабушка, сгорела в пожаре в начале эпохи Чосон.

— У тебя есть дневники Самджокгу? — спрашивает Чунмён с блестящими глазами. Колдуны и колдуньи Совета Ковенов уже вечность хотят прибрать к рукам эти записи, но все Самджокгу до Чанёля им отказывали.

— Технически я и есть Самджокгу, — выдаёт Чанёль, чувствуя себя слишком подвыпившим для этого разговора. В обычной ситуации он скорее умрёт, чем признает, что действительно является Самджокгу.

— И ты прочёл их?

Чанёль притихает.

— Нет.

Он опускает взгляд, остро осознавая, что Чунмён и Кёнсу уставились на него. Он не хочет объясняться, но он уже вырыл себе могилу.

— В смысле, не все… Я не… в лучших отношениях… со своей семьёй. Как вы могли догадаться, я не очень-то хотел становиться Самджокгу...

— Ясен хрен, ты постоянно об этом скулишь, — говорит Кёнсу.

— Так вот… Я прочёл некоторые из этих записей, когда был помладше, но не все. После происшествия, после того, как я стал Самджокгу… Я не хотел этим заниматься, так что я так и не удосужился научиться, как использовать свои способности или… изучить материалы о Кумихо. И я никогда не возвращался домой, где хранятся записи. Так что вот.

Чунмён ничего не говорит, но Чанёль ощущает неодобрение, исходящее от его напряжённой позы. В эту секунду всё раздражение Чанёля, которое он вызывает, возвращается в полную силу. Чанёль никогда этого не хотел. Он мог бы быть в его уютном кафе и притворяться, что флиртует со студентками, если бы Чунмён снова не втянул его в этот бардак. Ему не нужно его осуждение. Чунмён нихрена о нём не знает.

— Ну так записи, — произносит Кёнсу, чтобы прервать их сердитые гляделки. — Как они могут нам помочь?

— В этих записях есть упоминания старейших, самых могущественных Кумихо. Некоторые их них стали людьми, — он делает паузу, думая о том, как годами называл одну из них “тётей”. — Некоторых из них на протяжении многих лет находили Самджокгу и убивали. Некоторые из них находили и убивали Самджокгу.

— Ты полагаешь, наша Кумихо может быть упомянута в этих дневниках, — утверждает Кёнсу.

— Я почти уверен. Дед делал заметки о различных Кумихо, которых он встречал в своей жизни, и я, кажется, припоминают, что одна из них оставляла свои когти внутри своих жертв, что-то такое, но это было давно.

Чунмён разливает всем ещё соджу.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Если она такая старая, как вышло, что она возникла только сейчас? Чем она занималась до этого?

Чанёль пожимает плечами.

— Спала, находилась в спячке, я не знаю, блядь, — он замолкает, и воспоминания приливают к его голове: мелодичный голос Бэкхёна, сломленный, злой, и упрекающий. — Кое-кто однажды сказал мне, что старые Кумихо проводят большинство времени в бегах. Мы уничтожили их леса, заперли их в старейших деревьях. Некоторые из них смешались с людьми, но остальные просыпаются, только чтобы поесть ради выживания. Может быть, так произошло и с этой. Может быть, она была слишком слаба… Может быть, кто-то похитил её силы, и она каким-то образом выжила и стала искать… пищу.

Он морщится от своих же слов. Кумихо приходится есть людей, чтобы выжить. В противном случае они постепенно утрачивают все свои силы, знания и способность превращаться в людей, медленно возвращаясь в обличье лис. Для них это просто вопрос выживания. Но их пища… Их пища — это люди. Сердца, печени, души.

 _Она прикрыла его глаза_ , думает он. Она прикрыла глаза парня, которого убила — парня, которого она выбрала. У него наверняка была прелестная улыбка. Достаточно, чтобы заставить убийцу задержаться, чтобы закрыть его глаза в последний раз. Достаточно, чтобы заставить её осознать свою собственную человечность. Он погиб, чтобы она смогла сохранить эту человечность. В некоторой степени, она украла её у него. И Чанёль позволил ей улизнуть.

Она точно убьёт снова.

Чанёль потирает виски.

— Возможно, мне придется вернуться в Андон, в дом моих бабушки с дедушкой, — произносит он. — Завтра.

— Что? А если она убьёт кого-то ещё? — спрашивает Чунмён и вскакивает с места в порыве злости, но ноги его не держат, и он падает обратно на стул. Кёнсу кладёт руку ему на рукав, чтобы успокоить.

— А у тебя есть идея получше? Я даже не знаю, что она такое или где сосредоточена её магия, у меня ни за что не получится убить её самому. И сегодня ты доказал, что совершенно бесполезен перед лицом её сил.

Чунмён не выглядит довольным, но ему нечего сказать.

— А что если бы мы привлекли колдунью? Все другие стражи города — женщины, может быть, они смогут устоять, — предлагает он.

— Бесполезно, — обламывает его Чанёль, прежде чем он может закончить. — Я прошу дать мне один день, Чунмён. Я уеду завтра утром и вернусь до наступления ночи. 

— Она уже убила двоих, что если она убьёт снова? 

А она убьёт, но если умрёт Чанёль, то его место в качестве Самджокгу придётся занять либо его матери, либо его сестре, потому что проклятие найдёт нового хозяина. И они будут не в состоянии справиться со своими новыми способностями. Если Чанёль умрёт, всё потеряно.

Кёнсу ударяет кулаком по столу, и они оба замолкают, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Тебя она тоже чуть не убила, — говорит он Чунмёну, и это, похоже, становится финальным аргументом для них обоих. Владелец заведения открывает дверь их приватной комнаты, чтобы предупредить, что ресторан скоро закрывается. Они поднимаются на ноги и надевают куртки, пока Чунмён расплачивается.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает Кёнсу. — Как ты сказал ранее об этих старых могущественных Кумихо? Некоторые из них были убиты Самджокгу-

— А некоторые — убили Самджокгу, — завершает за него Чанёль.

— Она сбежала, когда увидела тебя, — произносит Кёнсу, застёгивая куртку до самого носа. — Она, должно быть, испугалась тебя.

— Я не думаю, что она на самом деле была напугана. Она выглядела просто… удивлённой.

Она совсем не узнала его поначалу и выглядела удивлённой, когда осознала, что он Самджокгу. Она, вероятно, знала предыдущего Самджокгу — деда Чанёля.

— Не беспокойся обо мне. Если ей действительно нужен я, то дом моей семьи в Чунмаыле — единственное место, где я должен сейчас находиться. Это одно из самых безопасных мест в Корее. Тысячелетние защитные заклинания и множество тотемных столбов и божественных хранителей заставят Кумихо держаться подальше. Кроме того, у нас самая лучшая защита в мире.

Кёнсу моргает, в его глазах читается вопрос, и Чанёль улыбается.

— Ты знаешь, что Самджокгу обычно работает на пару с колдуньей? Так вот моя бабушка — колдунья, работавшая с предыдущим Самджокгу. И она одна из самых опытных колдуний в этой стране. Она справится с Кумихо лучше, чем Чунмён. Так что не волнуйся, Кёнсу, совсем не волнуйся обо мне.

 

 

 

**бабушка**

вот сорванец

никогда не звонит

я буду ждать

[Отправлено: 22:02, 23.01.2018]

Успокоить Кёнсу легко. Заставить себя думать, что всё будет хорошо, сложнее. Правда в том, что Чанёль понятия не имеет, как справиться с Кумихо самостоятельно. В прошлом он лишь находил лисьих духов, и дальше с ними разбирался Чунмён.

Проклятие, настигшее его после смерти деда, не наделило его какими-либо особыми силами, кроме как способностью видеть магию и иногда похищать её у Кумихо, хотя ему ещё сложно понять всю механику. Чанёль и рядом не стоит с Чунмёном, он не может щёлкнуть пальцами и волшебным образом заставить всё пойти так, как он хочет. Он не похож на Самджокгу из сказок. Легенды гласят о волшебном псе, что может убить лису своим укусом. Но Чанёль не пёс. Чанёль — человек. Парень с костылём, парень, который даже не может самостоятельно передвигаться. Высокий худощавый парень, отказывающийся становится мужчиной даже после стольких лет. Напуганный парень. И возможно, лиса не поняла этого тогда на парковке. Она посмотрела на него и увидела угрозу, но Чанёль ею не является. И в следующий раз её ничто не удивит. В следующий раз она его прикончит.

На сей раз Чанёль принимает предложение Кёнсу подвезти его. Он вжимается в заднее сиденье, закрывает глаза и ощущает вес когтя в кармане. Кумихо съела сердце и печень этого бедного парня, оставив взамен часть себя, словно сувенир. 

 _Как Таджи или Суён_ , осознаёт он. В рассказах его бабушки Таджи убивала мужчин и съедала их сердца и печени, оставляя цветы в их опустевших грудных клетках. Чанёль не помнит легенду о Суён, но он уверен, что они обе уже давно умерли.

Его пальцы отпускают коготь, чтобы затем схватить телефон. Красный огонёк подсказывает ему, что у него осталось меньше пяти процентов зарядки, но этого хватит Чанёлю, чтобы сделать то, что необходимо.

Чунмён уснул на переднем сидении. Кёнсу молча ведёт машину, глаза на дороге. Он попросил поставить ему смену завтра, хотя у него должен был быть выходной.

— Так я смогу быть свободен в воскресенье, — объяснил он. — Я не позволю вам двоим противостоять этому существу в одиночку.

Но Чанёль сомневается, что от него и Чунмёна будет какая-то польза. От него самого, вероятно, не будет никакой пользы. Он на девяносто процентов уверен, что они все умрут. (Но если так подумать, когда Чанёль _не_ жалуется на перспективу умереть?)

Бэкхён всё ещё не ответил, но Чанёль не открывает диалог, чтобы снова поразмышлять о его молчании. Вместо этого он ищет контакт своей бабушки.

Пока его пальцы нависают над знакомым номером — номером, по которому он не звонил вот уже вечность — Чанёль чувствует, как непривычное ему чувство вины стискивает его лёгкие. Когда он в последний раз навещал её? Два, три года назад? Возвращался ли он вообще в Чунмаыль после смерти деда? После происшествия?

Он не уверен. Может быть, уже правда прошло пять лет. Он настолько возненавидел проклятие Самджокгу, что отвернулся от своей бабушки и бросил её одну, когда она нуждалась в нём больше всего.

Сейчас слишком поздно для звонка, но он набирает воздух в лёгкие и отправляет несколько коротких сообщений, прежде чем может пожалеть об этом.

_бабушка_

_это чанёль_

_я заеду завтра_

_сделай ччимтак пжлста_

Это первое, что он ей сказал за пять лет, и всё же он настроен оптимистично. К его удивлению, его бабушка вскоре отвечает, несмотря на поздний час.

_Вот сорванец. Никогда не звонит. Я буду ждать._

Слёзы почти наворачиваются на глаза Чанёля. Прошло там много времени. Он правда слишком долго молчал. Юра убьёт его.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Кёнсу, встретившись с ним глазами в зеркале заднего вида. Чанёль тут же опускает взгляд. Его глаза падают на имя Бэкхёна, и — пошло оно всё нахуй — он открывает диалог. На мгновение он не может поверить тому, что видит.

Он прочитал его. Этот ублюдок прочитал сообщение несколько часов назад и не ответил. Он, блядь, не ответил. Чанёль проглатывает гнев, разочарование и желание написать ему что-нибудь язвительное и совершенно тупое.

К счастью, именно в этот момент Кёнсу останавливается у ветхого здания, где Чанёль проживает в маленькой однокомнатной квартире.

— Твоя остановка, Пак.

— Спасибо, что подвёз, — бормочет Чанёль, выбираясь из машины с небольшим трудом.

— Я провожу тебя до двери.

Чанёль смеётся.

— Ой, перестань… Кто я, по-твоему? Дева в беде? Мне просто нужно домой. А тебе нужно отвезти домой его.

Кёнсу колеблется, но в конце концов сдаётся.

— Окей, но просто помни, что если...

— Если что-нибудь случится, я позвоню тебе. Ты и так на быстром наборе. Езжай уже, Кёнсу.

Он начинает шагать в сторону входной двери, прекрасно зная, что Кёнсу не уедет, пока не удостоверится, что Чанёль добрался домой в безопасности. Только когда он закрывает дверь с маленьким писком и машет Кёнсу рукой из-за стекла, тот заводит машину и уезжает.

Чанёль хромает к лифту. Когда он прибывает, из него выходит подросток со второго этажа и вежливо кланяется Чанёлю. Поездка в маленькой кабине с мигающим светом и запахами тушёного и маринованного мяса и какого-то очень сильного парфюма длится недолго. В доме всего три этажа, но Чанёль живёт на последнем, ближе к небу.

Наконец он выходит из лифта, идёт по коридору до последней двери и… замирает.

Он понимает, что что-то не так, как только поворачивает ключ.

В квартире темно, как и ожидалось, но в этой темноте есть нечто чужое и в то же время знакомое. Что-то придаёт черному глубину: фиолетовый и голубой отсвет и оранжевое свечение от окна. Цвета столь насыщенные, что он мог бы в них утонуть. Магия.

Он бы убежал, если мог. Но он не может. Чанёль не может бегать. Он пытается позвонить Кёнсу, нервно водит пальцами по экрану, но телефон не реагирует. Чанёль провёл весь день вне дома без зарядки, и аппарат, должно быть, разрядился во время поездки в лифте.

_Блядь._

Кто бы не проник в его квартиру, он может быть всё ещё здесь. И он здесь, Чанёль чувствует это — воздух заряжен электричеством и ощущается инородным, цвета пляшут перед глазами, дразня его. Невозможно, чтобы никто не услышал звук открытия двери, первые шаги Чанёля внутрь и стук его костыля по полу.

_Блядь-блядь-блядь._

Если всё закончится так, то незачем откладывать неизбежное. Слабый удар костыля по полу, раздающийся с каждым шагом Чанёля, оглушает, но он всё ещё не такой громкий, как звук его сердца, бьющегося с бешеной скоростью о его грудную клетку, моля о пощаде.

Чанёль вслепую находит выключатель. Он зажигает свет.

Перед его глазами возникают пушистые, мягкие хвосты. Их девять, и они белые, серебристые под определённым светом, с оттенком розового, отнять который не может даже жёлтое свечение дешёвой лампочки Чанёля. Они колышутся, словно под водой, но совсем недолго, пока парень, лежащий на кровати не начинает шевелится, заставляя их внезапно исчезнуть вместе с его пушистыми ушами. Он зевает и распахивает глаза. Его зубы острые, а глаза золотые. И как только Чанёль мог когда-то не замечать, он не от мира сего, всё ещё остаётся загадкой.

Бэкхён глядит на Чанёля, его лицо порозовело ото сна, крохотные частички розового тоже ещё видные в его чёрных волосах. Его глаза загораются. Он улыбается и произносит:

— Ты припозднился.

Чанёль, возможно, уже шесть месяцев как припозднился быть встреченным этой улыбкой, но сейчас ему плевать. Он хромает к кровати и сковывает Бэкхёна в объятиях.

 

 

 

На войне стоит избегать сильных сторон и ударять по слабым.

― Сунь-Цзы, “Искусство войны”


	3. Интерлюдия

**И Н Т Е Р Л Ю Д И Я**

**С К А З К И**

 

У Чанёля яркие воспоминания о детстве, хоть они и фрагментарны.

Он не помнит, как он попал в десятку лучших учеников в своей параллели, и мама отвела его в парк, чтобы отпраздновать. Не помнит, как ему подарили домашнего хорька на седьмой день рождения. Или то Рождество, когда у его бабушки случился сердечный приступ, и её отвезли в Сеул на большом блестящем вертолёте, который приземлился на крышу больницы  — эту историю отец Чанёля непременно рассказывает каждый Чхусок, к ужасу своей жены.

Но Чанёль помнит вот что: ощущение мокрой травы, мнущейся под его маленькими ножками, в парке. Вкус фруктового льда, который он съел, наигравшись с соседскими детьми, и холод от капелек пота на шее, когда он открыл холодильник, чтобы взять его. Маленькой лицо Юры, красневшее от ярости, всякий раз, когда она заставала Чанёля слоняющимся в её компате. Запах кунжутного масла на кухне тёти Ким, столь сильный, что Чанёль практически забывал о нём через какое-то время, но чувствовал его ещё сильнее, когда приходил снова. Успокаивающий голос бабушки, когда она подпевала старым народным песням; ругала свою дочь за то, что она слишком строга со своими детьми; жаловалась на муравьёв, вторгнувшихся в её кладовую, и на её внуков за то, что они принесли грязь в гостиную; когда она говорила Чанёлю, что ненавидеть школу  — это нормально, а Юре — что нормально любить её. Голос бабушки, когда она рассказывала истории.

Самое яркое и часто  всплывающее воспоминание Чанёля из детства  — это момент, выхваченный из душного, влажного лета во время сезона дождей. Он помнит поход на рынок с бабушкой за руку, под навесом из густых серых туч. Ему четыре или пять, и на нём надеты шлёпки, голубой дождевик и жёлтая панама. Дорога по сторонам затоплена вчерашним дождём, и вода заполнила ямы, превратив их в неглубокие мутные лужи, по которым маленький Чанёль с удовольствием попрыгал бы, если бы бабушка не рассказывала ему легенду о Таджи и Самджокгу — его любимую историю. У бабушки мягкая и тёплая рука, но её голос ещё мягче.

— Давным-давно лиса с девятью хвостами, зовущаяся Кумихо, превратилась в прекрасную женщину и стала Таджи — супругой короля Чжоу в древнем Китае. Околдовав сердце короля Чжоу, Кумихо использовала своё положение королевской супруги, чтобы убивать мужчин и поедать их сердца и лёгкие, чтобы вечно оставаться в прекрасном человечьем обличии. Перестав убивать, она бы утратила свои силы.

Чанёль знает эту историю так хорошо, что мог бы сам рассказать её своей бабушке, но он всё равно останавливается и слушает, пока небо хмурится на своё отражение в застойной воде.

— Завоевав любовь короля, Таджи попросила его построить ей дом из жемчужин, и когда он спросил, кто же способен построить такой дом, Таджи ответила, что это под силу великому князю Цзяню — гениальному стратегу — и велела королю попросить его сделать это. 

Бабушка Чанёля родилась и выросла в Чунмаыле, находящемся всего в сорока минутах от Андона, и прожила там всю свою жизнь. Впервые она приехала в Сеул на свадьбу своей единственной дочери с молодым юристом, и у неё нет ни малейшего желания возвращаться туда. (Но в конце концов она вернётся годы спустя, на вертолёте, но уже другая история.)

Учитывая нежелание матери её навещать, у мамы Чанёля нет другого выбора, кроме как каждый год самой исправно приезжать к своим родителям: на две недели летом и на одну на Чхусок. Она берёт с собой пустые коробки, которые её мать наполнит домашним кимчхи, и одежду, которую нужно заштопать, чему она сама так никогда и не научилась. А её муж складывает подарок для своей родни со стороны жены и, к счастью, решает оставить всю работу дома, потому что, как говорит он сам, атмосфера Чунмаыля расслабляет его, и его заботы будто становятся легче. (“Дело в магии, витающей в воздухе, — говорит бабушка Чанёля. — Она заставляет всех чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже твоего отца-паникёра”.) Чанёль и Юра берут с собой только сменную одежду и необычайный энтузиазм. Итак, вся семья готова к трёхчасовому путешествию из Сеула в Андон и дополнительным сорока минутам ходьбы в горах по узеньким дорожкам, населённым горными призраками и уставленным на вид сердитыми тотемными столбами, до деревни.

Дети проводят дни в Чунмаыле, играя в догонялки и прятки на пыльных улицах этого маленького населённого пункта и бегая босиком по деревянным полам старого дома; их шаги и смех раздаются то в одной комнате, то в другой. И конечно они слушают народные сказки своей бабушки: по дороге на рынок, как в ярком воспоминании Чанёля, или на кухне, когда они помогают ей делать кимчхи и рисовые пирожки, или лёжа на деревянном полу дома в большой кипе игрушек и подушек, пока их бабушка сидит у журнального столика и складывает бельё.

— Таджи опасалась Цзяня и планировала убить его по приказу короля после того, как станет ясно, что он не может построить дом из жемчужин. Когда великого князя Цзяня вызвали ко двору, он сразу же понял, что женщина, стоявшая рядом с королём, была лисицей с девятью хвостами. Поэтому он ответил, что сможет построить дом, как того требует король, и затем сбежал. После исчезновения Цзяня, злодеяния Таджи стали только множиться по мере того, как она убивала всё больше и больше мужчин, чтобы есть.

Родители Чанёля встречают эти истории с неодобрением, которое они выражают с холодной и бессильной вежливостью. “Им нужно готовиться к контрольным, а не слушать эти старые истории. В них слишком много жестокости, и дети из-за этого не могу спать по ночам”,  — жалуются они тихим шёпотом. Их голоса просачиваются сквозь двери из рисовой бумаги в комнату детей, а бабушка Чанёля кивает, улыбается и ждёт наступления следующего дня, чтобы рассказать внукам новую историю или же старую, вновь и вновь.

Их родители думают, что народные легенды слишком жестоки, но Чанёль и Юра именно за это их и любят, и иногда бабушка рассказывает их, как страшилки, добавляя кровавые подробности, из-за которых дети кричат от восторга днём и просыпаются в холодном поту ночью.

С наступлением темноты, перед сном они любят разыгрывать эти истории и шептаться о самых ужасающих подробностях. “Как когда она выела сердце того мужчины прямо из его груди”,  — смеётся Юра, а Чанёль имитирует звук крови, разбрызгивающейся повсюду.

Когда они играют в доме, Юра всегда притворяется Кумихо, жаждущей крови, голодной до человеческой плоти и прекрасной, насколько может быть лишь божество или дух.

— Признай, она самая крутая! — кричит Юра, когда брат её дразнит.

— Ну а кто победил в конце? — отвечает он, но не слишком громко, потому что по легенде Кумихо может и проиграла, но в жизни Кумихо-Юра всегда выигрывает. Ну почти всегда.

Чанёль играет за великого князя Цзяня, и он думает, что тот был намного лучше Кумихо.

— Прежде всего, он был величайшим стратегом в королевстве. И он путешествовал по стране, так что у него жизнь была повеселее, чем у какой-то женщины-лисы, запертой во дворце, — говорит он Юре, которая скрещивает руки на груди и надувает губы.

— Но она управляла королём! Если бы она хотела, она бы вышла!

— Она не могла! Иначе бы Самджокгу убил её! Бабушка! Скажи ей, что Самджокгу бы её убил!

Хон Гарюн отрывает взгляд от книги, вздыхает и затем рассказывает им историю заново, от начала и до конца.

— Потом однажды великий князь Цзянь купил трёхногого пса Самджокгу и вернулся ко двору. Там пёс выпрыгнул из-под одеяния Цзяня и вцепился в шею Таджи. После укуса пса Таджи превратилась обратно в Кумихо и умерла.

На этом история заканчивается, но, как бабушка всегда говорит, только для Кумихо. Самджокгу продолжил жить и всех защищать от злых Кумихо.

— А теперь, дети, вам правда пора спать. Это уже третий раз, как я застаю вас не спящими.

Чанёль надувает губы и вертится на кровати.

— Бабушка, а дедушка — Самджокгу? Мама сказала, что это просто истории!

— Ты ещё слишком мал, Чанёль, пока просто наслаждайся историями. Возможно, однажды они станут реальностью, но тебе ещё слишком рано об этом думать.

Чанёль сопит, потому что у кровати старый и спёртый запах, а грубое постельное бельё щекочет его нос.

— Однажды, — говорит он бабушке низким и тихим голосом, как если бы он рассказывал секрет, — я стану Самджокгу. И я буду охотиться на злых Кумихо!

Она улыбается.

— Конечно, мой щеночек, но сейчас засыпай! Если так будет продолжаться, ваша мама не даст вам приехать сюда в следующем году.

Это пустая угроза, но она всегда срабатывает. Чанёль засыпает и видит сны, где он могущественный и бесстрашный Самджокгу, очищающий мир от зла.

(Когда дети засыпают, Гарюн поворачивается к своему мужу и невинно моргает. “Не смотри на меня так, милый, эта история является их частью. Им нужно её знать.”

Он вздыхает и бросает обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону двоих детей, спящих беспорядочно на большом матрасе, разложенном на полу. Затем он подаёт ей руку, и они идут обратно в свою комнату.

Чанёль уже спит, и он никогда обо всём этом не узнает. Он никогда не увидит, что бы его дед относился к нему с добротой или беспокоился о нём. Большую часть времени он вообще не будет его видеть. Его дед часто занят работой в Сеуле, но он никогда не навещает семью дочери. Чанёль помнит только его тяжёлые шаги и тупой звук ударов его трости по деревянному полу. Рана, которую он получил во время Корейской войны, сделала его калекой, не способным пройти больше нескольких шагов без своей трости. Его лицо всегда было мрачным, глаза  — слишком строгими, и взгляд, которым он смотрел на Чанёля и Юру, всегда был встревоженным, будто бы он ожидал, что с одним из них произойдёт нечто ужасное.)

 

*

 

Чанёлю одиннадцать, когда его дед заболевает в первый раз. Ему одиннадцать лет, и он невысокий и полный. Он носит уродливые очки и испытывает трудности с математикой. Как и любой другой ребёнок его возраста, он ненавидит школу, но у него всё равно есть там друзья. Он плачет, когда его семья переезжает в Чунмаыль, чтобы помогать бабушке заботиться о дедушке.

“Это всего на пару месяцев”,  — говорит его мама с ноткой раздражения в голосе, и Чанёль пререкается и произносит своё первое плохое слово. Он получает первый нагоняй, и впервые у него отбирают  Gameboy. Всю поездку он дуется и еле сдерживает слёзы. Только  ччимтаку его бабушки удаётся заставить его снова улыбнуться.

В Чунмаыле, в старом доме его бабушки и дедушки, мама и бабушка Чанёля ругаются. Часто. Чанёль слышит, как они кричат на кухне, через закрытую дверь и пытается понять, о чём они говорят, но у него получается разобрать только фрагменты предложений и отдельные слова.

_ Легенды, чепуха _ , говорит его мать.  _ Судьба, магия, _ говорит его бабушка.  _ Кумихо. Самджокгу _ .

Темно и поздно. Он должен уже спать, но он встаёт, одеяло с шелестом падает вниз, и он крадётся к двери, прекрасно понимая, что если мать застукает его, его отругают. Он не решается отодвинуть дверь, но он прислоняется к ней ухом, пытаясь лучше расслышать через тонкий лист рисовой бумаги, но дверь и так открывается, он теряет равновесие и падает на пол к ногам Юры.

— Идиот, — произносит она с позиции шестнадцатилетней с большим самомнение, но заходит в комнату и залезает под его одеяло. Он присоединяется к ней.

— Ты знаешь, почему они ругаются? — спрашивает он тихим и неуверенным голосом. Она наверняка знает. Юра умна, гораздо умнее его. Юра знает всё.

— Наш дедушка — Самджокгу. Если он умрёт, либо я, либо ты займём его место. Или мама. На это было бы забавно посмотреть.

— Ты имеешь в виду, тот самый Самджокгу? Настоящий Самджокгу? Как в легендах? — Чанёль вскакивает во внезапном порыве радости, и Юра бьёт его, пока он не возвращается в исходное положение.

— Да, тот самый Самджокгу. Мама говорит, что это глупости, но она знает, что это правда. Она тоже слышит шёпот.

— Шёпот? — переспрашивает он.

Юра на него странно смотрит.

— А ты его не слышишь? Шёпот божественных хранителей.

Чанёль бросает взгляд наружу. Из окна он видит некоторые из тотемных столбов, выглядывающие из-за растений в саду. Их называют чансын. Они хранители деревни, установленные здесь, чтобы защищать дом.

— Ты их слышишь? — почти вскрикивает он, и Юра щипает его.

— Тшш, они тебя услышат. Да, я их слышу. И мама тоже. И бабушка.

_ Это потому что они колдуньи. Они наверняка колдуньи!  _ Как в бабушкиных легендах: Самджокгу всегда сражается бок о бок с колдуньей.

— Ты можешь быть колдуньей, а я буду Самджокгу! — говорит он, но Юра раздражённо фыркает и слегка ударяет его по голове.

— Ты и правда идиот. Это не игра. Мы не выбираем, кто мы. Но если бы могли, я бы не хотела быть ни одним из них. Звучит, как огромная гора хлопот, как по мне.

Она встаёт и уходит. Голоса в другой комнате то повышаются, то затихают. Они вторгаются в комнату Чанёля, когда Юра открывает дверь.  “Это не тебе решать”, — говорит Гарюн. “Нет, мне!” — звучит ответ мамы Чанёля. И они угасают с закрытием двери.

— Можешь сказать мне, почему мама не хочет, чтобы мы становились Самджокгу? — спрашивает Чанёль у своей бабушки на следующее утро.

Его мать пошла вместе с Юрой в Андон, чтобы купить что-нибудь для дома. Такова, по крайней мере, официальная версия. Чанёль знает, что это потому что она хотела уйти от ссоры и излить душу Юре там, где их бабушка их не услышит. Тишину тяжело переносить даже в их отсутствие.

— Потому что это опасно, — отвечает его бабушка после короткой паузы, вызванной удивлением. — Потому что бороться с Кумихо опасно. Твой дедушка столько раз бывал в ситуации, когда он чуть не умер.

— Но дедушка не может бороться! Он слишком медленный!

— А помнишь ли ты легенду о Суён, мой щеночек? — спрашивает она. — Давным-давно жила-была злобная Кумихо по имени Суён, которая свирепствовала в столице. Она была самой сильной, самой страшной и старейшей Кумихо в стране, и другие Кумихо стали звать её королевой. Королевой Кумихо.

Чанёль кивает. Конечно он помнит эту историю. Суён прожила четыре тысячи лет, убивая как людей, так и других Кумихо, и была столь сильной, что даже Самджокгу не мог убить её. Когда она расправлялась со своими жертвами, она всегда оставляла сувенир в их телах, чтобы все могли знать, что это сделала она. Это одна из самых кровавых историй, которые его бабушка когда-либо им рассказывала, такая ужасная, что у Чанёля от неё были кошмары. Мать Чанёля пожаловалась на это, и Гарюн больше никогда не рассказывала эту историю. До этого момента.

— А помнишь ли ты, чем она заканчивается, Ёлли?

— Да. Суён была настолько могущественной, что убила всех Самджокгу, которые попытались её остановить, пока однажды Самджокгу не перехитрил её. Он притворился побеждённым, и пока она поедала его ногу, он похитил лисью жемчужину из её сердца, и она утратила все свои силы. И умерла.

Его бабушка немного медлит, прежде чем кивнуть.

— А ты знаешь, кто был этим Самджокгу, Ёлли? Это был твой дедушка. Он поранил ногу на войне, это так, но это была не Корейская война. Это была война с этой Кумихо. Поэтому твоя мать думает, что это слишком опасно. Но она ничего не знает. Проклятие Самджокгу нельзя выбрать. Оно выбирает тебя. И если однажды оно выберет тебя, тебе придётся нести этот груз, как твоему дедушке до тебя.

Чанёль даёт её словам время  перевариться . В кои-то веки ему нечего сказать. Он думает о своём дедушке, суровом и пугающем, хромающем по полу. Он не хочет быть, как он. Возможно, Юра права, возможно,  быть Самджокгу действительно подразумевает большую гору хлопот.

— Эй, Ёлли! Не хочешь помочь мне с кимчхи? — спрашивает его бабушка из кухни. 

Он срывается к ней, радостно кивая.

— Только если ты мне расскажешь ещё одну историю! В этот раз хорошую. Историю, которая заканчивается хорошо.

— Историю, которая хорошо заканчивается, говоришь… Ну, может, у меня есть одна. Давным-давно, жила-была под молодым можжевельником лисица.

 

***

 

Давным-давно, жила-была под молодым можжевельником лисица. У неё были глаза, словно янтарь, острые белые зубы и густой, роскошный мех. Она была такой юной, храброй, безрассудной и часто бегала за пруд на рисовые поля, чтобы своими золотыми глазами наблюдать за трудившимися там людьми. Некоторые из них кормили её остатками со своего стола, некоторые бросались в неё камнями, чтобы она не ходила по полям, а некоторые — самые ужасные, по мнению юной лисицы — пытались охотиться на неё и убить ради её меха. Но никто из них не замечал, что у неё не один хвост. Поначалу их было два, затем три, четыре, пять, и они росли так же, как и её любопытство к людям, как и её голод. Пока однажды у неё не стало девять хвостов, и мужчины из деревни начали исчезать.

Прошла тысяча лет; дни расцветали, и цвели, и увядали, и умирали, а затем снова цвели, точно новые цветы, пробивающиеся сквозь холодную землю. Под старым, морщинистым и сгорбленным можжевельником жила девушка. Временами у неё были чёрные глаза, чёрные волосы, приятная розоватая улыбка и тысяча лет жизни, спрятанных в её сердце. Временами у неё были янтарные глаза, серебристые волосы и хвосты, острые белые зубы и всё та же тысяча лет жизни, спрятанная в её сердце. Она всегда была хитрой, сильной, и гордой. Она всегда была прекрасна. Она пережила бесчисленное количество войн,  периодов голода, три династии, пока однажды династий не стало  — явились захватчики с резкими голосами и без жалости к одинокой женщине, живущей на краю леса. (Она тоже не проявила жалости к ним.) Она пережила вторжение и гражданскую войну, и каждый мужчина на её пути либо гибнул, либо влюблялся — иногда и то, и другое. Так было, пока однажды она тоже не влюбилась.

Давным-давно в маленьком доме у старого можжевельника жила прекрасная девушка. Теперь там живёт женщина с морщинками вокруг глаз и рта, которые углубляются, когда она морщится, держась за свой большой живот одной рукой и вытирая пот со лба другой. Она улыбается своему мужу, который никогда не узнает, как близок он был к тому, чтобы последовать за всеми мужчинами до него  — ушедшими с ветром, с луной по холодным тропам смерти — и говорит:

— Это мальчик.

В ночь, когда родился Бэкхён, в можжевельник, который был для Сонми домом на протяжении более чем тысячи лет, ударила молния, и он погиб. Когда Сонми  — теперь Бён Сонми — рожает крохотного орущего мальчика, который во всех отношениях выглядит человеком, она смотрит на него и выдыхает с облегчением.

— Ну разве он не прекрасен? — спрашивает она у своих друзей, которые пришли навестить её в доме за холмом, где она родила без помощи докторов и медсестёр, слыша только нервные шаги её мужа в соседней комнате. — Я так счастлива, что он человек.

Минсок и Сыльги обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Так ты не видишь? — спрашивает Минсок. От вида её испуганных глаз его лицо принимает грустный вид. — О, нуна, прости. Ты, должно быть, утратила эту способность, когда стала человеком. Но для нас очевидно, что твой сын один из нас, что он Кумихо.

— Не совсем, — добавляет Сыльги, пытаясь её приободрить. — В нём есть нечто… отличное. Он не как мы, но он один из нас.

Сонми лишь вздыхает, её чувства противоречивы. Она держит ребёнка на колене, наблюдает, как он морщится  — признак того, что он скоро начнёт плакать — и снова кладёт его на грудь, где ему гораздо комфортнее.

— Посмотри на улицу, — говорит Сыльги, показывая на сад. — Твоё дерево мертво. Это значит, что мы должны найти новое для твоего лисёнка.

— Бэкхён, — отвечает она, — его зовут Бэкхён.

Вот так, два дня спустя после родов Сонми выходит в сад перед домом, который она строила для своей семьи на протяжении тысячи лет, и сажает дерево для своего сына. Не можжевельник, не её дерево, а павловнию — дерево, что растёт высоко и цветёт в конце весны. И она надеется, её Бэкхён будет расти так же. 

(Бён Бэкхён не вырастет таким же высоким, как дерево, что его мать посадила для него. Но как и Сонми, он будет умным, сообразительным и любопытным. И громким, какой она никогда не была. Он переймёт своё красноречие и нахальство от отца, а заливистый смех и способность вить верёвки из людей от матери, и никто не сможет перед ним устоять. Но пока он лишь срыгивает, надувает губы и просится в тёплые объятия матери.)

 

*

 

Среди Кумихо не так много детей. У них даже нет такого понятия, как “дети”, потому что лисьи духи не рождаются, и никто их не создаёт. Это больше похоже на претворение в жизнь, возникновение, реализацию потенциала. Кумихо не рождаются, ими становятся, в них преображаются. Кто-то называет это эволюцией. Другие называют это отклонением.

По крайней мере, так сказал Бэкхёну Минсок, а всё прочее находится за пределами понимания Бэкхёна. В отличие от Минсока, Бэкхён был рождён  — бурной ночью, во плоти, в крови и с громким криком — и это делает его другим. Это делает его особенным. (Бэкхён может и человеческий ребёнок, но у него всё равно есть магия, даже если он совсем её не чувствует. Это его собственный нереализованный потенциал, ждущий, пока его владелец его использует.)

Быть сыном Кумихо, ставшей человеком, как Бэкхён вскоре узнаёт, довольно необычно. Помимо него, во всей стране есть только два других ребёнка-полулиса, и они оба младше него, что делает Бэкхёна  первой Кумихо-полукровкой за последние два века. Что также приводит к тому, что невероятное количество волшебных существ навещают его мать, взвешивают её первенца, словно репу на рынке, оценивают его несуществующие магические способности и, конечно же, рассказывают малышу истории о Самджокгу.

Самджокгу для Кумихо  — смертельный враг, их единственный противник в природе. Каждая из них знает историю о нём, страшную сказку, в которой прекрасную невинную девушку-лису зверски растерзывают охотничьи псы. Это идеальная детская сказка на ночь — рассказ о хищниках, ставших добычей, о древних богах, наказавших непокорную Кумихо за её высокомерие, о большом и страшном гончем псе, скрывающемся во тьме и ждущем момента, чтобы слопать маленьких лисят в их норах, если они плохо себя ведут.

— Это хорошая история для лисёнка, — все говорят, и Сонми бросает сердитый взгляд, прогоняет гостей и кладёт своего сына в колыбель.

— Он не лисёнок, — говорит она с насмешкой, но её возражения, что её ребёнку даже не нужно знать, кто такой Самджокгу — “Он человек, Самджокгу никогда его не тронет!” — сразу игнорируются. 

— Это история о нашем народе, — говорит Сыльги и берёт маленького Бэкхёна из кроватки, чтобы покачать его на своих коленях. — Он наполовину Кумихо, ему нужно это знать.

Бэкхён наблюдает за их разговором с широко открытыми глазами, смеясь, когда его мать отвечает усмешкой и спрашивает мнение Минсока, но Минсок лишь пожимает плечами и говорит: 

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы он знал о Самджокгу, ну и ладно. Есть ещё так много сказок о лисах.

Он начинает прежде, чем Сонми может остановить его.

— У мужчины было три сына и ни одной дочери. Он молился о дочери, даже если она будет лисицей.

— Только не эта! Она кровавая, и лисица умирает, — кричит Сыльги, пока Йесон, который приехал из Пусана специально, чтобы посмотреть на ребёнка, хихикает в углу, а Сонми, слишком уставшая, чтобы противостоять целой стае лисьих духов, многозначительно смотрит на мужа, призывая его выдворить их.

— Но они твоя семья, — говорит Бён Джэхван, пожимая плечами, — и они мне вроде как нравятся.

Иногда Бэкхён не может поверить, как кто-то вроде его матери  — одна из старейших, самых могущественных и самых красивых Кумихо в стране — могла однажды решиться оставить всё позади и назвать это эволюцией. Тысячи лет сила росла в ней год за годом, жертва за жертвой, и для чего? Любовь всей её жизни, отец Бэкхёна низкий и полный, легко пьянеет, рассказывает ужасные шутки и слишком громко смеётся над ними, как безумный, чем вызывает у окружающих стыд — к сожалению, обе эти черты Бэкхён унаследовал от него — и выглядит, как самый ничем не выдающийся, невзрачный мужчина в стране.

(“Он был первым мужчиной, которому удалось меня рассмешить,  — Сонми скажет Бэкхёну годы спустя с таинственной улыбкой на губах и озорным подмигиванием. — А ты был вторым”. )

— Ну так, — говорит первый мужчина, которому удалось рассмешить Сонми, — ты продолжишь свою историю, Минсокки, или как?

Минсок ворчит, вероятно, из-за столь неформального обращения со стороны мужчины, которому не хватает тысячи лет жизни, чтобы опустить почтительное обращение в разговоре с Кумихо. Но  Джэхван — муж Сонми, и она всегда была самой старшей среди них всех. Ради неё Минсок, наверно, даже готов терпеть неуважение со стороны этого глупца.

— Его жена родила дочь, но когда ей исполнилось шесть, коровы с их фермы стали умирать, одна за одной, каждую ночь.

Бэкхёну три, может, четыре года. Он помнит тепло коленей Сыльги, то, как её ловкие пальцы чесали его волосы и как весь его мир сотрясался, когда она смеялась. Он помнит запах еды, приготовленной его мамой, и смех, и вой ветра вдали в горах. Голос Минсока был ровным и тихим, как будто он провёл свою долгую-долгую жизнь, готовясь рассказывать истории на потеху Бэкхёну.

— Однажды ночью он отправил своего старшего сына понаблюдать за хлевом. Парень понаблюдал и сказал ему, что это его сестра убивает животных, вытаскивая из коровы печень и съедая её. Отец обвинил его в том, что он заснул и видел кошмар, и вышвырнул его. 

У Сонми было много друзей среди корейских Кумихо, но её любимчики  — это  несомненно Минсок и Сыльги. Они часто навещают её и сидят с Бэкхёном, пока его родители работают, и рассказывают ему всё, что знают о Кумихо.

Когда в шесть лет Бэкхён идёт в школу с яркими глазами, полными удивления, Сыльги занимается с ним корейским и английским, а Минсок  — математикой и историей. Сонми заставляет его садиться за домашнее задание и общается с учителями, которые говорят ей, что её ребёнок много отвлекается, и может быть, это что-то вроде синдрома дефицита внимания и гиперактивности. Она смотрит на Джэхвана, который слишком занят наблюдением за бабочкой, чтобы чинить сломанную машину. Она не знает, что это за синдром такой, но это наверняка наследственное. Она отводит Бэкхёна в магазин сладостей, где он будет отвлечён достаточно долго, чтобы она смогла сама прочитать руководство к автомобилю и разобраться с проблемой, чтобы Джэхван смог завтра поехать на работу. Иногда она ездит с ним, чтобы помочь, даже несмотря на то, что Джэхван притихает и бормочет, что он женился на ней не для того, чтобы она жила, как жена фермера.

Она смеётся ему на ухо.

— Любовь моя, но я она и есть.

— Затем стеречь коров послали второго сына, и ничего не произошло до очередного полнолуния. Тогда сестра снова нанесла удар, и второго сына тоже вышвырнули за враньё.

— Какая глупая семейка, — говорит Бэкхён себе под нос. Ему семь, и он проводит зимние дни, развалившись на животе на полу, наслаждаясь теплом системы ондоль и рисуя карандашами  Crayola в своих школьных тетрадях. Он нарисовал семью рядом с математической формулой. Сначала Бэкхён, его мама и папа. Рядом с его мамой  — вишнёвого цвета лиса Сыльги и две рыжие лисы Минсок и Сехун. Жёлтое солнце свисает с голубой линии неба, и Бэкхён везде накалякал цветы.

Минсок гладит его по волосам и продолжает историю.

— Затем самый младший сын был послан стеречь. Он заявил, что их сестра пошла в уборную и что коровы, должно быть, умерли от вида полной луны.

— Что произошло с двумя другими братьями? — спрашивает Бэкхён несмотря на то, что уже знает ответ.

— Старшие братья бродяжничали, пока не повстречали буддистского монаха, который отправил их обратно с тремя волшебными бутылками: белой, синей и красной. Когда они пришли, то обнаружили, что теперь их сестра живёт одна. Она сказала им, что их родители и младший брат умерли, и упросила их остаться. В конце концов она уговорила их остаться на одну ночь и даже приготовила для них богатый ужин.

Бэкхёну девять, когда он понимает, что с его семьёй что-то не так.

— Почему ты совсем не стареешь? — спрашивает он внезапно у Минсока, когда они смотрят телевизор. — Это потому что ты Кумихо?

— Возможно.

— Как в одной из историй? 

— Что-то типа того.

— Ты тоже ешь печень коров, чтобы стать человеком?

Минсок смеётся и треплет его по волосам.

— Ночью старший брат проснулся из-за звуков жевания. Он перевернулся и замер в ужасе: его сестра стояла над его мёртвым братом и ела его сырую печень. Она сказала ему, что ей нужна всего лишь ещё одна, чтобы стать человеком.

— Погоди-погоди-погоди, человеком становятся не так! Годами она ела только печени коров! В этом нет никакого смысла, хён. И как она могла быть Кумихо, если ей даже не было тысячи лет?

Бэкхёну десять, и он маленький загорелый ребёнок, который кричит громче всех, и бегает быстрее всех, и пытается забраться на все деревья, которые только может найти.

— Он сбежал и бросил позади себя белую бутылку, которая превратилась в заросли шипов. Будучи лисой, сестра преодолела их. Он бросил синюю бутылку, и она оказалась в реке, но будучи лисой, она доплыла до берега. Он бросил красную бутылку, и её охватил огонь. Он пылала до тех пор, пока не уменьшилась до размеров комара.

— Окей, — говорит Бэкхён. Теперь ему одиннадцать — достаточно много, чтобы указывать на херню, когда он её слышит. — Знаешь, это очень тупая история. Все мы знаем, что колдун или монах не может просто так победить Кумихо. Это херня, а не история.

— Следи за языком, — тихо предостерегает его Минсок. — Историям не обязательно быть правдоподобными, они должны учить чему-то. Так ты вынес что-нибудь из этой истории?

Бэкхён ненадолго задумывается.

— Что люди способны убить бедную, беззащитную Кумихо, которая просто хотела быть, как они?

Минсок ухмыляется.

— Нет, что иметь сестёр — отстой, и они тебя убьют, так что прекрати просить родителей сделать тебе сестрёнку. Ты сводишь их с ума!

Бэкхён надувает губы.

— Это твоё повествование — отстой!

Прежде чем он может что-нибудь добавить, Минсок прижимает Бэкхёна к полу и безжалостно щекочет его бока, пока он не начинает молить о пощаде.

— Вот, что ты получаешь за то, что ведёшь себя, как маленький сорванец, — говорит он. — А теперь займись домашкой и прекрати говорить плохие слова, или твоя мама будет пилить нас обоих...

— Ну нет, пожалуйста… — дуется Бэкхён, дёргая Минсока за рукав. — Ещё одну историю...

— Хорошо-хорошо. Тогда я расскажу тебе… Как насчёт твоей любимой истории?

Глаза Бэкхёна загораются, и он вскакивает и снова садится, чтобы лучше слышать Минсока.

— Лиса с девятью хвостами, зовущаяся Кумихо, превратилась в прекрасную женщину и стала Таджи — супругой короля Чжоу в древнем Китае...

Когда Бэкхёну двенадцать, высокий мужчина с тростью и суровым лицом приходит к ним в дом, чтобы поговорить с его матерью. Этой ночью Сонми играет на каягыме. И на следующий день. И ещё много дней после она разговаривает со своим мужем приглушённым тоном. Пару недель спустя семья Бэкхёна переезжает в Сеул, где Минсок больше не может его навещать. Когда он спрашивает у своей матери почему, она говорит ему, что это опасно.

— Кумихо нельзя в столицу. Если Самджокгу обнаружит одну из них, ему позволено убить её на месте.

Бэкхён даже не знал, что Самджокгу  — его страшила, безликий монстр, затаившийся в шкафу, когда свет выключается, а Бэкхён дрожит в своей кровати и видит сны об огромных челюстях, готовых его растерзать — реален. Он не может быть настоящим. Монстры не существуют.

Когда он рассказывает об этом Сонми, она улыбается своей самой грустной улыбкой, но он не понимаем почему.

(Это было, конечно, до того, как он узнал, что огромные челюсти, готовые кого-то растерзать, могут принадлежать Минсоку или также Сыльги. И что они принадлежали его матери в далёком прошлом, о котором он не знал. Это было до того, как он узнал имя Самджокгу, вкус его губ или звук его голоса, когда он называл Бэкхёна по имени. Жизнь была легче, когда она была чёрно-белой. Легче, но гораздо скучнее. )

— Монстры существуют, мой маленький лисёнок. И Самджокгу тоже существует, но я очень надеюсь, что ты никогда в жизни его не повстречаешь.

Бэкхён не встречает Самджокгу в Сеуле, когда ему двенадцать лет. Вместо этого, в пыльном дворике под палящим солнцем Бэкхён встречает Пака Чанёля.


	4. Глава 2

_ Я не чувствую, _

_ будто я из плоти и крови. _

_ Даже мои синяки пропускают свет. _

_ Попробуй своей рукой проникнуть  _

_ через мою кожу, _

_ и она пройдёт насквозь там, _

_ где должно быть моё сердце. _

— Зоэ Лианн, “На плаву”

 

_ Я скучаю по тебе. Просто скучаю. Как обычно скучают люди.  _

— Вита Сэквилл-Уэст Вирджинии Вулф, 21 января 1926 г.

 

 

 

**Г Л А В А 2**

**2 3 0 1 2 0 1 8**

**Б Э К Х Ё Н**

 

**ёлли ♥**

мне нужно поговорить с тобой

[Отправлено: 08:20, 23.01.2018]

Зима в Йоджу сурова и нещадна. Туман ниспадает с гор белыми струями, украшая поля и высокие деревья в лесу серебристым инеем. Он стелется на высоте самых коротких веток сосен, дубов, клёнов, будто замершая в воздухе вуаль, неосязаемая и влажная. Он словно дыхание сердца в самые холодные из дней. Облако, которое сбилось с пути и стало блуждать слишком близко к земле. Он словно призыв для Бэкхёна — зов гор, ласковейший и строжайший призыв.  

Он заставляет Бэкхёна хотеть выбежать на улицу, погнаться за восходящим солнцем и схватить его прежде, чем оно взмоет в небо, как птицу, пойманную перед самым вылетом из гнезда. Он заставляет Бэкхёна хотеть охотиться, сражаться, забрать себе дикую силу, блуждающую в лесах.

— Это зов нашего рода, причина нашего существования, — сказала ему Сонми в день, когда она впервые проснулась на рассвете в середине зимы с сердцем, наполненным страхом, и обнаружила, что её сына нет, дверь дома открыта, а на белой пелене, укрывшей мир ночью, оставлены маленькие, едва различимые следы ножек. Она нашла его на краю леса, с босыми ногами и одетым лишь в старую футболку и спортивные шорты; ему было шесть или семь лет. Он внимал с пустыми, но блестящими и застывшими, как стекло, глазами. Она обняла его и трясла его маленькое замёрзшее тельце, пока он не вернулся к ней и не заплакал от холода.

— Почему я его чувствую? — спросил он у неё позже дома, обёрнутый в одеяло в попытке унять стук зубов и с чашкой тёплого чая в руках.

— Потому что ты мой сын. Может быть сейчас я и женщина, но я очень долго была Кумихо, и я принадлежала горам, и горы принадлежали мне, — сказала она.

— И что случилось потом?

— Случился ты, Бэкхён. Случился ты.

(Даже сейчас Бэкхён не может понять, испытывала она от этой мысли тоску или облегчение.)

Говорят, Кумихо изначально были лисами, прожившими тысячу лет, слишком умными для своего же блага, слишком любопытными, слишком голодными. Отказывающимися умирать, сдаваться, отказывающимися уступать свою власть над лесом. Они стали духами, демонами, богами. Они стали легендой, но только лишь потому что они стали реальностью. Некоторые из них — самые везучие — стали людьми. 

— Так кто же я такой? — спросил Бэкхён, будучи ещё слишком маленьким, чтобы понять всю суть своего вопроса.

— Ты мой сын, — ответила она и больше ничего не сказала. Бэкхён никогда больше не сбегал в лес, и история этого ночного побега превратилась в анекдот, который счастливая и краснощёкая Сыльги, опираясь на стол, рассказывает по пьяни после семейных ужинов, чтобы всех рассмешить.

Бэкхён всё ещё иногда ощущает эту энергию, расходящуюся по его конечностям, огонь, полыхающий в его костях, нечто вроде трепета. Он чувствовал это на краю леса в Йоджу, когда был маленьким, и в Сеуле, когда его семья переехала в дом по соседству с Чанёлем, на окраине города, у подножья горы. Он чувствовал это в свои студенческие годы; тогда это чувство было слабым и изуродованным грязью столицы, оно стучало в единственное окно в маленькой однокомнатной квартире Чанёля, словно дыхание на холодном стекле, приглушённое хныканье. Он ощущал его и в армии, служа на границе, где густые леса изнемогают от облучения, а призраки, населяющие их, вспыльчивы и всегда сердиты. Оно посещает его и теперь, каждое утро, как зов ветра, овладевающий им. Кумихо пришли с гор, и их место всегда будет там, даже если сейчас горы сломлены и укрощены, а Кумихо и подавно. Однако Бэкхён — не Кумихо. Он просто сын Сонми, который любит шутить и играть в игры, хочет слишком много, но всегда получает слишком мало. Когда этот трепет настигает его, он делает самое мудрое — единственное — что он может сделать. Он игнорирует его.

Он игнорирует его и ждёт, когда прозвонит будильник — монотонное, унылое  _ бип-бип-бип _ — как он это делает каждое утро, и затем открывает глаза и выкатывается из-под одеяла на подогретый пол. Он лежит так некоторое время, наслаждаясь контрастом между теплом на его спине и холодным воздухом на животе. Где-то снаружи немногочисленные птицы, которые еще не покинули эти края ради более тёплого неба, слабо чирикаю, их щебет заглушает редкий порыв свежего ветра.

Ещё рано, даже его мать ещё спит после почти бессонной ночи. Дверь её комнаты закрыта, и Бэкхён проходит мимо неё на цыпочках, стараясь не разбудить мать. 

Весь дом погружён в холод и тишину. Это напоминает ему особо снежный день — идеальный день, чтобы остаться в кровати и прижиматься друг к другу, играя в Overwatch или какой-нибудь шутер (о, как Бэкхён в них хорош). Или даже лучше: смотреть аниме с переплетёнными ногами, борясь за еду, положить голову на плечо Чанёля, невольно закрыть глаза после третьей серии и заснуть друг на дружке, убив так весь день. Бэкхён оставил все свои DVD-диски с One Piece у Чанёля пять лет назад, и он уверен, что, будучи накопителем, Чанёль ничего не выбросил. Но Бэкхён никогда не позвонит ему ни ради них, ни ради чего-либо ещё. Такие дни, наполненные свежим воздухом, томительным одиночеством и запахом снега, предназначены только для того, чтобы скучать по Чанёлю, и ничего больше.

Бэкхён в конечном итоге забредает на кухню, где он немного потягивается, чтобы размять свои одеревеневшие конечности, и принимается накрывать стол для завтрака, включая рисоварку и вытаскивая гарнир из холодильника. Когда тишина в комнате становится слишком тяжёлой, превращаясь из мирной в гнетущую, он включает телевизор. В новостной передаче ведущая улыбается пластмассовой, неестественной улыбкой и зачитывает главные новости дня. Недавний скандал вокруг политика, обвиняемого в растрате, привычная напряжённость между Севером и Югом и дипломатический визит какого-то европейского госсекретаря. Бэкхён слушает вполуха и ждёт, пока суп закипит.

— Выключи, я ненавижу политику.

Голос застаёт его врасплох, и он подпрыгивает от удивления. Он поворачивается к двери, поднимая половник в руках, будто намереваясь использовать его против незваного гостя, но его нелепая попытка самозащиты вызывает лишь смех.

— Не знал, что моя ненависть к политике принесёт мне столько врагов, Хёни. 

Мужчина, стоящий у двери, выглядит молодым, но жизнь среди Кумихо научила Бэкхёна не доверять наружности. Минсок — Ким Минсок, согласно официальным документам, которые он меняет каждые тридцать лет — невысок, бледен и привлекателен. У него чёрные глаза миндалевидной формы, короткие тёмные волосы и лукавая улыбка. Как и всем Кумихо, ему больше тысячи лет, но лишь на несколько веков, что делает его ещё довольно молодым по их стандартам.

Его глаза мерцают от веселья, когда он снова смотрит на импровизированное оружие Бэкхёна, но тот только тяжело вздыхает, демонстрируя раздражение.

— А, это всего лишь ты. Не смейся, хён, ты меня до смерти напугал.

На самом деле это его мать напугала его вчера до смерти своей нервной игрой на каягыме и загадочными словами. Бэкхён совсем забыл об этом, пока вот этот вот гость не объявился на его пороге без приглашения.

Не подозревающий о смятении Бэкхёна Минсок издаёт короткий и высокий смешок и входит на кухню, садясь за стол, как свой.

— Ничего себе, ты даже приготовил мне завтрак! Наш Бэкхённи такой заботливый!

Бэкхён закатывает глаза. Он приготовил только на себя и свою мать, но это очень в стиле Минсока — попытаться покуситься на его еду.

— Ты правда пришёл сюда, чтобы приложиться к нашей еде? Это жилой дом, а не отель!

Минсок смеётся.

— Вообще-то, мой милый, это отель. И даже если бы это было не так, я заслужил право есть за вашим столом задолго до твоего рождения. Даже задолго до того, как твои мама с папой встретились, так что заткнись и дай мне риса.

— Как ты вообще вошёл?

— Рису мне! — повторяет Минсок, ударяя палочками по пустой миске с надутым лицом.

В ответ на вызывающее поведение Минсока — ему даже не нужно есть рис, он просто обжора — Бэкхён качает головой, но накладывает ему несколько порций и наливает миску супа. Себе он кладёт одну, а Минсок переключает каналы, пока не натыкается на повтор какого-то популярного шоу на выживание. В его глазах загорается интерес, но он бросает беглый взгляд на Бэкхёна и снова переключает канал. Последний раз, когда они вместе смотрели шоу про айдолов, Бэкхён сказал, что у Минсока увлечения, как у ребёнка, и с тех пор он затаил обиду.

Бэкхён выдёргивает пульт у него из рук и вновь включает шоу на выживание.

— Господи, я обожаю его. Смотрим! — говорит он.

Это откровенная ложь, и они оба это знают. Смотреть эту программу хочется только Минсоку, но теперь он может делать это, сохранив лицо, а Бэкхён может мысленно дать себя пять за то, что сделал сегодня доброе дело.

— Ладно, смотрим, но позволь отметить, что у тебя увлечения, совсем как у ребёнка, Хёни.

— Как скажешь, — отвечает Бэкхён, пряча самодовольную улыбку.

Они едят в тишине, которую нарушают лишь звук ударов их палочек о пластмассовые миски, гудение холодильника и предсмертные вопли сотни трейни, пытающихся пропеть слишком высокую для них песню.

— Твоя мать сказала тебе, чем мы будем сегодня заниматься? — спрашивает Минсок.

Бэкхён мотает головой.

— Она не захотела говорить об этом. Не хочешь меня просветить?

Минсок вздыхает и аккуратно кладёт свои палочки на край миски, глядя на Бэкхёна своими глубоко посаженными чёрными глазами. Только вот сейчас они не выглядят чёрными, они… янтарные и оранжевые, цвета солнца, сияющего сквозь осенний лист.

— Мы отправляемся в Сеул, чтобы спасти Кумихо от Самджокгу.

Исключительно инстинктивный рефлекс заставляет Бэкхёна напрячься, поморщиться и произнести громко и чётко:

— Можешь нахуй идти с этой затеей, хён.

Минсок улыбается. Своей по-лисьему хитрой улыбкой. Которую Бэкхён так ненавидит.

— Уверен, что смогу заставить тебя передумать.

 

 

 

**кимчому**

да я щас в кафе

но ты не застанешь ёля

он уходит

[Отправлено: 12:27, 23.01.2018]

Беспокойный Бэкхён ёрзает внутри вагона-пули из металла, стекла и пластика, проносящегося со свистом на полной скорости между Аён и Едэ. Стоящий рядом с ним Минсок морщится, держась за поручень и сотрясаясь от каждого внезапного звука.

Он выглядит немного зелёным, и Бэкхён наблюдает за тем, как он пытается отодвинуться от небольшой группы старшеклассников рядом с ним, но задевает женщину средних лет, читающую книгу позади него. Она отрывает глаза от книги, чтобы одарить его сердитым взглядом. Он вздрагивает и закрывает глаза.

Бэкхёну хочется посмеяться над его взволнованностью, но он сам-то не очень справляется. Он слишком привык к горам, смыкающимся вокруг Йоджу, просторным лесам, возвышающимся над гостиницей, ежедневному пробуждению от воя ветра и зова тумана, чтобы находиться здесь. Сеул выглядит и пахнет, как свалка. Чанёль всегда умел делать его хоть немного терпимым, но сейчас его нет рядом, чтобы отвлечь Бэкхёна от тяжести этого города, от осязаемости толпы, сдавливающей его, словно тиски из людей.

Он пытается сфокусироваться на запахе почвы, оставшемся на воротнике его пальто, но этого недостаточно, чтобы отогнать смрад выхлопных газов и жёлтой пыли, сгоревшего бензина, холодного асфальта и эйфории пятничной ночи. Таков запах прогресса, распространяющегося по городу, словно вирус. Он вызывает у Бэкхёна головокружение, заставляет его нос чесаться. С каждым вдохом он ощущает грязь в лёгких.

Минсок рядом с ним снова дёргается в бесполезной попытке высвободиться из хватки людей вокруг. В этот раз он задевает Бэкхёна.

— Прости, — бурчит он, когда встречается с Бэкхёном взглядом. — Я уже давненько не ездил на метро. А ещё этот город пиздецки воняет.

За это он получает ещё один сердитый взгляд от той женщины и почти срывается на неё, но Бэкхён останавливает его, сжав пальцами его предплечье.

— Наша станция, — произносит он и тащит Минсока к выходу, едва успевая выйти до закрытия дверей.

— Спасибо, господи, я думал, я там умру, — говорит Минсок. Он звучит так, будто задыхается. Бэкхён уверен, что хвосты Минсока сейчас бы хлестали пол, если бы были видимы. В какой-то момент у него возникает опасение, что всё это слишком для Минсока. Он давно уже не бывал в Сеуле.

— Ты в порядке? — на всякий случай спрашивает Бэкхён. — Тебя как будто трясёт.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Минсок, — со мной всё нормально. Напомни, почему мы не поехали на машине?

Бэкхён улыбается и гладит Минсока по спине.

— Ты бы ни за что не нашёл парковочное место в Едэ, даже если бы был готов заплатить столько золота, сколько ты весишь.

Они следуют за человеческим стадом к выходу и оказываются посреди Сеула под облачным, серым небом.

— Так кто тот человек, с которым мы собираемся встретиться? — спрашивает Минсок, пока они идут по знаменитой улице с магазинами между иностранными туристами и милыми девушками, направляющимися в женский университет на другом конце дороги. Бэкхён не успевает ответить, как им приходится отпрыгнуть в сторону, чтобы не попасть под большую чёрную машину с тонированными окнами, которая отлично бы смотрелась в шпионском фильме и едва избегает столкновения с продуктовой палаткой.

Бэкхён слышит, как Минсок проглатывает ругательство, и гладит его по спине.

— Будь осторожен. Люди в Сеуле нихуя не знают, как водить.

Они сворачивают налево в маленький переулок с магазинами уличной одежды и продуктов, и напряжение наконец отпускает Минсока, и он начинает осматриваться, слегка заинтригованный. Прошло уже более тридцати лет с момента, когда Совет Ковенов официально изгнал Кумихо из столицы. И как большинство Кумихо, Минсок, конечно, иногда проникает в Сеул ради небольшого путешествия, но он никогда не подбирается слишком близко к центру города — рабочему месту Самджокгу. Тридцать лет — это много для такого города, как Сеул, где у магазина на неделе может смениться три владельца, и целые здания внезапно исчезают и затем появляются спустя несколько дней, но с новым фасадом. Должно быть, для Минсока всё выглядит совершенно новым.

— Они тут много всего понастроили, — тихо отмечает Минсок. — Но кое-что не изменилось. По-прежнему много милых студенток вокруг.

Он подмигивает низенькой девушке, торгующейся за пару туфель в одной из палаток, и она забывает, о чём говорила. Бэкхён закатывает глаза и тащит Минсока вперёд.

— Хёни, ты так и не сказал мне, куда мы идём, — произносит нараспев Минсок.

— Я сказал тебе, мы идём встретиться кое с кем.

Он останавливается и осматривается. В поле его зрения не менее трёх разных магазинов Etude House. Если бы только он мог вспомнить, какой из них тот самый. Указания Чондэ как всегда бесполезны, и приставания Минсока совсем не помогают.

— Кто этот кое-кто?

— Университетский приятель, младший брат Стража и один из коллег Самджокгу, — произносит он, пытаясь поразить Минсока и заставить его замолчать.

К разочарованию Бэкхёна, Минсок даже и глазом не моргнул. И он не перестаёт задавать вопросы.

— В каком именно порядке мы с ними встречаемся? — вопрошает он, пытаясь поспеть за Бэкхёном, как послушный щенок.

Бэкхён наконец находит нужный Etude House и улыбается про себя. Он отыскал путь. Бэкхён — один, указания Чондэ — ноль.

— Мы встретимся со всеми сразу, — бормочет он. Затем, прежде чем Минсок может спросить о чём-то ещё, он ныряет в маленький переулок, ведущий к Кафе Анык, и Минсок следом за ним. 

— Погоди, откуда ты знаешь, что там не будет Самджокгу? Ты же знаешь, что я не должен здесь находиться, да? Что если он меня арестует?

Бэкхён усмехается из-за внезапного страха в голосе Минсока.

— Думаешь, я хочу с ним видеться? Естественно, я уточнил заранее. Чондэ сказал, что он ушёл пару минут назад.

— Он скорее всего ищет нашу Кумихо, — говорит Минсок с хмурым выражением лица. — Нам нужно найти её раньше него.

Именно это и планирует сделать Бэкхён. Найти эту Кумихо, вывезти её из Сеула, уехать домой и не возвращаться.  _ Держаться подальше от Самджокгу _ , повторяет он себе. Довольно простой план.

Минсок всё ещё выглядит неуверенным, и Бэкхён вздыхает.

— Ну всё, прекрати быть таким нытиком, не будет его там. И даже если бы и был, он бы не арестовал тебя, пока ты со мной. Разве не за этим ты позвал меня с собой?

В конце концов Минсок соглашается зайти с ним внутрь, но Бэкхён снова останавливается перед закрытой дверью.

— И вот ещё что, хён. Чондэ не знает, что я наполовину Кумихо. Я никогда не рассказывал ему, и я сомневаюсь, что Чан- Самджокгу сказал бы ему. Так что и ты не говори. И по возможности не дай ему распознать в тебе Кумихо.

— Погоди, если он не знает о тебе, как он может помочь нам найти Кумихо, которую мы ищем?

Ладонь Бэкхёна уже на ручке, и его ответ звучит за секунду до открытия дверь, только для ушей Минсока.

— А мы пришли сюда не с Чондэ разговаривать.

Бренчит звонок, знаменуя их вход в кофейню. Улыбчивая девушка с вишнёвыми волосами и вишнёвыми губами выкрикивает “Добро пожаловать!”, и парочка посетителей поворачивается к ним, но Бэкхён игнорирует их всех. Он также игнорирует радостный крик Чондэ при виде своего соседа по комнате с первого курса, который наносит внезапный визит спустя не менее шести месяцев отсутствия.

Бэкхён смотрит прямо в лицо Кима Чонина и улыбается, замечая большой бумажный стакан американо со льдом на стойке рядом с ним. Это без всяких сомнений самый любимый напиток Бэкхёна. 

 

 

 

**сыльги-нуна**

Минсок сказал мне, что вы в Сеуле!!!

Не ввязывайтесь в неприятности :<<<

[Отправлено: 13:05, 23.01.2018] 

Ким Чондэ не слишком изменился с момента, как Бэкхён встретился с ним впервые. Он всё тот же низкий парень с голосом слишком громким для своего роста, со скулами настолько острыми, что они могли бы разрезать тебя пополам, и витающей вокруг него мощными волнами магией. Бэкхён не должен был знать, что его сосед — колдун, но Чондэ спалился и превратил студента, живущего рядом, в настольную лампу за то, что тот врубил Girls’ Generation в час ночи перед презентацией. Как он сказал после, он сделал это ненарочно, и по сей день Бэкхён не знает, имел ли он в виду само действие или то, что он сделал это на глазах у Бэкхёна. Это происшествие укрепило их дружбу, и они были не разлей вода на протяжении всего курса. Даже после того, как Бэкхён решил поселиться в маленькой квартире с Чанёлем, и даже после того, как Бэкхён расстался с Чанёлем, ушёл из университета и уехал из Сеула, чтобы помогать своим родителям управлять гостиницей в Йоджу.

Бэкхён собирается его обнять, но вместо этого Чондэ больно ударяет его в плечо.

— Восемь месяцев, ублюдок ты эдакий! И ты даже не попрощался со мной в прошлый раз! Ну как, понравилось быть пропавшим без вести?

Бэкхён пожимает плечами, вспоминая не к месту их с Чондэ последнюю встречу восемь месяцев назад в их университете, на мероприятии для выпускников. Чанёль там тоже был, весь лощёный и безупречный, со своей тростью и подстриженными волосами. Их взгляды встретились — Бэкхён стоял у входа, а Чанёль у стола с закусками — и Бэкхён запаниковал, развернулся и ушёл, не сказав ни слова. Сейчас он бросает Чондэ извиняющийся взгляд, безмолвно умоляя его оставить эту тему, и Чондэ повинуется. Пока что. 

Вместо этого он устремляет глаза на Минсока.

— А это кто?

К счастью, тысяча лет среди людей научила Минсока кое-каким манерам.

— Ким Минсок. Друг семьи, — говорит он с улыбкой во весь рот. — К вашим услугам.

— А, я Ким Чондэ, владелец этого места. Был соседом Бэкхёна на первом курсе до того, как он бросил меня, чтобы съехаться с Ч-

— Может мы уже сядем, Дэ? — произносит Бэкхён, прежде чем Чондэ успевает поведать целой кофейне обо всей их жизни. Чондэ смеётся и провожает их к единственному свободному столику.

Парочка молодых оборотней нервно шипит, когда они проходят мимо них, но они съёживаются, когда Минсок бросает им клыкастую едкую улыбку. Бэкхён готов поклясться, что слышит, как тот бормочет  _ сопляки _ себе под нос.

Через мгновение Чондэ возвращается с холодным американо для Бэкхёна и двойным эспрессо для Минсока, который моргает от удивления. Чондэ давит в себе смешок.

— Мой младший брат не способен приходить на работу вовремя и постоянно засыпает за стойкой. Но я держу его, потому что у него хорошо получается угадывать вкусы людей. Это же твой любимый?

Судя по довольной улыбке Минсока, так оно и есть.

— За счёт заведения. А теперь скажи мне, Бён Бэкхён, почему ты не предупредил меня о своём визите?

— Позволил бы ты ему уйти, если бы знал, что я приду сюда?

Чондэ даже не раздумывает над ответом:

— Нет, не позволил бы. — Он нахмуривается. — Представляешь, как ему будет обидно, когда он узнает, что ты был здесь и даже не удосужился поздороваться с ним? Как было в прошлый раз?

Конечно Чондэ не оставит эту тему.

— На самом деле, я поговорил с ним тогда, — робко произносит Бэкхён. — Мы встретились после мероприятия.

— Знаю, он рассказал мне. Но это не меняет того, что ты поступил дерьмово, Бэк...

— Он рассказал? — спрашивает удивлённо Бэкхён. И затем вспоминает, что он пришёл, не чтобы поговорить о Чанёле. Правильно было бы вообще избегать разговоров о Чанёле.

— Я здесь по поручению моей мамы, Дэ. У меня нет настроения снова ссориться с ним из-за того, что мы оба не можем изменить. Я просто пришёл попить кофе и поздороваться с тобой.

Он игнорирует испытующий взгляд Чондэ и делает глоток американо.

— Он будет разбит, — говорит Чондэ так, будто не слышал, что сказал Бэкхён. — И угадай, кому придётся собирать его по кусочкам?

— Дэ, — предупредительно произносит Бэкхён.

— Да, точно, я!

Свирепый взгляд Бэкхёна в конечном итоге заставляет Чондэ поднять руки в знак капитуляции, и он вздыхает.

— Послушай, не знаю, какие у вас с Чанёлем проблемы, учитывая, как сильно ты стараешься его избегать и как сильно он тоскует по тебе всё ёбанное время, но Чанёль — мой друг.

— Я тоже твой друг, — возражает Бэкхён вполголоса.

— Да, но он здесь работает. Я не могу смотреть, как он постоянно погружён в грустные мысли о своей потерянной любви. Это выглядит жалко и неподобающе, и я этого не потерплю. 

— Ну мне очень жаль, что мои прошлые отношения с ним не вписываются в твои стандарты, Дэ, но это не только моя вина. Иногда просто ничего не выходит. Иногда отношения заканчиваются. Существуют непримиримые разногласия. 

— Иногда ты просто решаешь закончить отношения в одностороннем порядке, причиняя боль единственному важному для тебя человеку, и сбегаешь на другой конец мира, чтобы не возиться с тем, что ты после себя оставил, — отвечает Чондэ, и Бэкхён ожидал от него враждебности, но никак не смиренной печали.

— Чондэ, я не хочу говорить об этом. Ни с тобой, ни с кем бы то ни было ещё, —  _ Иногда любовь всей твоей жизни охотится на людей, вроде тебя. Иногда любовь всей твоей жизни чуть не убивает одного из твоих лучших друзей. Так всё и заканчивается. _ — Мы расстались, вот и всё.

— И поэтому ты продолжаешь заниматься с ним сексом каждый раз, когда вы видитесь?

Он произносит это таким тихим голосом, что Бэкхён с трудом улавливает, но когда до него всё же доходит, он чуть не давится своим напитком. И не он один. Минсок рядом чуть не проливает эспрессо на своё новое пальто — его спасли лишь отточенные веками рефлексы. Он пялится на Бэкхёна глазами размером с блюдца, но Бэкхён сердито уставился на Чондэ.

_ Ну спасибо, что вот так меня сдал _ , думает он.  _ Премного благодарен. _

Их прерывает внезапный треск разбитого стекла, исходящий из-за стойки, и Чондэ оборачивается и видит, что его младший брат держит в руках половину кувшина для молока. Стоящая рядом с ним Суён выглядит отчасти напуганной, отчасти смирившейся.

Чондэ бросает Бэкхёну недоверчивый взгляд, который скорее всего означает, что они поговорят об этом позже, и идёт к стойке, чтобы пожурить своего брата.

Бэкхён делает ещё один глоток американо в ожидании неизбежного укора.

— Итак, — произносит Минсок, — ты трахаешься с врагом.

Бэкхён вздыхает. Возможно, если он не будет реагировать, Минсок оставит этот разговор. Шансы малы. Минсок уже придвигается ближе.

— Ты трахаешься с врагом за нашей спиной.

Его первый порыв — ответить, что Чанёль не враг, Чанёль… Много чего, но никак не враг. Только вот Чанёль — Самджокгу, и слова Бэкхёна были бы слишком далеки от истины. Чанёль даже не просто какой-то там враг, Чанёль — самый настоящий враг. 

— Всего пару раз, — говорит он в конце концов. Он опускает взгляд, отказываясь смотреть в полное неверия лицо Минсока.

— Сколько конкретно?

— Три? Четыре?

Двенадцать? Каждый раз, когда он виделся с Чанёлем с тех пор, как они расстались пять лет назад? Не то чтобы Бэкхён считает. Он предпочитает не думать об этом. Так легче.

— Я не слышал вопроса, но правильный ответ — шестнадцать. Двадцать один, если считать несколько заходов.

Бэкхён краснеет, но двигается, чтобы освободить место для Чонина. Парень присаживается на стул напротив него и машет Минсоку.

— Ким Чонин, местный экстрасенс. Я уже знаю, кто ты.

Минсок поворачивается к Бэкхёну.

— Это он нам нужен?

— Он самый. Чонин — один из самых… своеобразных экстрасенсов в Сеуле. Если кто-то и может нам помочь, то это он.

На лице Чонина маленькая и скромная улыбка, но то, как он выпрямляет спину, демонстрирует гордость. В отличие от своих братьев, Чонин не колдун. Он не может накладывать заклятия, призывать магических существ из других миров, и у него совсем плохо с зельями. Вся его сила сосредоточена в одном. Быть всегда до боли правым.

— Если Чонин говорит, что что-то произойдёт, — объясняет Бэкхён заворожённому Минсоку, — это точно произойдёт.

Чонин смеётся, немного смущается и дёргает рукой, чтобы заставить Бэкхёна замолчать.

— Хватит, Бэкхён, ты заставляешь меня краснеть.

— Как это работает? — спрашивает Минсок. — У тебя появляются видения или...

— Нет у меня никаких видений. Я просто… обладаю знанием. Например, я не знаю, кто ты такой, Ким Минсок, но знаю, что ты любишь дынные булочки несмотря на то, что ты не ешь человеческую еду. Знаю, что тебе не присвоен персональный идентификационный номер и что ты любишь футбол. Я бы мог угадать твоего любимого игрока, если бы захотел. 

Его глаза блестят. Как и глаза Минсока.

— Мне нравится этот парень, Бэкхённи, — он цокает языком. — И в чём подвох?

Чонин выглядит немного виновато, словно ребёнок, пойманный за поеданием печенья из банки. Бэкхён отвечает за него:

— Подвох в том, что он не может знать всего. У провидцев — видения, у пророков — пророчества, ясновидящие просто лучше понимают логические связи между событиями и поэтому могут их предсказывать, так ведь? У всех них есть общее представление о некой ситуации, но это не высечено на камне. Она всё ещё может измениться. Сила Чонина куда более… исключительна.

— Я предсказатель-правдоруб, — поясняет Чонин простыми словами. — Я говорю только правду.

— Это значит, что всё, что он говорит, рано или поздно сбудется. Или это уже произошло. Он вещает правду мира. Это чертовски раздражает, как по мне. Но ему ведомы только какие-то конкретные вещи, мелкие детали. Он никогда не видит всей картины.

Чонин корчит недовольную гримасу.

— Я же не могу это контролировать, хён. — Он поворачивается к Минсоку, с энтузиазмом поддерживая разговор о своей силе. — Например, я не знаю, что случится с тобой завтра или что случилось с тобой вчера, но я знаю, что произойдёт с тобой сегодня. Именно поэтому я знал, что вы придёте.

Взгляд Минсока так ярок и сосредоточен.

— Не могу поверить, что ты всё это время знал прорицателя и не познакомил меня с ним, — произносит он в изумлении. — Я прожил много лет и впервые встречаю кого-то вроде тебя. Невероятно.

_ Лоск довольно быстро пропадает, когда этот самый прорицатель предсказывает твою погибель _ , с горечью думает Бэкхён. Особенно если ты на 100% уверен, что всё сказанное им сбудется — что бы ты не делал, как бы сильно ты не старался это предотвратить.

— Это не так уж и круто. Я просто обладаю случайными крупицами информации. Иногда мне известен ответ, но не вопрос, вот как несколько минут назад, когда я решил к вам подсесть. Однако в случае с Бэкхёном, обычно всё наоборот. Мне так трудно предсказать его действия. В случае с ним, я знаю вопросы, но ответы — никогда.

— Какие-такие вопросы? — спрашивает Минсок, заставляя Бэкхёна поморщиться. — Ой да ладно тебе. Он сказал, что не знает ответов. Это не считается спойлером, если он не даёт тебе ответ.

Это спойлер. Это всё равно жульничество. И это опасно. В конце концов, все эти проблемы с Чанёлем начались после одного-единственного вопроса от Кима Чонина, заданного при их первой встрече. Чонин не придаёт смятению Бэкхёна никакого значения. Может быть, он просто не знает о нём, потому что не знает всего. А может быть он просто маленький манипулятивный поганец. 

— Какие вопросы задаст себе Бэкхён, — бормочет он тихим голосом, похожий на ребёнка, который по ошибке стал слишком взрослым. — Это легко! Поехать на машине или пойти пешком? Проехать на жёлтый или остановиться и дождаться красного? Убежать или остаться помочь?

Он наклоняет голову набок и испускает через нос дрожащий и крайне нерешительный вздох.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Чего тебе хочется больше всего? Кто главный в этой войне? Кому ты действительно можешь доверять? Выберешь ли ты жить свободно в несчастье или быть счастливым в неволе?

Его слова заглушают музыку в кофейне и болтовню посетителей. Бэкхён уже слышал последний вопрос, потому что Чонин его уже задавал. Это первое, что Чонин сказал ему, когда они встретились пять лет назад; прежде чем он спросил, знает ли он, кем является Чанёль. Он щипает себя за переносицу.  _ Сменить тему, сменить тему. _

— Сейчас слишком рано для таких разговоров, Нини.

— Пять лет назад тоже было слишком рано, но рано или поздно на каждый вопрос нужно ответить. Ты страдаешь, он страдает. Мой брат беспокоится за вас обоих.

Даже сейчас Бэкхён с болью ощущает скользящий по ним обеспокоенный взгляд Чондэ. Он, вероятно, заметил измученное выражение лица Бэкхёна и хочет подойти и проверить, всё ли в порядке. Но в кафе слишком много людей. Чонин удачно выбрал момент.

— Что насчёт тебя? Ты не беспокоишься? — внезапно спрашивает Бэкхён с раздражением.

— А зачем мне беспокоиться? Я уже знаю, как всё закончится, и не в силах что-либо изменить. Мне ничего не остаётся, кроме как расслабиться и получать удовольствие. 

Бэкхён вздыхает.

— Я рад, что тебя веселит вся эта твоя загадочность, но мне не нужны вопросы, Чонин. Мне нужны ответы. Мы кое-кого ищем.

Чонин не даёт ему задать вопрос. Он просто призадумывается.

— Больница Северанс. Не знаю, будет ли там то, что вам нужно, но мой брат и Чанёль отправились туда.

Больница Северанс. Та ещё подсказка — в лучшем случае расплывчатая — но по крайней мере, это не предсказание погибели. Бэкхён ставит пустой стакан на стол и начинает возиться со своим пальто, пытаясь натянуть его на плечи. Пока он не встал с места, Минсок наклоняется над столом к Чонину.

— Подожди, — говорит Минсок, — ты сказал, что знаешь, что случится со мной сегодня.

— Уверен, что хочешь знать? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Нет, не хочет, — отвечает Бэкхён в тот же момент, когда Минсок произносит:

— Удиви меня.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Минсок берёт слово первым:

— Это моё будущее, — говорит он. — Если уж я собираюсь потратить весь свой день, преследуя единственных людей в этом городе, которые могут мне навредить, то я хочу хотя бы знать, всё ли со мной будет в порядке.

Чонин откидывается на обитую спинку стула, разговаривая вслух сам с собой.

— Ну, что бы я не сказал, ты всё равно всё сделаешь правильно, так что, думаю, можно и рассказать тебе.

Глаза Минсока сияют от любопытства, и Бэкхён хочет утащить его отсюда, но Минсок — Кумихо и гораздо старше него. У него есть авторитет. И всё же Бэкхён не может подавить в себе чувство паники, наполняющее его грудную клетку, словно дым. Она зудит в его лёгких, заставляя его хотеть откашляться нервными словами. 

— Сегодня ты спасёшь не одного человека, и ты не будешь ни о чём сожалеть, — произносит Чонин с хмурым видом. — Ещё если ты хочешь что-то сказать, сделай это сегодня, или у тебя никогда не будет другого шанса. А теперь, думаю, вам пора идти. Мой брат скоро закончит свои дела, и вы не можете позволить себе потерять здесь ещё больше времени.

Минсок насупивает брови, обдумывая эту информацию. Он явно хочет услышать больше, но Бэкхён находит взглядом Чондэ, который рассчитывает последнего посетителя в очереди. Нужно уйти, пока Чонин не поделился ещё какими-нибудь плохими новостями.

Он поднимает сопротивляющегося Минсока на ноги, и они спешно следуют к выходу. Чонин провожает их, и Бэкхён останавливается у двери.

— Спасибо, Чонин. Я твой должник.

— Не благодари, — говорит Чонин, и на Бэкхёна находит ужасное предчувствие, что он собирается сказать что-то ещё — что-то, что не понравится Бэкхёну. Чонин придерживает дверь и наклоняется к нему.

— Пока ты не ушёл... 

— Нет, Чонин, я не хочу ничего слышать, — шипит Бэкхён, пытаясь пройти мимо него, но Чонин тянет его назад и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Все вопросы, что я задал тебе ранее — это решения, которые тебе предстоит принять, и у каждого из них будут последствия, и они определят твоё будущее. Я не могу сказать, что тебе выбрать, Бэкхён. Но я могу сказать тебе доверять себе несмотря ни на что. Ты сделаешь правильный выбор.

 

 

 

**сыльги-нуна**

Как дела?

Не угодили в неприятности?

[Отправлено: 14:12, 23.01.2018]

В конечном счёте Бэкхён решает, что ему наплевать на дурацкие предупреждения Чонина — ему хочется, чтобы ему было наплевать. Им нужна машина, так что они отклоняются от курса, чтобы забрать её. Эта консервная банка, как её ласково называет Бэкхён, первая машина Сонми — старый Matiz, который едва может одновременно уместить в себе персоны Бэкхёна и Минсока и с трудом заводится. Они тормозят перед въездом на парковку Больницы Северанс, но никто из них не выходит.

Бэкхён не разговаривал с Минсоком ни по дороге к метро, ни во время двадцатиминутной поездки на поезде. Но тишина слишком затянулась, чтобы оставаться уместной. Бэкхён нервно постукивает по рулю и бросает обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону Минсока, который слишком занят вознёй с ремнём безопасности, чтобы заметить. На секунду он оттягивает его от своей груди, как будто бы он слишком сильно жмёт, и затем отпускает. Ремень возвращается в привычное положение, прихлопывая Минсока к сидению. Он морщится и закрывает глаза. 

— Так мы зайдём или как?

Бэкхён не спешит выходить из машины.

— У нас есть план, или мы просто ворвёмся в больницу и сдадимся “властям”? Дай мне знать, если мне предстоит встреча с моим бывшим, чтобы я хотя бы попытался выглядеть так, будто я действительно забыл его.

Он сожалеет о сказанном, как только он видит саркастическую улыбку на лице Минсока.

— Забыл настолько, что решил снова потрахаться с ним? Как это случилось в другие — как там сказал этот предсказатель — шестнадцать раз? Или там было двадцать один?

Машина резко становится слишком маленькой для них двоих. Она всегда была слишком маленькой, но сейчас она прямо-таки удушает. Бэкхёну трудно дышать. Минсок рядом с ним снова дёргает ремень в тщетной попытке облегчить дыхание.

— Ну зато теперь я знаю, почему ты так уверен, что Самджокгу не арестует меня.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Да я тоже не хочу об этом говорить, Бэкхён, но нам когда-нибудь придётся. Ты сказал, что с ним всё кончено! То, что ты делаешь… — Он почёсывает затылок и издаёт бессильный громкий вздох. — Ладно, не сейчас. Сейчас мы просто оценим обстановку. И если твой парень-

— Бывший парень, — бормочет Бэкхён.

Глаза Минсока вспыхивают красным:

— Если твой ёбарь обнаружит нас, ты прикроешь меня.

Бэкхён горит желанием пригрозить оставить его гнить в лапах Стража, если он ещё раз назовёт Чанёля его “ёбарем”, но это было бы чистой воды лицемерием. Они с Чанёлем не парни друг друга, они не ёбари и не враги. Они просто один большой ёбанный кавардак.

Минсок нахмуривается и внезапно выпрямляет спину, принюхиваясь.

— Блядь, Кумихо, которую мы ищем, должно быть, тоже там, — говорит он.

— Где? — спрашивает Бэкхён, опуская окно, как если бы он мог тоже почуять её, как Минсок — но в нём слишком много от человека, и всё, что он чувствует, это загрязнение. — Ты узнал её?

Он мотает головой.

— Нет, этот запах мне совсем не знаком.

— Ты серьёзно? Я думал, ты знаешь каждую Кумихо в Корее! Тогда зачем мы здесь вообще?

Минсок вздыхает.

— Не знаю, почему бы тебе не зайти внутрь и не посмотреть, что да как?

И рискнуть встретиться с Чанёлем? Бэкхён определённо не станет этого делать. Ни за что.

— Потому что я здесь только для моральной поддержки! Это ты хочешь её спасти, поэтому почему бы тебе самому не пойти внутрь? — предлагает он.

— О да, конечно, и тогда они подумают, что это я та Кумихо, которая сотворила всё это, и убьют меня на месте. А потом меня убьёт и Сонми за то, что я оставил её драгоценного малыша совсем одного в Сеуле с его бывшим парнем. Ёбарем. Бывшим ёбарем.

— Мне двадцать пять, я не малыш! — шипит Бэкхён, игнорируя пассаж про ёбаря, потому что на данный момент так гораздо проще.

— Ах, нашему малышу двадцать пять. Хочешь, чтобы тебя за это наградили?

Бэкхён отворачивается и не отвечает. Вот поэтому он не проводит время с Кумихо. Они невероятно раздражающие, и все они старше него, что служит идеальным предлогом, чтобы заставлять Бэкхёна делать для них всё что угодно. Также теперь Минсок знает о нём и Чанёле, и он будет вечно использовать это против Бэкхёна. Прекрасно.

_ Заебало _ , думает Бэкхён,  _ семья заебала _ . Всё заебало. Заебал Минсок, его пустые идеалы и дурацкая затея спасти Кумихо, которую он даже не знает. Заебали обязательства и доброе сердце Бэкхёна вдобавок. После случая с Сехуном он пообещал себе, поклялся на собственном сердце, что он больше никогда не станет ввязываться в это, и вот опять. Он снова в центре урагана, где присутствие Чанёля ощущается так сильно, словно удар в живот.

Он опять стучит пальцами по рулю маленькой городской машинки своей мамы, просто чтобы побесить Минсока так же, как и он его, и смотрит на время.

— Ты уверен, что она там? — задаёт он вопрос, глядя на громадные очертания больницы, возвышающейся над медного цвета туманом. Её симметрично расположенные и яркие огни мерцают словно кнопочки на контрольной панели гигантского космического корабля.

Минсок цокает языком.

— Ты правда не чувствуешь?

Бэкхён мотает головой, ощущая бессильное посасывание под ложечкой. Может, это раздражение, а может и магия. Кто знает? 

— Что она забыла в больнице? — спрашивает он.

— Возможно, она хотела в последний раз взглянуть на трупы. — Заметив скептический взгляд Бэкхёна, Минсок пожимает плечами. — Я даже не знаю, кто она. Откуда я могу знать, как она мыслит? Я уж точно лишний раз не смотрю на беспорядок, который остаётся после меня. 

_ Это потому что ты не оставляешь беспорядка _ , думает Бэкхён. Но что-то он не хочет отвешивать Киму Минсоку комплименты за его способности к убийству людей. Не здесь и не сейчас. Не когда Чанёль так близко. Не когда в его телефоне висит непрочитанное сообщение. Уведомление ещё зафиксировано на верхней половине экрана, и предварительного просмотра достаточно, чтобы разглядеть сообщение целиком.

_ Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. _

У Бэкхёна нет ни малейших сомнений касательно причины, по которой Чанёль хочет с ним поговорить. Уж точно не потому что он соскучился по нему. Если бы Чанёль действительно хотел поговорить с ним, он бы ответил на сообщение Бэкхёна два месяца назад. Но он этого не сделал, и это говорит о многом. Возможно, Чанёль правда хочет покончить со всем… что сейчас происходит между ними. Возможно, Чондэ имеет полное право расстраиваться. Возможно, Бэкхён не даёт Чанёлю обрести счастье. Он отнял его и теперь не хочет, чтобы Чанёль двигался дальше… Возможно...

Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает. Именно поэтому он не хотел приезжать в Сеул и рискнуть встретиться с Чанёлем. Он ненавидит чувство, когда он не знает своё место, особенно когда он полжизни совершенно точно знал, где оно. (Подле Чанёля.)

Если повезёт, им с Минсоком удастся вывезти Кумихо из города, прежде чем Страж прикончит её, всё закончится сегодня, и Бэкхёну не придётся встречаться с Чанёлем и предоставлять ему возможность причинить боль им обоим. Опять. (Он и сам не хочет пользоваться этой возможностью, но знает, что если он увидится с Чанёлем, он не сможет себя контролировать. Он слишком сильно по нему скучает.)

— Перестань страдальчески пыриться в телефон. Тебе это не идёт.

Заливаясь краской, Бэкхён блокирует экран и обращает сердитый взгляд на Минсока.

— Да что с тобой не так? Я в трёх секундах от того, чтобы вернуться в Йоджу, так что прекрати действовать мне на нервы или...

— Заткнись!

Бэкхён замирает, поражённый внезапным срывом Минсока и ещё больше тем, как его черты, кажется, начинают меняться, становясь более звериными, грубыми по краям. Бэкхён видит очертания его лисьих ушей. Скорее намёк на них, успевший материализоваться с потерей Минсоком контроля над своими силами.

— Заткнись, — повторяет Минсок, — что-то происходит.

И тогда они слышат его. Выстрел. На парковке.

Минсок издаёт рычание глубоко в глотке. Бэкхён видит его бледный профиль в отражении окна, его золотисто-чёрные глаза широко распахнуты, его длинные и острые зубы уже проступили. 

— Бэкхён, — произносит он как можно более тихим голосом. — Заводи машину.

— Что?

— Заводи машину!

Он больше ничего не добавляет, просто открывает дверь и выскакивает наружу, следуя за машиной, въезжающей на парковку. Его рыжие хвосты тянутся за ним, когда он перепрыгивает через ограждение и исчезает во тьме подземной парковки.

Бэкхён поворачивает ключ один раз, два раза, бранясь на старый двигатель.  _ Ну давай, не подводи меня сейчас _ , бормочет он. Он дрожит, закрывает глаза и наконец чувствует, как машина оживает, сотрясая тесную кабину своими вибрациями. Минсок выходит с парковки, а за ним — Кумихо в её животном обличии, больше похожая на зверя, чем на богиню. У неё светлый мех, пронизанный золотыми нитями, и от неё пахнет сухими листьями и засохшей кровью. Это зловоние наполняет машину Бэкхёна, как только Минсок заталкивает её на заднее сиденье и подсаживается к ней.

— Нам надо сматываться! — рычит он, и Бэкхён так нервничает, что выжимает сцепление и чуть не глушит мотор. Машина срывается с места, и очень-очень напуганный Минсок ворчит. Бэкхён ощущает исходящую от него нервозность, бурлящий страх предков, который рассеивается, когда больница становится лишь светящейся башней вдалеке, и Самджокгу со Стражем оказываются слишком далеко, чтобы поймать их.

Он тормозит перед первым перекрёстком и чувствует, как машина с трудом дышит и дребезжит под ним. Его руки слишком сильно сжимают руль и неуловимо подрагивают. Кабина наполнена Кумихо.

Бэкхён смотрит на неё через зеркало заднего вида. От лисицы не осталось и следа. В человеческом обличии Кумихо выглядит, как юная девушка с деликатными чертами лица, невероятно красивая. Её глаза встречают глаза Бэкхёна в зеркале, и ему приходится отвести взгляд. Она выглядит старой и в некоторой степени безжалостной. Бэкхён в жизни её не видел, и судя по слегка напуганному и потерянному выражению на лице Минсока, он тоже.

_ Это _ , думает Бэкхён,  _ было хуёвой затеей _ .

 

 

 

**сыльги-нуна**

Скажи Минсоку, чтобы взял трубку :<

[Отправлено: 16:38, 23.01.2018]

В жуткой пробке кажется, будто машина движется со скоростью улитки. Бэкхён постоянно переключает передачи и ненароком дважды чуть на глушит двигатель. Он тихо ругается, пытаясь поддерживать машину на ходу. 

Все молчат, но они с Минсоком чувствуют, как Кумихо изучает их. Минсок ёрзает под её взглядом, и Бэкхён уставился глазами на дорогу и избегает зеркала заднего вида, пытаясь не показывать, что она заставляет его нервничать.

Он следует по самому быстрому известному ему маршруту, ведущему из города, и всё это время ощущает её глаза на своём затылке. В какой-то момент она наклоняет голову, как будто не знает, как его расценивать. Похоже, это обычная реакция, когда какая-либо Кумихо встречает Бэкхёна. Он пытается скрыть свою нервозность, но кровь… Matiz слишком маленький, и в нём пахнет кровью. Не её. 

Он едет за другой машиной, она поворачивает налево, но светофор загорается жёлтым. Его посещает желание ускориться и проехать перекрёсток прежде, чем загорится красный, но он всё-таки нажимает на тормоз в последний момент и сразу же жалеет об этом, хотя уже поздно. Машина с тихим грохотом останавливается. Загорается красный. Они ждут.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Кумихо. У неё тонкий, неестественно приятный голос, который хорошо сочетается с чертами её лица.  _ Девушка из стекла и легенд _ , думает Бэкхён.  _ Таящая в себе лисицу, сотворённую из магии, кошмаров, крови и тысячи лет ожидания _ .

— Мы увезём тебя из Сеула, — объясняет Минсок. Бэкхён посматривает на него в зеркало. Он выглядит запуганным. Бэкхён видит его таким впервые. Минсок — один из самых молодых среди друзей Сонми, но несмотря на это, он всегда держался так уверенно, что Бэкхён часто завидовал ему. Но в этот раз Бэкхён видит, как напряжены его плечи, как он будто бы сжался в этом маленьком пространстве, пытаясь не прикасаться к возникшей из ниоткуда Кумихо.

— Я не могу уехать. Я ещё должна кое-что сделать, — произносит она, всё ещё смотря на Бэкхёна. — Что ты вообще такое?

Бэкхён бросает взгляд на Минсока, а тот едва уловимо мотает головой. Когда никто не даёт ответа, она продолжает:

— Ты лиса, но в то же время человек.

— То же самое можно сказать и о тебе, — бормочет он, смотря прямо на дорогу и борясь с желанием встретиться с ней взглядом.

Она смеётся так, будто услышала шутку. Может быть, это и была шутка, потому что в этой девушке нет ничего человеческого. Даже её внешность кажется не от мира сего. Она выглядит ненастоящей. Как фарфоровая кукла среди бумажных кукол. Инородной.

— Потрясающе, — задумчиво произносит она. Мерцание в её глазах заставляет Бэкхёна снова содрогнуться.

Загорается зелёный. Бэкхён медлит. Он возобновляет движение, только когда машина позади него мигает фарами, чтобы побудить к действию, но сворачивает с дороги, ведущей из города. Он медленно проезжает ещё несколько метров.

— Так, ладно, мы уехали достаточно далеко, — объявляет он неуверенно, съезжая на обочину.

— Нет, не достаточно, — шипит Минсок, но Бэкхён не позволяет этому себя остановить. Они приехали, чтобы спасти эту Кумихо, и они её спасли. Он не хочет видеть её, пахнущую убийством и вечностью, ни в своей машине, ни в своём доме, ни в своей жизни.

— Да, не достаточно, — говорит она, мягко и устрашающе улыбаясь. — Хоть я и не понимаю, зачем вы привезли меня сюда.

Бэкхён открывает дверь и выходит на пустую улицу. Уже вечер. Зимний вечер, что заявляет свои права слишком рано, похищая драгоценные часы солнечного света своими длинными синими пальцами, холодными и туманными. Он обходит машину и открывает дверь для Кумихо. Одним грациозным, плавным движением она покидает кабину. Минсок выходит с другой стороны.

Они всего лишь в паре улиц от главной магистрали, ведущей из города, но в этом районе пустынно и тихо. Здесь второстепенная дорога проходит через преимущественно промышленную зону. Она пустеет с наступлением темноты, когда все люди спешат к автобусным остановкам, чтобы добраться до дома. Идеальное место, чтобы избавиться от их попутчицы. Она тут же поднимает взгляд, как будто угадала, о чём он думает.

— Мы хотим тебе помочь, — говорит Минсок. — Меня зовут Минсок, я, как и ты, Кумихо. Могу я узнать, как твоё имя?

— Можешь, если хочешь.

— И как же тебя зовут?

— Я не говорила, что скажу тебе. 

Оторопев, он хлопает глазами.

— Я могу помочь тебе, — говорит он. — Я могу предоставить тебе убежище, защиту. Если ты останешься в Сеуле, ты будешь в опасности. Сколько ты уже живёшь как Кумихо? Откуда ты?

Она цокает языком, игнорирует Минсока и вместо этого переводит своё внимание на Бэкхёна.

— Ты очень странный ребёнок. Что ты вообще такое?

— Я сын Сонми, — говорит он ей в ответ, даже не раздумывая. Он никогда не считал себя ни человеком, ни Кумихо. Он всегда был сыном своей матери, ни больше ни меньше. Он видит, как при звучании имени Сонми в её глазах проскальзывает осознание, а также что-то ещё, что он не может определить. Возможно, злость, но она исчезает слишком быстро, чтобы сказать точно.

— Сын Кумихо? Чудно́.

Бэкхён встречается глазами с Минсоком. На его лице такое же обеспокоенное выражение, как и у Бэкхёна.

Кумихо с любопытством смотрит на тротуар, на ограждение, на фонари, бросающие дрожащий свет на зону обслуживания. Сумерки слились с облаками и светом фонарей — лиловый, оранжевый и серый. Так много серого, что город утопает в тумане. Она принюхивается, и Минсок с Бэкхёном оба чувствуют движение энергии, когда она собирается с силами. Потоки магии вокруг неё словно ручейки, окрашивающие туман в фиолетовый и золотой.

— Благодарю за помощь, — тихо произносит она. Её хвосты начинают появляться; они бледные и светлые, розово-золотые, как и её длинные волосы, зловеще развевающиеся на ветру. — Но мне пора есть.

— Тебе нельзя, — говорит Минсок и чуть не останавливает её рукой. Бэкхён рад, что он этого не сделал. Она выглядит так, будто может опалить его одним прикосновением. — Послушай, я не знаю, откуда ты и как там всё было устроено, но ты не можешь делать это в ебучем Сеуле. Здесь теперь есть правила. И мы все им следуем. Либо так, либо смерть.

Её взгляд отрешён. Не совсем пустой, но лишённый всякого интереса к тому, что он говорит. Бэкхён промёрз до костей, но не из-за холодного вечернего ветра. Он хочет схватить Минсока, сесть в машину и сбежать от этой женщины, как можно скорее. Если честно, возможно, спасать её было неправильно, но это то, чем Минсок и Сыльги, мать Бэкхёна и иногда и сам Бэкхён занимаются. В конце концов, она Кумихо. Она своя. Кровь гуще воды. Иногда может быть даже гуще магии.

Только вот Минсок приехал, не чтобы спасти эту Кумихо. Он приехал убедиться, что кто-то из его друзей вне опасности. Никто из его друзей не в опасности, дело закрыто. Пришло время убраться подальше от этой жуткой, кровожадной девушки.

— Смерть? — переспрашивает она с любопытством, наклоняя голову набок, как сова.

— Тебе нельзя охотиться в Сеуле, — объясняет Бэкхён немного дрожащим голосом. Минсок рядом с ним активно кивает. Они словно дети, замершие перед диким зверем. — Если ты будешь это делать, Страж города станет тебя разыскивать. И если они решат, что ты опасна — а ты опасна — они убьют тебя. Мы не сможем тебя постоянно спасать.

Она едва слышно фыркает. 

— Страж города? Обыкновенный колдун, слишком самодовольный, чтобы познать настоящую магию. Он не сможет убить меня, если я прикончу его первой. Я бы сделала это сегодня, мне почти удалось… Если бы только не вмешался Самджокгу...

— Что ты сделала?.. — спрашивает Минсок, не веря своим ушам.

— Это легче, чем ты думаешь, когда никто из них не может противостоять моему очарованию. Мы Кумихо, а не простые духи. Мы недаром возвышаемся над ними, или ты забыл?

В её голосе звучит раздражение, словно фальшивая нота, что нарушает гармонию всей песни.  _ Она смотрит на них свысока _ , понимает Бэкхён. Он игнорирует свой инстинкт самосохранения и делает шаг ближе, кладя руку на спину Минсоку, будто пытаясь отвести его подальше, не привлекая её внимания.

— Они, может, и не могут, но Самджокгу ещё как, — говорит он, и её взгляд возвращается к нему. — Ты же знаешь о нём? Самджокгу? С ужасным отношением, никакого сочувствия или сострадания. И не знаю, упоминал ли я, но он может нас убить нахуй?

Он лжёт. Чанёль никогда на стал бы убивать, но, возможно, самого образа будет достаточно, чтобы припугнуть её.

— Он не позволит тебе убивать людей в этом городе. Если ты останешься в Сеуле и нападёшь на кого-нибудь ещё, будет война.

К его ужасу она разражается серебристым смехом, который, словно кинжалы, рассекает воздух и горло Бэкхёна, режет между его рёбрами, чтобы добраться до лёгких. У него спирает дыхание от этого смеха.

— Даже Самджокгу может погибнуть по неосторожности. По правде говоря, не думаю, что этот Самджокгу задержится надолго. Он мягок и слаб, как перезрелый фрукт. Ему пора упасть, не считаешь?

Лицо Чанёля проносится перед глазами Бэкхёна, и он выпадает из реальности. Возможно, он открыл рот в изумлении. Возможно, он попытался наброситься на неё. Он, ребёнок человека, против Кумихо. Но он бы сделал это рефлекторно при одной только мысли, что кто-то может причинить боль Чанёлю. Что-то удерживает его. Рука Минсока вокруг его собственной, мешающая ему броситься в её сторону.

— Если ты пойдёшь на это, мы станем врагами, — произносит Минсок.

И когда Бэкхён поворачивается к нему, это уже не Минсок — друг семьи, который сидел с Бэкхёном и позволял ему дёргать себя за хвосты короткими пухлыми пальчиками, когда тот был буйным четырёхлетним ребёнком; который слушал Бэкхёна, когда тот рассказывал про свои влюблённости; который покупал ему жареного цыплёнка после экзаменов. Не Минсок, который приехал в Сеул за Бэкхёном после того, как тот расстался с Чанёлем, даже несмотря на то, что он плохо водит и, считай, был изгнан из столицы. Не Минсок, который ещё врезал Чанёлю до кучи.

Тот Минсок исчез. А тот, что смотрит на Кумихо сейчас, и сам Кумихо. С красноватой шерстью и красноватыми хвостами. Рыжая лиса с золотистыми глазами и клыками, словно кинжалы.

— Если ты пойдёшь на это, — повторяет он, и Бэкхён чувствует его нерешительность: потому что он Минсок, а Минсок — пацифист, медиатор, который никогда сам не начнёт конфликт. Но он всё же бросает ей вызов, потому что знает, что если не он, то Бэкхён, который как и был недомерком, так недомерком и помрёт. — Нам придётся тебя остановить.

— Вы мне не указ, — говорит она спокойно, демонстрация силы Минсока её никак не заботит. — Вы просто дети. У вас нет власти надо мной.

Минсок колеблется, но не отступает.

— Повторяю в последний раз, — говорит он, и Бэкхён может поклясться, что видел нечто зловещее в глазах Кумихо, похожее на самодовольную искорку веселья. — Ты не можешь здесь оставаться. Ты либо уйдёшь сама, либо я заставлю тебя, но я не стану смотреть, как ты уничтожаешь всё, что мы создали за последние двадцать пять лет. 

Она хохочет.

— Двадцать пять лет? Любопытно. Последний раз я была в этой стране двадцать пять лет назад. Многое может измениться за двадцать пять лет.

— О чём ты? — спрашивает Минсок, но она не отвечает. По крайней мере не словами. Девять её хвостов возникают один за другим, пока место девушки не занимает лисица со стеклянными глазами и длинными острыми клыками.

— Бэкхён, — шипит Минсок подавленным, едва различимым голосом, — отойди назад!

— Что, я...

Это не первый раз, когда Бэкхён видит Кумихо. Он видел Минсока в обличии лисы бесчисленное количество раз. И Сыльги, и Сехуна, и Йесона. Он игрался с ними, когда был ребёнком и тянул их за шерсть своими крохотными мягкими кулачками. Они друзья семьи, а иногда среди них бывают и незнакомцы, когда Сонми даёт приют беглым лисьим духам, которым некуда пойти, или Кумихо, которые нарушили закон Ковенов и теперь скрываются.

И всё же Бэкхён видит схватку двух Кумихо впервые. Он вообще впервые видит, как Кумихо дерётся. Это зрелищно, величественно и пугающе одновременно.

Минсок так быстр, что Бэкхён едва успевает следить за его движениями. Он налетает на Кумихо, словно товарный поезд, нанося удар по её горлу, сначала один, затем второй, а она рычит и пытается отвечать. Раздаётся звук ломающихся костей, крик, и они расходятся, тяжело дыша. Бэкхён всё ещё стоит замерший на месте.

Какое-то время две лисы осматривают друг друга, не торопясь сдвинуться с мёртвой точки и сделать ход.

— Бэкхён! — голос Минсока искажён, как будто он звучит из какого-то далёкого места, из глубины длинной пещеры. — Уходи!

И Бэкхёну стоит уйти, действительно стоит. Это битва титанов, и ему здесь нет места. Как там сказал Чонин? Остаться или уйти? Какие там были вопросы? Бэкхён не может вспомнить.

— Съебись отсюда, Хёни!

Кумихо пользуется моментом и атакует его снова. Они оба исчезают в ворохе золотистых и рыжих хвостов, который причиняет Бэкхёну боль, когда он пытается приблизиться к нему.

Он с визгом отходит назад, его руки в крови и дымятся, но затем он слышит вой Минсока, крик раненого, умирающего зверя, просящего о помощи. Даже не раздумывая, Бэкхён снова пытается подобраться к ним. Всё-таки Чонин сказал, что он сделает правильный выбор, так что он прямиком вмешивается в драку.

 

 

 

**сыльги-нуна**

Бэкхённи?

Всё в порядке?

Я что-то немножко волнуюсь :<<<<

[Отправлено: 16:56, 23.01.2018]

Вьющаяся вихрем магия жалит, такая жгучая, опаляющая. Бэкхён ощущает её на своих руках, на своей груди, вокруг шеи. Его предплечье взрывается болью, словно фейерверк, но его пальцы сжимают мех Минсока, и он тянет, оттаскивает его от магии. Происходит взрыв — тихий, тусклый, но всё же взрыв — и Бэкхёна откидывает к машине. Ему больно: машина цела и невредима, а его тело слишком мягкое и слабое по сравнению с ней. 

Когда он открывает глаза, Кумихо стоит прямо перед ним. Она снова в обличии женщины, но всё ещё можно видеть, как её хвосты нервно мечутся по земле и как пушистое ухо на её голове истекает кровью. Минсока тоже отбросило взрывом, но в противоположную сторону. Он выглядит потрёпанным, но в целом невредимым. Трудно понять, ругается он или кашляет — скорее всего и то, и другое — но он со стоном поднимается, всё также яростно смотря на Кумихо.

Она тоже глядит на него расчётливым голодным взглядом. Но потом резко переводит его на Бэкхёна. Она стоит ровно между ними. Бэкхён слишком поздно понимает, что она собирается сделать. Минсок тоже догадывается и пытается остановить её, но она слишком быстрая, быстрее него и ближе.

(Бэкхёну всё-таки стоило уйти.)

Через секунду он уже в руках Кумихо. Она в обличии человека, но всё ещё сильнее, чем любой нормальный человек, и определённо сильнее Бэкхёна. Она держит его перед собой, прижимая его к своей груди, как человеческий щит.

— Отпусти меня, — кричит он, пытаясь высвободиться, но она не покоряется. Вместо этого она вонзает свои когти в руку Бэкхёна, прорезая мягкую плоть так глубоко, что Бэкхён на секунду представляет, как они пройдут насквозь и выйдут на другой стороне. Он издаёт болезненный вопль, который как будто принадлежит совсем не ему. 

— Назад, — Бэкхён слышит её голос сквозь красный туман боли, застилающий его разум. Когда она говорит, он рассыпается на бесчисленное множество рассерженных голосов. Бэкхён чувствует, как охладела его рука, она будто сделана изо льда и вот-вот разобьётся на мелкие кусочки, когда он попытается ей пошевелить. Он раскрывает глаза, и его чуть не вырывает от вида мягкой плоти, проткнутой, насаженной на острые как бритва когти Кумихо, словно трофей.

— Назад! — выкрикивает она пронзительно, и в этот раз он осознаёт, что она обращается к Минсоку, который уставился на них широко распахнутыми и полными ужаса глазами.

— Отпусти его, — говорит он. — Не он напал на тебя, а я.

— Да, и ты не сделаешь этого снова, пока я держу его, не так ли, сын Сонми?

Её когти вонзаются в руку Бэкхёна всё глубже, и он задыхается от боли, мир в его глазах растворяется в красном облаке. У него кружится голова, он может в любой момент потерять сознание. Он бы упал на землю, если бы Кумихо не держала его.

— Он не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Если ты причинишь ему вред, я не дам тебе уйти отсюда живой.

— Не дашь, не дашь, не дашь, — бормочет она настолько тихо, что лишь Бэкхён может слышать её. — Но ты слишком силён, дитя, слишком силён, слишком силён. Нам нужно стать сильнее. Нужно, нужно. Чтобы стать сильнее, нам нужен этот парень.

Без всякого предупреждения она вытаскивает свои когти из руки Бэкхёна, и весь воздух покидает его лёгкие с криком, и у него уже не остаётся голоса для того, что она делает дальше.

Она кладёт руку ему на грудь, над сердцем, её длинные когти щекочут горло Бэкхёна, грозясь порезать его. Бэкхён чувствует, как его горячая липкая кровь стекает по его рукам и ноге, капает на асфальт с тошнотворным звуком. Её рука тоже липкая и в крови.  _ Я умру _ , думает он,  _ она убьёт меня _ .  _ Это неправильно, слишком рано… _ Есть ещё столько вещей, которые он не успел сделать. Вопросов, на которые он ещё не ответил.

Кумихо наклоняется к нему. Её голос звучит в ушах Бэкхёна, словно скрежет гвоздя по стеклу, её когти словно кинжалы в его сердце.

— Не сопротивляйся. Чем больше будешь сопротивляться, тем больнее будет.

— Что? Нет, ты не так поняла! Я всего лишь человек!

Бэкхён слышит рычание Минсока, слышит свой ошеломлённый вздох — безмолвный плавный звук удивления — слышит шум блестящих машин, едущих в паре кварталов отсюда по ярко освещённым дорогам. Он слышит голос города. Рука Кумихо проделывает дыру в его груди бесшумно.

Но боль, боль раздаётся в нём, словно крик.

Бэкхён никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Нечто, наполняющее смыслом, могущественное, живое.

Мир сжимается до размеров его сердца — этой части его самого, что Кумихо держит теперь в своей руке. Затем оно расширяется. Затем разрывается.

Будто до этого момента Бэкхён был целостным — крохотным и бесполезным, но всё же целостным — а сейчас он разделён на кусочки, разбит, но в то же время он стал чем-то бо́льшим. Он очутился на небесном своде, он космическая пыль. Он в воздухе, он на ветру, он в почве и в каждом звуке смеха, и снова в себе. Он нечто большее.

Это похоже на претворение в жизнь, возникновение, реализацию потенциала. (Кумихо не рождаются, ими становятся, в них преображаются. Кто-то называет это эволюцией.)

Бэкхён открывает глаза, ожидая увидеть кровь, свою собственную кровь. Он ожидает увидеть своё сердце, обнажённое и едва бьющееся. Когти Кумихо исчезают внутри его грудной клетки, но никакой крови нет, никакой дыры нет, только боль. И магия. 

Вот чего она хочет. В нём есть что-то, что-то ещё, нечто большее, что-то, что является Бёном Бэкхёном, но всё же нет, совсем нет. И Кумихо пытается прорваться сквозь него, чтобы это забрать.

_ Хватит _ , думает Бэкхён.  _ Оно моё! _

— Где она, дитя? Где твоя лисья жемчужина? Она нужна этой лисе.

Бэкхён не понимает, о чём она. Они не в какой-то легенде или сказке. Он не Кумихо, у него нет никаких лисьих жемчужин. Он человек. Но она этого не знает, так что она тянет, и тянет, и тянет, а он разрушается, и расширяется, и преображается. 

Он умирает.

Она не находит того, что ищет, и поэтому она крадёт его, его жизнь, магию, которой у него быть не должно. Всё, что может.

Она настолько близко, что он чувствует запах из её рта — как никогда сильный запах крови — и его живот скручивает, когда он осознаёт, что она убила двух человек и съела их сердца этим самым ртом. И затем он чувствует, как её когти ещё глубже вонзаются в его душу, пытаясь с жадностью нащупать источник магии Бэкхёна. 

Она сказала, что ищет лисью жемчужину. Она проиграет, потому что у Бэкхёна — сына Кумихо, ставшей человеком — её нет. Ему никогда не нужна была лисья жемчужина, чтобы быть человеком, потому что он был рождён человеком. Но она этого не знает, и это спасёт его.

Он чувствует, как её сила нарастает — она, вероятно, думает, что ей нужно больше сил, потому что он слишком хорошо охраняет свою лисью жемчужину — и пока она слишком занята поиском его собственных сил — и снова, она проиграет: Бэкхён годами пытался обнаружить свои силы, но так и не смог — он вырывается из её хватки. Она так поглощена своей магией, что почти не осознаёт, что он зашевелился. Она отпускает его. 

Когда это происходит, Бэкхён падает на землю. Какое-то время он не может ни слышать, ни видеть, он даже не уверен, что его сердце бьётся. Затем он понимает, что лежит на мокром асфальте, твёрдом и грубом под его лицом и руками. Он шевелится и чувствует жжение в глазах, когда зрение наконец начинает возвращаться к нему.

Свёрнутая клубком Кумихо лежит рядом с машиной — возможно, она ранена — и кто-то поднимает Бэкхёна на его трясущиеся ноги. Теперь он в машине, куда его затолкал Минсок. Сквозь завесу слёз и крови Бэкхён видит, как он огибает машину. Он садится в водительское кресло и захлопывает дверь прямо перед лицом Кумихо, которая успела прийти в себя и издаёт яростный крик.

Уже в обличии лисы размером больше крохотного Matiz-а Сонми, она делает прыжок, чтобы преградить им путь. И всё, о чём может думать Бэкхён, это то, что Минсок — хуёвый водитель и машина почти всегда капризничает, так что, считай, они мертвы. Но по счастливой случайности в этот раз двигатель не подводит их. Маленький Matiz оживает, и Минсок давит на педаль газа, чуть не сбивая Кумихо. (Она, блядь, этого заслуживает.)

Она уклоняется в последний момент, и они слышат, как её когти царапают старый кузов, но Минсок уже уносится вдаль, по направлению к шоссе, игнорируя правила дорожного движения и чуть не врезаясь в машину, едущую по встречной полосе.

 

 

 

**мама**

Мой маленький лисёнок

Когда ты будешь дома?

[Отправлено: 17:03, 23.01.2018]

Бэкхён не спускает глаз с Кумихо в боковом зеркале, пока машина кашляет чёрным дымом и спотыкается о неправильные передачи, но продолжает движение, оставляя тёмный переулок позади в угоду жёлтому свету на главной улице и относительной защищённости, обеспечиваемой потоком машин. Они как будто покинули параллельное измерение и вернулись в реальность сквозь белые и красные огоньки машин, оранжевый свет уличных фонарей. Неужели они правда были всего в двух кварталах отсюда? Неужели они там чуть не погибли? Кумихо не предпринимает попыток преследовать их. Один взгляд на Минсока — маленький комок ярости и страха с трясущимися руками на руле — и Бэкхён внезапно осознаёт, что он не помнит, когда в последний раз делал вдох. 

Его грудная клетка ещё болит, и он инстинктивно прикасается к ней. Его пальцы трогают грудную кость там, куда без труда прошли когти Кумихо, словно нож в масло. Кожа цела, не повреждена. Нет никаких видимых ран, но ему всё равно больно, как будто в его груди просверлили дыру.

— Что это была за хуйня? — выдавливает он из себя вопрос, который больше похож на предсмертный хрип.

Минсок не отвечает. Он едет не по той полосе и понимает это, только когда чуть не врезается во встречный автомобиль. Бэкхён надеется, что их не остановят, потому что сразу станет понятно, кем является Минсок, и ещё быстрее — кем он не является.

Он больше не выглядит, как человек. Хотя его лисьи хвосты и уши, к счастью, спрятаны, его глаза утратили глубину и тепло, присущие человеку, и обрели неестественный стеклянный блеск и яркий янтарный цвет сверхъестественного существа. Его зубы острее, чем обычно, его ногти длиннее. Его человеческое обличие растянуто до предела, оно расходится по швам, едва укрывая за собой лису.

На некоторых Кумихо человеческие тела “сидят” лучше, чем на остальных. Минсок особенно хорош в притворстве человеком, до такой степени, что лишь Самджокгу или другая Кумихо могут почуять подвох. Но сейчас его силы находятся в раздрае, его заклятие спуталось. Такое ощущение, что он пытается надеть платье на два размера меньше нужного.

На Бэкхёна находит приступ тошноты, когда он понимает, что чувствует себя точно так же — захватчиком в собственной шкуре. Его тело кажется ему слишком тесным, плотно прилегающим, оно душит его. Его внутренности, его душа, его естество… будто вот-вот выплеснутся наружу, вытекут между рёбер. Его израненная плоть — единственная плотина, сохраняющая его целым.

— Что она со мной сделала? — спрашивает он едва слышимым на фоне грохота машины голосом. — Она… Она...

— Она искала твою лисью жемчужину, — отвечает Минсок. Источник силы Кумихо.

— Которой у меня нет, насколько мне известно...

— Конечно, нет! Лисья жемчужина формируется на протяжении тысячелетия. И ты человек, — он замедляет движение по мере того, как они приближаются к Олимпийскому мосту, и тревожно осматривается. Кумихо так и не видно. — Она не могла понять, что ты такое… Она, должно быть, подумала, что ты юный лисий дух или какая-нибудь ещё недо-Кумихо, но это не объясняет, почему она попыталась украсть твои силы. Она, должно быть, не в своём уме. 

Он тормозит, чтобы избежать столкновения с машиной впереди. 

— Да блядь! — кричит он.

Машина застревает в пробке, словно жук в паучьих сетях. Руки Минсока всё ещё трясутся. Его глаза мечутся между зеркалами, пытаясь обнаружить надвигающуюся опасность, но ничего нет. Что бы не было нужно этой Кумихо, она, вероятно, отправилась за этим куда-нибудь ещё. Кто-то умрёт этой ночью, и Бэкхён чувствует лишь облегчение, потому что это будет не он.

— Куда мы едем?

Минсок молчит. Даже не похоже, что он услышал вопрос. Поэтому Бэкхён спрашивает снова. На третий раз, когда они съезжают с моста, Минсок наконец обращает на него внимание.

— Куда-нибудь, куда угодно. Я просто пытаюсь запутать наш след. Я не хочу, чтобы эта ебанутая снова напала на нас или хуже: последовала за нами домой. Я просто… Я тоже не знаю, что со всем этим делать, Бэкхён, — он меняет передачу, когда они покидают мост. — С момента, как я в последний раз слышал о Кумихо, похищающей магию у других Кумихо, прошли десятилетия. Мы таким не занимаемся. Уже нет.

— О чём ты?

Первая капля приземляется на лобовое стекло, размывая грязь и стекая, словно слеза. Вскоре за ней следует другая, затем ещё одна — мелкие капли дождя, принесённые ветром. Это не столько дождь, сколько изморось, которая налипает на стекло и размазывает всё вокруг. Теперь, когда дождь замывает их следы, Минсок чувствует себя спокойнее. Достаточно спокойно, чтобы вдаваться в объяснения.

— Когда-то давно кража лисьих жемчужин была обычной практикой. Лисья жемчужина… Это как наша душа. В ней содержатся все наши силы, поэтому мы должны защищать её ценой своей жизни. Именно поэтому ты никогда не видел мою или жемчужину Сыльги. Но её можно украсть. В прошлом многие люди пытались украсть у Кумихо, и те, кому это удавалось, получали невероятные силы. Ну тебе знакомы эти истории.

Да, Бэкхёну они знакомы. Смекалистые парни выиграли у злого лисьего духа в отгадывании загадок и заслужили жемчужину с волшебными силами; маленькие дети столкнули злую Кумихо, хотевшую их съесть, в её собственный котёл, но прежде похитили её красивый золотистый шарик из мрамора; прекрасная и наводящая ужас девушка-лиса, влюбившаяся в принца и отдавшая свои силы, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, положила свою сияющую жемчужину на его губы, чтобы не дать ему умереть; Самджокгу укусил Таджи и украл её лисью жемчужину, превратив её обратно в лису, перед самой её смертью. Бэкхён слышал все эти истории, но в них похищает или получает силы Кумихо всегда человек, и Бэкхён не понимает, зачем это делать Кумихо. Зачем столь могущественному, столь пугающему существу еще больше могущества? Это за пределами его понимания. Она и так внушает достаточно ужаса.

— В те времена всё было по-другому. Мы были другими, Бэкхён. Возможно, я или Сыльги нет, потому что мы юны, и когда мы появились, всё уже менялось, но все древние Кумихо, что жили в мире королей и войн, были безжалостными одинокими созданиями, которые ненавидели находиться среди своих и презирали их. Они боролись за власть, и они не боялись нападать на других Кумихо. Они не боялись убивать.

Минсок тормозит слишком поздно и задевает машину перед ним. Из неё выходит рассерженная женщина средних лет и требует назвать его номер страховки. Он смотрит на неё глазами, блестящими красным, и она тут же уходит. Когда он снова поворачивается к Бэкхёну, он выглядит таким усталым, старым и, по иронии, не взирая на то, что его звериное обличье рвётся наружу, как никогда человечным.

— И моя мать была такой?

— Твоя мать была умнее многих, — говорит Минсок. — Она не была самой сильной, но у неё была определённая репутация. Она вела замкнутый образ жизни и не искала неприятностей. Когда пришли японцы с своими мико и уничтожили почти весь наш род, я взял Сехуна и Сыльги и поехал с ними в Йоджу. Мы искали Сонми. Все отказывали нам в помощи, а она помогла, и благодаря ей мы выжили. Я, Йесон, Минхён, Чеён, Джису… Большинство Кумихо, что сейчас живут в Корее, пережили оккупацию только благодаря ей. Те, кто хотели бороться, погибли от рук японских ведьм, а те из них, кто выжили, были убиты Самджокгу. А теперь нас осталось всего ничего в мире, где нас ненавидят. Так зачем нам нападать друг на друга?

— Тогда что, блядь, сегодня произошло?

Минсок наконец останавливается перед большим супермаркетом CU и паркуется под светом его узнаваемой лаймово-фиолетовой вывески. Бэкхён не знает, что это за район, но он замечает в толпе парочку иностранных туристов, так что они скорее всего недалеко от какого-нибудь популярного туристического места. Минсок убирает руки с руля и ждёт, пока они перестанут трястись. В тишине они слышат лишь стук дождя по стеклу. В каждой его капле отражается целый город.

— Возможно, я совершил ошибку, — произносит Минсок. — Я подверг тебя опасности, и мне очень жаль. Я думал… Я приехал сюда, потому что Сыльги сказала, что в Сеуле объявилась Кумихо, и я подумал, что она одна из нас. Но нет. Я знаю каждую Кумихо в стране, и она не одна из нас. Я не знаю, что это была за мымра, Бэкхён. И теперь я не знаю, что делать.

— Оу, — бормочет Бэкхён, — паршиво.

— Нам нужно- Ай, во имя летучих драконов! Твоя рука! Что случилось с твоей рукой? — Бэкхён опускает взгляд и вынужден снова бороться с приступом тошноты: кровь просочилась сквозь шарф, которым он небрежно обмотал рану, и он истекает кровью на грязном пассажирском сидении маленького Matiz-а. — Нам нужно это промыть и перевязать. Немедленно.

 

 

 

От:  **Сонми-ним**

Кому:  **Минсок**

Что-то случилось?

Почему ты не берёшь трубку?

Минсок, где мой сын?

[Отправлено: 17:09, 23.01.2018]

Даже угроза со стороны неизвестной, невероятно могущественной и смертоносной Кумихо не способна усмирить внутреннюю няньку Минсока, сформировавшуюся за годы, которые он провёл, заботясь о Бэкхёне — печально известном маленьком хулигане, имевшем страсть к карабканью по деревьям, прыжкам с высоты и приставанию к опасным животным.

— Ты должен был сказать мне, что истекаешь кровью! Туда могла попасть зараза! Что скажет твоя мать?

— На нас напал самый настоящий демон, и ты беспокоишься об этой царапине?

Ну ладно, он немного блефует. Эта царапина — дыра в его руке, и у Бэкхёна есть подозрение, что он может лишиться конечности, если не умрёт от потери крови раньше. Минсок рычит что-то очень уж похожее на “сиди смирно, гадёныш”, распахивает дверь машины и срывается в магазин.

Бэкхён наблюдает, как он идёт к полкам с медикаментами, и смеётся про себя, когда студент, стоящий за кассой, переживает ужас всей жизни при виде побитого, окровавленного и как будто пришедшего из другого мира Минсока, бросающего ему упаковку бинтов, антисептик, треугольный кимбап с тунцом, дынную булочку и горстку мелочи.

Бинты, антисептик и кимбап с тунцом для Бэкхёна. Дынная булочка для него самого. Кумихо не нуждаются в человеческой пище, но Минсоку она нравится, особенно хлеб и рис. Он говорит, что у них вкус победы. 

— Когда я был молод, — рассказывает он Бэкхёну, когда садится обратно в машину и получает скептический взгляд за свои покупки, — я пробирался в деревни, чтобы воровать рисовые пирожки. Я ждал, пока люди начнут готовить инджольми, прятался за их большими сосудами и наблюдал, как они толкли рис до готовности. И затем я его крал.

_ Вот так ублюдок _ , думает Бэкхён. Ему интересно, насколько молод был Минсок. Был ли он уже лисьим духом? Или всё ещё просто лисой? Помнит ли вообще Минсок время, когда он был не более чем животным?

— Лисы даже не могут есть тток. Как ты смог избежать отравления или удушения по неосторожности?

Минсок широко улыбается. Это его первая настоящая улыбка с момента, как они приехали к Больнице Северанс пару часов назад.

— Я не ел рисовые пирожки. Я просто слизывал с них пудру из бобов и оставлял их в лесу.

— Ну и ублюдок же ты, — произносит Бэкхён на этот раз вслух, и улыбка Минсока становится ещё шире.

— Я не мог дождаться, когда уже стану человеком и смогу их есть. Знаешь, из всех лис только одна на несколько сотен может стать лисьим духом, а среди лисьих духов только одна на нескольких сотен становится Кумихо… Но я так сильно хотел стать человеком, потому что хотел есть тток, что я ею стал. И теперь я могу превращаться в человека и есть весь тток и все дынные булочки в мире, и мне наплевать на твоё осуждение.

Бэкхён тихо хихикает, и Минсок пользуется тем, что он отвлёкся, чтобы размотать шарф и отодрать его от раны. Это должно бы быть больно, поскольку ткань прилипла к окровавленной коже, но его рука слишком онемела. Тем не менее Бэкхён закрывает глаза, боясь того, что он может увидеть под шарфом.

Он слышит, как Минсок присвистывает и бормочет что-то на древнекорейском.

— Что там? — спрашивает он, открывая глаза. — О, это отвратительно.

— Да не то чтобы, — говорит Минсок, осматривая его руку осторожным взглядом. 

— Должно было быть гораздо хуже, но, думаю, она могла привести в действие твои силы, когда искала твою лисью жемчужину...

— Что это значит? 

— Обыкновенный человек уже лишился бы руки, но твоя… Ну, выглядит так, будто она прошла через мясорубку, но, думаю, с тобой всё будет в порядке. Скорее всего дело в твоей смешанной крови. Большую часть времени ты не соответствуешь этому образу, но ты и правда сын Сонми.

— Эй, что ты хочешь этим сказать? Ай!

Бэкхён издаёт визг, когда Минсок выливает полбутылки антисептика на рану в качестве меры предосторожности и быстро и эффективно перевязывает её, пока Бэкхён отвернулся.

— Значит, я не умираю. Какое облегчение. И какой теперь план?

— Сперва ты поешь, — говорит Минсок и заталкивает половину кимбапа Бэкхёну в рот. — Потом мы незамедлительно едем домой.

— Что насчёт той Кумихо? — спрашивает он. — Она всё ещё на свободе.

— Это меня не касается.

— Ты приехал сюда из-за неё.

— Неправда, Бэкхён. Я приехал сюда на случай, если кто-то из моих друзей в опасности. И это было ошибкой. Я не только понапрасну подверг себя опасности, но и подверг опасности тебя. Сонми захочет лишить меня головы.

— Что если она убьёт других людей? Разве не ты всегда твердишь о том, что нам нужно очистить наше имя и доказать, что мы не бездушные монстры, какими нас выставляет Совет Ковенов? Разве не ты всегда говорил, что нам нужно начать действовать, как единое сообщество, отвечать друг за друга? Это отразится на всех нас!

Минсок поворачивается к нему, уголки его рта слегка приподняты. Бэкхён узнаёт это выражение лица. У Минсока всегда такое выражение, когда он не хочет с чем-то разбираться. Во времена подросткового бунта Бэкхёна это было его любимым выражением.

— И когда это ты стал Кумихо, Бэкхён? — шипит он. — Я что-то запамятовал. 

— Я-

— Нет, лисёнок Бён. Что бы ты не собирался сказать, ты не Кумихо. И ты не человек. Ты просто сын Сонми. И сегодня ты оказался частью чего-то, что тебе не по зубам. Из-за меня. И видят боги, я буду долго чувствовать себя виноватым. Пусть Совет Ковенов разбирается с этой безумной, психически больной убийцей, что чуть не прикончила нас обоих. Всё, парень, мы едем домой.

Бэкхён молча заглатывает последний кусочек кимбапа, пока Минсок кружит вокруг машины, осматривая её на предмет повреждений. Судя по сосредоточенному выражению на его лице, старая консервная банка превратилась в хлам, но пережила нападение Кумихо. На такое способны немногие современные автомобили.

Бэкхён выжидает, пока Минсок сядет в машину и начнёт возиться с ключами, прежде чем заговорить о том, что, он уверен, Минсоку не понравится.

— Хён, — начинает он, и голова Минсока поворачивается так быстро, что Бэкхён опасается, как бы его не шлёпнуло воздухом, словно кнутом.

— Не уверен, что хочу это слышать, Бэкхён.

А Бэкхён не уверен, что он хочет это говорить, но он должен.

— Хён, я не могу уехать. По крайней мере не сейчас, — он низко опускает голову, отказываясь смотреть на Минсока. — Сначала мне нужно поговорить с Самджокгу.

Он получает моментальный ответ:

— Нет.

Бэкхён предвидел неодобрение Минсока, но теперь ему уже наплевать.

— Она сказала, что убьёт его. Я должен его предупредить! 

— Так позвони ему!

— Он не возьмёт!

— Отправь ебучее сообщение!

— Зная его, он не прочитает...

Минсок ударяет по рулю, и звук гудка раздаётся под дождём.

— Почему ты так чертовски упрям? С тобой просто невозможно! 

— Вини в этом себя, ты меня, блядь, вырастил.

— Следи за языком, парень, — предупреждает Минсок, но в его голосе нет никакой твёрдости.

Он выглядит беспокойным и усталым одновременно, и Бэкхён даже думать не хочет, чего ему стоило пойти против другой Кумихо. Минсок, он… Минсок. Он не сильный и независимый, как Сыльги, или язвительный и гордый, как Йесон. Он мягок и любопытен и не представляет никакой угрозы. Он хочет подать коллективный иск от лица всех Кумихо против колдунов и колдуний, ему нравятся дынные булочки и рисовые пирожки, и в свободное время он сотрудничает со Службой национальных парков Кореи, спасая и охраняя исчезающие дикие виды. Минсок не боец и никогда им не был, но он стал им сегодня. Ради Бэкхёна.

— Послушай, — произносит Бэкхён после тяжёлого вздоха. — Я не прошу тебя ждать меня. Если ты хочешь предостеречь маму, бери машину и поезжай первым. Я присоединюсь к вам завтра. Но я должен это сделать, понимаешь? Я никогда не прощу себе, если с ним что-нибудь случится.

Он смотрит, как Минсок закрывает лицо руками, делает глубокий вдох и кладёт голову на руль. По крайней мере он обдумывает это. На большее, возможно, Бэкхён и не может надеяться.

— Просто… Мне не нравится, что ты будешь с ним, Бэкхён. Если она правда нацелилась на Самджокгу, ты можешь оказаться в ещё большей опасности.

— Именно поэтому я и должен пойти к нему. Если она планирует прийти за ним, я должен… убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Ты бы сделал то же самое, будь это Сехун. 

Он играет грязно, но Бэкхён никогда не гнушался грязной игрой ради победы. Он видит, как плечи Минсока опускаются, а его тело расслабляется с признанием поражения.

— Ладно, хорошо, если ты так хочешь, — говорит он, мотая головой. — Но ты сам расскажешь об этом своей матери.

Бэкхён с жаром кивает, и Минсок снова вздыхает.

— Ну давай, показывай дорогу.

Сейчас ещё даже нет семи вечера. Минсок переключает передачу и вливается в вечерний поток машин Сеула. Он не останавливается до тех пор, пока не оказывается перед домом Пака Чанёля.

 

 

 

От:  **Минсок**

Кому:  **Сонми-ним**

толко не переживай нуна

на нас напали

хён в порядке

звоню тебе

[Отправлено: 17:22, 23.01.2018]

Бэкхён никак не ожидал, что Чанёль окажется Самджокгу.

Это одна из тех вещей, которые просто не должны случаться. Чанёль был для Бэкхёна… многим. Он был первым, кого Бэкхён повстречал в Сеуле. Его первым лучшим другом. Его первой настоящей влюблённостью (Кон Ю не в счёт), его первой “несчастной любовью”. Его первым парнем, с которым у него случился первый раз. Первый поцелуй Бэкхёна был не с ним, но с ним может быть его последний. Только вот он Самджокгу, и разве всё всегда не кончается тем, что Самджокгу убивает злую Кумихо?

(Возможно, если бы Бэкхён заранее рассказал ему, если бы он был честен, всё могло бы быть по-другому. Но нельзя просто взять и подойти к самому важному человеку в твоей жизни, которого ты знал с двенадцати лет, и сказать ему: “О, кстати, моя мама раньше была старой тысячелетней лисьей богиней, поедающей людей. Не парься, она покончила с этим до моего рождения, или что-то типа того”. Это не то, о чём говорят просто так: ни во время семейных ужинов, ни вообще.

И не то чтобы Чанёль мог ему что-нибудь рассказать. “Послушай, Бэкхённи, мой дед по материнской линии — сапожник, но заодно ещё охотится на Кумихо. И, что ещё лучше, это проклятие, так что либо я, либо моя мама, либо Юра однажды пойдём по его стопам, ну разве не здорово?”

Правда, всё так и случилось. А потом Чанёль чуть не убил Сехуна, и Бэкхён назвал его убийцей, и Чанёль назвал его маму монстром, и они поругались, и Чанёля сбила машина, и он чуть не лишился ноги, так что они расстались. Казалось бы, вот и всё. Конец истории.)

Крохотные капельки расчерчивают лабиринты из воды и света на внешней стороне запотевшего окна. Бэкхён пишет слоги своего имени оцепеневшим дрожащим пальцем. Рядом с ними он пририсовывает сердечко, но оно немного кривое и больше похоже на неровный круг. Он не отваживается написать имя Чанёля.

— Мы на месте? — спрашивает Минсок, паркуя машину под фонарём перед невысоким зданием из красного кирпича с узкими окнами.

Он бросает сомнительный взгляд на выцветшие стены и старую входную дверь и затем поворачивается к Бэкхёну:

— Ему что, Совет Ковенов мало платит?

— Он Самджокгу. Уверен, у него с этим нет проблем, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. Зная Чанёля, он, вероятно, отказался от хорошей квартире в роскошном комплексе ради прославленного образа жизни в крохотной норе без радиатора, телевизора и вай-фая, просто потому что это лучше сочетается с его образом бедного мелодраматичного музыканта. Такой вот Пак Чанёль человек. 

Бэкхён поднимает взгляд к серому небу, размытому непрекращающейся изморозью. Он чертовски скучает по Чанёлю. Он скучает по его улыбке, скучает по тому, как он посреди ночи читал вслух стихи, когда готовился к экзаменам по литературе. Он скучает по их ежемесячным марафонам One Piece и разговорам о том, как они назовут своих будущих питомцев. Он скучает по Чанёлю: парню, лучшему другу, певцу в мелких пабах, худшему игроку в шутеры во всей стране. Бэкхён скучает по Чанёлю, и нет ничего, что он мог бы сказать или сделать, потому что это он разорвал с ним отношения. И это его притягивает к Чанёлю, словно астероид гравитацией. Он проходит сквозь атмосферу на невероятной скорости, сгорая от своей собственной нужды, и затем, в лучшем случае, ударяется о землю, в худшем — обращается пиздецкой катастрофой.

И иногда Бэкхён ненавидит себя, потому что он расстался с Чанёлем ради своей семьи, что естественно, но теперь он несчастен, и Чанёль несчастен, и все вокруг кажутся несчастными. Это была необходимая жертва, но также и глупая.

— Уверен, что с тобой будет всё нормально? — спрашивает Минсок. — Что если он не дома?

— Я знаю пароль, — говорит Бэкхён, но кажется, его ответ не удовлетворяет Минсока. Он медлит, не желая уезжать, как будто ждёт, что эта злобная Кумихо выпрыгнет из тени и снова на них нападёт.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, Минсок. Обещаю.

— Твои обещания в данном случае не имеют значения, лисёнок, — говорит Минсок, используя любимое всеми ласковое прозвище для Бэкхёна. — Зарядка с собой? Не забудь зарядить телефон, и если возникнет какая-либо проблема, любая...

— Я позвоню тебе, маме и Сыльги. Именно в таком порядке, — завершает за него Бэкхён.

— Всё так. Или ты познаешь мой гнев.

— Поосторожнее с машиной, ладно? Не разбей её, — говорит он, и Минсок фыркает в ответ. Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы напоминать ему, что у него, в отличие от Бэкхёна, даже нет водительских прав.

— Ты тоже будь осторожен, Бэкхён. И я говорю не только о Кумихо. Знаешь, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить своей жизнью. И все мы знаем, что ты скучаешь по Чан-

— Тебе пора, хён, — произносит тихо Бэкхён, пытаясь не дать Минсоку договорить, но он всё равно продолжает.

— Ты грустишь, Бэкхён. И у меня есть причины ненавидеть Самджокгу, но ещё больше я ненавижу видеть тебя таким.

Бэкхён прикусывает нижнюю губу и не отвечает — он не знает как. Правда в том, что Бэкхён не хочет говорить о Чанёле, как и не хочет, чтобы другие говорили о Чанёле в его присутствии. Это только… всё усложняет. А всё и так уже достаточно сложно. Всё уже и так достаточно паршиво.

Бэкхён хотел, чтобы всё оборвалось резко и аккуратно. Он хотел вернуться домой, поплакать пару дней, поесть мороженого, засесть в своей комнате и выбросить всё, что напоминало ему о Чанёле. Он хотел какого-то упокоения. 

Оно не наступило. Пара дней превратилась в недели, месяцы, потому что всё, всё напоминало ему о Чанёле. Как можно перекроить свою жизнь вокруг дыры достаточно огромной, чтобы поглотить всего тебя? Он не то чтобы потерял свой компас. Магнитное поле Земли никуда не исчезло, а внутренняя стрелка Бэкхёна никогда не металась в поисках севера, обезумевшая и потерянная. Бэкхён всегда знал, где находится его север. Он здесь, в Сеуле, и если бы он мог, он был сам сломал этот компас, чтобы он уже перестал говорить ему приходить сюда. Но он не может. Не может.

Минсок два раза подмигивает ему фарами на прощание. Машина его матери исчезает за углом. 

Это здание знакомо Бэкхёну. Оно не только напоминает ему такое же маленькое, такое же грязное, такое же старое, холодное и обшарпанное здание, где они с Чанёлем снимали однокомнатную квартиру в студенческие годы, но и он уже бывал здесь достаточное количество раз, чтобы знать, что входная дверь почти всегда открыта.

Так оно и есть. Чанёль живёт на последнем этаже, и Бэкхён слишком нервничает, чтобы ждать лифт, так что он поднимается по лестнице и пытается не думать о том, что он скажет, когда Чанёль откроет дверь. В его голове лишь вата и тоска по Чанёлю.

(Позже он может пожалеть об отсутствии плана, когда он скажет что-то совсем неуместное, что приведёт к очередной ссоре, или даже хуже — когда ему будет больше нечего сказать, и он сможет только смотреть на Чанёля и чувствовать себя глупым и влюблённым.)

Чанёль, естественно, не открывает дверь. Он, должно быть, ещё не вернулся. Бэкхён открывает их диалог в KakaoTalk, чтобы спросить, где он, но понимает, что в этом нет никакой необходимости. Одним из преимуществ того, что он сначала был лучшим другом, а потом уже парнем Чанёля (и только в последние пять лет заклятым врагом и по совместительству сексуальным партнёром), является то, что он слишком хорошо его знает. 

Когда дата рождения сестры Чанёля не срабатывает, Бэкхён набирает свою собственную, и дверь с музыкальным звоном открывается.  _ Как предсказуемо, Пак Чанёль. Очень предсказуемо. _ Так же предсказуемо, как и то, что Бэкхён использует дату рождения Чанёля в качестве пароля на телефоне.

В квартире темно, холодно, и здесь слегка пахнет острым рамёном — запах, который Бэкхён с детства привык ассоциировать с Чанёлем. Он связан с первым воспоминанием Бэкхёна о нём: жаркое засушливое лето, пыль, вздымавшаяся под его голыми ногами, когда он вбежал во двор их нового дома, и соседский мальчик, сидящий на ступеньках своего дома и поедающий “Шин Рамён”. Им было около двенадцати лет. Очень долго Бэкхён верил, что их встреча была судьбой. Может, так оно и есть. Насмешка судьбы. Несчастные возлюбленные. Если бы они были в сериале, получился бы идеальный сюжет, полный ангста.

Он вздыхает, осматривая помещение. Он уже бывал здесь, но сложно думать, когда руки Чанёля повсюду, когда он сам занят раздеванием, чтобы они могли поскорее упасть на кровать и консумировать их маленький грязный секрет. Но вот теперь, теперь ничто не отвлекает его от голых стен, отсутствия фотографий, неотвратимого одиночества, источаемого квартирой Чанёля. Всё то же одиночество, что наполняет комнату Бэкхёна в Йоджу.

В углу крохотной кладовки Бэкхён находит все свои DVD-диски с One Piece, полностью упакованные и сложенные в ту же коробку, в которой Бэкхён их оставил. Неужели ещё этим утром он думал, что сегодня идеальный день для марафона One Piece? Кажется, будто прошла уже вечность.

Где-то там древняя кровожадная лиса готовится убить кого-то, и Бэкхён не может ничего сделать, чтобы её остановить. Он думает о том, чтобы позвонить своей матери — ему действительно стоит позвонить ей и рассказать о случившемся, потому что она будет волноваться, когда он не приедет домой. Ему также стоит позвонить Сыльги. Он не осмелится позвонить Сехуну и сказать, что он в городе, но это ему тоже стоило бы сделать.

Когда он достаёт телефон, он обнаруживает огромное количество сообщений практически ото всех, спрашивающих где он и что происходит. Он игнорирует их и перечитывает сообщение Чанёля.

_ Мне нужно поговорить с тобой _ , написано в нём. Оно звучит сердито. Это просто сообщение, у него на самом деле нет тона, но Бэкхён знает Чанёля полжизни, и это сообщение звучит сердито. Он перечитывает его голосом Чанёля снова и снова, чувствуя тревогу из-за сердитого тона, который воображает его голова.  _ Приходи домой, я здесь. Мне тоже нужно с тобой поговорить. _ Такова его последняя мысль, прежде чем он засыпает от изнеможения.

Ему спится хорошо. На сей раз он не грезит о любви: разбитой любви, любви, причиняющей боль, давно потерянной любви. Ему снится дружба, совместная игра в видеоигры, жареный цыплёнок, Чанёль, уговаривающий его попробовать острый рамён и взрывающийся смехом, когда Бэкхён начинает плакать и тяжело дышать, думая, что он только что обжёг язык. Чанёль, избавляющий его от боли поцелуем. В некотором смысле это всё тот же сон о любви. Только о счастливой.

Пищание клавиатуры, а за ним и короткий звон, знаменующий открытие двери, тянут сны Бэкхёна за края. Он стонет в подушку, мягко переворачивается на другую сторону и хмурится, когда свет фонаря, идущий из окна, ударяет ему в глаза. Он немного осознаёт, что не спит, но в то же время всё вокруг ещё кажется сном. Просто это ощущение от нахождения в кровати Чанёля, пропитанной его запахом, от ожидания его возвращения кажется слишком знакомым. Это не сон, а воспоминание. Кажется, будто он вернулся в прошлое. Когда высокая фигура Чанёля возникает в дверях, Бэкхён притворяется, что он не злится на Чанёля, а Чанёль не злится на него, и сонно улыбается ему, как бы он это сделал несколько лет назад.

Лицо Чанёля скручивается в гримасу полу-страдания и полу-облегчения. И в этот момент на Бэкхёна находит осознание, что это не сон, как он наивно полагал. И тогда Чанёль хватает его за воротник, приподнимает, и у Бэкхёна остаётся время только на то, чтобы испустить сонный растерянный стон, прежде чем он оказывается в отчаянно крепких объятиях.

 

 

 

**Сок-хёни**

прсти хёни

твоя мама реально внушает страх

мне пришлось сказать ей о тбе и самджокгу

она не злится просто беспокоится

[Отправлено: 22:19, 23.01.2018]

Чанёль выглядит более внушительным, чем Бэкхён его помнит. Более внушительным, сильным, отчаянным и обеспокоенным. Его руки крепче сжимают плечи Бэкхёна, с усердием утопающего, держащегося за круг.

Какое-то время Бэкхён просто дышит, прижавшись к груди Чанёля — вдох-выдох — шерсть свитера щекочет его нос. От Чанёля пахнет порохом, чачжанмёном и кровью, но ещё сильнее потом и страхом. Все эти запахи скрывают аромат Чанёля, аромат дома, и руки Бэкхёна чешутся и трясутся, они сжаты в кулаки так крепко, что он чувствует, как ногти впиваются в мягкую кожу ладоней, пока он пытается не дать себе обнять Чанёля в ответ. Затем он ощущает дыхание Чанёля на своей шее и то, как всё его тело соприкасается с его собственным, и в Бэкхёне что-то щёлкает: кусочек пазла встаёт на своё место. Бэкхён закрывает глаза и с таким же рвением обнимает в ответ; его опалённые пальцы тянут Чанёля за пальто, чтобы прижать его поближе, впиваются в его плечи, пытаясь избавиться от оцепенения, оставшегося после контакта с Кумихо.

Здоровая нога Чанёля подкашивается, и они падают на кровать бесформенной кучей, у которой слишком много конечностей, но недостаточно дыхания, чтобы говорить, недостаточно дыхания, чтобы целоваться. Вес Чанёля придавливает его, но Бэкхёну плевать, потому что они наконец достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать сердцебиение друг друга.

Бэкхён позволяет себе расслабиться.

— Ты пахнешь магией, — произносит Чанёль шёпотом тише вздоха в шею Бэкхёна. Бэкхён закрывает глаза и дрожит. Он не знает, кто кому не даёт утонуть, но вместе им как-то удаётся оставаться на плаву.

— Ты пахнешь глупостью, — бросает он в ответ Чанёлю на ухо. — Слышал, у тебя была трагическая стычка с Кумихо на больничной парковке. С пушками. Я бы заплатил, чтобы на это посмотреть. Там, должно быть, было настоящее зрелище.

Чанёль разражается низким и полным любви смехом и сильнее сжимает плечи Бэкхёна своими пальцами. Они всё ещё притворяются, что на самом деле не злятся друг на друга, и Бэкхёну это нравится. Ему нравится, что он может зарыться носом в свитер Чанёля и заглушить звуки всего остального мира. На мгновение он забывает об их договорённости никогда не говорить о Самджокгу и Кумихо, когда они вместе.

— Новости и правда расходятся быстро… Откуда ты знаешь? Это произошло меньше пары часов назад.

Бэкхён пытается засмеяться, но просто выдувает воздух через нос. Он всё ещё слишком напряжён, чтобы смеяться по-настоящему.

— Я был рядом с парковкой, ждал, когда она выйдет.

— Какого хуя?

И вот так волшебство рассеялось. Бэкхён чувствует, как пространство между ними раздувается, словно взрыв, оставляющий за собой расстояние и звон в ушах.

Чанёль медленно приподнимается, пытаясь не наступать на свою больную ногу, но ему это не удаётся. Он морщится, но боль длится недолго, и он снова смотрит на Бэкхёна сердитым взглядом.

— Какого хуя ты там делал?

— Пытался спасти чью-то жизнь, — бормочет Бэкхён, притягивая колени к груди, чтобы обхватить их руками. — Что же ещё?

Чанёль поднимается окончательно и немного отодвигается, чтобы ещё больше дистанцироваться от Бэкхёна. 

— В каком смысле?

— Друг семьи попросил меня поехать с ним в Сеул, чтобы спасти Кумихо от тебя.

— Я не убиваю Кумихо, — пытается сказать Чанёль, но Бэкхён прерывает его прежде, чем он начнёт сводить всё к своим раненым чувствам.

— В таком случае чтобы спасти Кумихо от Стража. Ты всё равно в этом замешан, так что не будь ханжой, Ёль.

Чанёль морщится, будто собственное имя причиняет ему боль, и Бэкхён замолкает, потому что тоже не был к этому готов. Кажется, что с последнего раза, как он произнёс имя Чанёля вслух, прошла вечность, но ему всё равно удаётся имитировать безразличие.

— Но зачем тебе помогать этой психически больной убийце? Нет, не надо мне тут хмуриться. Не надо, блядь… Эта сука убила уже двоих. Почти убила третьего сегодня.

Чанёль сердито смотрит, и Бэкхён немного вжимается в себя.

— Я не хотел её спасать, — говорит он опустошённым голосом. — В Сеул я точно не за этим приехал, ты знаешь меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы не думать, что я могу так поступить.

Чанёль фыркает, и они так близко друг к другу, что Бэкхён будто может ощутить вкус яда на его языке, когда он заговаривает снова.

— А действительно ли я тебя знаю, Бэкхён? Потому что я думал, что знаю, а потом ты решил ошарашить меня всей этой историей с твоей Кумихо-семьёй. Так что нет, я не знаю, какова твоя позиция по поводу выпуска убийц на свободу, и в дневниках моих предков не говорилось, что нужно делать, когда твой парень оказывается ебучей Кумихо.

— Бывший парень, — произносит Бэкхён с сухой усмешкой. Он видит, как глаза Чанёля взрываются гневом, как только этим слова покидают его губы, но он не в силах даже сожалеть о них. Это всего лишь правда.

— Точно, бывший парень. Спасибо, Бэкхён, за напоминание. Мой бывший парень, который наведывается ко мне только ради секса, не отвечает на мои сообщения, ничего мне не рассказывает, даже когда мы находимся в смертельной опасности, но всё ещё имеет наглость пробираться в мой дом и отказываться говорить мне, нахуя он вообще приехал.

Что-то новенькое. Чанёль раньше никогда не кричал. По крайней мере не от злости. Он кричал из-за щенков на улице, и жареного цыплёнка, и хороших оценок. Он также был громким в постели, но никогда не был громким от злости. Всегда почему-то умилительно громким.

Бэкхён отодвигается от него подальше, внезапно чувствуя себя маленьким, замёрзшим и очень-очень уставшим. Комната слишком большая и слишком пустая, эта кровать тоже слишком большая и слишком пустая, словно море во время шторма. А они с Чанёлем потерпели кораблекрушение и затерялись на разных островах слишком далеко друг от друга. Расстояния между ними едва ли хватает, чтобы они могли шевелиться и не прикасаться друг к другу, но и оно непреодолимо.

Бэкхён не заплакал, когда Кумихо ранила его — его рука мягко пульсирует в рукаве его свитера, служа болезненным напоминанием — и он не заплакал, когда Кумихо рыскала в его душе в поисках чего-то, чего у него никогда не было. Боль позволяет ему сохранять ясный ум и оставаться собранным, она не способна сломить его.

Бэкхён плакал, когда они с Чанёлем поссорились в третьем классе, и он плакал, когда они сделали перерыв в отношениях на первом курсе. Ничто не сравнится с тем, сколько он выплакал, когда они расстались с Чанёлем пять лет назад, но с того дня Бэкхён больше не плакал. До этого момента.

— И зачем же мне приезжать в Сеул, Чанёль? Чтобы навестить моего бывшего парня, которому я явно больше не нравлюсь и который тоже не отвечает на мои сообщения? Чтобы меня назвал убийцей самый важный человек в моей жизни? Попробуй угадай, Ёль. Или может быть, просто вообрази, может быть, я пришёл, чтобы предупредить тебя. Может быть, я пришёл, чтобы убедиться, что ты жив! 

— Я Самджокгу, мне нахуй не нужна твоя-

Всё в комнате вращается вокруг них. Лампа, стены, старый шкаф Чанёля, всё утопает в глазах Бэкхёна, медленно погружаясь под воду.

— Она сказала, что убьёт тебя. Она сказала это мне в лицо и потом напала на Минсока и...

Он поднимается на ноги. Ему нужно убраться отсюда.  _ Что я здесь делаю? О чём я думал? _

Рука Чанёля хватается за край свитера Бэкхёна, притягивая его назад прежде, чем он сможет ускользнуть. Его гнев трансформируется в нечто другое по мере того, как он замечает, в каком состоянии одежда Бэкхёна, бинты на его руке, грязь и кровь на его лице.

— Она напала на тебя? — произносит Чанёль с побледневшим лицом. — Бэкхён, ты идиот?

— Она сказала, что убьёт тебя, — повторяет Бэкхён тихим и разбитым голосом. — И даже если бы она этого не сказала, ты правда думаешь, что я бы не пришёл? Я знаю тебя, я знаю, что ты не причиняешь вред Кумихо, но любая Кумихо может причинить вред тебе! Если я могу увезти их отсюда, если есть возможность уберечь и тебя, и мой народ, думаешь, я бы ею не воспользовался?

_ Разве ты не видишь, Чанёль? Я приехал ради тебя. _

 

 

 

**мама**

Бён Бэкхён у тебя большие неприятности.

Позвони мне как только увидишь это сообщение.

[Отправлено: 22:25, 23.01.2018] 

Бэкхён чувствует на своей шее нежные и холодные пальцы Чанёля, их прикосновение нерешительно и незнакомо. Не то чтобы они не знают, что делать — пальцы Чанёля давным-давно изучили всего Бэкхёна — просто сейчас они слишком боятся прикасаться. Бэкхён хочет потянуть Чанёля за запястье и приложить его ладонь целиком к своей шее так, будто здесь ей самое место. Ведь так и есть. Так всегда и было.

Ванная в однокомнатной квартире Чанёля такая тесная, что они едва помещаются внутри. Бэкхёну приходится сидеть на закрытом унитазе, пока Чанёль нависает над ним, обрабатывая царапины на его шее, которые упустил Минсок. Пространства не хватает, и никто из них не знает, куда смотреть, где соприкасаться. Они ударяются головами всякий раз, когда один из них внезапно опускает свою, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с другим.

— Можешь наклонить голову? — спрашивает Чанёль, и нерешительность в его голосе отражается от плиточных стен, звуча в этой комнате-коробке ещё громче.

Он самостоятельно отводит лицо Бэкхёна в сторону, когда тот никак не реагирует, и лёгкими как пёрышко и пассивными прикосновениями наносит антисептик на рану. Она щиплет, у Бэкхёна слегка перехватывает дыхание, и их глаза встречаются, но лишь на секунду, потому что никто из них не способен это вынести. Они быстро отводят взгляды.

— Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось? — спрашивает Чанёль так близко, что Бэкхён может ощущать, как его голос ласкает его губы.

— Мы не знали, кто она, — говорит Бэкхён, уставившись на пятно плесени, возникшее между плитками и дверной рамой. — Мы ничего не знали. Минсок узнал о Кумихо, застрявшей в Сеуле, и он подумал, что она одна из наших и что ей нужна помощь, так что я приехал сюда вместе с ним. Чтобы помочь. Но она оказалась не одной из нас, и ей явно не нужна была помощь.

Чанёль нахмуривается и отодвигается, чтобы наклеить пластырь на шею Бэкхёна.

— Она Кумихо, — произносит он, — она одна из вас.

_На самом деле нет_ , хочется сказать Бэкхёну. Но тогда ему пришлось бы объяснять почему, и как он сможет донести тяготы жизни вымирающей расы, одиноких диких созданий, держащихся друг за друга, потому что у них нет другого выбора? Как он сможет растолковать такого рода связь их самому опасному врагу? 

Бэкхён не Кумихо, но он сын Сонми и провёл всю свою жизнь среди Кумихо. Он мог бы рассказать Чанёлю, что леса сокращаются и почти все лисы покинули их. Лисьи духи медленно теряют свои силы, становясь не более чем призраками, воющими с ветром в лесах, а Кумихо… Кумихо загнивают, их могущество постепенно гаснет по мере того, как они всё больше смешиваются с людьми. Они редко охотятся, редко сражаются, они прячутся и притворяются, что могут быть людьми, и иногда становятся ими. За последние двадцать лет не появилось ни одной новой Кумихо, и в будущем, вероятно, тоже не появится. Те, кто остались, защищают друг друга с лютым отчаянием. Все, без исключения.

— Она не одна из нас, — упрямо повторяет Бэкхён. — Минсоку известна каждая Кумихо, проживающая в Корее, но он никогда не встречался с этой.

— Ты сказал, она напала на вас?

Бэкхён осторожно взвешивает этот вопрос у себя в голове и ещё осторожнее — ответ на своём языке.

— У нас произошла… размолвка. Разошлись во мнениях. Поэтому Минсок напал на неё первым, — брови Чанёля взмывают вверх. — Она… Её не волновало, что она подвергла всё наше сообщество опасности своими бездумными действиями.

— Какое это имеет значение? Все Кумихо убивают людей, чем же она отличается?

Бэкхён хотел бы, чтобы Чанёль мог сделать шаг назад, позволил ему дышать, позволил дышать им обоим. Он всё ещё слишком близко, а Бэкхён всё ещё слишком зол и чувствителен. Они оба в таком состоянии. Грубые и злые, задирающие друг друга и ждущие, пока кто-то прольёт первую кровь. Бэкхён хочет, чтобы это был он.

— Я в курсе, что ты считаешь всех Кумихо жестокими, пожирающими людей монстрами-

— Потому что это они и-

Бэкхён шлепком убирает от себя руку Чанёля. Судя по удивлению в его глазах, Чанёль, возможно, даже не осознавал, что он всё ещё касался Бэкхёна.

— Да, я знаю, что ты думаешь, но ты ничего не знаешь о Кумихо, о великий Самджокгу. И я не стану выслушивать нотации от того, кто использует легенду трёхтысячелетней давности против целой расы, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Ты можешь думать всё что угодно, и честно, мне сейчас уже наплевать, но мы не монстры. У нас есть правила. И Кумихо, которые не следуют этим правилам, являются угрозой для всего сообщества, а не его частью. 

Пока он говорит, Чанёль хмурится всё больше. Не от злости, а от растерянности.

— Ты не Кумихо, — произносит он, когда Бэкхён закончил.

— Что?

— Ты всё повторяешь “мы”, “мы”, но ты не Кумихо.

— Я и не совсем человек, но это неважно. Я знаю, где я нужен.

Чанёль вздрагивает от этих слов. Он поднимает руку, быстро хватается за перевязанное запястье Бэкхёна и тянет на себя. Это причиняет боль, и Бэкхён взвизгивает и поднимает глаза, чтобы одарить Чанёля рассерженным взглядом.

Это было ошибкой. Они встречаются взглядами, и в глазах Чанёля столько, столько разочарования, столько обиды и столько боли. И много чего ещё. Он смотрит на Бэкхёна так, будто он хочет разорвать его на куски и затем собрать снова. (И даже в этот момент он смотрит на Бэкхёна так, будто хочет его.)

— О, я уверен, ты знаешь, где нужен, — произносит Чанёль себе под нос. Он поворачивается спиной и выходит из комнаты, хромая, прежде чем Бэкхён может его остановить. Призрачное ощущение от его прикосновения покалывает на запястье Бэкхёна. 

Ванная комната почему-то кажется ещё меньше после ухода Чанёля. Всего лишь четыре стены, зажимающие Бэкхёна, удушающие его. Его взгляд падает на его отражение в зеркале. Растрёпанный бледный парень, кажущийся ещё более бледным в белом неоновом свете, с царапинами на шее, руках, ключицах, с покрасневшими и опухшими глазами и припухшей нижней губой — не из-за драки, а потому что слишком много её кусал.

_ Что мы здесь делаем?  _ он безмолвно спрашивает у своего отражения. Оно смотрит в ответ ровно таким же потерянным взглядом.

Бэкхён брызгает водой на лицо, протирает его собственным рукавом, потому что не хочет испачкать полотенце Чанёля, закрывает кран и снова машинально поднимает взгляд. Его отражение смотрит на него с улыбкой и золотыми глазами.

Это длится всего мгновение. Бэкхён моргает, и его отражение моргает в ответ, выглядя немного обалдевшим и довольно разочарованным. Он рассматривает его тщательнее. Тёмные глаза, вообще никакого намёка на улыбку. Бэкхён снова моргает, но лицо, смотрящее на него, не меняется. Он винит свой усталый разум за то, что тот играет с ним. Наверно, ему стоит просто вернуться домой. 

Когда Бэкхён возвращается в другую комнату, Чанёль курит. Единственное окно в квартире распахнуто, и холодный ночной воздух проникает внутрь вместе с оранжевым светом уличного фонаря.

Бэкхён вздрагивает, и Чанёль оборачивается. Их глаза встречаются с противоположных концов комнаты. В этот раз только Бэкхён отводит взгляд.

_ Что я здесь делаю? _ спрашивает он себя снова, и кровь приливает к его лицу. И правда, что он здесь делает? Он пообещал себе в прошлый раз, когда оказался здесь, в этой же квартире, с Чанёлем, что он будет последним. Он обещал это в прошлый раз, и в раз до этого, и во все другие разы. И он всегда возвращается: словно падающая звезда в ночном небе, он стремится к Чанёлю. И от этого больно. Больно ему, больно Чанёлю, потому что как они могут двигаться дальше, как один из них может остановиться, если другой всегда готов притянуть его обратно?

— Я, наверно, пойду, — говорит он, делая паузу, чтобы прикусить нижнюю губу. — Ну то есть я пришёл, чтобы предупредить тебя, и я это сделал, так что...

Его голос обрывается, растворяясь в тишине. Он идёт за своим пальто, поворачиваясь спиной к нечитаемому взгляду Чанёля, его трясущимся ногам, к озлобленному призраку, скрывающему человека, которого Бэкхён любил.

— Спасибо, что помог мне, — произносит Бэкхён. Он мог бы позвонить Сехуну, одолжить его машину. Он мог бы добраться до дома за несколько часов.

Он поворачивается и собирается уходить. Дверь всего в нескольких шагах. Но он слышит медленные и неуверенные шаги Чанёля и чувствует, как рука Чанёля хватается за его рукав — не грубо и жестоко, как до этого, не в качестве наказания, а умоляя — и он останавливается. Он чувствует себя жалким, потому что он даже не пытается. Он не хочет пытаться, никогда не хотел.

— Зачем ты приехал, Бэкхён? Ты так и не ответил мне. Зачем ты приехал в Сеул? Что ты здесь делаешь?

_ Что ты здесь делаешь? _

Голос Чанёля звучит слишком близко; он низкий, хриплый и усталый, и в конце концов именно это действует на Бэкхёна. Он не может совладать с Чанёлем, когда тот зол и ненавидит его, когда тот хочет его задеть. Он хочет сбежать от его беспощадных слов, холодных рук, глаз, полных предательства. Бэкхён чувствует себя трусом, но он бы сбежал на край света, только чтобы не оставаться в яростной власти Чанёля.

Но вот этот Чанёль, который устал и опечален; Чанёль, который полон тоски и борется со своим собственным гневом и побеждает, и проигрывает каждый раз; Чанёль, который просто хочет, которому наплевать; Чанёль, которому больно и который не знает, как всё уладить. Бэкхён тоже не знает, но это его Чанёль.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я это сказал? — спрашивает Бэкхён с коротким всхлипом.

На сей раз, когда Чанёль протягивает к нему руку и наклоняет его лицо вверх к своему, Бэкхён чувствует лишь тепло.

Чанёль действительно выглядит похудевшим, его челюсть обрела более чёткие черты, мешки под его глазами более выражены. Бэкхён думает, как бы они выглядели, если бы он улыбнулся. Чанёль сейчас не улыбается. Просто смотрит на Бэкхёна, как он смотрел на него раньше, когда были только Чанёль и Бэкхён, и никаких Кумихо, Самджокгу и нагнетающей тишины.

— А ты бы сказал? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит Бэкхён, но не предпринимает попыток уйти.

— Ты сказал, что сделал свой выбор. Ты сказал, что знаешь, где ты нужен, — другая рука Чанёля блуждает по его спине, его пальцы массируют загривок Бэкхёна так, что у него ноги сводит. — Но ты сейчас здесь, не так ли? 

Он наклоняет своё лицо ближе к лицу Бэкхёна, его ресницы слегка касаются щёк Бэкхёна. Он проводит своим носом по линии подбородка Бэкхёна. Его губы слишком близко. Сердце Бэкхёна ноет.

_ Что я здесь делаю? _ снова спрашивает себя Бэкхён.

Его глаза с трепетом закрываются, когда Чанёль целует его.

 

 

 

**Хунни**

че происходти

минсок только что попытался дозвониться до меня??

пОМОГИТЕ

[Отправлено: 23:36, 23.01.2018]

Хватило лишь ощущения губ Чанёля на его собственных. Хватило лишь трепетного дыхания Чанёля на губах Бэкхёна, как если бы он тоже только этого и ждал. Будто занавес опустился, представление закончилось. Представление в кукольном театре, где они с Чанёлем вынуждены ненавидеть друга; эта холодная война до изнурения, из-за недопонимания; не сказка, а трагедия о заклятых врагах и несчастных возлюбленных, о баррикадах и окопах. 

Бэкхён может обманывать себя, он может свернуться комочком в своей постели, часами наблюдать за дождём, стучащим по его окну, и обманывать себя, что у него всё хорошо, что у Чанёля всё хорошо, где бы он ни был. Что они будут в порядке, просто не вместе.

Бэкхён умеет лгать, но Чанёль умеет разрушать ложь, раскрывать её, пока своими руками на лице Бэкхёна он заставляет его не двигаться. Можно подумать, Бэкхён смог бы сбежать. Можно подумать, Бэкхён мог бы захотеть сбежать.

Занавес опускается, и Бэкхён наконец может целовать Чанёля в ответ так, словно это всё, чем он когда-либо хотел заниматься. (Так и есть.)

 — Я соскучился по тебе, — произносит Чанёль, едва касаясь его губ. 

Кончики его пальцев холодны — у него всегда холодные руки, когда он нервничает — но они без труда разогреваются о кожу Бэкхёна. Слова Чанёля тоже становятся теплее, и совсем скоро они станут слишком жаркими, лихорадочными, когда он будет произносить их на последнем издыхании, кусая, марая засосами, целуя шею Бэкхёна. 

Бэкхён может обманывать себя, но Чанёль не в порядке, Бэкхён не в порядке, они никогда не будут в порядке.

— Я тоже соскучился по тебе, — отвечает он, и Чанёль прижимает его к двери и целует его до потери рассудка, избавляясь от тоски, страха и расстояния с помощью поцелуев.

— Я так сильно соскучился по тебе, Ёль, — произносит Бэкхён на выдохе, когда губы Чанёля дают ему возможность дышать.

— Ты мог позвонить. Почему ты не звонил? Почему ты не приезжал?

Он не спрашивает, почему Бэкхён вообще уехал, и вместо этого переплетает их пальцы вместе, зажимает их соединённые руки между ними, рядом со своим сердцем, и прислоняется своим лбом ко лбу Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён мотает головой. Он пытается, пытается, пытается отпустить Чанёля, пытается сделать так, чтобы тот опустил его. Они не созданы для того, чтобы быть вместе: он и Чанёль, сын Кумихо и Самджокгу собственной персоной. У них нет будущего. 

— Ты не ответил на моё сообщение, — говорит он, и его глаза закрываются, когда он утыкается лицом в плечо Чанёля. — Я подумал, что ты не хочешь меня видеть.

— Я и не хотел, Бэкхён. Ты был в Сеуле, достаточно близко, чтобы посмотреть моё выступление, послушал мою песню и сбежал прежде, чем я мог увидеть тебя. Ты трус, незрелый, эгоистичный и жалкий трус. И идиот. Я всегда хочу тебя видеть, Хёни.

— Прости, — бормочет Бэкхён в ответ, снова и снова, потому что он сожалеет о стольких вещах, что всех ему не перечислить.

Чанёль обхватывает его своей рукой, прижимая его ближе к груди. Он немного покачивается, и Бэкхён понимает, что его нога, должно быть, болит. Прошло пять лет, а она до сих пор болит. Ну что за человек. Его внезапно накрывает желание поцеловать этого глупого человека, но Чанёль опережает его. Это невинный, затяжной поцелуй, соприкосновение губ, не более чем тяжёлое дыхание, разделяемое двумя устами.

— Кровать, — командует Бэкхён, и Чанёль кивает и морщится, когда ему приходится идти, но не отпускает руку Бэкхёна.

— Ты пиздец меня напугал, — говорит он, когда Бэкхён толкает его на кровать. Он приземляется на спину, разваливается, как морская звезда, и Бэкхён расстёгивает своё пальто, сбрасывает его на пол и затем забирается на Чанёля.

— Правда?

— Когда я обнаружил тебя здесь, — рука Чанёля блуждает по его спине, проникая под его рубашку. — Когда понял, что ты ранен. Когда думал, что ты уйдёшь. Постоянно пугаешь меня...

Бэкхён охает, когда руки Чанёля тянут за его свитер и затем за рубашку под ним, пока пуговицы не сдаются под натяжением и расстёгиваются. Она небрежно сползает по его плечам, собираясь на пояснице, когда Бэкхён выгибает спину и с усилием трётся о Чанёля. Он видит взрывающиеся звёзды за закрытыми веками, откидывает голову назад и издаёт стон. 

— Мне следовало уйти, — говорит он, когда ему удаётся набрать в лёгкие воздуха, но слова всё равно выходят обрывистыми. — Даже сейчас мне следует уйти. Ты знаешь, я не могу остаться. Ты знаешь почему.

— Ты должен был уйти, когда у тебя был шанс. Теперь я никуда тебя не отпущу.

_ До очередного восхода солнца _ , с горечью думает Бэкхён.

— Завтра...

— Мне плевать, что будет завтра, — перебивает его Чанёль и притягивает к себе вниз, чтобы снова поцеловать, но этих прикосновений недостаточно, чтобы получить настоящее удовольствие, когда их разделяет столько ткани. Чанёль низко и раздражённо стонет, пытаясь стянуть одновременно голубые джинсы Бэкхёна и свои.

— Погоди, дай мне… — бормочет он, накрывая ладонью член Бэкхёна поверх ткани. 

Разряды наслаждения проносятся по позвоночнику Бэкхёна. Его глаза захлопываются, и он опускается обмякший на грудь Чанёля. Он стонет в полубессознательном состоянии и почти на автопилоте, потому что это — его грудь на груди Чанёля, пальцы Чанёля на его пояснице, его бёдра, подёргивающиеся от желания посидеть верхом на ягодицах Чанёля — это несложно. Это всегда было самой лёгкой вещью на свете, с тех пор как Бэкхён впервые попробовал это в семнадцать лет. Вспотевший, умирающий от скуки и до ужаса возбуждённый, на тёплом полу дома Чанёля, после особо провальной зубрёжки, за пару дней до Рождества. Было липко и неловко, и так же легко, как влюбиться. После того раза Бэкхён не переставал влюбляться всё сильнее.

— Блядь, Хёни, Бэкхённи, долой штаны, — произносит Чанёль на длинном выдохе и тянет Бэкхёна за волосы, чтобы поднять его. — Снимай штаны, давай.

И Бэкхён напоследок ёрзает у него на коленях — Чанёль снова тянет его за волосы в качестве ненавязчивого предупреждения — и затем он сбрасывает с себя штаны и нижнее бельё, не заботясь о том, где они приземлятся.

— Сюда, — зовёт его Чанёль, сжимая пальцами плечо Бэкхёна. — Иди сюда.

Его кожа блестит, словно золото, в свете прикроватной лампы, его чёрные глаза полузакрыты и взывают к Бэкхёну.

Бэкхён кладёт руку ему на бедро, его мягкая ладонь контрастирует с грубой поверхностью шрама, который Чанёль получил, когда ему было четырнадцать. Он знает это тело, его плоскости и изгибы, потаённые места, где кожа Чанёля нежна и бела, словно молоко, и резкие выступы там, где кости растягивают кожу.  _ Он правда похудел _ , думает Бэкхён, щекоча его рёбра, играя на них, как на фортепианных клавишах, спускаясь ниже и ниже, проводя ногтями по его животу, хватая его за член. Стоны Чанёля звучат, как настоящая музыка.

— Ты чистое наказание, — произносит Чанёль, набрав в лёгкие достаточно воздуха, и Бэкхён весело хихикает, медленно и лениво работая руками. Он проводит ногтями по нижней стороне, и Чанёль стискивает зубы, а его член дёргается в руках Бэкхёна. 

Бэкхён убирает одну руку и дрочит ему быстро и небрежно, как Чанёлю всегда нравилось. Он отмахивается от руки Чанёля, когда тот пытается оказать ответную любезность.

— Не надо пока, — отвечает Бэкхён, тяжело дыша, на неозвученный вопрос Чанёля. — У меня давно ничего не было. Не уверен, что смогу продержаться долго, если твои руки поработают на мне...

— Насколько давно?

— С последнего раза с тобой, разумеется, — говорит Бэкхён, чувствуя, как к его лицу приливает кровь. — Что, думаешь, я расхаживаю по округе и трахаюсь с незнакомцами? Я не хочу секса с другими людьми, Чанёль. Я просто... 

Ему уже и так слишком жарко, поэтому он позволяет своему голосу затихнуть, пока он не сказал чего-нибудь похуже. Чанёль усмехается и притягивает его для очередного поцелуя, наклоняя его голову так, чтобы было удобнее водить языком по его верхнему нёбу, и приподнимаясь вверх, чтобы потереться об него. Когда он отдаляется, он улыбается кривой и блистательной улыбкой с всего лишь намёком на ямочку. Его глаза улыбаются из-под его волос, и он произносит низким и полным желания голосом:

 — Как бы я хотел тебя сейчас перевернуть.

И Бэкхён тоже хочет, чтобы Чанёль его перевернул. Он хочет, чтобы Чанёль прижал его одной рукой на бедре, другой — на шее, не совсем перекрывая воздух, а просто надавливая, потому что он знает, что Бэкхён от этого тащится. Он хочет, чтобы Чанёль с силой входил в него, пока он не сможет вспомнить, как попросить ещё, как было раньше до расставания, до проклятия, до происшествия. Раньше. Он мельком смотрит на левую ногу Чанёля, сознавая, что некоторые вещи уже не будут как прежде, и отчасти это его вина. Он вспоминает, что они с Чанёлем даже уже не вместе, и от этой мысли он напрягается, сжимая ягодицы Чанёля.

— Эй, Хён, Хёни, Бэкхён, посмотри на меня, давай, — Чанёль привстаёт и скрепляет руки на спине Бэкхёна, заключая его в объятия. — Оставайся со мной, Бэкхён. Ты сейчас здесь, со мной. Я сказал, что ты должен был уйти, когда у тебя был шанс. Теперь я тебя не отпущу.

— Я не хочу уходить, — шепчет Бэкхён, позволяя своей голове упасть на плечо Чанёля и целуя его кожу между словами. — Я хочу остаться здесь.

Ему всегда хочется остаться здесь, с Чанёлем. Ему хочется верить Чанёлю, когда тот говорит  _ ты можешь _ . Ему хочется… Ему хочется...

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы мы продолжили? — спрашивает Чанёль.

Бэкхён поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать его за ухом, и шепчет что-то в его волосы. Занавес опустился, у них есть времени до утра, и затем он поднимется вновь. Последний бал, прежде чем Золушка вернётся домой. Пусть оно того стоит.

— Ложись, я хочу сделать это сидя на тебе.

 

 

 

**Хунни**

мне кажется чтото не так бэкхён

пжлста возмит трубку

прошу

[Отправлено: 00:12, 24.01.2018] 

В отличие от солнца на востоке, занавес не дожидается наступления рассвета.

На улице всё ещё темно, когда Бэкхён медленно приходит в сознание под ноты известной попсовой песни. Это не его будильник — он предпочитает, чтобы его будил скучный суровый бип-бип — но звук всё ещё кажется знакомым. Он открывает глаза, полный недоумения и растерянности, потому что это не его комната, не его кровать, и даже рука, аккуратно перекинутая через его талию, не принадлежит ему. 

Он сталкивает её с себя, и кровать проминается; человек, лежащий рядом с ним — Чанёль, всё ещё тёплый, податливый и пахнущий сексом и безопасностью — кряхтит во сне. Но Бэкхён не обращает на него внимания, встаёт с кровати и крадётся голыми ногами по холодному полу. Следуя за звуком, он врезается в тумбочку, стену, кровать и снова стену. Его разум ещё слишком затуманен, чтобы понять, что происходит, а его тело слишком тёплое и вялое ото сна, чтобы поддаваться его контролю. У него всё болит, но это приятная боль.

Наконец его руки хватают край его пальто, которое было небрежно скинуто на пол, вслепую скользят по ткани, пока не нащупывают звонящий телефон в кармане. Он проводит пальцем вправо, чтобы ответить, как только видит имя Сехуна на экране.

— Алло? — произносит Бэкхён, пытаясь использовать свой голос, который прилип к задней стенке горла.

— Хёни, где ты?

Голос Сехуна звучит… нервным. Взволнованным. Бэкхён трясёт головой, стараясь проснуться.

— Блядь, Сехун, сейчас… Сколько сейчас времени?

Он понятия не имеет, но для телефонного звонка явно слишком рано. 

— Ты дома? — спрашивает Сехун.

— Нет, я… Я в Сеуле, — даже говорить трудно, во рту пересохло. Слова, словно ватные шарики, застревают на его языке. — Что случилось?

На другом конце провода возникает короткая тяжёлая пауза.

— Я не знаю… Я думаю, что-то произошло. Минсок-хён, он мне позвонил недавно и сказал кое-что странное, но связь оборвалась.

— Ты пытался ему перезвонить? 

— Он не ответил. Я позвонил госпоже Сонми, но в телефоне даже не шли гудки. Я волнуюсь, Бэкхён. 

Бэкхён небрежно проводит рукой по экрану. Сейчас три часа ночи. 

— Сехун, мама скорее всего спит.

— Нет, гудки не идут! Вообще! Даже когда я звоню по телефону гостиницы. И Минсок сказал...

— Что сказал Минсок, Сехун?

Парень на другом конце медлит, пока тишина не становится настолько тонкой, что линия может оборваться.

— Послушай, тебе нужно вернуться в Йоджу, — говорит Сехун. — Вот прямо сейчас. 

Чанёль снова шевелится, и по Бэкхёну пробегает дрожь. Кровать тёплая и манящая, а руки Чанёля — надёжное убежище. Сехун наверняка слишком остро реагирует. Сейчас три ночи, и конечно никто не отвечает на звонки. Люди спят в это время!

И всё же...

— Бэкхён, я не могу поехать! Ты знаешь, что я застрял здесь, я не могу покинуть Сеул. Нужно поехать тебе, прошу...

Бэкхён прикрывает глаза. Он знает, где он нужен. Даже если он сейчас здесь, сколько бы раз он не приезжал сюда — он нужен не здесь.

— Хорошо, только… Успокойся. Я, блядь, надеюсь, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, хоть ты и заставляешь меня ехать посреди ночи.

Он ещё успеет поплакаться Сехуну позже, если всё окажется ложной тревогой, но сейчас он просто вздыхает и потирает свои усталые глаза.

— Но тебе придётся одолжить мне свою машину, Минсок уехал домой на моей. Погоди, я сейчас скину тебе моё местоположение, чтобы ты заехал за мной...

— В этом нет нужды… Ты же с ним. Ты с Самджокгу, да?

Бэкхён прикусывает губу. Ох как неловко... Он хочет извиниться, но Сехун перебивает его. 

— Неважно… Мне нужно двадцать минут. Скоро буду!

Он вешает трубку прежде, чем Бэкхён может придумать ответ.

Бэкхён вздыхает. Он пытается дозвониться до своей матери, но гудки не идут, как Сехун и сказал. Телефон Минсока выключен. Он звонит Сыльги, звонок проходит, но она не берёт.

— Что происходит? — звучит вопрос. Он поднимает взгляд и видит Чанёля, который опирается на локти и смотрит на него, прищурясь, в оранжевом свете фонаря с улицы.

— Судя по всему, дома возникла внештатная ситуация. Похоже, мне надо идти.

Хмурый взгляд Чанёля иначе как обвинительным не назовёшь.

— Ты сказал, что останешься на ночь. Ты сказал, — медленно проговаривает он, — что мы поговорим завтра утром.

— Поговорим в другой раз, — устало отвечает Бэкхён. Он начинает собирать свою одежду с пола — след из ткани, ведущий к кровати Чанёля. Чанёль молчит, но Бэкхён чувствует, что он злится.

— Я напишу тебе? — предлагает он, но Чанёль мотает головой.

— Ты невыносим, — произносит он себе под нос.

— Чанёль...

— Уходи! Собирай свои вещи и уходи, Бэкхён...

— Чанёль, послушай меня...

— Уходи, я сказал!

Бэкхён вздрагивает и опускает голову. Он хочет остановиться и объясниться, но Чанёль зол, и Бэкхён не знает, как успокоить его. Он одевается как можно скорее. Возможно, он оставил свою рубашку и один из носков, но ему всё равно. Он больше не смотрит на Чанёля, даже когда произносит “пока, Ёль” и не получает ответа. Он выбегает наружу с запахом Чанёля на его коже, с развязанными шнурками, с пальто в левой руке и телефоном в правой и спускается по лестнице так быстро, что чуть не падает.

Сехун уже ждёт его перед домом, облокотившись на машину. Он выглядит по-другому, более человечным, чем Бэкхён его когда-либо видел, но когда он замечает Бэкхёна, его глаза загораются золотым янтарём, и острые зубы проступают из-под его верхней губы. Сехун юн, ему всего тысяча лет и двадцать три года — младенец по стандартам Кумихо — но он всегда был Бэкхёну, как брат, которого у него никогда не было.

Он смотрит на Бэкхёна, на его растрёпанный вид, взъерошенные волосы. При обычных обстоятельствах он бы что-нибудь сказал — что-нибудь низкое, колкое и неприличное, потому что у Сехуна больше всего причин ненавидеть Чанёля, и всё же он единственный не возражает, что Бэкхён всё ещё трахается с парнем, который чуть его не прикончил — но он этого не делает, что многое говорит о его душевном состоянии.

— В машину, — лишь произносит он. Бэкхён забирается внутрь. 

— Тебе удалось с кем-нибудь связаться? — спрашивает он, пристёгивая ремень. 

Сехун мотает головой. Он потирает своё запястье, где пять лет назад была выжжена Удерживающая печать, которая не позволяет ему покинуть столицу. Он выглядит так, будто вот-вот всё равно уедет, даже если в этом случае печать причинит ему одну лишь боль. 

— Ладно, не волнуйся, Сехунни. Я еду туда. Всё будет хорошо.

Он сглатывает, и Бэкхён видит едва различимые призрачные хвосты, слабо колеблющиеся в лунном свете. Это продолжается всего мгновенье, пока Сехун не осознаёт, что делает, и прячет их.

Бэкхён заводит машину. Маленькая Hyundai тихо оживает. Он пытается согнуть раненую руку, но она болит не так сильно, чтобы мешать ему вести машину. Он готов ехать.

— Пожалуйста, поторопись, Хёни. У меня плохое предчувствие. Вот прям ужасное.

— Что сказал Минсок, Сехун?

— Он позвонил мне пару часов назад, сказал, что ему нужно кое-что мне сообщить. Но разговор вскоре оборвался… Я попытался перезвонить ему, но он не ответил. Я думаю, на него напали. Я волнуюсь, Бэкхён... 

— Сехун, сосредоточься. Что он сказал?

Сехун пожимает плечами в своём объёмном зимнем пальто, выглядя при этом слишком юным и слишком потерянным. Когда он в последний раз виделся с Минсоком? Три года назад? Два? Сехуна приговорили к пятидесяти годам нахождения в Сеуле, но Минсок — Кумихо и не может ступить в город ни ногой.

— Он сказал, что любит меня, Бэкхён.

Голос Сехуна отражается от мокрого асфальта и теряется в сливах вместе с дождевой водой.

Бэкхён не ожидал чего-то подобного, не мог представить себе такое даже в своих самых смелых фантазиях. Это действительно вызывает беспокойство. Бэкхёну хватает одного взгляда на Сехуна, который вот-вот заплачет, чтобы выпрямить спину и натянуть на лицо, хотелось бы надеяться, подбадривающую улыбку.

— Не волнуйся, Хунни. Всё будет хорошо. Я позвоню тебе, как доеду, хорошо?

Сехун кивает. Бледное расплывчатое свечение его хвостов — последнее, что Бэкхён видит перед тем, как сворачивает за угол и выезжает на главную дорогу, ведущую к выезду из города.

 

 

 

Мы сожалеем, но Вы позвонили по номеру,

который был отключен или больше

не обслуживается. Если Вам кажется, что

это ошибка, пожалуйста, проверьте номер

и попробуйте позвонить снова.

[Отправлено: 05:28, 24.01.2018] 

Когда Бэкхён приезжает в Йоджу, идёт лёгкий снег; маленькие снежинки лениво кружатся в воздухе, не торопясь приземлиться на лобовое стекло машины Бэкхёна. На востоке рассвет уже коснулся неба своими яркими перстами, раздвигая занавес тумана и инея, чтобы взглянуть на замёрзшие поля. Он не розовый и не золотистый, а серый, он просачивается через пелену падающего снега. Сквозь изящную вышивку из снежинок в воздухе, вдали, по другую сторону горы Бэкхён видит тонкую струйку чёрного дыма.

Его голова болит, его левая рука боли, его грудная клетка болит, и он весь замёрз. Что-то сжимается в его груди, сродни предчувствию, чувству страха — знамению рока. Кажется, будто мир со скоростью света сворачивается в катушку внутри него, словно обратный большой взрыв, который вот-вот произойдёт. Он немного прибавляет скорость, и машине уже сложнее сохранять сцепление с обледеневшей дорогой. На мгновение его глаза отвлекаются на движение в лесу, нечто красное, похожее на большое животное, несущееся свозь лес к горе. Он резко тормозит, чтобы взглянуть получше, но лес спокоен и тих. Он продолжает движение.

Когда он подъезжает к узкой горной дороге, ведущей к участку его семьи, мир начинает утопать в белом; белый повсюду, кроме как на севере, за холмом. Тёмная струйка дыма превратилась в чёрный столб, густой, широкий и высокий, гордо возвышающийся среди белизны. Именно тогда Бэкхён понимает, что он исходит от гостиницы его семьи. Именно тогда он понимает, что его дом горит. Именно тогда Кумихо по имени Суён заполучает обратно половину своих сил, и мир, каким его знал Бэкхён, разбивается вдребезги.

 

 

 

Если знаешь противника и знаешь себя, сражайся хоть сто раз, опасности не будет; если знаешь себя, а его не знаешь, один раз победишь, другой раз потерпишь поражение; если не знаешь ни себя, ни его, каждый раз, когда будешь сражаться, будешь терпеть поражение.

― Сунь-Цзы, “Искусство войны”

 

 


	5. Интерлюдия

**И Н Т Е Р Л Ю Д И Я**

**Ф О Т О Г Р А Ф И И**

 

17 июля 2004 г.

Сеул

[ _Два загорелых мальчика стоят под полуденным солнцем посреди пыльного двора, держась за руки. Один из них наклонён к другому так, будто рассказывает ему секрет, который больше никто не должен знать._ ]

 

Мама Чанёля делает их первое совместное фото в день, когда семья Бэкхёна переезжает в район Инхон в Сеуле. Из того дня Бэкхён помнит солнце, сияющее сквозь его ресницы радужными отблесками, и пение цикад. Он помнит Чанёля — мягкотелого ребёнка в очках и с милейшей сердитой гримасой. Он помнит иссушающую жару корейского лета.

Они отправляются в путь на рассвете: Бэкхён и Сонми на её старом крохотном Matiz-е, Джэхван на грузовике с вещами. Сонми впервые выезжает за пределы Йоджу, и они с Бэкхёном дважды теряются по дороге к новому дому. В их маленькой машинке нет кондиционера, и жара почти невыносима. Капельки пота блестят на ключицах Бэкхёна и над его бровями.

Сонми съезжает на обочину после второго неверного поворота и роется в своей сумке в поисках карты города. 

— Последний раз я была здесь больше века назад, — объясняет она с застенчивым и слегка стыдливым видом.

Бэкхён кладёт свою маленькую руку ей на локоть и улыбается своей нахальной и сияющей улыбкой.

— Не волнуйся, мам, это не твоя вина. Ты просто уже стара.

Она притворяется обиженной и нажимает ему на нос, заботливо убирая потные волосы с его лба. Её взгляд становится серьёзным, и на мгновение она выглядит по-другому: не просто старой, а древней.

— Бэкхённи, пообещай мне, что теперь будешь осторожен со своими шутками. Здесь тебе не Йоджу. Никто не должен знать, кто мы такие.

— Я буду осторожен, мам, обещаю.

Она улыбается в ответ и останавливает прохожего, чтобы уточнить дорогу, и больше они об этом не разговаривали.

Первое впечатление Бэкхёна о Сеуле — и второе, и третье, и все прочие его впечатления об этом городе — связано с грязью и суматохой, улицами, залитыми бензином, и домами, лезущими друг на друга, с мусором, выложенным перед магазинами в ожидании сборщика. С безжалостным, ужасным солнцем и невозможностью укрыться от его гнёта. Этот город сжимается вокруг него, словно притягательные губы венериной мухоловки, готовой заглотить его полностью, и он ему совсем не нравится.

Сонми чувствует себя так же. Бэкхён замечает это, когда её самообладание даёт трещину, когда она оглядывается через плечо, пугливая и напряжённая, будто дикое животное, случайно оказавшееся посреди шоссе.

Новый дом находится у подножья горы в Инхоне — спальном жилом районе. У него кирпичные стены и плиточные полы, что так отличается от традиционного дома из камня, дерева, бумаги и всех вещей, что Сонми собрала за свою долгую жизнь, где родился Бэкхён. Этот городской дом маленький и голый, в нём нет мебели и воспоминаний, но рядом с ним есть крохотный садик, где Сонми и Джэхван планируют посадить цветы, лечебные травы, вишнёвое дерево и, возможно, сливу. Но пока это лишь небольшой пятачок, где лежит сухая белая пыль, растут длинные пучки сорняков и стоит палящая летняя жара. 

— Мы делим его с семьёй, живущей по соседству, — разъясняет его мама, — но им он не нужен. Госпожа Пак сказала, что мы можем делать здесь всё, что захотим. По телефону она показалась мне приятной женщиной.

Бэкхён отвлечённо кивает. Если быть совсем честным, ему плевать на дом, на сад и на соседей. Всё, что его волнует, это почему им пришлось переехать. Ему нравилось в его школе, у него были друзья, занятия по фортепиано и планы с бейсбольной командой. У него был любимый зал с игровыми автоматами, любимый ресторан, любимый кинотеатр. У него были Минсок, Сыльги и Сехун. А теперь всё это находится в одном-двух часах езды, практически в недосягаемости.

Он сидит под солнцем на ступеньках перед входной дверью и ждёт, пока приедет его папа, когда дверь другого дома внезапно распахивается, и оттуда выходит ребёнок, в равной степени пухлый и неуклюжий, и захлопывает за собой дверь. В одной руке у него чашка острого рамёна, а в другой — палочки. Всё это опасно сотрясается в его руках, когда он издаёт расстроенный глухой крик. Затем он замечает Бэкхёна и замирает посреди своей тирады; его глаза за линзами очков округляются, придавая его лицу комичное выражение ступора, и он слишком сильно наклоняет чашку с рамёном, проливая половину себе на футболку.

К его чести, он не вопит, даже несмотря на то, что там, должно быть, был кипяток. Он просто полностью краснеет, разворачивается и забегает в дом, а Бэкхён таращит глаза, недоумевая, что только что произошло.

Через несколько минут выходит госпожа Пак, живущая по соседству, и угощает Бэкхёна и его маму чаем со льдом и сладкими рисовыми пирожками, которые она скорее всего купила специально к их приезду. Она приятная женщина с доброй, материнской улыбкой, и не похоже, что её задевает красота Сонми. Её дочь Юра подходит к ним, только чтобы поздороваться, и уходит на занятия по плаванию. Её сын Чанёль остаётся, но не произносит ни слова в присутствии Бэкхёна, делая всё возможное, чтобы слиться со стеной.

— Ну разве не здорово, Чанёлли? Вы с Бэкхённи одного возраста, — воркует госпожа Пак, пока её сын притворяется глухим. — Вы записали его в местную среднюю школу?

Бэкхён пытается рассмотреть Чанёля. Чанёль многозначительно отводит взгляд. Их матери дружелюбно болтают о лучшем рынке в округе, лучшей парикмахерской, лучших школах, лучшем способе подружить их сыновей.

В конце концов госпожа Пак спрашивает:

— Почему бы вам не сфотографироваться вместе?

Вот так Бэкхён оказывается на их общем пыльном дворе под солнцем, обжигающем его шею и плечи, рядом с Паком Чанёлем, неловко шаркающим ногами.

— Ближе, — кричит Сонми так, будто эта сцена её веселит.

Их локти соприкасаются, и Чанёль чуть не отпрыгивает в сторону, но Бэкхён резко хватает его за запястье, демонстрирует ему свою самую милую улыбку и шепчет еле слышно: 

— Если ты не будешь стоять спокойно и не дашь сделать фото, они нас никогда не отпустят.

И в этот момент звучит щелчок затвора.

(Мама Чанёля распечатывает копию для Бэхкёна, который положит её в кошелёк и потеряёт её вместе с ним во время похода шесть лет спустя. Копию Чанёля вставляют в рамку и вешают на стену, где она висит по сей день.)

 

*

 

12 октября 2007 г.

Сеул

[ _Два парня в фото-будке держат в руках плюшевого Пикачу, показывают “знак мира” и корчат смешные рожи. На первом фото из серии кто-то поместил стикеры-сердечки на их щёки. На последнем — кто-то написал “best friends” кривыми английскими буквами. На каждом из снимков они улыбаются._ ]

 

Бэкхён понимает, что ему нравятся парни, когда в пятнадцать лет он дрочит на изображение Кона Ю из “Первого кафе “Принц”. Закончив свои дела, он лежит на кровати с широко открытыми глазами, уставившись в потолок незрячим взглядом. Его сердце бешено бьётся в груди, потому что он не знает, как рассказать об этом Чанёлю. Он не знает, как рассказать об этом кому-либо вообще. Он чувствует себя испачканным и виноватым, как преступник, как лжец.

Бэкхён врёт каждый день — ну, не совсем врёт, скорее недоговаривает правду — но молчать об этом почему-то кажется ему хуже, чем не рассказывать Чанёлю, что он наполовину Кумихо.

Одним ясным утром октября они стоят у железнодорожного переезда по дороге в школу, и Бэкхён сообщает Чанёлю, что он подумывает уйти из бейсбольной команды.

— Почему?

В пятнадцать лет Пак Чанёль избавился от очков и большей части детской припухлости, но он всё ещё выглядит, как маленькая неуклюжая фасолина с большими выразительными глазами и вечной улыбкой на лице. Вчера ночью он забрался на ограду под окном Бэкхёна и пробрался в его комнату, чтобы поговорить обо всех песнях, которые он пишет, пока они оба не заснули с наушником в ухе каждого за прослушиванием микстейпов и поздних радиопрограмм. Сонми обнаружила их поутру собравшимися на полу в кучу из тёплой кожи, опухших глаз и торчащих волос. Она приготовила им завтрак и отперла входную дверь, чтобы Чанёль мог пойти домой и переодеться в чистую одежду. Бэкхён дожидался его у ворот, чтобы они могли вместе побежать в школу.

— Потому что, — отвечает он, чувствуя, как его уши начинают гореть при мысли о нахождении в одной душевой с тридцатью другими парнями. Он бросает взгляд на Чанёля, беглый, но этого достаточно, чтобы уловить его нахмуренные брови и крайне сосредоточенное выражение лица. Вопит сирена, сигнализирующая о прибытии поезда, но Бэкхёну она кажется предупреждением, звучащим специально для него. Он чувствует себя так, будто он уже стоит на путях, поезд приближается, и он не может ничего сделать, чтобы уклониться.

— Тебя кто-то достаёт? — наконец спрашивает Чанёль невероятно звонким голосом на фоне предупредительного сигнала.

Бэкхён сильнее заливается краской и мотает головой.

— Нет, Ёлли, просто… Забей, ладно? Ничего серьёзного.

Чанёль ничего не отвечает, но Бэкхён знает, что он не забьёт. Он будет думать об этом, будет целыми днями обсасывать эту информацию, пока наконец не раскроет Бэкхёна. Чанёль многогранен. Он открытый и энергичный, и то, как он доверят Бэкхёну всё что угодно, одновременно умиляет и приводит в восторг, но он также безумно проницательный, и он не любит секреты.

Бэкхён опасается момента, когда он поймёт, что происходит. В лучшем случае он разозлится на Бэкхёна за то, что тот мог подумать, что Чанёль способен его возненавидеть. В худшем случае он действительно возненавидит Бэкхёна. Разве Бэкхён всё равно не оказывается в проигрыше. 

Они оба смотрят на пути, стелющиеся перед ними, и тут прибывает поезд, до краёв набитый пассажирами, и вскоре уезжает, стуча металлом о металл. Когда сирена замолкает, и они наконец-то могут перейти пути, Чанёль хватает Бэкхёна за запястье, останавливая его.

Небо над ними невозможно голубого цвета, асфальт под их ногами серый и грязный. У Чанёля большие и полные уверенности глаза. Он выглядит… Он выглядит круто.

— Давай прогуляем, — говорит он.

— Что?

— Давай не пойдём в школу сегодня. Пошли в зал игровых автоматов. У меня ещё есть деньги, которые бабушка дала мне на Чхусок. Я выиграю тебе плюшевого Пикачу. 

— Чанёль, не думаю...

Чанёль рывком притягивает Бэкхёна к своей груди посреди уже опустевшего железнодорожного переезда. Он худощавый и угловатый, но он уже выше Бэкхёна. Он вырастет ещё, в человека достаточно большого, чтобы заслонить Бэкхёна от всего мира. (А кто заслонит Бэкхёна от него?) 

— Мне плевать, — говорит Чанёль, — мне плевать, если у тебя есть секреты, но я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся меня. Я твой лучший друг, Хёни, разве не так?

— Так-так, — удаётся выдавить Бэкхёну несмотря на комок в горле.

Чанёль ведёт Бэкхёна за собой по сонным улочкам, что медленно пробуждаются и готовятся к наступившему дню. Бэкхён следует за ним и чувствует себя одновременно таким глупым, и таким облегчённым, и таким везучим. 

Они идут в зал игровых автоматов, и Чанёль действительно спускает все свои деньги с Чхусока, но таки выигрывает плюшевого Пикачу для Бэкхёна. Они занимают фото-будку и делают дурацкие фото с их дурацкой игрушкой, строя дурацкие рожи. Когда они выходят и появляется возможность отредактировать снимки, Чанёль накладывает стикеры-сердечки на их щёки. На последнем снимке Бэкхён лишь пишет неровным почерком “best friends”.

 

*

 

24 июня 2008 г.

Сеул

[ _На зернистой фотографии парень сидит на качелях в маленьком парке. На нём выцветшая футболка, и шлёпки свисают с его голых ступней, пока он лениво болтает ногами туда-сюда._ ]

 

В середине лета Чанёль перестаёт появляться в школе.

Однажды утром Бэкхён стучится в его входную дверь, как он это делает каждое утро, с полной готовностью наорать на него, если он всё ещё спит, потому что они опоздают в школу. Но ему открывает Юра.

Она оглядывает Бэкхёна с ног до головы, затем вздыхает и распахивает дверь.

— Этот дурак ничего тебе не сказал.

— Что?

— Тебе наверх, — говорит она, направляя на него пальцы, сложенные в пистолеты. — Скажи ему, чтобы поторопился. Мама хочет, чтобы мы через час выехали.

Бэкхён следует её указаниям и действительно находит Чанёля в его комнате, сидящим на куче разложенной одежды рядом с открытым полупустым чемоданом. 

Его глаза округляются, когда он видит Бэкхёна.

— Привет, — заговаривает он, но Бэкхён перебивает его.

— Ты уезжаешь.

Это не звучит, как обвинение — просто наблюдение — но Чанёль всё равно опускает взгляд и принимает поникший вид, словно щенок, которого пнули.

— Мой дед болен, — говорит он. — Это не опасно для жизни, но бабушка не может сама заботиться о нём, поэтому мама решила, что мы все поедем к ним, даже Юра. Мы, возможно, пробудем там какое-то время.

В этом нет никакого смысла. Совершенно абсолютно никакого смысла.

— А что со школой?

— Мне дали особое разрешение пропустить по семейным обстоятельствам. Мне придётся заниматься самостоятельно.

Бэкхён молча сглатывает комок в горле, не зная, что сказать. Он опоздает в школу, думает он. Ему пора. Чанёль не пойдёт с ним.

— Ты уезжаешь через час. Когда ты собирался мне сказать?

— Я узнал только вчера ночью.

И снова тишина; всё больше времени пролетает впустую, пока Бэкхён стоит на разбросанных несовпадающих носках и полинявших футболках. 

— Может, всё будет не так плохо, Хён. Может, он скоро поправится, и я вернусь, прежде чем ты поймёшь, что я вообще уезжал, — говорит Чанёль.

— Тупица, разве это возможно? Я уже скучаю по тебе.

Бэкхён не сказал бы что-нибудь столь слащавое кому-нибудь другому, но Чанёль есть Чанёль, и он краснеет, улыбается и чуть не плачет.

— Ты идиот, — говорит Бэкхён. И он тоже идиот, потому что на мгновение он ощущает некий трепет в животе, и думает, что тоже может заплакать, несмотря на то, что он Бён Бэкхён, который никогда не плачет. 

— Я буду слать тебе кучу фоток, — говорит Чанёль, показывая Бэкхёну свой новый телефон.

Бэкхён усмехается. Он сомневается, что у Чанёля, в его деревне на вершине горы хуй знает где, будет хороший интернет, но ему приятно от этой мысли.

— Да, пожалуйста. Я буду скучать по твоему стрёмному лицу.

Между ними наступает момент неловкости. Бэкхён чуть не наклоняется, чтобы обнять Чанёля, но тот сидит на полу, и разве это не будет неловко? В конце концов он машет рукой, что кажется ещё более неловким, чем объятие, и убегает, не бросив и взгляда на лицо Чанёля. Он не здоровается с госпожой Пак или папой Чанёля, не прощается с Юрой. Он бежит до самой школы, не останавливаясь, игнорируя звук предупреждения на железнодорожном переезде, со слезами, в уголках его глаз.

Чанёль отправляет сообщение, в котором написано только _Пожалуйста, дождись меня_.

Стол слева от Бэкхёна пустует на протяжении всего семестра. В окне Бэкхён видит облака, следующие друг за другом на невозможно ярком голубом небе, и размышляет о том, выглядит ли оно по-другому для Чанёля или же они смотрят на одного и того же белого дракона, плавающего в голубизне.

Чанёль и правда шлёт фотографии, но ещё чаще он присылает длинные аудио-сообщения. У его бабушки есть маленькая собака, которую зовут Сам. И эта кличка невероятно веселит Чанёля, а Бэкхён не понимает эту семейную шутку. Он рассказывает Бэкхёну о блюдах, которые готовит его бабушка, о том, что Юра тайно встречается с её другом детства, с которым она общалась только на летних каникулах и увиделась спустя шесть лет и в которого сразу же снова влюбилась. Он рассказывает, как он скучает по Бэкхёну.

Бэкхён отвечает ему шквалом эмодзи, мемов и фотографий собак. Он отправляет Чанёлю сообщения с пожеланиями доброго утра и доброй ночи, но не говорит с ним о Соне Бёнщике из второго C-класса и том, как тот пялится на Бэкхёна в коридорах. Иногда Бэкхён пялится в ответ.

Бёнщик в точности типаж Бэкхёна. Он высокий, худощавый, у него тёмные большие глаза, которые становятся ещё больше, когда Бэкхён соглашается сходить с ним на свидание. Он отводит Бэкхёна в парк, а потом в кино, и после провожает его до дома. Они идут достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы их руки соприкасались, но достаточно далеко, чтобы люди всё ещё могли принять их за хороших друзей. Бёнщик достаточно высок, чтобы Бэкхёну пришлось встать на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Он хорошо целуется и кажется милым парнем, но Бэкхён не хочет встречаться с кем-то и жить в страхе, что кто-нибудь узнает, и поэтому Сону Бёнщику остаётся только снова наблюдать за ним со стороны.

Новости о том, что Самджокгу болен, достигают столицы, и Минсок, Сехун и Сыльги осмеливаются приехать в город. Они дёргают Бэкхёна за щёки и жалуются, что он слишком быстро подрос. Он навещает их каждое лето, на Чхусок и китайский Новый год, но всё равно очень сильно по ним скучает. Сехун купил телефон, только чтобы переписываться с ним (телефон, которым иногда пользуется Минсок несмотря на свою неспособность совладать с современным сленгом), а Сыльги иногда присылает Бэкхёну старомодные письма, пахнущие сандаловым деревом и дорогой бумагой. Но это не то же самое, что видеться с ними лично, с их хитрыми улыбками, сияющими глазами и лёгким ореолом силы, окружающим их.

(Ночью Бэкхён подслушивает их разговор с Сонми и Джэхваном о возвращении в Йоджу.

— Йесон тоже согласен со мной. Самджокгу стар и болен, нуна, — говорит Минсок едва слышным шёпотом. — У тебя осталась только эта жизнь, и ты стольким пожертвовала ради неё. Не позволяй этому высокомерному человеку диктовать тебе, как жить.

Когда они уезжают, Сонми ещё долго играет на каягыме. Она смотрит на Бэкхёна и спрашивает, хочет ли он уехать. Он думает о Чанёле, который уехал. Чанёле, который попросил Бэкхёна дождаться его. Он говорит, что не хочет.)

Проходят дни, весна переходит в лето, полное луж и холодного ветра. Сезон дождей длится неделями, и Бэкхён ломает три хороших зонта под натиском тропического ливня. Иногда дождь настолько сильный, что Бэкхён плюёт на зонт и просто перемещается перебежками в шлёпках и футболке, держа свой телефон в полиэтиленовом пакете, чтобы он не захлебнулся. 

Чанёль стал присылать больше фотографий. Цветов, всё ещё мокрых после дождя, собаки Сам на его коленях, тотемных столбов, окружающих дом его бабушки с дедушкой, расплывчатого суперлуния. Когда дожди прекращаются, и знойная пыльная жара накрывает город, словно плащ, Чанёль присылает Бэкхёну зернистое фото парня в голубоватой футболке, сидящего на качелях в маленьком парке за начальной школой рядом с их домами. 

Бэкхён рассматривает свою выцветшую голубую футболку — она даже не его, он стащил её у Чанёля — свои шлёпки, свисающие с его голых ступней, пока он лениво болтает ногами туда-сюда, свои волосы, сильно отросшие за последние два месяца.

Он поднимает глаза и оборачивается, пытаясь отыскать угол, с которого было сделано фото, и… Чанёль стоит у входа в парк, всё ещё держа в руках телефон. С ним что-то не так, но Бэкхён никак не может понять что, и он спрыгивает с качель и бежит к нему.

Только когда он бросается в распахнутые объятия Чанёля — у него есть лишь мгновение, чтобы распознать его сияющую широкую улыбку, полную зубов и счастья — он понимает, что изменилось. Чанёль теперь почти на голову выше него, высокий, худощавый и милый, с большими тёмными глазами — в точности типаж Бэкхёна. Как только он понимает это, он мысленно возвращается к пятнадцатилетнему себе, лежащему на кровати и уставившемуся в потолок в темноте, тяготимому жутким порочным желанием и потерянному. Ему снова пятнадцать, и ему нужно уйти из бейсбольной команды. Небо ярко голубое, и сигнал предупреждает, что поезд вот-вот его переедет, но Бэкхён в оцепенении и не может пошевелиться.

Бэкхёну шестнадцать, когда он понимает, что ему нравится Чанёль.

 

*

 

4 мая 2005 г.

Сеул

[ _Два ребёнка ругаются на пристани у реки Хан._ ]

 

Эта фотография была сделана незадолго до того, как Бэкхён упал в реку. Подождите-ка, всё не так: это фото было сделано прямо перед тем, как Чанёль столкнул Бэкхёна в реку.

Это определённо вина Чанёля, но в то же время он не виноват. Просто… Бэкхён так легко к себе располагает, и это раздражает. Он громкий, и энергичный, и вежливый, всё сразу. Он придерживает дверь для своей мамы и целует её в щеку. А Чанёль не стал бы прикасаться к своей маме даже с помощью палки, не-не-не.

Бэкхён не преуспевает в школе, в отличие от Чанёля, но ему всё равно. Ему плевать на дополнительные занятия по английскому и математике, и ему плевать, попадёт ли он в основной состав бейсбольной команды или получит ли он лучшую партию в хоре. У него нет амбиций, и он не превосходит ожидания. Тем не менее он всем нравится больше, чем Чанёль. Мама Чанёля не перестаёт петь ему дифирамбы, все школьные друзья Чанёля поладили с ним так быстро, что Чанёль почти чувствовал себя преданным. Чёрт, даже Юре нравится Бэкхён, а Юре никто не нравится. Она всегда останавливается, чтобы дать Бэкхёну щелбан по лбу и спросить, как прошёл его день, когда встречает его в саду.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами в ответ на молчаливую враждебность Чанёля, и Чанёль старается притворяться, что безразличие Бэкхёна его не задевает, особенно учитывая, что он начал первым. В большинстве случаев это срабатывает. В других случаях Чанёль злится. Злится не по праву, а по мелочам и по-детски. Сегодня один из таких дней.

Они собрались на южном берегу реки Хан, потому что у Бэкхёна через два дня день рождения, и его семья хочет отпраздновать. Так что мать Бэкхёна сказала матери Чанёля, и _о, какая замечательная идея, поехали все вместе_ , и поехали все, кроме Юры-предательницы, которой удалось слиться под предлогом занятий в клубе.

Не сказать, что стоит хороший день. На улице ветренно и немного пасмурно, на горизонте виднеются первые признаки бури. Более того, цветы уже отцвели, поэтому даже не на что посмотреть. Чанёль держится подле своей мамы и наблюдает, как отец Бэкхёна снимает его с матерью, а затем мать Бэкхёна снимает своих мужа и сына. Бэкхён больше похож на отца — такой же невзрачный и раздражающий — но когда он улыбается, Чанёль замечает что-то от матери в его глазах. _Она невероятно красивая. Это нечестно._

— Почему бы тебе не сфотографироваться с Бэкхённи? — внезапно предлагает его мать. Чанёль смотрит на неё в изумлении и ужасе. — У него почти день рождения, вам нужно сфотографироваться. Это будет хорошая память.

Чанёль поворачивается к Бэкхёну, чтобы посмотреть, что он думает об этом. Бэкхён чувствует себя… некомфортно.

— Или нет, — говорит он, пожимая плечами.

Это его дурацкое, раздражающее пожимание плечами и тень притворства в улыбке заставляют Чанёля выйти из себя.

Он шагает в сторону Бэкхёна с невиданной для него решительностью и хватает его за запястье, как когда Бэкхён схватил его в день их первой встречи почти год назад. 

— Что, ты слишком хорош, чтобы фотографироваться со мной? — произносит он едва слышно, пока они идут к пристани. Свет падает ужасно, и даже дорогая камера папы Чанёля не изменит тот факт, что фото тоже получится ужасным, потому что две модели слишком заняты тем, что грозно смотрят друг на друга.

— Почему ты ведёшь себя, как ублюдок? — говорит Бэкхён сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Почему _ты_ ведёшь себя, как ублюдок? Это просто фотография! Я тебе настолько не нравлюсь?

Бэкхён издаёт скептический смешок, который совершенно ему не идёт, потому что он всегда улыбается. Сейчас он, кажется, злится. Хорошо, потому что Чанёль тоже злится. Он редко бывает злым, только когда его мама не даёт ему играть в видеоигры после обеда, но что-то в Бэкхёне злит его.

— Это ты первым меня невзлюбил! — бросает ему Бэкхён. И это правда, да, но Чанёль не хочет этого признавать.

— Это ты никогда даже не смотришь в мою сторону! — бросает он в ответ.

— Потому что у тебя всегда свирепый взгляд! Что я тебе сделал? Что такого, чёрт побери, я тебе когда-либо сделал?

Бэкхён поворачивается к нему, и вдалеке они слышат голос матери Чанёля, призывающий их улыбнуться, но Бэкхён делает шаг вперёд и внезапно оказывается слишком близко к Чанёлю, в его личном пространстве. Он немного выше Чанёля, и у него дурацкая стрижка “под горшок” и прыщи, и он просто глупый ребёнок, который стоит слишком близко и очень сильно нравится Чанёлю. И поэтому тот паникует и отталкивает его от себя. Глаза Чанёля расширяются в ужасе, когда Бэкхён спотыкается и продолжает спотыкаться, пока не оказывается в реке. 

Чанёль слышит крик и приближающиеся шаги и решает не задерживаться, чтобы встретиться с последствиями своих действий — он объебался, он очень сильно объебался. Он делает глубокий вдох и прыгает в холодную воду, чтобы спасти Бэкхёна.

(Чанёль не умеет плавать. Бэкхён умеет. В конечном итоге Бэкхён спасает их обоих. Родителям они говорят, что просто игрались. На ужин они едят чачжанмён, и все забывают об этом фото, пока папа Чанёля не распечатывает его и не отдаёт его своему сыну.)

 

*

 

26 мая 2008 г.

Чунмаыль, Андон

[ _Радуга простирается между двумя тотемными столбами в традиционном стиле посреди цветочного поля._ ]

 

Чанёль смотрит на чансын, а чансын смотрит на Чанёля. Кажется, будто суровое лицо божественного хранителя обращается в насмешливую улыбку. Воздушный поток колышет высокую сухую траву вокруг тотемного столба, и его резная физиономия искажается снова.

— Ёлли, мой щеночек, ты хочешь кушать? — спрашивает у него тихий голос, прежде чем дверь отъезжает.

С годами бабушка Чанёля не изменилась. Она остаётся всё той же полной женщиной с глазами, становящимися полумесяцами, когда она улыбается. Она совсем не похожа на свою дочь, кроме разве что улыбкой. Мать Чанёля унаследовала свою красоту от отца, но её доброта происходит от матери — потому что её отец не добрый человек.

— Да, я подойду через минуту.

— Божественный хранитель что-то тебе нашёптывает? — спрашивает она с любопытством, делая несколько шагов в сторону открытого окна. — Они иногда так делают. С теми, в ком течёт кровь духов.

Кому как не бабушке Чанёля об этом знать, ведь она была единственной дочерью мансина — шамана тысячи духов — и она бы тоже стала шаманом, если бы Самджокгу не украл её сердце.

— Эх, видимо, не так много во мне крови духов, — говорит Чанёль с ухмылкой.

Глаза его бабушки окутаны пеленой возраста, но она всё ещё иногда выглядит проницательной.

— Возможно, милый мой, возможно. Но может быть боги просто стесняются тебя. Когда-то давно они говорили со мной, до того, как нагрянул твой дедушка. Но потом он их всех спугнул. 

Чанёль смеётся. Он может легко себе это представить. Его дед выглядит устрашающе. Выглядел. Сейчас он всего лишь прикованный к постели старик, который любит жаловаться и бухтеть себе под нос.

_Смогу ли я тоже внушать им страх, если стану Самджокгу?_ думает он, но не решается произнести вслух. Всё-таки его больной дед лежит в соседней комнате.

— Не смотри слишком долго на тотемы, щеночек. Они здесь для того, чтобы нас защищать, но они те ещё плуты. Они любят потешаться над людьми. И они невероятно язвительны. Моя мать говорила мне всегда быть с ними настороже. — Она что-то мурлычет, погружённая в воспоминания, и тихими шагами движется к выходу из комнаты. — Не задерживайся, Ёлли, я приготовила для тебя ччимтак.

Дверь закрывается, и Чанёль вздыхает и собирает все старые книги, разложенные перед ним. Учитывая, что его дед болен, возможность того, что проклятие Самджокгу перейдёт на него, слишком реальна. Либо он, либо его мама, либо Юра — великое наследие Самджокгу.

Он глядит на все записи перед собой: дневники предыдущих Самджокгу, анналы и мемуары, написанные колдунами и колдуньями эпохи Чосон. Как однажды сказала ему бабушка, их было ещё больше, но они сгинули во время пожара около ста лет назад. Большая часть того, что осталось — просто хлам.

Он читает запись о старой Кумихо по имени Сонми, которая жила в Йоджу и создала там небольшую стаю во время японской колонизации. В кабинете деда есть целая полка, посвященная самой старой Кумихо, Суён, которая была первой наложницей при тринадцати королях, убила многих Самджокгу и даже некоторых Кумихо, прежде чем дед Чанёля покончил с ней. Все они персонажи историй, которые бабушка рассказывала ему, когда он был маленьким, но так странно находить записи о них, будто они были реальными личностями, а не просто хорошо знакомыми монстрами. Чанёль притворяется, что не слышит тихое самодовольное хихиканье божественных хранителей, что знают прошлое, будущее и всё, что между, когда его глаза задерживаются на двух китайских иероглифах, составляющих имя Сонми. Сон. Ми. _Как мать Бэкхёна_ , думает он отстранённо.

Под его уставшим взглядом имена и даты, наблюдения, портреты и все свидетельства теряют свои очертания. Большинство из этих Кумихо уже мертвы, и только у Самджокгу есть доступ к актуальному списку Кумихо, ещё живущих в Корее, и Чанёль не Самджокгу. (Пока нет, и сама возможность пугает его.)

— Ёлли! Всё готово! — раздаётся голос его матери из кухни.

Чанёль хмурится, закрывает книгу, встаёт, разминая свои одеревеневшие конечности, и затем присоединяется к своей семье за ужином. 

Когда его дед чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы разговаривать, он просит либо Юру, либо Чанёля посидеть с ним, и рассказывает им о своей работе Самджокгу.

— Можешь лучше рассказать мне что-нибудь о проклятии? — просит Чанёль, но его дед устало мотает головой.

— Ты всё узнаешь сам, если станешь следующим Самджокгу. Знай только, — говорит он, — что тебе не уйти от этого проклятия, если оно выберет тебя. Оно настигнет тебя, куда бы ты ни пошёл, что бы ты ни делал, и ты будешь нести его ношу, покуда следующий Самджокгу не будет готов перенять её.

Когда Чанёль был ребёнком, он мечтал быть Самджокгу — что-то вроде тайного супергероя, готового защищать город. Но теперь, когда он смотрит на своего деда, который никогда не улыбается, никогда не расслабляется, который провёл всю свою жизнь, защищая мир от злых Кумихо, только чтобы закончить её уставшим и больным в постели, Чанёль не уверен, что хочет стать Самджокгу. Юра была права: похоже, это слишком тяжёлая ноша. Большая куча хлопот.

Его дед цокает языком, будто прочёл его мысли.

— Тебе лучше принять это сейчас. И лучше бы тебе учиться, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты знаешь, как использовать эту силу, если тебе не повезёт ею завладеть, потому что в момент, когда Самджокгу настигает проклятие, он наиболее слаб и уязвим.

Чанёль кивает, кланяется, касаясь лбом пола, и покидает комнату. Он подбирает Сам — Самджокгу (у его бабушки несомненно отличное чувство юмора) — в саду и даёт ей поиграться с краем своей футболки, пока он отправляет сообщение Бэкхёну. Он извиняется за то, что пропустил его день рождения, говорит, что его деду с каждым днём становится всё лучше и лучше, рассказывает, что сегодня шёл дождь, но небо на горизонте было ясным, словно вестник лета. 

В дни, когда деду Чанёля нужно ездить в больницу на реабилитацию и осмотры, бабушка Чанёля берёт на себя его роль учителя. Она рассказывает ему о духах и магии, о древних заклинаниях и о том, как не поддаться чарам вампира. Она учит его, что быть Самджокгу — это по большей части политическая деятельность, нежели настоящая охота на Кумихо.

— После окончания Второй мировой, — говорит она, — колдуны и колдуньи Кореи упорядочили свои ряды и основали Совет Ковенов, выбрав парочку Стражей, чтобы те защищали столицу. Затем они изгнали Кумихо из города и позволили им жить в стране только при условии, что они больше никогда не ступят в Сеул и не будут создавать проблемы колдунам и колдуниям. В наши дни работа Самджокгу заключается в том, чтобы сотрудничать со Стражами и помогать им находить Кумихо, которые проникают в столицу, но не более того. Всем остальным занимается Совет Ковенов.

— Разве они, эм, не отбирают нашу работу? Разбираться с Кумихо — долг Самджокгу, а не их.

Она улыбается.

— У твоего дедушки не было возможности исполнять свои обязанности должным образом с тех пор, как он чуть не потерял ногу из-за происшествия почти двадцать лет назад, до твоего рождения. Совет Ковенов просто взял на себя то, что он делать не мог, и он позволил им это, потому что только так он мог вернуться домой и наконец провести какое-то время со мной и твоей матерью.

— Это временно или всё изменилось навсегда?

Гарюн мотает головой.

— Я не могу знать, будет ли следующий Самджокгу охотником или он будет рад быть просто охотничьим псом. Это ему решать.

На улице перестал идти дождь. Между двумя чансын — тотемными столбами, охраняющими этот дом и всю деревню от злых духов, агма, гвисин и Кумихо — появляется радуга. Она похожа на мост. Лица божественных хранителей, вырезанные на столбах, шепчут и шепчут секреты, скрытые прямо под носом у людей, не способных их видеть, но Чанёль их не слушает. Он достаёт свой телефон, делает фото радуги и отправляет его Бэкхёну. Он дополняет его сообщением _Я по тебе скучаю_.

 

*

 

12 октября 2008 г.

Сеул

[ _Чернота, вероятно заснятая случайно._ ]

 

Бэкхён первым целует его.

Чанёлю следовало этого ожидать. Атмосфера стала напряжённой с тех пор, как он вернулся из Андона. Напряжённой не в плохом смысле: не от раздражения, дискомфорта или злости. А заряженной. Взвинченной. Будто сейчас что-то лопнет, как струна скрипки: если сделать неверное движение, она издаст столь резкий звук, что он может уколоть тебя.

Чанёлю следовало этого ожидать, потому что это так в стиле Бэкхёна — нырнуть с головой в опасность, невзирая на страх, без плана в голове, не думая о последствиях своих действий. И всё же он удивляется, когда Бэкхён поднимает голову, которая лежала на плече Чанёля, и смотрит на него своим привычным взглядом: пристальным, сосредоточенным и с тенью улыбки в уголках губ. 

— У меня что-то на лице? — спрашивает он, автоматически поднимая руки, чтобы потереть свои уставшие глаза. 

Но Бэкхён останавливает их, приподнимается, опираясь на грудь Чанёля и прижимая его к диванной подушке, и касается нежным поцелуем уголка его рта, достаточно далеко от центра, чтобы это можно было принять за случайность, но слишком медленно, слишком нарочито, слишком даже для Бён Бэкхёна.

И Чанёль не глуп. Он знает о Соне Бёнщике. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что случилось, когда Бёнщик так смотрит на него на улице, взглядом полным одновременно тоски, меланхолии и ревности. Чанёль знает о Бэкхёне. Он, вероятно, знал ещё до того, как Бэкхён сам осознал, потому что Бэкхён выставляет свои чувства напоказ и позволяет своим глазам слишком долго задерживаться на симпатичных парнях и никогда на симпатичных девушках. Бэкхён не знает, как скрывать, как маскировать. Бэкхён не знает, как хранить секреты.

А вот Чанёль… О, Чанёль так хорошо умеет хранить секреты. Он скрывает от Бэкхёна огромнейший секрет. От Бэкхёна, который всегда был таким откровенным, готовым делиться, таким искренним с ним, что ему тяжело скрывать от него всю эту историю с Самджокгу, но что Чанёль может поделать? Что он может сделать сейчас?

_Это плохая затея_ , сказал ему дед несколько месяцев назад. _Не сближайся слишком сильно. Не подпускай людей слишком близко к своему сердцу. Никогда не знаешь, когда и как проклятие Самджокгу настигнет тебя, Пак Чанёль. Будь умным, будь сильным, будь лучше, чем я когда-либо был._ Таковы были слова его деда.

Но уже слишком поздно, потому что Бэкхён был слишком близко уже с первого дня, и у Чанёля никогда не было шанса устоять перед ним. Уже слишком поздно, потому что Бэкхён отодвигается, его глаза с трепетом закрываются, чтобы не встретиться с глазами Чанёля, и если он выждет ещё одну секунду, он опоздает ровно на эту секунду. Бэкхён отстранится полностью, и момент будет упущен, шанс потерян, и он может больше не представиться.

Чанёль умеет хранить секреты так хорошо, но он был влюблён в Бэкхёна с момента, как увидел его впервые жарким пыльным летним днём под блеском солнца и пение цикад. У него уйдут годы на то, чтобы понять, что вся его неприязнь, антипатия к Бэкхёну были просто механизмом самозащиты. У него уйдут годы — годы наблюдения за тем, как Бэкхён находит себя, влюбляется в других парней, падает, поднимается и падает снова, продолжая и продолжая улыбаться — чтобы понять, что он любит Бэкхёна. У Бэкхёна уйдёт немного больше времени, чтобы понять, что это взаимно.

Но теперь когда они здесь; теперь, когда Бэкхён устроился на коленях Чанёля, и его губы касаются его кожи; теперь, когда Бэкхён сделал прыжок, слепо веря в то, что Чанёль его поймает, разве важно, что Чанёль умеет хорошо хранить секреты? Разве это секрет, если они оба его знают?

Чанёль хватается за запястье Бэкхёна и прижимает его к груди Бэкхёна, толкая и толкая его, пока тот не приземляется спиной на диван с мягким звуком удара и тихим удивлённым вздохом. Глаза Бэкхёна распахиваются, и Чанёль видит себя над ним в отражении его расширенных чёрных зрачков. Он выглядит таким же удивлённым, как и Бэкхён. Таким же отчаянным и охуеть каким уверенным.

Он не целует Бэкхёна в уголок рта. Он целует Бэкхёна медленно, и неуклюже, и сосредоточенно, губы к губам, как он видел только в западных подростковых фильмах и дурацких романтических веб-комиксах, которые Бэкхён читает на переменах. Что-то, возможно его телефон, давит на его тазовую кость, и они находятся под неудобным углом, и Чанёлю действительно стоило бы всё продумать, потому что он целовался только с одной девочкой из класса помладше в прошлом году, тогда как Бэкхён целовался с Соном Бёнщиком, и теперь он, должно быть, думает, что Чанёль — лузер, который не умеет целоваться, и… Бэкхён хихикает ему в губы и дёргает его за волосы, чтобы притянуть поближе к себе и лучше его поцеловать, наклоняя голову, открывая рот и дыша сквозь нос, упирающийся в щёку Чанёля. И угол ничего не меняет, но одновременно меняет всё, и ощущения просто охуенные, и Чанёль мог бы заниматься этим годами. (Он собирается, он должен.)

— Как давно? — спрашивает запыхавшийся Бэкхён, когда Чанёль отстраняется от него.

— После первой половины средней школы, во время поездки в Намсан. Когда ты вскарабкался на то дерево и свалился на меня.

— Три ёбанных года, — бормочет Бэкхён. Звучит так, будто он впечатлён. — Я понял только три месяца назад.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, и Бэкхён делает обиженное, раздражённое лицо при мысли, что Чанёль знал всё это время, а он нет.

— Прекрати злорадствовать и поцелуй меня снова, Ёль.

Губы Чанёля оказываются на его губах прежде, чем он может договорить предложение.


	6. Глава 3

_Когда ты теряешь любимого человека, самое грустное — то, что он не перестаёт меняться. И позже ты думаешь: а тот ли это человек, которого я потерял?_

— Эми Тан, “Жена кухонного бога”

 

_если я никогда больше тебя не увижу_

_я всегда буду хранить тебя_

_в себе_

_на себе_

_на кончиках моих пальцев_

_в коре мозга_

_его центрах_

_в центре того_

_чем я являюсь_

_что осталось от меня_

— Чарльз Буковски, “Письмо к Кэтрин”, 25 января 1976 г.

  


**Г Л А В А 3**

**2 4 0 1 2 0 1 8**

**Ч А Н Ё Л Ь**

 

 **хёни** **♥**

прости

я всё объясню

[Отправлено: 04:46, 24.01.2018]

Впервые Чанёль увидел магию, когда ему было двадцать лет.

Где-то в доме посреди маленькой горной деревушки близ Андона Самджокгу закрыл глаза. Где-то посреди Сеула Самджокгу открыл глаза. На мгновение оба могли видеть лишь свет. Белый свет. Часть его исходила от лампы в операционной ближайшей больницы. Другая часть исходила от фар приближающегося такси. Ещё часть, бо́льшая его часть, была магией.

Когда Чанёль, став Самджокгу, открыл глаза в первый раз, мир был чёрным, белым и всем, что между. Он стал глубже, резче. Он содрогался, очерченный границами совершенно нового измерения, которое Чанёль едва мог воспринимать даже с его новыми способностями. Было похоже, будто всю свою жизнь он провёл на замёрзшем озере, и внезапно лёд проломился прямо на его глазах и вверг его во тьму. Лишь магия могла указать ему путь. Лишь магия могла затянуть его глубже. И даже сейчас Чанёль отчаялся отличить дно от поверхности.

Он почти не помнит, каково было смотреть мир до того, как проклятие поработало над его глазами, позволив ему видеть, как магия ярко горит под поверхностью реальности, кружась ленивыми, невидимыми человеку завитками. Кроваво-красные, цвета электрик, золотые и серебристые языки пламени вздымаются волнами и снова исчезают, гоняясь друг за другом, пропадая, когда он моргает, словно киты, ныряющие глубоко под воду. Любой другой цвет в сравнении кажется более тусклым, приглушённым до размытого серого.  Это кружит ему голову. Чем глубже он погружается, чем сильнее концентрируется, тем больше реальный перед его глазами исчезает, и остаётся только красочная магия.

И магия сияет. Магия горит. Магия ослепляет.

За последние пять лет Чанёлю пришлось научиться глушить проклятие, призывать его, когда оно нужно, и отключать, когда нет, дабы не жить в сером мире, где сияет только магия, поёт только магия. Но когда Бэкхён рядом, ему так трудно это делать. Когда они вместе, Чанёль не может контролировать своё проклятие — он не хочет его контролировать. Когда они вместе, ему хочется смотреть, смотреть и смотреть на Бэкхёна, на него всего: на человека и на магию, мерцающую под его кожей. Хочется утопать в его свете, пока весь мир не исчезнет и Бэкхён не останется единственным, что он может видеть.

Его пальцы касаются соска Бэкхёна, и он вздрагивает. Его магия покрывает их, словно саван, сотканный из серебристого света. Его губы приобретают розовый цвет сакуры, когда Чанёль целует пульс на его шее. _Он не знает,_ осознаёт Чанёль, наблюдая, как серебристые хвосты подрагивают от каждого поцелуя, от каждого нежного прикосновения, _он не знает, что сияет, словно маяк в темноте._ Он не знает, что пропитан магией и разносит повсюду звон незримых серебряных колокольчиков. Лишь Чанёль может видеть, как она прелестна, как прекрасна. Как прекрасен _он_. Он веками мог бы просто смотреть, как Бэкхён сияет, не подозревая о своей магии.

(Но когда он уходит, это сродни трагедии, потому что он забирает весь свет, все цвета с собой.)

Чанёль просыпается от звуков противной попсовой песни, раздающейся где-то в квартире, и от вида Бэкхёна, бледнеющего по ходу телефонного разговора; его магия темнеет и холодеет вслед за его выражением его лица, его призрачные хвосты нервно мечутся по полу. Чанёль видит страх в его глазах через призму цветов “Техниколора”: оранжевого с одной стороны, где луч света от уличного фонаря падает на лицо Бэкхёна, синего с другой стороны, скрываемой темнотой комнаты.

Он видит, как цвета исчезают один за другим, когда Бэкхён уходит, бросив извинение. Последними пропадают красный стыда и серебристый непролитых слёз.

Чанёль почти порывается догнать его. Почти.

Он слышит звук закрытия автоматического замка за Бэкхёном, его глухие шаги вниз по лестнице. _Он убегает,_ думает Чанёль, и в его груди вздымается несправедливое чувство ярости. Он снова убегает. И Чанёль снова остается один в мыслях о том, кто этот человек, который утаивает секреты и сбегает, как дикое животное, человек, который не слишком боится прийти, но слишком боится остаться. Человек, за которым тянется магия, блестящие хвосты, что лишь Чанёль может видеть. Иногда он ощущает присутствие своего Бэкхёна — полного лёгкого смеха и милых ужимок — этого чуда, которому никогда не нужно было делать что-то особенное, чтобы быть особенным. Иногда он может прикоснуться к нему, может поцеловать его. Он может прижимать его к себе в ночи, но это никогда не длится долго. Бэкхён утекает сквозь его пальцы, как струйка дыма, как призрак или дух, как что-то, что не принадлежит Чанёлю или этому миру, что-то потустороннее, и опасное, и невероятно притягательное. Он исчезает с рассветом, и Чанёль всё ещё не может сказать, был ли он сном или кошмаром, был ли он тем самым Бэкхёном, которого Чанёль потерял.

Внизу перед зданием ждёт машина. Чанёль слышит тихий звук работы двигателя, раздающийся слишком громко в тишине ночи, словно одинокий мазок цвета на чёрном холсте. Дверь машины захлопывается, двигатель рычит. Экран телефона Чанёля загорается от нового входящего сообщения от Бэкхёна. Он извиняется. Говорит, что всё объяснит.

Чанёль горько смеётся. Он устал. Он так устал. Он закрывает глаза, утыкается лицом в подушку, пытаясь утонуть в мягкой постели, в тепле, оставленном Бэкхёном. Он спит, но не видит снов.

  
  


**Ким Чунмён**

Я могу позвонить?

[Отправлено: 07:52, 24.01.2018]

Когда Чанёль снова открывает глаза, его будильник разрывается от _I’m like TT, just like TT_ , на часах семь утра, пелена снега накрыла город, и сообщение от Бэкхёна всё ещё ждёт ответа, который Чанёль дать не может. Не сейчас. Он игнорирует его, потому что не может себе позволить целый день хандрить, лёжа в постели. Ему нужно вставать и ехать в Чунмаыль. Ему нужны ответы.

Его суставы хрустят, когда он пытается пошевелиться. Скрипя зубами, он всё равно поднимается. Без костыля его шатает, и он едва не падает обратно на кровать из-за невыносимой боли в левой ноге. Он чувствует, как закалённый холодом металл жалит его плоть там, где зажимы скрепляют его кости. (Врачи сказали, что боль, должно быть, психосоматическая, сказали, что нога зажила как надо, она не должна больше болеть, но врачи ничего не знают о проклятии Самджокгу и о том, что ты не можешь уклониться, когда оно выбирает тебя.)

Снаружи город только начинает просыпаться от безжалостного холодного поцелуя снега. Снежинка падает на щёку Чанёля, когда он поднимает голову, стоя на крыльце, словно шепча ему “добро пожаловать”. Всё вокруг настолько серо, что он не может разглядеть, где заканчивается небо и начинается снег.

Он медленно шагает к метро, проявляя особую осторожность, чтобы не поскользнуться на побелевшей земле. Снег хрустит под его ногами и заглушает звук ударов костыля, но не смех детей, спешащих в школу, или болтовню пассажиров у станции. Большинство кофеен уже открыто, и бодрые попсовые песни доносятся из их дверей. Чанёль чуть не останавливается, чтобы взять горячий эспрессо, но потом передумывает, на вполне вероятный случай, если Чонин расскажет Чондэ, что их лучший бариста кинул их ради дешёвого кофе от  Ediya Coffee.

На станции хладнокровный робо-голос информирует путешественников о возможности задержки поездов в связи со снегопадом, но Чанёлю плевать. Он никуда не торопится. Чонин сказал, что он вернётся обратно домой, а всё, что говорит Чонин, сбывается, хочет того Чанёль или нет. И Чанёль пока пытается понять, хочет ли он этого или нет.

Прошло пять лет или около того. _С похорон деда,_ осеняет его. _Нет, погодите, не с похорон._ Он не попал на похороны, потому что был в больнице, в операционной, пытался победить время, чтобы спасти свою ногу. Когда у него наконец появилась возможность поехать домой, было уже поздно. Сехун чуть не умер, и Бэкхён уехал. Чанёль был разбит. Спасать уже ничего не хотелось.

Он встаёт на эскалатор и прижимается к стороне, чтобы дать двум студентам протиснуться мимо него в отчаянной попытке попасть на платформу до прибытия поезда. На них идентичные бомберы университета Ёнсе, и когда они исчезают за углом, на Чанёля находит мысль, что они выглядят в точности, как они с Бэкхёном пять лет назад, до происшествия, до того, как всё изменилось: молодыми, беззаботными и свободными. Он прикрывает глаза и надеется, что они сядут на поезд до того, как он окажется на платформе. Ему не хочется снова их видеть.

Двое парней всё ещё здесь, когда он спускается на платформу. Они облокачиваются друг на друга и зевают. Чанёль делает всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать их и порыв ностальгии, который они вызывают в его груди. Он занимает себя игрой на телефоне и бронированием места на автобус до Андона. Он не слышит короткую мелодию, знаменующую прибытие поезда, но чувствует холодный поток воздуха, исходящий из туннеля, а потом и появление света во тьме.

Чанёль делает шаг назад, чтобы позволить другим пассажирам зайти первыми, но перехватывает одно из льготных мест у боевой старушки с ужасной химической завивкой и в фиолетовом пальто, которая сверлит его гневным взглядом, пока он не показывает ей свой костыль. Она разочарованно нахмуривается и начинает приставать к туристу, который вскоре уступает ей место.

Только когда он усаживается поудобнее, он замечает магию. Она розового цвета и слабая, мигающая, как маленький светлячок — любая магия кажется Чанёлю маленькой и слабой в течение нескольких дней после встречи с Бэкхёном и его неосязаемыми, до невозможности яркими серебристыми хвостами. Чанёль осматривает соседние места, пока двери не закрылись, в поисках источника заклинания и находит его почти моментально. Одна из девушек слева — колдунья, хоть и не очень могущественная. Её сила обрамляет своим сиянием её лицо, словно тонкий, едва различимый ореол, и Чанёль улыбается за своим шерстяным шарфом, когда понимает, что она скорее всего заколдовала свои волосы, чтобы выглядеть красиво для человека, который ей симпатичен. Такая магия нравится ему больше всего, магия, которую используют Суён или Джинри: бодрящая и лёгкая, как газированный напиток, заставляющая его чувствовать головокружение. Колдунья качает головой в такт музыке в её наушниках, и это отдаётся эхом в её бледной и полупрозрачной магии. Чанёль не может удержаться от того, чтобы пожелать ей всего самого наилучшего, когда проходит мимо неё на пути к двери. Он делает это нечасто, потому что даже несмотря на то, что подразумевается, что Самджокгу умеют приносить людям удачу, он так и не научился этому. Он ничему не научился, поскольку он отказывался возвращаться домой после смерти деда.

Невзирая на его жалкие способности к благословению, молодая колдунья замечает его труды, потому что она поднимает взгляд прямо перед закрытием дверей, и её глаза округляются, когда она узнаёт его. Она показывает губами “спасибо” и машет ему, когда поезд снова начинает движение. В этом нет ничего особенного, но этого достаточно, чтобы немного облегчить вечную ношу на плечах Чанёля.

Пока он делает переход на вокзал, у него звонит телефон, и ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, что это Чунмён. Вдобавок к (восьмибитной) злодейской теме, которую Чанёль установил в качестве рингтона для него, Чунмён также единственный среди знакомых Чанёля, кто станет звонить ему до восьми утра, и единственный, кто никак не реагирует на раздражительность Чанёля после пробуждения. (Сейчас Чанёль уже даже не проявляет враждебность, потому что это трата впустую.)

— Ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно? — спрашивает Чунмён вместо приветствия.

— Я не знаю, чему мы противостоим, Чунмён. Это существо, эта Кумихо… она другая. Её нет в наших записях. Не думаю, что она принадлежит к какому-либо сообществу Кумихо в Корее.

Он жалеет, что сказал это, как только Чунмён спрашивает у него:

— И откуда тебе это знать?

Откуда он знает, действительно. Бэкхён сказал ему. Разве есть источник лучше него?

— Я просто знаю, окей? Мне не нужно ничего объяснять. И я знаю, что она, возможно, очень стара.

 _Настолько стара, что Ким Минсок — одна из самых известных Кумихо во всей стране, общественный деятель и организатор митингов — не знаком с ней,_ думает он, вспоминая вчерашние слова Бэкхёна. Но это не имеет никакого смысла: если бы она была так стара, разве она не смогла бы легко одолеть кого-то вроде Минсока и тем более кого-то вроде Бэкхёна? Разве она не смогла бы легко одолеть кого-то вроде Чанёля?

Чунмён продолжает говорить, находясь в блаженном неведении относительно того, что Чанёль не слышал ни единого слова из его тирады. (Ему и не нужно. Он и так знает. Обязательства, бла-бла, долг, бла-бла, делай, что я говорю, бла-бла, я осуждаю тебя, бла-бла-бла.)

— Мне нужны ответы, Чунмён, — произносит он, обрывая его монолог. — Мне нужны ответы, чтобы защитить тебя, Кёнсу и любого, кто повстречается с этой бешеной лисой.

И Бэкхёна, даже если Бэкхён оставил его. Снова.

— Ну, надёюсь, ты сможешь быстро найти свои ответы, Чанёль, — говорит Чунмён типично суровым тоном. — Потому что Кёнсу только что написал мне. Вчера ночью появилась ещё одна жертва.

  
  


**Юра**

ты правда приезжаешь?

что случилось?

ты умираешь?

лол, отправлю за тобой джимин

[Отправлено: 11:16, 24.01.2018]

Путешествие в Андон сквозь белизну проходит медленно и тихо.

Снег всё падает, неумолимо и необузданно: белый на белом небе, белый на белой земле. Чанёль прислоняет голову к окну и закрывает глаза, позволяя тихому звуку мотора убаюкать себя до переходного состояния между сном и бодрствованием, когда воспоминания могут быть и яркими, и туманными одновременно.

Снег шёл и в последний раз, когда он навещал бабушку, прям как сегодня: медленный, неспешный, как если бы он знал, что у него есть всё время мира, чтобы засыпать землю, как если бы лето не собиралось возвращаться. (Лето ушло с Чанёлем и Бэкхёном, а эта бесконечная зима осталась с Самджокгу и Кумихо и их бесконечной ложью.)

Юра была за рулём, и Чанёль сидел молча рядом почти всю поездку. Где-то на полупути радио перестало ловить, но никто из них не стал выключать его, слишком боясь, каким пустым окажется молчание, если исчезнет белый, статический шум.

Чанёль помнит, как напряжены были плечи его сестры, как её длинные накрашенные ногти стучали по рулю, как она смотрела на него с жалостью, когда помогала забраться в машину. Помнит, как думал _почему это произошло не с тобой?_

Из Юры получился бы превосходный Самджокгу. Она была бы беспощадной, устрашающей и методичной. Её бы ничто не сломило.

Он помнит, как слёзы, которые она отказывалась пускать, блестели в уголках её глаз, когда он пришёл в себя в больнице. Она плакала и из-за него, и из-за дедушки. (Она всегда была любимицей деда, когда как Чанёль всегда был любимчиком бабушки.)

— Ты знала? — спросил он у неё, когда они медленно ехали по скользким склонам гор, окружающих Андон. — Ты знала, что Бэкхён — сын Кумихо?

Она кивнула.

— Я слышала однажды, как они об этом говорили, — она сделала долгую паузу и затем продолжила. — Даже мама не знала. Они всех одурачили.

— Почему они не сказали мне? — спросил Чанёль. — Почему никто не подумал остановить меня прежде, чем всё приняло серьёзный оборот… Почему они вообще поселились рядом с нами?

Но у Юры ответов не было. Все ответы были у деда, но он умер, забрав их с собой. А бабушка… Чанёль не был уверен, что хочет говорить со своей бабушкой, но было уже поздно сожалеть о приезде в Чунмаыль.

От той поездки в воспоминаниях Чанёля остался только холод.

Его тапочки всё ещё стояли в коридоре, где он их оставил всего лишь пару месяцев назад, когда приезжал на Чхусок. Всё осталось на тех же местах. Когда он здесь жил, ничто не оставалось на своём месте надолго. Дом двигался, дышал, менялся каждый день. Даже в лучшие времена в нём царили суматоха и беспорядок, и найти что-то, что угодно, было невозможно. Но когда он вернулся, казалось, будто ничто не изменилось с его последнего визита — будто ничто уже никогда не изменится.

— Я ничего не переставляла, — сказала его бабушка в ответ на его немое удивление, когда они приехали. Она стояла перед дверью на кухню, сложив руки вместе, словно ребёнок, пойманный с поличным. — Не могла.

И Чанёль тут же понял, почему дом казался таким мрачным, застывшим во времени. Она оставила всё так, как было, когда умер её муж, запечатлев себя на фотографии воспоминаний о нём. Его любимая чашка так и стояла на второй полке в библиотеке, его клетчатый пиджак висел на спинке стула в кухне, подушки лежали в гостиной именно так, как ему нравилось. Его не стало, но он всё ещё был здесь, медленно исчезая. И они оставили её здесь, в этом старом фамильном доме, наедине с её призраками.

Родители Чанёля задержались на несколько недель после похорон, чтобы помочь ей оправиться. Чанёль знал, что они предложили ей вернуться с ними в Сеул. Юра тоже предложила ей поехать с ней, пожить в её маленькой квартирке в Сеуле, когда они приехали. Но Хон Гарюн прожила в этом доме пятьдесят лет и была в Сеуле всего три раза в жизни. Ради свадьбы своей единственной дочери, на лечении после сердечного приступа и сразу после похорон мужа, чтобы держать за руку своего внука, когда он лежал без сознания на больничной койке после столкновения с машиной, которое его чуть не убило. Родители Чанёля настаивали, но она не собиралась жить с ними в Сеуле, вдали от её дома, и в конце концов они просто уехали без неё. Юра вернулась в свой маленький офистель в районе Силлим, который находился близко к юридической фирме, где она проходила стажировку перед тем, как начать работать в фирме отца. Родители Чанёля вернулись в свою уютную квартиру в районе Инхон, рядом с домом с голубыми воротами, где семья Бэкхёна прожила восемь лет и который теперь стоял пустым и холодным, а его прекрасный сад превратился в путаницу из сорняков и лозы.

Возможно, Гарюн бы уехала в Сеул, если бы её попросил Чанёль. Она всегда в нём души не чаяла. Но он не попросил её. Она попросила его остаться.

— Твоё обучение ещё не завершено, — сказала она, когда они стояли перед насыпью, которую они сделали для его деда, рядом с теми, что были сделаны для его предков. — Тебе ещё столько всего нужно узнать. Твой дедушка всё подготовил для своего приемника. Всё, что тебе нужно, находится здесь.

Всё, что нужно было Чанёлю, это проснуться и узнать, что всё это было просто страшным сном. Что его дед был всё ещё жив и проклятие Самджокгу не настигло его. Ему нужно было закончить университет. Ему нужно было уметь самостоятельно передвигаться. Ему нужно было обнять Бэкхёна, как он делал это всегда, когда чувствовал себя потерянным и прижимался к его боку, клал голову на изгиб между плечом и шеей Бэкхёна. Ему нужно было...

— Самджокгу всегда жил здесь, Ёлли.

Она смотрела на него большими потерянными глазами, и Чанёль почти поддался. Но всё, что ему было нужно, это Бэкхён, и Бэкхён ушёл, умчался прочь с своим злым взглядом и прекрасными призрачными хвостами, которые никто, даже сам Бэкхён, не мог видеть — лишь Чанёль мог, потому что он Самджокгу. Как бы сильно он не хотел забыть об этом, Чанёль не мог развидеть лисий дух, скрывающийся на дне души Бэкхёна. Бэкхён не смог бы даже пройти между двумя тотемными столбами у входных ворот, в которых живут божественные хранители и которые освятили шаманы, чтобы отгонять всё сверхъестественное.

— Вы лгали мне, — произнёс он медленно в сторону своей бабушки. Было холодно. Холодно и серо, и его нога болела. Было так тяжело идти до могилы с костылём по неровной местности, замёрзшей земле, суровой и не щадящей шатающиеся ноги Чанёля. Он был слишком слаб после госпитализации, после реабилитации, после дней, проведённых в своей комнате за смотрением в потолок и воспоминаниями о ком-то, с кем он больше не мог видеться, изнывая от неотвеченных звонков и незаполненного расстояния между ним и Бэкхёном. Он приехал сюда в надежде найти — он даже не знал, что надеялся найти — возможно, какое-то упокоение, извинение, какое-либо объяснение. Но нашёл лишь опустошающую ярость, выедающую его грудь изнутри.

— Ты, он, вы оба. Вы сидели там, в своём уютном маленьком домике, пока я рассказывал о своём лучшем друге в Сеуле часами напролёт. Вы сидели там, и улыбались, и расспрашивали меня о его семье, и вы знали, вы знали, что он один из них! Вы знали и ничего мне не сказали!

— Чанёль, позволь мне объяснить...

— Я не хочу твоих объяснений! Вы должны были сделать что-то, пока я...

Пока он не стал мечтать о совместном будущем с ним, пока он не влюбился в него, пока он не подружился с ним… Пока он не познакомился с ним, потому что это была судьба, всё это было неизбежно с момента, как Чанёль впервые встретился с Бёном Бэкхёном под этим проклятым июльским солнцем. Встреча с Бэкхёном была сродни падению. Что бы ты не делал, тебе суждено падать, всё ниже, ниже и ниже. И в какой-то момент ты ударяешься о землю, и удар причиняет боль.

— Что мне теперь делать? Как я буду… разбираться с этим? Я чуть не убил его лучшего друга!

Чанёль отчётливее всего помнит ветер, нежели снег. Они были снаружи. Он стучал зубами. Её бабушка выглядела такой крохотной. Он хотел подраться с ней, потрясти её, спросить у неё, почему она никогда ему ничего не говорила, почему Самджокгу решил заключить договор с Кумихо, с врагом. Почему они позволили ему влюбиться в Бёна Бэкхёна. Они навлекли на него неудачу и разбитое сердце. Может быть, это и есть проклятие Самджокгу, о котором ему говорил дед. Если это так, то Чанёлю оно не нужно. К чёрту проклятие. К чёрту Самджокгу. И к чёрту Бэкхёна.

— Никакой я не Самджокгу, — сказал Чанёль своей бабушке перед тем, как уехать.

— Это не тебе решать, мой щеночек.

— Я не желаю быть Самджокгу, и я не могу быть Самджокгу.

Он покинул дом со словами, что никогда не вернётся. Это было ложью, и они оба это знали, но так или иначе, она позволила ему уйти, пока божественные хранители шептали и роптали, что он всё равно вернётся. Но он не возвращался.

До сегодняшнего дня.

  


 

 **хёни** **♥**

ёль

перезвони мне

это срочно

пжлста

[Отправлено: 12:08, 24.01.2018]

Чанёль открывает глаза, когда автобус останавливается у автовокзала Андон, перед блестящим зданием, возвышающимся в глуши. Он хромая выходит из автобуса, отказываясь от помощи водителя. Его встречают сильный порыв ветра и снегопад.

— Прекрасно, — бормочет он, чувствуя, как холод пробирается под шарф и за воротник. Он обращается к водителю:

— Вы не знаете, когда уходит тридцать четвёртый автобус?

Тот чешет голову и указывает на вход в здание вокзала.

— Без понятия, спросите там.

Не слишком полезно. Чанёль всё равно кланяется в знак благодарности и поворачивается к зданию, но на него набрасывается низенькая девушка в самом надутом пальто Caterpillar, что Чанёль когда-либо видел.

— Не волнуйся, автобус тебе не понадобится. Пак Чанёль! Давненько не виделись.

Девушка хватает его за плечо прежде, чем он может отойти, и энергично его трясёт.

— Джимин, — говорит Чанёль, когда она наконец его отпускает. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я приехала, чтобы забрать блудного сына. Или внука-слэш-брата, неважно. Твоя сестра беспокоилась, что тебе будет сложно добраться до деревни самому. — Она бросает взгляд на его ногу, затем на костыль, и на мгновение Чанёля посещает страх, что он увидит в её глазах жалость, но она просто строит разочарованную мину. — Ты далеко не так сексуален, как был твой дедушка с тростью.

— Сочту это за комплимент.

— А зря.

Она идёт в сторону голубого пикапа, припаркованного у дороги, волосы вокруг её шеи подскакивают с каждым её шагом. Она не предлагает Чанёлю помощь с залезанием в машину, к счастью, но дожидается, когда он устроится поудобнее.

— Пристегнись, — говорит она. — Безопасность на дороге и прочее дерьмо.

Он усмехается, и она замирает, внезапно вспоминая, что он стал калекой из-за дорожного происшествия.

— Извини, я не подумала...

— Ой, нуна, у тебя же так хорошо получалось. Не надо мне вот этого сочувствия, оно на меня жуть наводит.

Она надувает щёки — она всегда ненавидела, когда он называл её нуной, ещё с детства, потому что она всего на год старше — и заводит мотор. Чанёль пристёгивается.

Юра прислала ему сообщение, чтобы предупредить о Джимин, но, очевидно, он увидел его слишком поздно. У него также пара пропущенных от Бэкхёна и несколько сообщений, но Чанёль даже не смотрит на уведомления. Он всё ещё очень зол и обижен, и ему ещё хуже от того, что он вот-вот увидится с бабушкой, и в прошлый раз они поругались из-за Бэкхёна. Он блокирует телефон и замечает, что Джимин посматривает на его.

— Ну что, рад вернуться? — спрашивает она, устремив взгляд на дорогу.

Чанёль ждёт выпада. Он не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— Ну после того, как ты сбежал, как трус?

Ух ты, неприятно.

— Ты не стала милее со временем.

— Ты не стал храбрее со временем. Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. По крайней мере, ты вернулся. Знаешь, как сильно твоя бедная бабушка ждала тебя?

Он смотрит в окно, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко.

— Могу себе представить.

— Да ну? Многое поменялось, Пак Чанёль, и ты этого не застал.

Многое поменялось, но не Шин Джимин. Разве что чуть-чуть, снаружи. Её волосы стали длиннее, они пострижены под светлый рыжеватый боб, что так отличается от непослушной копны чёрных волос, которая была у неё в детстве. Годами Чанёль думал, что она была мальчиком, и называл её хёном. Вплоть до того лета, когда ему было шестнадцать, его дедушка заболел, и им пришлось переехать в Чунмаыль, чтобы ухаживать за ним. Тогда Чанёль впервые увидел Джимин в платье. Он рассмеялся ей в лицо, и она покраснела и помрачнела одновременно. Она ударила его по яйцам и отказывалась даже смотреть на него все четыре месяца, что он провёл в доме своих бабушки с дедушкой. Оглядываясь назад, он, вероятно, задел её чувства. В те времена он был глупым маленьким мальчиком. (И даже сейчас он иногда бывает глупым маленьким мальчиком.)

— Поведай мне тогда, — говорит он неожиданно для неё, — чем всё это время занималась великая Шим Джимин?

— О, так значит в тебе осталось что-то помимо всей этой хандры. Я работаю с Ким Нари.

— Ким Нари? — спрашивает Чанёль в замешательстве. — Бабушкой Сокмина?

— Единственной и неповторимой.

— С шаманом, ты имеешь в виду? Погоди, ты… ты теперь шаман?

Она подмигивает ему, сворачивая на узкую горную дорогу, где по обе стороны высится лес и гора нависает над ними, словно молчаливый страж.

— Пару лет назад меня преследовал призрак. Это было… неприятно. Я не могла спать, я не могла есть, и я не знала, что делать. Я думала, что схожу с ума. Именно Сокминни понял, в чём дело. Он отвёл меня к своей семье, и они мне помогли. Затем госпожа Ким спросила, не хочу ли я остаться. Она сказала, что когда дверь открывается, её уже нельзя захлопнуть. Так что вот.

— Что насчёт призрака, преследовавшего тебя?

— А, она. Она была бывшей моего парня. Она погибла в автокатастрофе сразу после того, как узнала, что он ей изменил. Она просто хотела предупредить меня, что он ублюдок, но в конечном счёте я ей полюбилась.

— Мило с её стороны, — говорит он, не зная, что ответить.

— Она говорит спасибо.

Джимин всё ещё ведёт машину, и Чанёль не видит её глаз, так что он не знает, разыгрывает она его или правда всё ещё видит этого призрака. В сложившейся ситуации, после грубого обращения и выговора, он не знает, волнует ли его это.

— Я знаю, я могу её видеть. Она была с нами в машине всё это время.

Он оборачивается на задние сидение, на котором юная девушка в белом погребальном ханбоке расчёсывает свои короткие волосы длинными пальцами. Она машет ему, когда они встречаются взглядами, но не пытается приблизиться. Он ведь всё-таки Самджокгу.

— Так ты и правда Самджокгу, ха? — спрашивает Джимин после минуты молчания.

— Похоже на то. А ты и правда теперь шаман.

— Ага. Ну и парочка.

Из-за плотной баррикады деревьев начинают появляться первые чансын — тотемные столбы в традиционном стиле, установленные, чтобы оберегать и охранять деревню. Они смотрят на Чанёля своими сердитыми глазами, безмолвно кричат на него своими раскрытыми ртами. Они ненавязчиво натыканы по всему лесу, как если бы их кто-то забыл там, но Чанёль знаком с магией достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать прилив силы в воздухе, как только они пересекают первую пару тотемных столбов.

Это похоже на попадание в пузырь, на глоток свежего воздуха и осознание, что до этого момента ты задерживал дыхание. В Сеуле магия ослепительная и звучная, как мигающие огни и попсовые песни, раздающиеся на каждом углу. Она прячется между полок минимаркетов и в слабо освещённых зданиях норэбан, в пустоте вместо кнопок четвёртого этажа в лифтах и в последнем поезде метро за день. Чондэ однажды сказал Чанёлю, что магия эволюционирует и обучается, словно сверхразум, который скорее будет управлять людьми, чем люди смогут управлять им. Она разрастается, как город, и одновременно с ним: буйно и бесконтрольно.

Но здесь в Чунмаыле магия ясная и чистая, настолько разрежённая, что она вызывает у Чанёля головокружение.  Она ведома тотемными столбами, которые направляют её по вечнозелёным соснам, сгибающимся под весом снега, громоздким дубам, изогнутым ясеням, вспомогательным тропинкам, соединяющимся на улицах деревни. Она словно река света, что протекает между пригоршней домов, запрятанных в лесах и снегах, и затем разделяется на маленькие ручейки, которые достают до каждой двери и воссоединяются вокруг старого сандалового дерева в самом центре деревни. Слева от него дом шамана, Ким Нари. Справа — дом Самджокгу, где живёт Хон Гарюн.

Сюда Джимин и привозит Чанёля, тормозя у знакомого двора, обозначенного двумя высокими тотемными столбами.

— Похоже, твоя остановочка, — говорит она, пожимая плечами и ставя машину на ручник.

Чанёль медленно выбирается из машины и видит, как призрак исчезает с заднего сидения и появляется снова на пассажирском, рядом с Джимин.

— Спасибо, что подбросила, Джиминни, — говорит он. — Хорошего дня, барышня-призрак.

— Не за что. И, Ёль, впредь не пропадай.

Она уезжает прежде, чем он может ответить, что вообще-то он покинет деревню до наступления ночи. Тотемные столбы, кажется, насмехаются над ним. Их двое: один олицетворяет мужчину, другой — женщину. Они стоят по обе стороны ворот. На нём вырезано название “Генерал Поднебесной”, на ней — “Генерал Подземного Мира”.

Когда Чанёль проходит мимо них, он слышит их довольный гул. _Он вернулся, как мы и говорили._ Ему хочется поехать обратно в Сеул, только чтобы доказать, что они ошибаются, но он не может, потому что он не единственный, кто их слышит.

Дверь уже открыта, и на пороге возникает молодая женщина в тапочках, без пальто, пришедшая на шёпот тотемных столбов.

— Смотрите-ка, что нам принесло со снегом! Бабушка, он правда приехал!

Когда Чанёль оказывается достаточно близко к ней, она бьёт его кулаком, и когда сразу после этого она обнимает его, он делает всё возможное, чтобы обнять её в ответ впервые в жизни. Она пахнет кочхуджаном и кунжутным маслом, как бабушка, когда она проводила слишком много времени на кухне. Она пахнет семьёй.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Ёлли.

— Я соскучился по тебе, Юра.

  
  


**хёни** **♥**

чанёль

это по поводу кумихо

я знаю ыт злишься но

пжлста

[Отправлено: 12:45, 24.01.2018]

Юра переехала к бабушке сразу после того, как Чанёль решил, что не хочет с ней жить.

Когда Чанёль изъявил желание уехать из Чунмаыля, Юра отвезла его в Сеул, оставила его у дома родителей и поехала в свою маленькую квартиру в районе Силлим. Она приняла душ, собрала кое-какие вещи, написала заявление об увольнении, которая она следующим утром подала в юридическую фирму, где стажировалась. Этим же утром она позвонила родителям и сказала, что собирается побыть у бабушки какое-то время, чтобы присматривать за ней. И уехала. Вот так просто. Она не рассказала об этом Чанёлю — вероятно, она думала, что он не заслуживает знать — но тогда он ещё жил с родителями, и новости всё равно дошли до него. Три месяца спустя она нашла работу в арендной компании в Андоне. Шесть месяцев спустя она объявила, что встречается с другом детства, с которым она проводила все летние каникулы в Чунмаыле, долговязым парнем по имени Мёнхун. Эти новости никого не удивили, учитывая, что они то сходились, то расходились на протяжении последних пяти лет. Пять лет спустя она всё ещё здесь и приветствует Чанёля на пороге так, будто здесь всё ей принадлежит.

— В Сеуле тоже был снег? — спрашивает Юра из кухни.

Запах еды пропитал собой весь дом и просочился даже в коридор. Желудок Чанёля урчит, и он улыбается про себя, едва удерживая равновесие у полки для обуви в попытке снять ботинки, используя лишь одну свободную руку и одну функционирующую ногу.

— Да, начался прошлой ночью. Как думаешь, на дорогах будет затор? Мне нужно быть обратно в Сеуле до темноты.

Юра отвечает, но Чанёль уже не слушает. Его тапочек нет. Вся полка для обуви пуста.

— Эй, а где тапочки? — выкрикивает он. Спустя несколько мгновений Юра бросает ему пару новеньких пушистых тапочек.

— Я всё выбросила, когда переехала сюда, — говорит она. — Слишком много воспоминаний никому не идут на пользу. Правда, мне пришлось купить кучу всего нового.

— Погоди! Где тогда все мои вещи?

Она лишь пожимает плечами и идёт обратно на кухню.

— Выживешь тут сам? Бабушка приготовила несколько гарниров, но мне надо взяться за основные блюда, если мы хотим успеть поесть до вечера.

Чанёль вздыхает, надевает тапки, берёт свой костыль и присоединяется к сестре на кухне. На Юре милый розовый фартук, на её лице — озадаченное выражение, вызванное разложенными перед ней ингредиентами. Часы на стене тикают, холодильник издаёт монотонное гудение, но в остальном в комнате царит тишина. Их бабушку нигде не видно, и Чанёль рад, что у него есть возможность выдохнуть, прежде чем он встретится с ней снова. Его гнев после их последней ссоры уже давно растворился, оставив за собой стыд и чувство вины, с которыми он не знает как справиться, и много неотвеченных вопросов. Но пока он сосредотачивает своё внимание на Юре, которую он давно не видел.

— Где твой парень? — спрашивает Чанёль, присаживаясь за своё привычное место за столом.

— Мой жених, — поправляет его Юра и одаривает свирепым взглядом, — сегодня работает. У них выступление в деревне, так что он не сможет прийти. А жаль, он хотел с тобой познакомиться

— Ты сказала ему не приходить, потому что собираешься готовить? А, ну понятно. Он нужен тебе живым.

Она грозит ему ложкой, и Чанёль уворачивается в последний момент, понимая, что она бы действительно ударила его ею.

— Поосторожнее, паразит. Я не буду с тобой церемониться, только потому что вижу тебя впервые за пять лет. Ты должен извиняться, стоя на коленях, за то, что ни разу не приехал.

— Я не могу встать на колени, я инвалид.

— Ты засранец, — говорит Юра. — А теперь заткнись, если хочешь поесть. Мне нужно сосредоточиться.

Кухня выглядит точно так же, как и прежде, но в то же время по-другому. Юра повсюду расставила розовые акценты: её фартук, прихватки в форме животных, кружевное кухонное полотенце, висящее на ручке духовки. Она не розовая, но новая, как и кофе-машина.

— Ты сделала ремонт? — спрашивает Чанёль.

Юра бросает небрежное “да” и пробует соус на вкус.

— Бабушка дала тебе сделать ремонт на её кухне и даже не сильно жаловалась?

— Я тебе больше скажу: она в восторге от кофе-машины, — говорит она, что значит, что они ругались по любому поводу, кроме кофе-машины. Великолепно.

Юра подносит ложку к его рту, держа её над своей раскрытой ладонью, чтобы не накапать соусом на пол.

— Как тебе?

Чанёль пробует его под её вопрошающим взглядом. Он горячий. И он вкусный. Запах соевого соуса и кочхуджана проникает в его ноздри, и на мгновение время оборачивается вспять. Ему шесть лет, и он голоден. Юре одиннадцать, и она буянит, на её лице и руках осталась грязь после целого дня, проведённого за игрой на улице. Скоро её отругает мама, потому что _настоящие девочки так себя не ведут,_ и вмешается бабушка и скажет, что она сама никогда не была настоящей девочкой. Их папа, занятый просмотром новостей по телевизору, проигнорирует спор, а дед будет просто хмуриться, пока все они не замолчат.

— Ну так? — спрашивает Юра, и воспоминание улетучивается, словно дым над сковородой.

— Вкусно, — отвечает Чанёль. — Очень вкусно.

— Конечно вкусно, это мой секретный рецепт.

Хон Гарюн изменилась. Она почему-то выглядит ниже, худее, как будто она ужалась за последние пять лет, что Чанёль её не видел. В её волосах теперь больше белого, чем серого, но её улыбка осталась прежней. Она всё ещё смотрит на Чанёля так, будто он самое драгоценное, что есть в этом мире.

Что-то разрастается в груди Чанёля — гигантский пузырь облечения — становясь всё больше и больше, оттесняя его лёгкие и желудок, сердце, глотку, сжимая всё. Ему кажется, что он сейчас заплачет.

Он низко опускает голову, и поверхность стола расплывается перед его глазами.

— Прости, — говорит он. _Прости за то, что кричал, за то, что ругался. За то, что не приезжал. Особенно за то, что не приезжал._ Он поднимается и пытается опуститься на пол, игнорируя боль в ноге, но твёрдая рука тянет его обратно наверх.

— Поднимайся, глупый мальчишка. У тебя, должно быть, болит нога. Ты совсем как твой дедушка. Знаешь, он тоже всегда опускался на колени. Чтобы извиниться за то, что провинился.

Мысль о том, что его гордый дед мог молить о прощении, так смехотворна, что Чанёль чуть не улыбается, но это бы разрушило весь драматизм извинения. Так или иначе, его разрушает смешок Юры.

— Уведи его отсюда, ба! У меня соус сгорит, если он будет меня отвлекать, — она помогает Чанёлю подняться и даёт ему костыль. — Уходи, кыш! Я позову вас, когда он будет готов.

С этими словами Чанёль был бесцеремонно выпровожен из кухни в тёмный коридор.

Он уставился на свои ноги, всё ещё не осмеливаясь взглянуть на бабушку.

— Хочешь подойти к алтарю дедушки? — тихо спрашивает она, и он поднимает голову и кивает.

— Очень хочу.

Пришло время отдать дань уважения.

  
  


**хёни ♥**

она направляется к твоему дому

не в сеуле

к дому самджокгу

чанёль тебе нужно быть осторожным

[Отправлено: 12:57, 24.01.2018]

Чанёль следует за своей бабушкой по знакомому, погружённому в темноту коридору к гостиной. Он моргает, когда заходит в неё, потому что реальность переписывает воспоминания в его голове. Вещи деда — его книги, его пиджак, вечно небрежно накинутый на кресло, кипы газет, которые он читал и скапливал на журнальном столике, его очки в шкафу рядом с его трубкой — все они исчезли. Вместо них Юра разложила здесь свои вещи, словно она пыталась заполнить пустоту с избытком. На журнальном столике стоит открытым её ноутбук; экран погас, и по меньшей мере четыре разные лампочки беспрестанно мигают. На старом сломанном фортепиано, на котором мама Чанёля играла в детстве, лежат пара манхв и модных журналов. Чанёль замечает несколько бутылочек с лаком для ногтей и зарядку для телефона рядом со швейным набором бабушки.

— Здесь и правда многое поменялось, — медленно произносит он. Комната всё та же — пусть она теперь и выглядит меньше, чем он её помнил — но кажется, будто кто-то наложил на всё контрастный светофильтр.

— Это всё Юра. Потихонечку-помаленечку, — говорит Гарюн почти с надутым видом. — Она считает, что я не должна слишком сильно зацикливаться на прошлом. Но, знаешь, это тяжело. Мы с этим идиотом поженились, когда были ещё так молоды. Всю мою жизнь у меня был только он. Я сохранила почти все его вещи, естественно, но не видеть их каждый день помогло мне, хотя бы слегка.

До того, как он стал дедушкой Чанёля, он был Самджокгу. Но до Самджокгу он был мужем Гарюн, и он оставил её. И потом то же самое сделал Чанёль.

Джимин была права: он сбежал, как трус. Он сбежал, потому что был слишком напуган, опечален, он чувствовал себя преданным и в конце концов направил всю свою ярость на свою семью, ненавидя их происки, ненавидя проклятие Самджокгу, которое его дед ему передал. Единственным альтернативным вариантом было бы винить себя и Бэкхёна, но Чанёль не был достаточно силён для этого. Словно ребёнок, он отказывался признавать правду. Словно ребёнок, он закатил истерику, потому что никто ему ничего не сказал. Словно ребёнок, он сбежал.

— Прости меня, — говорит он снова, потому что единожды извиниться недостаточно, чтобы загладить вину за то, каким глупым он был все эти годы. — Я вёл себя как идиот и эгоистичный придурок. Очень долго я злился, а потом боялся. Даже не знаю, заслуживаю ли я здесь находиться.

— Чанёль, мой щеночек, у тебя всегда будет право быть здесь. И не потому что это дом Самджокгу, а потому что это твой дом, а мы твоя семья, — она подходит к алтарю и встаёт перед ним на колени, похлопывая подушку рядом, чтобы Чанёль к ней присоединился. — Все мы совершаем ошибки. Мы с твоим дедушкой лгали тебе, и я сожалею об этом каждый день, но я клянусь, мы делали это с благими намерениями. Прости нас, мы совсем не хотели причинить тебе боль.

Чанёль о стольком хочет её расспросить: о Бэкхёне, о Самджокгу, даже о дедушке. Дед всегда пугал его, и он так и не смог хорошо его узнать.

Гарюн хлопает в ладоши перед алтарём, и Чанёль повторяет за ней. Фотография, которая стоит на нём, такая старая, что Чанёль едва узнаёт улыбающееся лицо на ней.

— Она была сделана до того, как мы поженились, — говорит его бабушка, наблюдая за его взглядом. — Знаешь, он когда-то очень много улыбался. Он стал угрюмым с возрастом.

— Я всегда думал, что это из-за случая, когда он чуть не потерял ногу, — говорит он.

— О нет, дорогой, твой дедушка был угрюмым от природы. Но тот случай… — она вздыхает. — После него он уже не был прежним, и я не могу его винить за это. Никто из нас не мог вернуться к тому, что было прежде.

— Он так и не рассказал мне, что произошло, когда он чуть не лишился ноги. Ты сказала, это случилось во время битвы с Кумихо, так? Думаю, у меня теперь есть право знать, — говорит Чанёль, роняя взгляд на свою бесполезную левую ногу.

— Я расскажу тебе, если ты хочешь. Я расскажу тебе обо всём. О Самджокгу, и о твоём дедушке, и о том, как они уживались в одном человеке, но не всегда, — его бабушка смотрит на фотографию с такой нежностью, что у Чанёля колит в сердце. — Он правда любил тебя. Он любил твою маму, тебя и Юру. Он хотел бы всё время быть рядом с вами, но его жизнь не принадлежала только ему.

В её голосе нет злости, лишь печаль. Чанёль не понимает. Он был бы зол, если бы проклятие не давало ему быть со своей семьёй, с человеком, которого он любит. (Он зол, потому что проклятие уже не позволяет ему быть с человеком, которого он любит.)

— Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно? Тебе не хотелось, чтобы он всегда был только рядом с тобой? Чтобы тебе не приходилось делить его с Самджокгу?

— Ах, конечно мне хотелось. Но Ёлли, я не делила его с Самджокгу. Он и был Самджокгу. Когда я выходила замуж за твоего дедушку, я знала, что он был из тех людей, что всегда стараются поступать правильно. Я влюбилась в него, потому что он был из таких людей.

— В таком случае, ты навлекла на себя неудачу.

Зря он это сказал. Это навевает так много воспоминаний. О Бэкхёне и о том, как его губы сжались в гневе и беспомощной печали, когда он ушёл. Чанёль думал, что нечестно, что на них с Бэкхёном навлекли несчастье. Они позволили им встретиться, они позволили им стать друзьями. Они позволили им стать врагами.

Однако не похоже, что бабушка заметила гримасу на его лице; она слишком погружена в свои собственные воспоминания, на её губах маленькая улыбка.

— Я навлекла на себя счастье, Ёлли. Так происходит, когда ты вместе с человеком, которого ты любишь. Каждую секунду, что мы провели вместе, он делал меня счастливой. Даже если он не был моим полностью, у меня было то, что было важнее всего.

Чанёль не понимает — он не может понять — но кивает. В какой-то степени он испытывает зависть. Он хотел бы, чтобы Бэкхён вот так ему доверял, вот так верил в него. Когда-то он мечтал, чтобы Бэкхён сказал ему, что неважно, что Чанёль является Самджокгу и что они всё равно могут быть вместе.

(Ему нужно, чтобы Бэкхён сказал ему это, потому что сам он не может. Он не может пойти к Бэкхёну и сказать ему, что неважно, что он наполовину Кумихо, а Чанёль — Самджокгу, что даже то, что произошло с Сехуном, неважно, что они могут быть сильнее всего этого. Чанёль чувствует себя слишком виноватым для этого — даже если это скорее всего то, что Бэкхён хочет услышать больше всего. Иногда кажется, будто они живут в совершенно разных мирах. А иногда кажется, будто они так близко, что нужно сделать лишь шаг, чтобы найти друг друга, лишь один крохотный шажочек, но никто из них ни разу не попытался его сделать.)

Они снова хлопают в ладоши, и бабушка говорит ему:

— Он знал, что это будешь ты. Конечно, он не мог быть уверен, но думаю, он надеялся, что это будешь ты. Юра слишком резка. Такая же непоколебимая, как её мать.

Чанёль издаёт смешок.

— Как её дед, ты имеешь в виду.

Она тоже усмехается.

— Иногда Юра слишком сильно мне напоминает его. Только по этой причине я не придушила её, когда она продала мою коллекцию подписанных пластинок с народной музыкой на YES24, чтобы купить кофе-машину. Поэтому и потому что мне на самом деле нравится эта кофе-машина.

— Вы двое часто ссоритесь? — поддразнивает её Чанёль, и она тихо смеётся.

— Достаточно, чтобы не допустить, чтобы она всегда всё делала по-своему. Но я слишком мягкосердечна, чтобы с кем-либо ссориться. Прям как ты, Ёлли.

Чанёль вздыхает.

— Хотел бы я быть больше похож на дедушку. Я слишком мягкосердечен, чтобы быть Самджокгу.

Бабушка щёлкает пальцем по его носу, как она это делала, когда он был ребёнком. В её волосах теперь больше белого, чем серого, и морщины вокруг её губ и глаз стали глубже, но она всё ещё выглядит такой красивой, когда улыбается.

— Когда это мягкосердечность стала недостатком?

— Полагаю, когда она не даёт тебе делать свою работу, — бормочет он. — Знаешь, я не шутил, когда говорил, что я не Самджокгу. Я не могу… Я просто не могу убить Кумихо. Я пытался. Я не смог. Я только лишь понял… что не могу. С малых лет вы учили меня, что они монстры, но это не так. Я не вижу в них монстров. И я не хочу быть убийцей. Я лучше буду никем.

Она неожиданно смеётся над его словами и распахивает свои приветливые объятия. Чанёль осторожно её обнимает, не слишком крепко. Под лёгким островатым налётом магии, который Чанёль смог почувствовать, только когда стал Самджокгу, она пахнет именно так, как в его воспоминаниях. Кочхуджаном, луком и кунжутным маслом — из-за того, сколько времени она проводила на кухне, готовя семейный ужин. Она пахнет семьёй.

— Ах, Чанёль, как жаль, что твоего дедушки сейчас нет с нами, — говорит она, прислонившись головой к его груди. — Тебе потребовалось так мало времени, чтобы понять то, что ему удалось принять лишь спустя десятилетия.

— О чём ты?

— Моя семья жила в этой деревне на протяжении нескольких поколений, и судя по историям, которые мне рассказывала бабушка, уверяю тебя, у нас было уже  несколько сотен упрямых, непокорных Самджокгу. И если все они были как твой дедушка, они были вспыльчивыми идиотами, которые отказывались менять свои взгляды, пока не были ими сломлены. Возможно, настало время для Самджокгу, который может прогибаться, а не ломаться.

  


 

**хёни ♥**

чёртвозьми ёль ты идиот

блядский ублюдок

ёбанная ханжа

пошёл ты нахуй

не говори что я тебя не предупреждал

[Отправлено: 13:46, 24.01.2018]

— Ты правда поведала Юре свой секретный рецепт ччимтака? — спрашивает Чанёль, когда они возвращаются на кухню.

— Ну, кто-то должен был. У неё всё никак не продвигалось с этим её пареньком, — говорит она сладким, как мёд, голосом. — А теперь помой руки и помоги мне с рисом.

Тот же стол, что всегда казался слишком маленьким для шестерых, теперь выглядит слишком большим для троих. На мгновение кажется, будто Гарюн хочет посадить Чанёля во главу стола, где всегда сидел её муж, но он берёт миску из её рук и ставит её там, где всегда было его место. Он ставит её миску напротив своей, а миску Юры рядом с собой.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — спрашивает он у сестры, но она просто смотрит на него раздражённо.

— Садись уже, перестань нависать. Ты занимаешь слишком много места.

Чанёль пытается приблизиться, чтобы хотя бы помочь ей с гарниром, но она бьёт его ложкой.

— Ёлли, сядь, — повторяет бабушка. — Когда будет готово, тогда и будет. Если хочешь сделать что-то полезное, лучше расскажи что-нибудь о себе. Ты никогда не звонишь, я уже и не знаю, как ты проводишь свою жизнь

— Да, расскажи нам, — вставляет Юра-предательница.

— Я… Я сейчас работаю в кафе, — медленно произносит Чанёль.

— Это хорошая работа?

Он слегка неуверенно кивает. Это просто работа в кофейне. Там даже не так уж и хорошо платят, но там уютно и весело, и ему нравятся тамошние люди. Ему нравится там работать.

— Как по мне, очень хорошая. Знаете ли, не много где наймут кого-то… кого-то вроде меня… — говорит Чанёль, позволяя своему голосу затихнуть.

— Ну, это потому что ты не был создан для нормальной работы, разве не так?

На секунду Чанёль думает, что дразнящая нотка в её голосе ему только кажется, но нет — он правда её слышит. Его бабушка смеётся над ним, будто бы прекрасно зная, что он работает со Стражами.

Когда он покинул Чунмаыль и вернулся в Сеул, Чанёль сказал ей, что покончил с магией, покончил со сказками, Кумихо, Самджокгу и проклятиями. Он не то чтобы покончил с проклятием — суть проклятий как раз в том, что они не исчезают, просто потому что тебе это неудобно — но покончил настолько, насколько мог. Он начал работать в Кафе Анык и притворялся, что не видит магию, витающую вокруг него золотистыми нитями. Он притворялся, что не знал, что работает с бандой колдунов и колдуний. Он притворялся, что не узнаёт оборотней, призраков и банши среди их посетителей. Он даже временами видел Кумихо, но не предавал этому значения.

Затем появился Чунмён со своим шантажом, своим самодовольством, своими дорогими блестящими ботинками, пошитым на заказ пальто, своей раздражающе прекрасной магией и беспрестанными, надоедливыми просьбами. Вместе с ним пришли звонки до восьми утра (которые Чанёль сильно ненавидит), плохое настроение у Чондэ (которое Чанёль ненавидит ещё сильнее), и тихий голос Кёнсу, не дающий ему сорваться. И Чанёль не успел опомниться, как согласился помочь Чунмёну один раз, второй раз, третий раз, а потом и каждую неделю. В свободное время он стал помогать Сынван, и слава о нём разнеслась по всему городу до такой степени, что все колдуны и колдуньи Сеула стали его узнавать. Чанёль не успел опомниться, как проклятие победило. Чанёль — Самджокгу. И шанс на то, что его бабушка ничего не знает — учитывая, что магическое сообщество в Корее состоит исключительно из болтунов — довольно мал

Но нет необходимости в том, чтобы рассказывать ей и убеждать её в том, что её насмешливая улыбка полностью оправдана. Он не доставит ей такого удовольствия.

— И расскажи нам, — внезапно заговаривает Юра, ставя большую тарелку с курицей между своей миской и миской Чанёля — она выглядит так маняще, что он не может удержаться, отрывает кусочек мяса и засовывает себе в рот, несмотря на её сердитый взгляд, — как там Бэкхён?

Чанёль поперхнулся. Конечно, дело в соусе, он слишком горячий и острее, чем он думал. Он обжигает его глотку. Он щиплет. Чанёль откашливается пару раз, берёт воду, которую ему терпеливо протягивает бабушка, и несколько раз моргает, чтобы избавиться от слёз.

— А что Бэкхён? — спрашивает Чанёль с ужасом.

На мгновение он думает, может, его сестра — какая-то ясновидящая, вроде Чонина, только хуже, потому что она его сестра, и ей доставляет удовольствие его унижать. Возможно, она всё знает: что он виделся с Бэкхёном вчера ночью, что он переспал с ним и что это даже было не в первый раз; может, она всегда знала-

— Разве вы ещё не помирились? Или вы всё ещё притворяетесь, что злитесь друг на друга?

— Что? Нет… То есть… — он ощущает на себе их взгляды и знает, что очень сильно покраснел, и это ему совсем не помогает, но в то же время он понятия не имеет, как ответить на такой вопрос.

Он откашливается ещё раз — чёрт, соус, должно быть, был ну очень жгучим, если ему всё ещё приходится прочищать горло — прежде чем ответить дрожащим голосом:

— Ай, я на самом деле не знаю. Ну то есть, мы типа потеряли связь друг с другом?

— Правда? Почему ты спрашиваешь нас? — говорит Юра. — Я говорю, что я понимаю, что ты был зол, но этот парень достал бы для тебя звезду с неба, так почему вы ещё не помирились? Ты что, идиот?

— Я… Всё сложно, понятно? И в любом случае это не твоё дело!

Юра с подозрением смотрит на него, но хотя бы их бабушка сжаливается над Чанёлем, лицо которого такое красное, будто вот-вот взорвётся.

— Кушай, Ёлли, порадую свою бедную бабулю.

— Да, ешь, братец, — произносит Юра воркующим голосом.

Чанёль знает, что она припрёт его к стене, чтобы расспросить о Бэкхёне, как только они останутся одни. Он всегда ей нравился, с самого начала, и когда они начали встречаться, она была единственный членом семьи, который был в курсе. Родители Чанёля до сих пор не знают, что их сын встречался с парнем или что этот самый парень на самом деле наполовину Кумихо. Чанёль даже не уверен, что его отец когда-либо вообще верил во всю эту историю с Самджокгу и магией.

Но пока важно только то, что ччимтак Юры восхитителен, и Чанёль неожиданно для себя улыбается за едой. Его бабушка улыбается в ответ.

— Ты, кажется, похудел, — говорит она. — Ты хорошо питаешься? Совсем один в Сеуле. Готова поспорить, ты всегда заказываешь еду на дом.

— Не всегда, — возражает он. — Иногда я заставляю Стража угощать меня ужином в дорогих ресторанах и объедаюсь там. Он такой напыщенный и богатый, что ему всё равно.

Он понимает, насколько сильно оплошал, когда его бабушка и сестра обе широко заулыбались, в кое-то веки выглядя очень похожими друг на друга.

— Страж, хм? — говорит Юра своим лучшим приторным голосом. — Так ты теперь работаешь с колдунами? Что случилось с “я не Самджокгу”, Чанёль?

О нет, пойман с поличным и прижат к стенке.

— Я не работаю Самджокгу, — бормочет он. — Я официант в кафе. Я просто… иногда… помогаю колдунам и колдуньям. От чистого сердца.

Или потому что Ким Чунмён — ёбанный зануда, который был готов шантажом заставить Чанёля помогать один раз, два раза и затем всегда. Особенность Чунмёна состоит в том, что он одновременно настолько нервный и неловкий, что через какое-то время ты неизбежно начинаешь чувствовать к нему некую кроху любви. Особенность Чанёля состоит в том, что ему всегда так пиздецки одиноко с тех пор, как Бэкхён уехал, что даже проводить время с Чунмёном — это сладостное облегчение после постоянного нахождения в своей собственной компании и хандры.

— Я просто… Это долгая история.

— Ну, у нас есть время, не так ли?

— На самом деле нет.

Чанёль опускает палочки на стол, кладя их одним концом на край миски. Одна из них пытается укатиться, но он останавливает её пальцем. Когда он поднимает взгляд, его бабушка и сестра пристально смотрят на него, готовясь услышать, что именно привело его обратно.

— В Сеуле… чрезвычайная ситуация. Поэтому я приехал сюда. Помимо того, чтобы просто увидеть вас, естественно, — спешно добавляет он, увидев, что Юра приподняла брови. — Но это, эм, очень срочно. Люди погибли.

В одно мгновение атмосфера за столом меняется. Улыбка Юры исчезает, и Хон Гарюн расправляет плечи, глядя на Чанёля.

— Чрезвычайная ситуация? Какого рода?

Чанёль роется в карманах своей толстовки, пока его рука не натыкается на коготь, который он достал из трупа в Больнице Северанс. Когда он показывает его своей бабушке, её лицо бледнеет.

— Где ты его нашёл? — спрашивает она ломающимся голосом. — И когда?

— Вчера. Я достал его из грудной клетки мёртвого парня в морге. Это была вторая жертва за ночь, и Страж обратился ко мне за помощью, — Чанёль осторожно перекатывает коготь в своих руках, стараясь не порезаться об острый край. — Я вспомнил, что читал что-то о старой Кумихо, которая делала нечто подобное со своими жертвами. Думаю, это было в одной из книг, которые дед заставил меня прочитать, когда был болен, но я не совсем помню. Поэтому я здесь — я надеялся прочесть её снова и что-нибудь разузнать о ней.

Его бабушка молчит. Она всё ещё смотрит на коготь в руках Чанёля, как если бы она не могла поверить, что действительно видит его. Когда она протягивает ладонь, Чанёль отдаёт его ей. Юра моргает, смотря то на него, то на неё. На её лице необычайно сосредоточенное выражение.

— Ты видел Кумихо, которая это сделала? — спрашивает Гарюн.

— Да, мельком. Она напала на нас. Она чуть не убила Стража, но сбежала, как только завидела меня. Я… Я, так сказать, выстрелил в неё из пистолета.

Это застаёт его бабушку врасплох. Она моргает несколько раз.

— Из пистолета? Правда?

— И ты не подстрелил себя? — глумится Юра совсем не к месту.

— Я не знал, что делать, ясно? — огрызается Чанёль. — Она пыталась сожрать одного из моих друзей на моих глазах.

Его бабушка повержено вздыхает, и когда она заговаривает снова, Чанёль впервые в своей жизни слышит в её голосе упрёк.

— Вот поэтому я сказала тебе остаться здесь. Тебе следовало остаться и изучить свои способности. Ты представляешь, насколько ты рисковал? Она могла убить тебя, разве ты этого не понимаешь?

— Я знаю, просто я-

— Как её звали? — спрашивает бабушка, перебивая его. — Имя этой лисы?

— Я не знаю? Она не осталась поболтать...

— Цвет. Какого цвета были её хвосты?

Он трясёт головой, заставляя туманные воспоминания возвратиться к нему.

— Какого-то… светлого цвета… Вроде золотистого, возможно, немного светлее? Но она была странной. Я искал источник её магии в её груди, чтобы посмотреть, насколько она могущественна… но у неё его не было.

Хон Гарюн буквально обмякает на стуле. Юра в секунду оказывается рядом с ней, чтобы помочь.

— Что такое? — спрашивает она, и пожилая женщина в её объятиях лихорадочно мотает головой и что-то шепчет ей на ухо.

— Присмотри за ней немного, — говорит Юра Чанёлю и выходит из комнаты. Он берёт бабушку за руку и облегчённо вздыхает, когда она сжимает его ладонь.

Когда Юра возвращается, на ней надеты очки, в одной руке у неё телефон, в другой — бумажка.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Чанёль, но она игнорирует его, набирая телефон, написанный на бумажке, и ожидая, пока пойдут гудки. Они не идут.

Бабушка и Юра смотрят друг на друга с непонятным Чанёлю беспокойством, которое, откровенно говоря, тоже заставляет его переживать.

— Подождите, — говорит Юра и исчезает в комнате в конце коридора — кабинете дедушки. Она возвращается со старой чёрной записной книжкой, в которой Чанёль узнаёт один из дневников деда. Это адресная книга, осознаёт он, пока она бешено перелистывает страницы и ищет нужный номер.

Она звонит, но гудки снова не идут. Запись голоса сообщает ей, что номер, по которому она пытается позвонить, отключён. Она пробует другой. Звонок проходит, но никто не берёт. Четвёртый номер тоже отключён. Она обменивается взглядами с бабушкой, и Гарюн закрывает глаза, вцепившись рукой в грудь. Морщины вокруг её глаз как никогда глубоки.

— Что происходит? — тихо спрашивает Чанёль. Он до смерти напуган, но опасается, что его паника лишь ухудшит ситуацию. Он не может допустить, чтобы бабушка начала паниковать вместе с ним, иначе он останется один и без ответов.

— Мы совершили ошибку, когда-то давно. И похоже, кто-то только что заплатил за нашу ошибку.

— Кто-то? Кто?

— Кумихо по имени Сонми. Или стоит сказать, человек по имени Бён Сонми.

  
  


**010-1***-******

Чанёль, это Сонми. Мать Бэкхёна.

Скажи своей бабушке, чтобы она немедленно покинула дом.

И чтобы забрала с собой жемчужину.

[Отправлено: 14:47, 24.01.2018]

Чанёль сразу же начинает искать свой телефон. Его бабушка продолжает говорить, но когда Чанёль слышит имя Сонми — Бён Сонми — он тут же засовывает руку в карман за телефоном. Зачем? Он ещё сам не знает. Позвонить Бэкхёну, чтобы предупредить? Узнать, в порядке ли он? Проверить сообщения, которые Бэкхён написал ему, все те пропущенные звонки, на которые он отказался отвечать? Он правда не знает, и это не имеет значения, потому что в его кармане телефона нет.

— Бён Сонми, — произносит Гарюн, и Сонми улыбается в памяти Чанёля. Бён Сонми, до невозможности красивая мама Бэкхёна, которая делала самый восхитительный тансуюк во всей Корее. Бён Сонми, которая научила Чанёля играть на гитаре однажды днём, когда Бэкхён слёг с температурой, и предложила ему когда-нибудь сыграть дуэтом — “Каягым и гитара, могло бы здорово получиться, Ёлли!” Бён Сонми, которая была Кумихо.

Бён Сонми — нет, просто Сонми — и Самджокгу, Бён Бэкхён и Пак Чанёль, Хон Гарюн и Кумихо, которая чуть не убила Сухо. Все они кусочки одного пазла, который Чанёль не знает как сложить. Они разбросаны вокруг него, словно снежинки во время бурана, которые тут же растают на его ладони, если он попытается их схватить.

— Какое отношение к этому всему имеет мама Бэкхёна? — спрашивает он хриплым голосом. Его пересохшее горло похоже на наждачную бумагу.

— Прямое.

Чанёлю приходится делать сознательное усилие, чтобы дышать, когда он замечает, что свет в его глазах мигает, и боль стучится в его висках. Ему нужно успокоиться, но он чувствует себя почти так же, как и пять лет назад, когда последний раз разговаривал со своей бабушкой, будучи запертым в зеркальной комнате. Все эти зеркала — вопросы, и вопросы все разные, но он думает, что ответ на них всех одинаков. (Один единственный ответ, спрятанный в лабиринте из зеркал. Ты не знаешь, где он, но его отражение можно видеть одновременно везде.)

Пять лет Чанёль бегал от этого ответа. И было бы так легко вернуться к притворству, к подаче кофе студенткам в коротких юбках, и курению в комнате для персонала в кафе, и отказу Чунмёну в помощи, потому что “он не Самджокгу” — не хочет быть Самджокгу.

(Он хотел, больше всего на свете, давным-давно, когда он жил в мире сказок, героев и монстров. Пока герои не обратились убийцами, а монстры не стали людьми. Людьми, которые обнимали его, людьми, которые целовали его, людьми, которые водили его с Бэкхёном на бейсбольные матчи и готовили ему еду, когда он оставался в гостях. Пока герои не обратились монстрами и Чанёль не осознал, что он был одним из них.)

Чанёль не хочет быть Самджокгу, но Бэкхён… Бэкхён может быть в опасности, в эту самую минуту, и Чанёль не может ему помочь, но, возможно, Самджокгу может.

Он делает ещё один глубокий вдох.

— Ладно, прежде всего, — говорит он, — мне нужно воспользоваться вашим телефоном

Его бабушка моргает в замешательстве, но он не дожидается ответа. Он знает номер Бэкхёна наизусть, так что он быстро набирает его дрожащими пальцами, но Бэкхён не берёт трубку. Бэкхён, блядь, не берёт трубку. А Чанёлю нужно с ним поговорить, убедиться, что он в безопасности. Ему нужно знать, что Бэкхён так сильно хотел ему сказать.

Он делает ещё один звонок, на этот раз на свой телефон. Он понимает, что выглядит, как безумец, и его бабушка с сестрой уставились на него, не способные что-либо сказать от волнения, но он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Звучат гудки — один, второй — и затем кто-то берёт трубку:

— Алло?

Чанёль выдыхает с облегчением при звуке голоса Джимин.

— Джиминни, я оставил телефон в твоей машине.

— Я знаю, я по нему говорю

— Можешь принести его мне? Вот прям сейчас. Это очень срочно.

Джимин колеблется.

— Это не может подождать? Там сейчас такой сильный снег...

— Под срочно я имею в виду, это вопрос жизни и смерти. Где ты сейчас? Я приду за ним.

Она фыркает.

— С твоей-то ногой?

Юра забирает у него телефон.

— Джиминни, это Юра. Где ты? Я зайду за телефоном моего тупого брата. Да, не беспокойся. Спасибо, за мной должок...

Она кладёт телефон на стол, и в тишине дома удар раздаётся слишком громко.

— Ладно, я пошла за твоим телефоном, тупой братец.  Буду через пару минут. Не натвори глупостей, пока меня нет, хорошо? — она поворачивается к бабушке. — Это безумие продолжалось слишком долго. Расскажи ему всё, потому что если не ты, то это сделаю я, когда вернусь.

Она уходит с шуршанием пальто и звуком тяжёлых шагов, оставляя Чанёля наедине с бабушкой и секретами столь тягостными, что они меняют гравитацию в комнате, заставляя давящее и тянущееся молчание собираться в центре. У Чанёля стучит в голове, он чувствует приближение мигрени между глазами. Он массирует эту точку пальцами, но этого недостаточно, чтобы облегчить боль.

— Ты знаешь, кто эта Кумихо, я прав? — спрашивает он.

Хон Гарюн кивает.

— Думаю, ты тоже её знаешь. Её зовут Суён.

Суён. Су-ён. Он раза два проговаривает это имя, пока что-то не щёлкает в его голове. Конечно, он помнит одну такую Суён. Из книг на полке в кабинете деда, первая наложница тринадцати королей. И раньше. Ещё раньше. Та самая история, что не давала ему заснуть. _Давным-давно жила-была злобная Кумихо по имени Суён, которая свирепствовала в столице. Она была самой сильной, самой страшной и старейшей Кумихо в стране, и другие Кумихо стали звать её королевой. Королевой Кумихо._

Чанёль моргает.

— Погоди, Суён? Ты имеешь в виду ту Суён? — спрашивает он. — Ту самую Суён? Кумихо Древнего Чосона? Разве она не умерла?

— Не знаю. Это же ты её видел

Он нахмуривается.

— Это невозможно, ей должно быть сколько? Четыре тысячи лет?

— Плюс-минус.

— Нет! — сила, с которой он это произносит, удивляет и самого Чанёля. Боль снова вспыхивает в его голове, и он морщится. В последнее время у него так часто болит голова. Как в той же больнице. — Я… Я видел эту Кумихо. Я видел её и могу тебя заверить: по уровню могущества она и рядом не стоит с таким древним существом. Эм, четыре тысячи лет? Столько же, сколько и самой Корее? Это даже не монстр, это… богиня.

— Но даже боги могут быть повержены, — напоминает ему бабушка. — Если ты готов заплатить высокую цену.

— Высокую цену? — рычит Чанёль, слишком устав от загадок. — Какую…

Он раздражённо начинает вопрос, но внезапно замирает. Его губы застыли в форме кольца, пока его мозг обрабатывает то, что только что сказала его бабушка.

— Тот случай, — бормочет он, пока кусочки пазла кружатся вокруг него на зимнем воющем ветру. — Когда дед чуть не потерял ногу.

Бабушка кивает.

— Но как?

— По большей части благодаря удаче, но также обучению и хорошей подготовке. И помощи. У тебя практически всего этого нет, что заставляет меня гадать, как ты смог остаться в живых.

— Говорю тебе, это не может быть она. Она бы меня уничтожила. Какая сила...

— У неё больше нет силы, — говорит Гарюн. — Мы отняли её у неё, когда одержали над ней победу. Как это сделал ты, когда подрался с той Кумихо в Сеуле после того, как стал Самджокгу.

Чанёль сильно, до боли сжимает свои кулаки. Это инстинктивная реакция. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь отогнать тактильное воспоминание о магии, обжигавшей его пальцы, маленькой жемчужине, наполненной силой, которую он крепко держал в своей ладони, пока монстр — парень — лежал на земле, вцепившись в свою грудь, с до невозможности человечными и полными предательства глазами.

— Думаешь, я не знала? — говорит Гарюн резким тоном. — Конечно знала. Он был частью семьи Сонми. Почему, ты думаешь, они уехали?

Слова Чанёля наполнены ядом, когда он их произносит.

— Я знаю, что натворил, — конечно знает, его предательский мозг напоминает ему об этом каждый день. — Но сейчас не время для этого. Вы сразились с Суён и забрали её лисью жемчужину… Поэтому у неё её не было, когда я повстречался с ней. Но почему вы просто не прикончили её?

— А мы пытались, но она была слишком стара и слишком сильна. Отобрать у Кумихо источник её силы — это жестоко, это всё равно что разорвать её душу на части, но только так мы могли остановить кого-то вроде Суён. Твой дедушка должен был убить её — ему почти удалось — но она сбежала, и он не мог погнаться за ней с своей ногой. Мы думали, ей и так настал конец. Она потеряла свою лисью жемчужину, утратила все свои силы. Мы думали, она уже больше никому не навредит.

Что-то всё равно не сходится. Обсуждать Суён — это всё равно что… обсуждать Таджи, мифический лисий дух из легенд, что бабушка рассказывала ему в детстве. Суён, которая была супругой тринадцати королей, которой поклонялись, как богине, которая уничтожала целые деревни ради забавы. За последние четыре тысячи лет многие Самджокгу пытались её убить, и все они погибли.

— Как это удалось деду? Это… невозможно. Может ты и была могущественной колдуньей, и вероятно, ты являешься таковой до сих пор, но четырёхтысячелетняя Кумихо? Не думаю, что в мире когда-нибудь была, есть или будет достаточно сильная колдунья, чтобы одолеть такого монстра. Так что, чёрт возьми, он сделал? И почему это должно быть как-то связано с матерью Бэкхёна?

Его осеняет, как только он прекращает говорить. Кусочки перестают танцевать. Они застывают вокруг него, и на одно торжественное мгновение он видит её. Сквозь пелену боли, затуманивающую его чувства, он видит картинку, в которую они складываются.

— Подождите-ка...

Его дед определённо знал, что Сонми — Кумихо. Он даже заключил с ней договор. Он, должно быть, знал её так давно, но всё равно позволил ей жить… Позволил ей жить жизнью человека.

— Тебе нужно кое-что понять, Чанёль. Суён была жестокой, безжалостной и очень-очень опасной. Она убивала не только людей. Она убивала как людей, так и лисьих духов. Она убивала своих. Она была похожа на королеву — деспотичную, капризную королеву, готовую лишить головы всех своих подданных. Её необходимо было остановить.

— Её остановила Сонми.

Хон Гарюн коротко кивает.

— Мне никогда не нравилась Сонми. Однажды она чуть не убила твоего дедушку. В другой раз он чуть не убил её, потому что так всегда было раньше, так должно было быть между Кумихо и Самджокгу. Но Сонми была… — она нахмуривается, пытаясь подобрать слова. Она удручена, меланхолична и откровенно опечалена, и Чанёль никогда не видел, чтобы его бабушка выражала столько эмоций при ком-либо, помимо своего мужа.

— Она была умной, — в конце концов произносит Гарюн, — по крайней мере, умнее многих других Кумихо. Она вела замкнутый образ жизни, убивала только при необходимости и так хорошо заметала за собой следы, что нам никак не удавалось её отследить. У неё была своя маленькая стайка на горе в Йоджу, и она защищала их от Самджокгу и от других Кумихо. Она укрыла их от японцев, когда они пришли со своими мико, и от колдунов и колдуний Сеула после ухода японцев. Потом она влюбилась в того фермера.

— Отца Бэкхёна?

— Полагаю. Однажды она пришла к нам с миром. Сказала, что хочет стать человеком. Естественно, мы не поверили ей, так что она выдвинула предложение: она предаст Суён ради права жить жизнью человека.

И Чанёль почти может её представить: женщину, которая будила его по утрам с ухмылкой на лице, потому что обнаружила его спящим рядом со своим сыном, которая иногда говорила, как персонаж из сагык-драмы, и внезапно цитировала китайских классиков посреди каждого разговора. Он может представить её с горящими глазами и сияющими хвостами, с развевающимися на ветру волосами, идущую в стан врагов, бесстрашную — прямо как Бэкхён, который прыгает в пропасть, веря в то, что мир его поймает. Голова Чанёля болит так сильно, что мир вокруг него вращается.

— Вы согласились?

— Конечно нет. Поначалу. Ты бы поверил ей? Колдунья, Самджокгу и Кумихо, сражающиеся бок о бок. Мы не думали, что она правда на этой пойдёт, но нам нужно было попытаться. Суён убивала слишком много, привлекала слишком много внимания. Совет Ковенов отдал приказ, и твой дедушка как всегда повиновался. Многие Самджокгу до него погибли. И он бы погиб, как они, без её помощи.

Она опускает взгляд на свои сложенные руки.

— Мы сразились в горах у Йоджу. Была зима. Снег перестал идти, но он был повсюду. Должно быть, было очень холодно, но никто из нас этого не чувствовал. Мне было так страшно. Суён была… совсем другого уровня. Твой дедушка, вероятно, был напуган сильнее меня, потому что всё-таки именно ему нужно было подобраться к ней ближе всего, и она была словно стена, мои заклинания разбивались о её магию, как капли дождя о камень. Она бы убила его, если бы Сонми не атаковала её в последний момент. Она отвлекала Суён достаточно долго, чтобы твой дедушка смог найти сердце её магии и потянуть за него, вытащить его из неё. Она была сильна, но он был Самджокгу, гончим псом богов. Он не отпускал, пока не искоренил магию в её теле.

— Зачем было Сонми так рисковать своей жизнью?

— Она была беременна.

Бэкхён. Всё всегда сводится к Бэкхёну. Единственный недостающий кусочек пазла, единственный механизм, способный привести колесо судьбы в движение. Иногда кажется, будто вся жизнь Чанёля вращается вокруг Бэкхёна.

— В то время Суён была самой сильной Кумихо в Корее. Она была сродни королеве. А Сонми была… Я не знаю, какие между ними были отношения, но они были близки, как сёстры. Но Суён ненавидела людей. Она ненавидела гибридов. Она бы возненавидела этого ребёнка-получеловека. Я не доверяла Сонми и по понятным причинам, но даже мне пришлось признать, как далеко эта лисица была готова зайти, чтобы защитить своё дитя.

Чанёль смотрит на телефон, лежащий на столе экраном вниз.

— Ранее ты пыталась дозвониться Сонми, да?

— Я позвонила ей на домашний и на мобильный. Я позвонила её мужу и в их отель в Йоджу.

Никто не ответил. Сонми жила все эти годы в Йоджу, и теперь Чанёль вспоминает из заметок своего деда: _старая Кумихо по имени Сонми, которая жила в Йоджу и сформировала там небольшую стаю во времена японской колонизации._ Он вспоминает бабушкины истории: _давным-давно, жила-была под молодым можжевельником лисица._ Суён наверняка знала, где её найти.

— Мне нужно в Йоджу, мне нужно...

Он берёт телефон в руки и пытается сновать дозвониться до Бэкхёна, но гудки всё идут и идут, и Чанёль чувствует своё собственное сердцебиение — синкопированный ритм, от которого спирает дыхание. Он чувствует боль, стучащую внутри его головы и рвущуюся наружу. Он закрывает глаза и морщится.

Бэкхён не отвечает, и даже этот последний лучик надежды Чанёля моргает и исчезает.

— Вы должны были рассказать мне! — говорит он. — Вы должны были рассказать мне всё это много лет назад!

— А ты бы стал слушать, Чанёль?

Ему давно следовало вернуться. Ему следовало распознать знаки, ему следовало что-нибудь сделать… Он должен был быть Самджокгу. Но, как напоминает ему слабый голосок в его голове, он отказался от своих обязательств. Он не хотел быть Самджокгу.

Его бабушка молчит. Возможно, они оба напуганы, слишком сильно взволнованы, чувствуют слишком сильное чувство вины, слишком похожи друг на друга, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Они оба думали, что всё со временем разрешится само собой и что даже если никто ничего не решил, это не имеет значения — значит, это не так уж и важно. Только вот это было важно, и вина в равной степени лежит на них обоих, и Бэкхён не берёт трубку, и голова Чанёля вот-вот лопнет.

Где-то снаружи еле слышно раздаётся звук удара, поглощённый снегом, белый свет фар машины Юры проступает сквозь окна, освещая кухню. Но Чанёль слишком не в себе, в слишком большом отчаянии, чтобы заметить что-то помимо крови, бьющей в ушах, в висках. В нём только боль и страх. И внезапно — гнёт в груди. Он на вкус как страх, но это не он, и до Чанёля это не доходит.

Входная дверь распахивается, но Чанёль не замечает и этого.

— Как думаешь, с Сонми всё будет хорошо? — спрашивает он, всё ещё смотря на свою бабушку, но на самом деле он хочет спросить _как думаешь, с Бэкхёном всё будет хорошо?_

— О, с ней всё будет хорошо, но ненадолго. Мы ничего не забываем.

Гнёт в сердце Чанёля взрывается, растягивая его лёгкие изнутри. Это не страх. Никогда им не было. Это был цвет, окрашивающий всю комнату. Это была магия, и внезапно она взрывается прямо перед его глазами, яркая и пылающая, и Чанёлю плевать. Его голова так резко поворачивается к двери, что ему больно, а Хон Гарюн задыхается от крика. Там в коридоре, во всей своей красе, с девятью хвостами, медленно покачивающимися, словно щупальца медузы в море, стоит бледная женщина в золотистом свечении.

  


 

**Ким Чунмён**

Когда ты возвращаешься?

Я скажу Кёнсу, чтобы забрал тебя с вокзала.

[Отправлено: 15:15, 24.01.2018]

Она возникает посреди кухни, словно гром, словно разрыв в ткани реальности. Магия просачивается сквозь стены и в дом Чанёля, в грудь Чанёля.

Существуют места, где должно быть безопасно, убежище в мире монстров и кошмаров. Дом — священное место, и дом Самджокгу — самый священный из всех домов. Построенный из освещённого дерева, окружённый высокими старыми деревьями и защищаемый двумя чансын у входа — богами у ворот, что отгоняют зло — дом Самджокгу никогда ещё не был осквернён присутствием Кумихо.

Здесь Чанёль сделал свои первые шаги, здесь он научился читать и писать. На лужайке снаружи он впервые проехал на велосипеде. Здесь безопасно, здесь — дом, и над их кухней не должна нависать война. И всё же она здесь — самодовольная и напыщенная, с хвостами, хлестающими по полу в еле скрываемом ликовании.

На парковке Чанёлю удалось лишь бросить на неё быстрый взгляд, но сейчас она стоит перед ним, статная и гордая, прямо как королева. Она могущественна, и она прекрасна, хотя её красота не имеет никакого эффекта на Чанёля.

Он поднимается и делает шаг, вставая между ней и своей бабушкой. Медленный шаг, потому что он калека, и она знает об этом, она видит это. Она прищуривает глаза, уголки её губ тянутся вверх, но Чанёлю плевать.

— Как ты проникла сюда? — спрашивает он. В этот раз его голос не дрожит.

— Я ждала этого очень долго, — отвечает она. — Хранители преграждали мне путь.

— И как же ты избавилась от хранителей?

Она улыбается и бросает что-то на пол между ними. Чанёль узнаёт чехол для телефона по мотивам “Зверополиса”, который Чондэ подарил ему на прошлый день рождения, видит мигающий индикатор, уведомляющий о сообщениях от Бэкхёна. Его сердце падает и не достигает дна.

— Где моя сестра? — медленно спрашивает Чанёль.

— Она не представляет для меня никакого интереса. Она выживет. Вероятно. Если кто-нибудь вовремя её обнаружит.

Улыбка Суён искривляется всё больше, становится более очерченной, более зловещей, как у фарфоровой куклы. У неё слишком стеклянные глаза, они не выглядят человечно. В ней чувствуется что-то не то, что-то, что Чанёль не смог уловить, когда впервые повстречался с ней, что-то, что оставляет неприятное послевкусие.

Дело в её магии, понимает он. Она кажется вязкой и спёртой на кончике его языка. В ней появилась тяжесть, которой раньше не было, нечто ядовитое, опасное. Чанёль выглядывает в сад. Машина Юры разбита о чансын, олицетворяющий мужчину. Второй тотемный столб — женщина — лежит сломанный на земле. Их лица, выражающие вечный безмолвный крик гнева, кажутся ещё более разъярёнными, чем обычно. Чанёль чуть слышит их рассерженный беспомощный шёпот.

Но с его сестрой в машине всё нормально, она скорее всего без сознания, и Чанёлю удаётся сделать вдох сквозь боль, глоток облегчения.

— Тебе нужен я, — говорит он, — я знаю. Мне сказали, что ты полна решимости убить меня.

— И кто же это? — она делает ещё один шаг.

Её взгляд устремляется позади Чанёля, встречая глаза Гарюн, и её улыбка становится шире, её острые зубы проступают, и на какой-то момент она даже не пытается притворяться человеком. Она вся — лишь челюсти, готовые сомкнуться вокруг них.

— Это важно? — спрашивает Чанёль, и её внимание переключается обратно на него.

— О да. Тот недомерок, сын Сонми? Это он предупредил тебя? Полукровка и предатель, в точности как его мать. Ему стоило в первую очередь волноваться о себе.

— Что ты с ним сделала?

Искорка веселья появляется в глазах Суён.

— Тебе тоже следовало бы побеспокоится о себе, даже если это тебе не поможет. Сегодня ты умрёшь, и всё, о чём я жалею, так это то, что я была слишком слаба, чтобы сделать это, пока предыдущий Самджокгу был ещё жив. Я бы причинила ему невероятные страдания за то, что он сделал со мной. По крайней мере, мне достанется колдунья.

Она снова смотрит на бабушку Чанёля слишком яркими, красными глазами.

— Она стара, у тебя нет причин вымещать всё на ней, — Чанёль пытается урезонить её, но Кумихо больше его не слушает. Она, вероятно, даже не видит его.

— Ты помнишь меня, — говорит она, её глаза устремлены за спину Чанёля на спокойное выражение на лице Хон Гарюн. — Я рада, потому что я не забывала о тебе ни на одно мгновение за последние двадцать пять зим, живя, слова попрошайка, в лесах, потому что какая-то маленькая неблагодарная шлюшка ударила меня в спину, чтобы выдавить из себя своего мерзкого ребёнка-полукровку, а грязная колдунья и её ручной пёс были достаточно добры к ней, чтобы завершить начатое.

Чанёль видит, как ярость исходит от неё волнами всё того же кроваво-красного цвета, и хотя его бабушка не может этого видеть, он знает, что она тоже это чувствует. Как она может не чувствовать? Магия Кумихо сияет, словно яркий и холодный свет маяка. Она словно лёд, который обжигает.

Но Хон Гарюн лишь смеётся. Её смех звучит хриплым, запыхавшимся и _таким старческим_. Чанёль оборачивается и видит, как она вцепилась рукой в грудь, её глаза закрыты, а на её лице вымученная, усталая улыбка.

— Ты и правда не особо спешила, Суён, королева Кумихо, — произносит она слабым голосом. Суён рычит, и улыбка Гарюн становится шире и более усталой. — Разве тебя не так называли? Королевой. И посмотри на себя сейчас. Ты когда-то была такой сильной, что даже горы склонялись в твоём присутствии. Любой король умер бы ради твоего мимолётного взгляда. Сейчас ты не более чем призрак, убивающий парней в грязных переулках.

Чанёль бросает своей бабушке панический взгляд и встаёт ближе к ней, ожидая, что Кумихо набросится, но она остаётся на месте.

— Нет, ты не права. Сейчас я здесь. В конечном счёте королева всегда вершит свою месть.

— Может ты и здесь, но сколько времени тебе потребовалось. Глянь, что осталось от твоей мести. Вот эти вот старые кости и куча сожалений. Ты убила Сонми?

Суён не отвечает, но всё в комнате сотрясается, свет мигает под натиском её гнева. Хон Гарюн снова громко смеётся. Вскоре смех оборачивается в кашель.

— Я полагаю, что нет. Эта Сонми всегда была слишком умной. Гораздо умнее тебя. Именно поэтому она оставила у себя половину твоей жемчужины, а другую отдала нам. Ты за этим пришла, так ведь? За тем, что мы украли у тебя столько лет назад.

Суён делает шаг вперёд, и кажется, будто комната сжимается, всасывается в неё, словно в чёрную дыру.

— Я получу её после того, как убью тебя, — говорит она, и её голос уже не звучит по-человечески. Он раздаётся откуда-то издалека, из времён, когда Кумихо правили миром, и боги наказывали их за грехи. Даже будучи ослабленной, её магия так сильна, что омывает Чанёля, словно цунами. Он чувствует, как дрожит его бабушка, но она не шевелится.

— Не получишь, — говорит Гарюн голосом слишком спокойным для того, кто погибнет сегодня. — Твоя лисья жемчужина запечатана и находится под магической защитой. Только я могу достать её. Если ты убьёшь моих внуков или меня, ты никогда не найдёшь, что ищешь, даже если будешь искать целую вечность.

— В таком случае ты отдашь её мне, — говорит она, сверля лицо Гарюн взглядом. — И я оставлю твоего драгоценного внука в живых. Пока что.

— А что если я не захочу?

Кумихо рычит, и на мгновение лиса перекрывает в ней человека, являя чудовищного гибрида, готового наброситься на них.

Хон Гарюн медленно поднимается. Она выглядит, как крохотная женщина, стоящая посреди отполированной кухни и пахнущая ччимтаком, мылом и семьёй, но Чанёль чувствует — нет, видит — искры магии, горящие вокруг неё. Огненно-красный против кроваво-красного.

— Мы не можем отдать её ей, — говорит он бабушке. — Она уже и так достаточно сильна, чтобы чуть не прикончить Стража! Кто остановит её, если она станет ещё сильнее?

— Ты, — попросту отвечает его бабушка, и Кумихо смеётся, но Гарюн игнорирует её, сжимая плечо Чанёля, как она это делала в детстве. — Ты Самджокгу. Сейчас мы можем отдать ей то, чего она хочет, но ты обязан выжить. Верь мне, щеночек.

Она поворачивается к Кумихо, которая просто слушает, ничего не говоря. Высокая и худая, слишком красивая, чтобы быть человеком, слишком красивая, чтобы быть монстром.

— Поклянись своей магией, — говорит Гарюн. — Поклянись, что не причинишь вреда моему внуку сегодня. Поклянись, что уйдёшь отсюда, не пролив его крови, и я отдам её тебе.

— Погоди, что насчёт т- — пытается спросить Чанёль.

— Клянусь своей магией, — говорит Суён, перебивая его голосом не громче тихого шипения, — что я не трону парня. Но твоя жизнь, Гарюн, твою жизнь я заберу.

Хон Гарюн снова смеётся.

— Моя и без того короткая жизнь почти окончена.

— Вы так всегда говорите. Будешь ли ты так же спокойна, когда я буду выедать твоё сердце?

— Попробуй и увидишь.

Они уставились друг на друга: колдунья и Кумихо, и между ними лишь Самджокгу.

— Нет.

Они обе переводят взгляд на Чанёля.

— Этому не бывать, бабушка. Ты не станешь жертвовать собой ради меня. Я не позволю тебе-

Он даже не замечает выпад хвоста в свою сторону, но чувствует движение магии вокруг них. Он слышит её — словно что-то разбилось на мелкие кусочки. Она ударяет Чанёля словно пощёчина, в которую вложена чистейшая сила и боль. Хвост Суён разламывает его костыль надвое и заставляет его с криком рухнуть на пол.

Гарюн пытается дотянуться до него, но она не может сделать и шага в сторону Чанёля — магия Кумихо марает воздух. Она густая и плотная, словно зимний туман, и пахнет древностью и гниением, дымом и кровью. Суён выпустила когти, её клыки проступают. Она убьёт их, если они только попробуют её перехитрить.

— Ты найдёшь фрагмент моей лисьей жемчужины, — говорит Кумихо, — и ты принесёшь его мне. Если ты меня обманешь, я убью его.

Чанёль пытается встать, но она пришлёпывает его на место, её магия достаточно сильна, чтобы придавить его к полу.

Он ищет взглядом глаза бабушки в поисках утешения, надежды, хоть чего-нибудь. Чего угодно. Она не смотрит на него. Её магия витает у её лодыжек, призрачные руки обхватывают её костяшки. Ему интересно, чувствует ли это Кумихо.

— Всё будет хорошо, Ёлли. Верь мне.

Хихиканье Кумихо следует за ней, когда она покидает комнату.

  
  


**Ким Чунмён**

Чанёль?

Почему ты не берёшь трубку?

[Отправлено: 15:34, 24.01.2018]

Пол под щекой Чанёля тёплый, жар ондола проникает сквозь его кожу. Он пытается подняться, но хвост Кумихо снова приземляется на его спину, словно молоток, прибивающий его к полированному дереву.

— Должна признаться, — внезапно заговаривает она, сводя свой голос к нежному шёпоту, так не похожему на рычание, исходившее от неё до этого момента, — я ожидала кого-то более… интересного. Из твоей сестры получился бы отличный Самджокгу, но ты...

В этот раз, когда Чанёль пытается поднять на неё взгляд, она позволяет ему. Он смотрит на неё разъярённо, и она улыбается слишком широкой и слишком холодной улыбкой. Она выглядит так неуместно посреди этой кухни, будто наклейка, прилепленная на неправильную страницу альбома. Она болезненно худая и слишком высокая для такого низкого потолка. Её бледное эфемерное сияние делает её почти серовато-синей на фоне холодильника, покрытого яркими буквами-магнитами, и новой блестящей кофе-машины Юры. Её хвосты, скованные в этой маленькой комнате, нервно извиваются в воздухе. Её волосы лениво парят у её плеч, словно ореол. Чанёль готов поклясться, что они были светлыми, но теперь они кажутся чёрными. Она пытается выглядеть более человечно, понимает он, но у неё совсем не получается.

— Ты сломлен, бесполезен, — продолжает Суён, рассматривая его так же, как и он рассматривает её. — Когда я покончу с колдуньей, тебя я тоже убью. Может быть, не сегодня. Я ведь поклялась. Завтра.

— Не думал, что ты из тех, кто держит своё слово, — бросает Чанёль, и она молча сотрясается. Возможно, это смех. А может рычание.

— Даже боги не могут нарушить клятву, данную на магии, но к несчастью для тебя, моё обещание сдерживает меня только до конца этого дня. Так что завтра. Завтра я покончу с вашим порочным родом навсегда.

Чанёль дрожит под гнётом её магии. Он зол. Он всегда зол, но эта злость вгоняет его в уныние, отупляет, опустошает его и причиняет ему боль. Сейчас он не ощущает себя опустошённым. Он чувствует, как его сердцебиение ускоряется, кровь разгоняет гормоны, адреналин, страх и гнев по его венам. Это инстинкт, понимает он. Инстинкт пса, оказавшегося перед лисой. Догнать, укусить, разорвать. Он переполняет его.

— А потом? Что ты будешь делать? Ты правда думаешь, что колдуны позволят тебе творить всё, что вздумается?

— Может, я и их убью, — отвечает Суён со смешком. — Ты не понимаешь, да? Я королева. Я правила этой страной до того, как она получила имя! Я могу делать всё, что хочу! А вот ты, ты умрёшь, и я даже не узнаю твоего имени.

— Чанёль, — бросает он ей, словно вызов. — Меня зовут Пак Чанёль. И я убью тебя.

— Пак… Чанёль? Где я слышала твоё имя? — Её глаза сужаются, в них нечто похожее на триумф. Её рот раскрывается в клыкастой, звериной улыбке. — Да, ты был на уме у мелкого выродка Сонми. Вот так маленькая хитрая мразь, влюбился в Самджокгу.

— Что ты сделала с Бэкхёном? — спрашивает Чанёль, и в его груди вздымается страх. Она это замечает и смеётся над ним.

— Разве я не сказала тебе в первую очередь беспокоиться о себе? Ты действительно слаб, ты жалкое подобие Самджокгу. Может, мне стоит оставить его в живых и заставить его смотреть, как я убиваю тебя, как думаешь? — Суён приближается к нему, склонясь, чтобы мило улыбнуться Чанёлю в лицо. — Может, мне стоит украсть его сердце и волю и превратить его в свою марионетку. Заставить его убить тебя.

— Я думаю, — шепчет Чанёль тихим и хриплым голосом, и она наклоняется ближе, посмеиваясь, достаточно близко, чтобы слышать, что он говорит. Своей когтистой рукой она убирает волосы с его лица с чем-то сродни нежности, будто он какой-то зверёк, на которого весело смотреть и которого ещё веселее мучать.

— Я думаю, — повторяет он ещё более тихо, заставляя её придвинуться ещё ближе. По правде говоря, Чанёль не думает. Возможно, он просто сошёл с ума от ярости: прижатый к полу, мучимый болью по всему телу, полностью сокрушённый морально и физически старым, четырёхтысячелетним лисьим духом, который только что пообещал убить его на глазах у его бывшего парня или заставить его бывшего парня убить его. Возможно, он просто следует инстинкту.

Он выжидает, пока она не оказывается достаточно близко, пока он не начинает чувствовать запах крови под её когтями, снега, оставшегося на её платье, и магии, бурлящей под её кожей.

Подобно собаке на цепи — поверженной, но не усмирённой — он резко поднимает голову и вонзается зубами в древнюю кожу, со всей силой кусая руку, которая гладит его.

Кумихо на вкус как магия, и смерть, и оглушительный крик. Она пытается убрать руку, но Чанёль не отпускает, даже когда её хвосты кружатся вокруг него и набрасываются на него с гневом и болью. Он чувствует… как сила течёт через него, внутри него. Он чувствует её токсичную и ядовитую магию, но она такая, такая восхитительная. Он чувствует, как тянется за ней, хочет её ещё и ещё.

Он не особо понимает, что делает. Единственный раз, когда он воспользовался своими силами Самджокгу, он чуть кого-то не убил. Он не хотел, но ему почти удалось. В этот раз, однако, он хочет убить. Он желает убить. Всё вокруг становится темнее, пока цвет перетекает из Кумихо в него, наполняя пустоту в его груди золотом.

Он отпускает её, только когда видит блеск её когтей, и откатывается в сторону. Когда он снова поднимает на неё глаза, от её человеческого обличия не осталось и следа, и перед ним опять гигантский зверь — золотистая лиса с красными глазами. Она рычит на него, прямо посреди его ёбанной кухни. Она высотой с саму комнату, на её звериной морде оскал.

Чанёль смеётся ей в лицо, и она чуть не набрасывается на него.

— Помни о своём обещании, Суён.

Они оба замирают, когда Гарюн возникает в дверях. В её руках маленькая коробочка, и она окидывает их хмурым взглядом, когда заходит в комнату.

— Ты поклялась не трогать моего внука, — напоминает она, крепко держа в руках коробку. — И ты не тронешь его.

Лиса рычит и сворачивается комочком, пока Суён не становится снова женщиной. Но в ней всё равно остались какие-то признаки лисы, нечто неуместное.

Гарюн кладёт коробку на стол и возвращается к Чанёлю.

— Милый, ты в порядке? — спрашивает она, опускаясь на колени подле него. Её пальцы смыкаются вокруг его запястья, гладят его по ладони.

— У меня… кружится голова, — произносит Чанёль на выдохе. Она больше не болит, но он чувствует себя растерянным, потрясённым. Он инстинктивно пытается встать, и его тело готовится к боли, но её нет.

Никакой боли.

Его глаза округляются. Магия течёт перед его глазами, в его пальцах, в его ноге. Врачи всегда говорили, что у него психосоматическая боль, словно блок, стоящий у него в голове, но Чанёль никогда им не верил. Она была связана с магией. И магия, по-видимому, была ключом к решению его проблемы.

Он бросает своей бабушке потерянный взгляд, но она не сводит глаз с Кумихо.

— Твоя лисья жемчужина там, — говорит она, указывая на коробку на столе.

Суён смотрит на неё жадными и зачарованными глазами, пока Гарюн отступает на шаг назад, толкая Чанёля ближе к двери.

— Тебе надо уходить, Чанёль, — шепчет она едва слышно даже при том, что Кумихо не особо обращает на них внимание. Её глаза прикованы к коробке.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — шепчет он в ответ. Да, он мог бы сейчас сбежать, но он не оставит её здесь.

Она молчит и просто снова сжимает ладонь Чанёля, и когда она убирает руку, она оставляет что-то в ней.

Это подвеска, которую она всегда носит — маленький кусочек кристалла, похожий на обломок шарика из мрамора. Чанёль видел её на короткой цепочке на её шее бесчисленное количество раз. Она никогда не выглядела драгоценной, она выглядела просто сломанной. Бабушка касается его плеча, и он инстинктивно сжимает ладонь. Кристалл покалывает в его руке — словно лёд, который обжигает — и его глаза расширяются в осознании. Того, что это такое, чем оно всегда было, и где оно было всё это время. Половина сил величайшей Кумихо в стране, и его бабушка носила её на шее последние двадцать пять лет, будто это обыкновенная безделушка.

Но если жемчужина у него, тогда что в коробке? Магия разносится от неё эхом, завитки силы лениво кружатся внутри неё. Он видит их: фиолетовые, зелёные и оранжевые. Скользкая, вводящая в заблуждение магия. Гарюн снова наводит на него взгляд. Она ничего не произносит, но в её глазах отчаянная мольба. _Верь мне_.

— Где ключ? — спрашивает Суён, возвращая своё внимание на них.

Гарюн раскрывает левую ладонь и демонстрирует маленький ключик. Она бросает его, и он скользит по столу. Кумихо хватает его, когда как Гарюн хватает запястье Чанёля — магия внутри коробки трещит и лопается почти в предвкушении — и тянет его, тащит к двери.

Чанёль крепче сжимает жемчужину, да так, что она чуть не режет его руку. Он не знает, что его бабушка сотворила с ней — что за магия может скрыть такую большую силу? — но он даже сам не чувствует её, а ведь он Самджокгу. Что он знает наверняка, так это то, что им нужно выбраться из дома и _бежать_ , прежде чем Суён поймёт, что они действительно обманули её, что может произойти через минуту-другую.

Они медленно отступают к двери, пока Суён поворачивает ключ в замке и открывает его с нетерпением и триумфом. Коробка со свистом раскрывается, и последнее, что видит Чанёль — то, как её торжествующее, победное выражение лица искажается в растерянности, неверии и чудовищной ярости. Затем коробка взрывается.

  
  


**босс-дэ**

что-то случилось?

позвонил мён и сказал что ты его игнорируешь

сказал ему это нарочно тк он придурок но кажется он волнуется

перезвони мне

[Отправлено: 15:55, 24.01.2018]

Чанёль закидывает бабушку на своё плечо и бежит

Впервые за пять лет его левая нога не болит. Впервые за пять лет боль, которая липла к нему несмотря на реабилитацию, вопреки мнениям лучших врачей страны и усилиям самых могущественных колдуний столицы, отступает на достаточно долгое время, чтобы его чувства смогли проясниться и он смог ощутить что-то помимо неё. Прежде всего он чувствует морозящий, едкий холод. Сугробы достают до его колен, всё вокруг серо. Сейчас только только первая половина дня, но небо уже слишком тёмное, застланное густыми зловещими тучами. Вдали от Кумихо не осталось других цветов, кроме черного неба и белого снега, и в данном случае это вызывает облегчение.

— Куда нам? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Дом Ким Нари. Тотемы вокруг него не должны пропустить её.

Это займёт всего пару минут — им только нужно добраться до сандалового дерева в центре деревни — но расстояние множится на глазах у Чанёля. Снег завалил деревню, накрыл дороги белой пеленой, тем самым затрудняя бег, и он уже слышит болезненный рык Суён, звучащий из их дома. Они не успеют добраться туда до того, как она настигнет их, если они не...

 _Машина_ , кричит кто-то. Он оборачивается, чтобы понять, откуда идёт голос, и его глаза расширяются, когда он понимает, что он исходит от двух тотемных столбов, беспорядочно развалившихся на земле после столкновения с машиной Юры. _Садись в машину, идиот._

— Делай, что они говорят, — произносит Гарюн. — Они веками защищали этот дом, мы можем им верить.

Машина открыта, и ключи уже в замке зажигания. Чанёль перемещает бессознательное тело Юры на пассажирское сидение, пока его бабушка забирается на заднее. В последний раз он был за рулём лет пять назад, и даже тогда у него не было прав; они просто дурачились с Бэкхёном в старой машине его папы. Ему удаётся завести двигатель с третьей попытки и сдать задом, когда гигантская золотистая лиса разбивает окно кухни и выпрыгивает наружу

На мгновение они встречаются взглядами. Она в ярости, и их уговор нарушен. Если она поймает их, она их убьёт.

Дорога скользит как под колёсами машины, так и под лапами лисы. Машина сходит с неё, когда Чанёль разворачивается и врезается в Кумихо с такой силой, что он чуть не ударяется головой о руль. Он выжимает педаль газа, пытаясь переехать её, и это столкновение чуть не отбрасывает маленький хэтчбек Юры на деревья.

Он не представляет, как им удаётся добраться до сандалового дерева в целости и невредимости. Вероятно благодаря бабушке, которая непрерывно еле слышно бормочет заклинания. Лес расступается перед ними, все чансын деревни бросают свои силы на то, чтобы остановить Кумихо. Чанёль едет словно по лезвию бритвы: по заледеневшей дороге, буксуя на снегу, чуть не врезаясь в каждое дерево на своём пути. Наконец они видят ворота дома Ким Нари и за ними — три маленькие пагоды в саду, где Чанёль играл с внуками шамана во время летних каникул.

— Быстрее, Чанёль, — умоляет его бабушка, — мы почти на месте.

Машину в очередной раз заносит, но это неважно, потому что даже если они протаранят ворота, им всего лишь нужно оказаться между двумя тотемными столбами у входа, чтобы быть в безопасности. Ещё чуть-чуть, чуть-чуть.

Суён настигает их, когда они уже прямо перед воротами, но ещё не пересекли их. Она врезается в них со стороны Чанёля, налегая всем своим весом — золотистая лиса размером с грузовик против маленькой покоцанной городской машинки. Что-то взрывается перед лицом Чанёля — ебучая подушка безопасности, понимает он, когда она ударяет его в нос, прижимает его голову к сиденью, забивая его рот резиной и болью — и всё начинает кружиться и болеть, когда машина скатывается с холма вниз, кажется, целую вечность, и её падение замедляется лишь деревьями.

Когда она наконец останавливается на поляне посреди леса, мир перевёрнут, и Чанёль — один большой человек-синяк.

Юра что-то мычит; скорее всего она ещё не до конца осознаёт, что происходит вокруг неё.

Чанёль выругивается, пытаясь повернуться несмотря на то, что он застрял между подушкой и сиденьем.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, но никто не отвечает.

Вместо этого он слышит звук шагов на снегу. Медленных, уверенных, будто у неё есть всё время мира.

— Блядь-блядь-блядь, — шепчет он, пытаясь высвободиться. Он сразится с этой Кумихо, даже если он понятия не имеет, как сражаться с какой-либо Кумихо. Даже если он умрёт. Он будет сражаться с ней, хотя бы пока Юра с бабушкой не убегут, и...

Машина снова приходит в движение, Кумихо переворачивает её своей сверхъестественной силой. Она отпускает её, и разбитые кусочки лобового стекла обрушиваются на Чанёля и Юру, словно ливень из осколков. Он силится выбраться, но он застрял. Он ничего не может сделать, когда Суён отрывает заднюю дверь и отбрасывает её в сторону с пронзительным звуком покорёженного металла. Он ничего не может сделать, когда она вытаскивает Гарюн наружу. Дверь не поддаётся, он не может выбраться, сколько бы усилий он не прикладывал.

Всё кончено.

Дедушка Чанёля пожертвовал своей ногой и жизнью Самджокгу, чтобы остановить её, но всё было напрасно. Теперь она победит. Снова. Потому что Чанёль вёл себя слишком эгоистично, слишком ребячески, достаточно глупо, чтобы отказаться от силы, которая могла бы его спасти. Он сам это сотворил.

Глаза Суён встречают глаза Чанёля сквозь разбитое окно машины. Кажется, будто они говорят _смотри_. Он хочет отвести взгляд, но не может. Он наблюдает, как Кумихо нависает на его бабушкой с выпущенными когтями и клыками, выстроенными в оскал, и Чанёль толкает, толкает и толкает, пока дверь не поддаётся натиску его веса и он не выкатывается на снег, чувствуя, как тот обжигает его голые руки своим жгучим холодом.

Суён смотрит, как он откашливается и пытается подняться. Она смеётся, её плечи сотрясаются от веселья. Двадцать пять лет она ждала своей мести. Но что такое двадцать пять лет — маленькая часть человеческой жизни — в сравнении с четырьмя тысячами лет жизни Кумихо? Ничто.

— Тебе придётся сначала убить меня, — говорит Чанёль. Он скажет всё что угодно, чтобы заставить её отойти от его бабушки.

Это срабатывает, потому что Суён отпускает её и направляется к нему босиком по замёрзшей земле. Она даже больше не оставляет следов на снегу, она парит, словно призрак. Из-за ветра волосы застилают её пассивное лицо. Они уже не чёрные, а сияющие золотом в сером свете приближающегося дня.

Чанёль извивается на земле, поскальзываясь, дрожа, пока наконец не встаёт на свои трясущиеся ноги. Он срывается с места в последней отчаянной атаке на Кумихо, но в этот раз она не даёт ему подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться к ней и похитить её магию. Одним хвостом она ставит ему подножку, другим — бьёт его в живот. Чанёль оказывается на спине, утопая в снегу.

Повисла тишина, которую можно встретить только в зимних лесах. Когда она пинает его, Чанёль издаёт визг, но снег поглощает и этот звук. Кумихо над ним выпускает когти. Он чувствует их поцелуй на своей груди. Небольшое нажатие, и они проткнут его плоть, словно масло.

Он думает о невыносимой жаре, невозможно голубом небе. Палящем солнце.

Он открывает глаза и видит серое небо, серый снег, серые звезды. Он чувствует, как сознание ускользает сквозь его пальцы, словно магия. Единственные цвета, что он видит, это золотое сияние Кумихо и его красная кровь, но чернота наступает в уголках его глаз, наводняя его поле зрения.

Внезапно нажим на его груди исчезает, и кто-то рычит, кто-то кричит. Его глаза снова взрываются цветом. Это не просто лёгкое прикосновение магии, не всплеск золотого и красного от Суён. Это целый мир, утопающий в голубом и фиолетовом, в бледной лазури нападавшего снега и тёмной зелени деревьев, в металлическом красном побитой машины Юры. В розовом свете, что делает падающие снежинки похожими на лепестки сакуры.

Серебристая лиса — последнее, что видит Чанёль перед тем, как вырубиться. Она прекрасна.

  
  


От: **Пак Юра**

Кому: **Шин Джимин**

позови шамана

мы в лесу

чанёль и ббаушва ранены

[Отправлено: 16:13, 24.01.2018]

Чанёль не знает, как долго он уже блуждает по тёмным переулкам своего разума. Он погружается всё глубже в бездну, и когда он смотрит вверх, он видит мир, искажённый водной поверхностью. Дыхание исходит от него большими перламутровыми пузырями. Голос, который называет его по имени, приглушён, водянист.

— Ёлли, Ёлли! Тебе нужно проснуться, очнись!

Он сопротивляется, забирается поглубже в темноту, засовывая голову между колен, но рука всё трясёт и трясёт его за плечо, и тени вокруг него тоже сотрясаются, быстро рассеиваясь, когда он открывает глаза и видит, как Юра уставилась на него широкими глазами, с бледным лицом и грязью на щеке. Снежинка мягко приземляется ей на нос.

Чанёль инстинктивно пытается убрать её, но даже самое лёгкое движение вызывает у него тошноту.

— Нам нужно уходить, — говорит она.

— Где бабушка? — спрашивает он одновременно с ней.

— Она в безопасности, пошли!

Юра пытается поднять его, но у него стучит в голове, и он морщится от внезапной острой боли, ожидаемой и нежелательной. Он всё ещё видит повсюду цвета. Снег сияет розовым.

— Где Кумихо? — спрашивает он опять. Юра пытается его поднять, но они оба поскальзываются на снегу. Он шарит в кармане джинсов в поисках лисьей жемчужины и с облегчением обнаруживает, что она всё ещё там. Она на месте, и он жив, и Суён…

— Юра, что произошло?

— Джиминни! — кричит Юра, игнорируя его вопрос. — Он здесь!

Он вырывается из её рук.

— Где Кумихо? — снова повторяет Чанёль. — Что произошло?

И тогда он замечает его — свет на востоке, розовый и золотистый, словно рассвет, битва титанов, такой яркий, что всё остальное меркнет в сравнении с ним.

Рядом с Юрой появляется Джимин, и они вместе пытаются оттащить его, но он не поддаётся. Он не может поддаться.

— Чанёль, здесь опасно, — говорит его сестра, — нам надо уйти прежде...

Он поднимает руку, чтобы заставить её замолчать, и подходит к краю поляны, где холм плавно спускается в долину. Он стискивает зубы и держится за промёрзшие деревья. Вокруг слишком холодно, но он чувствует себя так, будто пылает.

За рядом деревьев, у замёрзшего русла ручья он видит золотистую и серебристую лис в отчаянной схватке, атакующих, отражающих удары и атакующих снова. Девять хвостов каждой спутались в воздухе, их когти блестят, их пасти широко раскрыты из-за одышки, но они не готовы сдаваться.

Чанёль съезжает вниз по земле, и золотистая лиса замечает его, её красные глаза устремлены на его фигуру на краю леса. Она рычит и бросается в его сторону, пытаясь пройти через серебристую лису, но та хватает её своими хвостами и отталкивает обратно.

Серебристая лиса тоже смотрит на него своими янтарными глазами. Её бледный мех совсем чуть-чуть отдаёт розовым, и да, да, Чанёль узнал бы его где угодно, в каком угодно обличии: человека или духа, божества или монстра.

Это Бэкхён, каким он его никогда не видел: источающий силу, рычащий, с ушами, прижатыми к голове от того, что Суён загнала его в угол, припёрла к холму, пытаясь вцепиться ему в глотку.

Он не знает, что с ним произошло. Бэкхён, которого Чанёль знает, не мог управлять магией внутри него, Бэкхён, которого он знает, даже не понимал, что где-то в нём была спрятана магия. А теперь его сила расцвела и разрастается, словно цветы по весне, в равной мере потрясающая и устрашающая.

Джимин наконец удаётся заставить Чанёля отпустить ближайшее дерево.

— В лесу Кумихо, Ёль. Нам нужно уходить, сейчас же, пока они не прекратили драться и не решили нацелиться на нас.

Она напугана, понимает Чанёль. Она не видит того, что происходит. В глазах Самджокгу магия — это свет. Поляна ярко освещена бесчисленными фейерверками, как во время солнечного полудня. Но для Джимин там лишь только тени, порхающие в лесу, рычание и запах охоты, стоящий в воздухе.

— Я знаю, я их вижу.

— Тогда ты понимаешь, что здесь небезопасно! Давай, пошли в дом шамана.

— Я не могу оставить его одного, — шепчет он. — Он сражается за нас...

И он проигрывает. Бэкхён силён, сильнее Суён, но у него нет контроля, нет разума. Как у новопоявившейся Кумихо, у него только инстинкты, и гнев, и голод, но в то время как Кумихо неуклюже управляются со своими новыми человеческими телами, он неуклюж в этом теле животного, его движения неточны и медленны, он лает, но не кусает. Он сражается, как парень в звериной шкуре.

— Он проигрывает, — произносит он, и категоричность этого суждения доходит до его сознания.

— Кого нахуй волнует, кто из них проиграет? Это Кумихо, они...

Чанёль не слышит окончание её предложения. Его голова ни на секунду не покидает сражение. Он видит, как Суён свернулась калачиком, будто слишком израненная, чтобы шевелиться, и слышит, как серебристая лиса издаёт победоносное рычание. Он видит, как Бэкхён набрасывается на неё.

Он хочет закричать _это ловушка_ , но уже слишком поздно.

Чанёль отчётливо отмечает момент, когда она перестаёт притворяться раненой и вонзает свои клыки в мягкую кожу на животе серебристой лисы, снова и снова, пока Бэкхён вопит от боли и страха. Чанёль видит, как она отбрасывает его к дереву и медленно идёт к нему в своём человечьем обличии. Он тоже трансформировался, и Чанёль едва может узнать этого парня, схватившегося за рану, на снегу, с янтарными глазами и серебристыми волосами, который так непохож на его Бэкхёна. Он выглядит диким, он выглядит разъярённым. Он выглядит, как зверь в шкуре парня и как парень в звериной шкуре одновременно.

Они что-то говорят друг другу, Чанёль не слышит их, но Бэкхён снова пытается наброситься на неё, и она сбивает его с ног.

Чанёль даже не осознаёт, что делает, когда вырывается из рук Джимин и спускается, хромая вниз по склону.

— Не страшно, если я не могу получить свою лисью жемчужину, — говорит Суён. — Я возьму жемчужину твоей матери. И лишу жизни тебя.

— Она у меня, — слышит он свой голос, и Суён обращает свой взгляд на него, внезапно понимая, что он всё ещё здесь. Лисья жемчужина в кармане его джинсов. _Она не должна её заполучить,_ думает он, _но и Бэкхён не должен умереть._

— Она у меня, — повторяет он, полностью осознавая, что отдаёт ей победу на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Если у неё будут обе половины жемчужины, каковы их шансы остановить её?

Бэкхён рычит что-то, что звучит, как _тупица_ и _я тебя прибью_ одновременно, но Чанёлю плевать. Ему плевать. Не ему сейчас делать выбор. Все они сделали выбор: его дед, его бабушка, Сонми и теперь Бэкхён. У них был шанс, и они сделали свой выбор. Но этот шанс, этот момент, этот выбор — полностью на Чанёле.

Он так крепко сжимает лисью жемчужину, что из его руки идёт липкая кровь, стекающая по пальцам на землю. Он смотрит на Суён, готовящуюся наброситься на него, и затем на ручей, протекающий между ними — маленькую речушку с грязной полузамёрзшей водой. Прежде чем она может помешать ему, он бросает жемчужину так далеко, как только может. Бэкхён и Суён вместе наблюдают за бледной аркой, очерченной в воздухе маленьким кусочком кристалла, который падает в воду маленькой речушки и уносится течением.

На мгновение Суён колеблется. Она смотрит на Бэкхёна, потом на Чанёля — уставшего, разбитого и беззащитного. Она смотрит на несущийся поток. Месть или сила, сила или месть. Затем она превращается в лису и исчезает во тьме, следуя вдоль русла реки.

  
  


**010-1***-******

Позаботься о нём.

[Отправлено: 16:52, 24.01.2018]

На груди Бэкхёна кровь, под тонкой тканью футболки, которая, Чанёль готов поклясться, когда-то принадлежала ему. Кровь на губах Бэкхёна, посередине, прямо под дугой Купидона, словно жуткий мазок тинта для губ. Кровь в глазах Бэкхёна. Она отзывается в его рычании, когда Чанёль приближается к нему. Ярость и страх.

Суён может вернуться в любой момент, но Чанёль забывает о ней. Он забывает о Джимин, о Юре, о Ким Нари — шамане деревни — и людях, которых она отправила в лес, чтобы спасти Хон Гарюн и её внуков.

Чанёль забывает о ночи и дне, о войне, о боли, о Кумихо и Самджокгу. Он кладёт руку на щеку Бэкхёну и не вздрагивает, когда тот рычит.

 _Ты такой холодный_ , хочется сказать ему. И потом _что с тобой случилось?_ и _почему ты здесь, сражаешься в моей войне за меня?_ Последний вопрос глупый. Бэкхён всегда сражался в войнах Чанёля. А Чанёль всегда сражался в войнах Бэкхёна. Так было всегда, так всегда и должно быть.

Бэкхён поднимает взгляд, но не видит Чанёля. Он прямо перед ним, в его объятиях, но в то же время так далеко.

— Прости меня, — говорит Чанёль, проводя своими трясущимися грязными пальцами по его лицу. — Прости, но мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне. Потому что я не справлюсь с этим в одиночку. Ты нужен мне, Хённи.

Бэкхён не отвечает. Чанёль даже не уверен, что он способен на это. Вокруг него магия ниспадает каскадом, словно вода, прорывающая дамбу, и Бэкхён где-то там, тонет на глубине бездны.

Чанёль приводит свои мысли в порядок. Он видит хвосты Бэкхёна — нервозный узел из серебра. Он медленно кладёт руки на плечи Бэкхёну, как если бы он был диким животным или маленьким ребёнком, и взывает к своей силе.

Мир вокруг них становится чёрным по мере того, как он отстраняет всё, кроме магии. Он фокусируется на силе Бэкхёна — бледной и полупрозрачной, словно цветастая радуга, сияющая лишь для него — и следует за ней к её источнику, этой призме, что превращает белую магию Бэкхёна в столь насыщенный калейдоскоп цветов. Он блуждает там, прикасаясь к краям души Бэкхёна, ощущая силу, сосредоточенную в розовой жемчужине в его груди. Когда Чанёль касается её, она раздаётся песней каягыма во тьме, и Чанёль вздыхает, когда понимает, что это сила Сонми, жемчужина Сонми, голос Сонми, что говорит с ним через Бэкхёна. Но Чанёлю не нужна ни Сонми, ни её сила. Ему нужен лишь Бэкхён.

— Вернись, — произносит он. — Давай, ты сильнее этого. Ты у меня самый сильный, Бэкхённи.

Внутри Бэкхёна разворачивается война. Против Кумихо, против Сонми, против самого себя. Против Чанёля. (А Чанёль — поле боя, оружие, враг и союзник, искра, провоцирующая войну, и руины, остающиеся после.)

— Кто главный в этой войне? — спрашивает Чанёль и чувствует, как Бэкхён под ним сотрясается от холода, или гнева, или близости Чанёля. — Ты, Бэкхённи. Думаю, это можешь быть только ты.

Он тянет за магию Бэкхёна, слышит, как она рвётся между его пальцев, когда он натягивает её. Он мог бы украсть её, как сделал это с Суён — как он сделал это с Сехуном, лишь однажды, давным-давно — но он только распутывает клубок полупрозрачной магии, развязывая узелки один за другим, пока пучок не распадается, вот так просто. Губы Бэкхёна распахиваются в безмолвном крике, и он падает Чанёлю на грудь, обнимая его, дрожа, целуя его ключицу.

Тьма вокруг них разрушается, очертания леса медленно проясняются в глазах Чанёля. Из черноты возникает снег, отдающий жёлтым под светом факелов. Где-то лают собаки. На улице холодно. Бэкхён дрожит в его объятиях, ловя воздух ртом, пытаясь сделать вдох, словно кто-то, кто чуть не захлебнулся. В некоторой степени так оно и было.

(Чуть не захлебнулся магией, магией его матери. Сонми, должно быть, отдала ему свою лисью жемчужину — силу, от которой она отказалась, когда решила стать человеком. О чём она только думала? Бэкхён не лиса. Бэкхён не человек. Бэкхён — это просто Бэкхён, и вся эта сила чуть не задушила его.)

Он крепче сжимает плечи Бэкхёна.

— Не волнуйся, я отведу тебя домой.

  
  


Нападай на него, когда он не готов; выступай, когда он не ожидает.

― Сунь-Цзы, “Искусство войны”

 


	7. Интерлюдия

**И Н Т Е Р Л Ю Д И Я**

**Д О Г О В О Р Ё Н Н О С Т И**

 

Гарюн не нравится Сонми. Ей не нравится любая Кумихо, но из всех Кумихо, с которыми Гарюн сражалась, Сонми не нравится ей больше всего.

Гарюн впервые встречается с Сонми, когда ей двадцать два года. Из всех колдуний Чунмаыля она подаёт наибольшие надежды, и именно ей было суждено сражаться бок о бок с Самджокгу. Она молода, могущественна и глупа. Она выросла на легендах о Таджи и Самджокгу, о бездушных монстрах с руками и ртами в крови, о борьбе за справедливость и укрощении зверей.

Только вот Сонми не зверь.

Она симпатичная. Нет. Она красивая. Она смеётся громко и беззастенчиво, напевает себе под нос, когда думает, что никто не слышит, бегает по лесу босиком и пахнет цветами павловнии и поэзией. Словно новичок, Гарюн падает жертвой её чар, как опадают лепестки цветов в конце весны. Последнее, что она видит, это улыбка Сонми. Она не знает, что произошло потом, но когда она приходит в себя, она ещё жива, Кёнсан ещё жив, и Сонми, к сожалению, тоже ещё жива. После этого инцидента они ещё неделями сердятся и осторожничают. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Кумихо удалось околдовать Гарюн, и это было жутко, и пугающе, и до ужаса расслабляюще и просто нечестно.

Когда они встречаются вновь, Гарюн тридцать пять. Она старше, сильнее, она более опытная колдунья. Она мать. Сонми не изменилась. Она могла бы прожить двадцать вёсен, или тридцать, или сорок, или две тысячи, и она будет выглядеть всё так же. Невозможно красивый вольный дух, словно ветер, играющий с волосами, или первый распустившейся в этому году цветок.

Они преследуют юную Кумихо, которая убила мужчину в деревне на юге. Он увлекался азартными играми и бил свою жену, но он не заслуживал смерти.

— Даже если и заслуживал, — говорит Кёнсан, его лицо искажено сердитой гримасой, — у них нет никакого права играть в судей и палачей, когда дело касается жизней людей.

На самом же деле он имеет в виду, что Кумихо должны оставаться лишь хладнокровными убийцами, бездушными монстрами, потому что если они не будут таковыми, если у них есть этика, есть угрызения совести и чувства, то кем это делает тех, кто убивает их? (Хладнокровными убийцами. Бездушными монстрами.)

Кёнсан гонится за этой юной Кумихо по лесу и приводит её прямо в ловушку Гарюн. Её ло́вчее заклинание почти смыкается вокруг Кумихо, но перед Гарюн возникает видение с длинными вишнёвыми волосами, широкими глазами и кожей, словно белый селадон, и затем разбивается, как стекло о камень. У Гарюн есть только секунда, чтобы подумать, что пошло не так — всё-таки её заклятие было безупречным — прежде чем Сонми возникает посреди поляны; её глаза сияют золотом в свете заката, её серебристые хвосты отражают последний свет уходящего дня. 

Кажется, будто время остановилось.

Она так близко, достаточно близко, чтобы Гарюн могла пересчитать её реснички. Когда она смотрит на Гарюн, она больше похожа на лису, чем на человека, и она выжидает, пока та сделает ход: нападёт или убежит.

Гарюн видит Кёнсана в паре метров от себя. Он не шевелится, и когда она поднимает руки, чтобы призвать свою магию, он мотает головой. Кажется, он говорит  _ не атакуй её _ . Но у Гарюн тоже есть гордость. Она игнорирует его, взывает к своей магии, видит, как ноздри Сонми вздымаются в возмущении, но она не останавливается.

Нападать на Сонми — всё равно что наседать на гору. Она просто не сдвигается с места, и когда она атакует в ответ, Гарюн чувствует, как земля трескается у неё под ногами. Она оказывается на спине, открытая и уязвимая, и ждёт завершающего удара.

Но он её не настигает.

Сонми ничего не предпринимает даже несмотря на то, что было бы так легко атаковать Гарюн, пока та лежит беззащитная на земле. Она выходит на середину поляны, и Гарюн с Кёнсаном могут только наблюдать, как Сонми приобнимает юную напуганную Кумихо одной рукой. Когда она снова бросает взгляд на Гарюн, в нём присутствует любопытство и, возможно, некоторая насмешка над глупой колдуньей, которая думала, что способна её одолеть. Она обращает взгляд и на Кёнсана, наклонив голову набок, изучая его, и затем они вместе с другой Кумихо оборачиваются в лисиц и исчезают в лесу, оставив за собой клуб дыма.

Они не видят Сонми ещё много лет, но они постоянно слышат о ней. У неё своя стая в Йоджу.

— Они мирные, — говорит им Ынсок, один из столичных колдунов, которые иногда навещают Кёнсана, чтобы передать приказы от Совета Ковенов.

— Или, возможно, они хорошо заметают следы. Они же убийцы всё-таки, — отвечает Кёнсан.

Гарюн молчит. Она встречалась с Сонми дважды, и оба раза Сонми оставила её в живых.

Когда она сталкивается с Сонми в третий раз, Гарюн уже встретила свою пятьдесят вторую весну, и она на пути к старости. Она дома, готовит суп для Кёнсана, пока они вместе смотрят телевизор. В вечерних новостях ведущий рассказывает о серии кровавых убийств в Сеуле. Они знают, кто их совершил. Все знают. От колдунов приходило по меньшей мере шесть посыльных, которые пытались уговорить Самджокгу избавиться от неё, и Кёнсан всё время отказывал, но Гарюн видит, что внутри него разворачивается конфликт, потому что для Кёнсана обязательства и долг всегда были превыше всего. Только вот Суён — королева — слишком сильна. Слишком сильна, слишком жестока, слишком стара. Слишком могущественна. У них нет никаких шансов.

Сонми звонит им перед приходом. Раздаётся звонок, Кёнсан теряет дар речи. Гарюн думает, может ли это быть засада. И это не она.

Они встречаются под сандаловым деревом в центре Чунмаыля. Колдунья, Самджокгу и Кумихо. И первое, что замечает Гарюн, это то, что Сонми выглядит бледной и уставшей. На ней мешковатая одежда, её волосы всклокочены. Стоя в таком виде в нескольких метрах от них, она ничем не отличается от дочери фермера, до невозможности красивой дочери фермера, которая готовится начать очередной рабочий день в полях. Затем она поднимает взгляд, Кёнсан замирает, и на мгновение Гарюн хочет увидеть то, что видит он. Ей хочется знать цвет магии Сонми, её красоту, познать её душераздирающее одиночество.

Но Гарюн — просто колдунья, и она может видеть только свою магию.  _ Она правда настолько прекрасна? _ хочется ей спросить.  _ Что из этого — затруднённое дыхание, головокружение и подступающие слёзы — эффект от воздействия её магии, чар двухтысячелетнего лесного духа, и что из этого вызвано лишь её красотой? _

Она не может задать этот вопрос. Однажды Кёнсан скажет ей, что это была лишь красота Сонми, но не сегодня. Так что Гарюн призывает к своей магии и ждёт, пока Сонми заговорит. 

— Я здесь, чтобы договориться, — произносит она.

Без какого-либо приветствия, без объяснения, почему она внезапно пришла сюда, ища встречи со своими естественными врагами, моля о доверии. Она ведёт себя с ними так, словно они всегда знали друг друга, а не встречались лишь дважды и оба раза чуть не прикончили друг друга.

— Мы не ведём переговоров с монстрами, — говорит Гарюн.

Сонми смотрит на неё, и под её взглядом Гарюн странным образом чувствует себя уязвимой и застенчивой. У её дочери уже есть дочь. Морщины вокруг её глаз и губ углубились. Её кости скрипят зимой.

Но впервые с момента, как они встретились (впервые за две тысячи лет), кажется, будто время наложило свой отпечаток и на Сонми. Её лицо кажется исхудавшим, постаревшим. У неё потрескались губы. Однако её глаза не изменились. Они никогда не изменятся.

— Я не монстр, — говорит она, смотря на Гарюн. — Я хищник. Разве вы не хищники? 

Она делает шаг вперёд, и Кёнсан встаёт между ними.

— Сколько Кумихо убил он? — спрашивает Сонми, указывая на Кёнсана, но не сводя глаз с Гарюн. (Позже Кёнсан скажет ей, что Сонми не использовала свою магию, но Гарюн могла поклясться, что она была пленена, околдована, будто она снова стала двадцатилетней беспомощной наивной девицей.)

— Почему ему дозволено убивать, чтобы защитить своих, а нам нет? Кумихо, которая не ест, умирает. Мы просто хотим выжить.

— За счёт нас.

— А вы хотите выжить за счёт нас, разве это не одно и то же?

— Я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы слушать, как ты разглагольствуешь о морали, — говорит Кёнсан. — О чём ты пришла договориться, Сонми?

— Я готова помочь вам избавиться от Суён, — говорит она. 

— В обмен на что? — спрашивает Кёнсан, и в это же время Гарюн задаёт свой вопрос:

— Почему мы должны тебе верить?

Должно быть, они выглядят смешно в глазах Сонми, потому что она снова улыбается.

— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — произносит она в сторону Кёнсана, — я собираюсь отказаться от своих сил и прожить остаток своей жизни с мужчиной, которого люблю. Если я помогу вам, всё, чего я хочу, это жить жизнью, которую я сама для себя выбрала.

— Думаешь, это честно, — начинает Гарюн, но Сонми перебивает её нетерпеливым жестом прежде, чем она может продолжить.

Она подносит руку к своему животу, прикрытому мешковатым комбинезоном, и улыбается, выглядя при этом одновременно старой и юной.

— А отвечая на твой вопрос, мне необходимо остановить Суён до того, как она остановит меня. Видишь ли, я беременна.

 

*

 

Самджокгу наведывается к ним, когда Бэкхёну одиннадцать и зима только начинает уступать место весне.

Джэхван провожает его в гостиную, где в углу сидит Сонми, лениво дёргающая струны каягыма. Она играла на нём часами, пока ждала своего гостя, а Бэкхён молча выигрывал в одной видеоигре за другой, сделав громкость на минимум, чтобы не нарушать её мелодию.

— Почему ты играешь, мам? — спросил он, не отрывая глаз от маленького экрана, и Сонми не ответила, потому что не знала как.

Днём ранее Самджокгу позвонил ей и предупредил, что приедет. И она взволновалась, беспокойно бродила из комнаты в комнату, пока не наткнулась на своего самого старого компаньона среди инструментов — того самого, на котором она играла, когда впервые встретила  Джэхвана.

В глазах людей Хон Кёнсан, возможно, выглядит старым и разбитым. Битва с Суён одиннадцать лет назад сделала его чёрствым и искалеченным, хрупким, словно высохший лист, который вот-вот раскрошится под чьей-то подошвой, но Сонми прожила две тысячи лет, и она повидала слишком много Самджокгу, чтобы думать, что внешняя оболочка что-то значит. Важно только то, что внутри, то, где магия растёт и подпитывается, и у Самджокгу достаточно магии, чтобы отнять жизнь Кумихо, если он того захочет. Сонми опасается его, сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. Сейчас у неё, у человека, нет магии, чтобы защитить себя или свою семью. 

Самджокгу хромая подходит к подушкам на полу и неуклюже плюхается на них. Он жуёт свой язык, с любопытством осматривая комнату. И тогда он замечает Бэкхёна, и Сонми прикусывает нижнюю губу — ей следовало отправить его в свою комнату.

— Хённи, — окликивает она его низким и сладким, словно мёд, голосом, который она использует, чтобы заставить его заняться уроками и накрыть на стол. — Маме нужно пообщаться со старым другом, можешь, пожалуйста, пойти в свою комнату?

Бэкхён активно кивает, не отрывая взгляда от игры в руках, и шагает задом к двери, не падая. Ему даже удаётся поклониться перед уходом, пока его крохотные пальчики продолжают быстро перемещаться между маленькими кнопками.

Только лишь когда дверь за ним закрывается, Сонми наконец может выдохнуть.

— Он кажется славным ребёнком, — произносит Самджокгу лёгким, разговорным тоном. В эту игру можно играть вдвоём.

— Он маленький сорванец, но я очень сильно его люблю.

— О, я могу в это поверить. Ради него ты отказалась от бессмертия.

— И я об этом не жалею, — отвечает она резко. — А теперь можешь сказать мне, зачем ты здесь?

Кёнсан смеётся в привычной для стариков манере: брызжа слюной и почёсывая горло.

— Разве я не могу просто навестить старого друга? Так ты меня назвала, Сонми.

— Только вот я солгала, и мы не друзья. Мы никогда ими не были.

— Мы не были друзьями, но когда-то между нами были достаточно мирные отношения, чтобы достигнуть договорённости.

Он выглядит серьёзным. Он выглядит старым. Сонми знает, что она тоже стареет. Она видит морщины, которых у неё никогда не было, на своём лице, когда смотрится в зеркало по утрам. Она чувствует незнакомую усталость в своих костях. Но это то, чего она хотела. Состариться вместе с Джэхваном. Увидеть, как Бэкхён пойдёт в школу, подрастёт, обзаведётся своей собственной семьёй. Прожить жизнь без сожалений, пока не настанет её время. Уйти без сожалений, когда её время настанет.

— Этот мальчик, как его звать? — спрашивает Кёнсан. 

— Бэкхён, — отвечает она прежде, чем может одёрнуть себя, потому что она так сильно его любит.

Он её гордость, её радость. Она везде носит с собой его фотографии, показывает их людям, когда они обсуждают её сына. Это отвратительно и вызывает у Бэкхёна стыд, но он лишь притворяется, что ненавидит проявление её любви, и тоже очень сильно её любит. Она счастлива. 

— Бэкхён, хм? — говорит Самджокгу. — У меня есть внук его возраста. Маленький сорванец. Чанёлем зовут.

Сонми вежливо кивает, выжидая, когда станет понятно, к чему он ведёт.

— Думаю, он будет следующим Самджокгу, когда я уйду в отставку, — произносит он со смехом, звучащим, как кашель. — Наш Чанёлли. Знаешь, он унаследовал всё от моей Рюн. Она в порядке, к слову. Передаёт тебе наилучшие пожелания. 

О, Ким Гарюн. Или Хон Гарюн. Эта маленькая забавная женщина. Сонми едва не улыбается при мысли о ней и о том, как легко было её завести во время их немногочисленных встреч. В другой жизни они могли бы быть подругами, потому что Сонми она очень нравилась, и было несложно заметить, насколько это было взаимно.

— Надеюсь, ты сможешь передать ей наилучшие пожелания от меня, — говорит она, и они снова неловко замолкают на некоторое время.

Самджокгу попивает чай, Сонми борется с желанием притянуть каягым к себе на колени, начать играть, чтобы успокоить нервы благодаря ощущению знакомого и умиротворяющего дерева под пальцами. 

Она на грани того, чтобы сказать Кёнсану, как здорово, что он зашёл (нет), и что он может вернуться в любое время, чтобы поболтать (не может), но Самджокгу заговаривает снова. 

— Твой мальчик, Бэкхён, — произносит он медленно, осторожно проговаривая каждый слог его имени. — Ты же знаешь, что он наполовину Кумихо, да?

Слишком натянутая улыбка Сонми даёт трещину. Она знает. Конечно, она знает, он её сын. У неё больше нет возможности видеть это своими глазами, но она его мать, и она знает, она всегда знала, ещё до того, как его потянуло в горы. Ведь Бэкхён — её сын.

— И ты знаешь, что согласно правилам Совета Ковенов, он должен быть зарегистрирован как гибрид?

О, ей известно, как Советов Ковенов регистрирует Кумихо. За регистрацией следует наложение отслеживающего заклинания, которое позволит колдунам и колдуньям Совета всегда знать, где находится Кумихо, чтобы иметь возможность убить её в любой момент. Словно дикое животное, которое нужно контролировать и позже прикончить. Не такой жизни она хочет для своего сына. 

— Я думала, мы договорились, — произносит она сквозь зубы. Она всё ещё улыбается, но где-то внутри неё рычит Кумихо, которую она убила. Её лисья жемчужина, спрятанная в запечатанной коробке в её спальне, подрагивает от ярости. — Я помогла тебе, ты обещал, что я смогу свободно жить своей жизнью. Ты обещал.

— Да, и я не нарушу своё слово. Обещание, данное на магии, не может нарушить даже Самджокгу, но наша договорённость касалась только тебя. Не твоего сына. 

Сонми взрывается гневом, пытаясь воззвать к своей силе и осадить этого высокомерного маленького человечишка, но это бесполезно.

— Прошу, Сонми, — говорит он, стараясь её успокоить. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы сделать из тебя врага. Я пришёл, чтобы предложить тебе сделку.

— Да, ты так и сказал, но не поведал что за сделка.

— Переедь в Сеул.

Это застаёт её врасплох. Из всего, о чём он мог попросить, она не ожидала подобной просьбы, и поэтому она просто безмолвно моргает.

— Рядом с домом, где живёт моя дочь со своей семьёй, есть ещё один. Переедь в него со своим мужем и сыном, это всё, чего я прошу.

— Сеул? — шипит она. — Прямо под носом у Совета Ковенов? Мне просто бросить своего сына волкам и наблюдать, как они его разорвут? Почему ты так жаждешь оскорбить меня сегодня, Кёнсан?

Он вздрагивает, когда она вот так произносит его имя. Она чуть не убила его однажды, до того, как он повстречался с Гарюн, когда он был простым парнем, который не знал, как использовать свою силу, а она была слишком прекрасна, чтобы перед ней устоять. О этот восторг от соблазнения Самджокгу, его она не забудет никогда. Она не любила его — не так, как она любит Джэхвана — но он нравился ей достаточно сильно, чтобы она оставила его в живых.

Он тоже однажды чуть не убил её, когда она очаровала Гарюн, и он был так разъярён, что набросился на неё со всей своей силой. В конечном счёте он отпустил её, потому что какой был опасной, смертоносной и прекрасной она ни была, Сонми не была злой. Она была любопытной, она была умной, и озорной, и горделивой, но она никогда не была злой.

Они оба в своё время позволили друг другу жить, но сейчас Сонми, кажется, на грани того, чтобы разбить каягым о его седую голову.

— Не глупи, женщина, никто, кроме меня, не знает, что он наполовину Кумихо, и я не собираюсь разглашать этот секрет. 

— Тогда зачем?

Он опускает взгляд на свои сложенные руки.

— Всё меняется. Или, может быть, всё всегда было по-другому, и я просто всю жизнь был слишком слеп, чтобы это понять. Мои глаза видят многое, но за все эти годы мне не удалось разглядеть истины.

Сонми прищуривает глаза в непонимании.

— Иногда по ночам я думаю о том, как всё могло быть иначе, если бы мы были друзьями, а не врагами. Думаю о том, как нам удалось одолеть Суён, как сильны мы были вместе. И я встречался с Кимом Минсоком три недели назад.

Сонми бледнеет и делает себе пометку отругать Минсока, этого глупого мальца, который был достаточно смел, чтобы решиться на встречу с Самджокгу.

— Он передал мне петицию, подписанную большинством Кумихо, проживающих в Корее. Произнёс маленькую серьёзную речь о правах Кумихо и предубеждениях, царящих в магическом сообществе. О том, как это несправедливо, что я могу отлавливать лисьих духов, а у них нет права защищаться от колдунов, представляешь? Двадцать лет назад я бы прикончил его на месте. Две недели назад я действительно прислушался к тому, что он говорил, и, да разразит меня гром, я думаю, он в чём-то прав.

— Наш Минсок всегда отличался чертовским красноречием, но какое это имеет отношение ко мне и моей семье? — вздыхает Сонми.

— Всю мою жизнь все стрелочки указывали лишь в одном направлении, и я всегда думал, что есть только оно. Но я не хочу, чтобы следующий Самджокгу был похож на меня. У меня ушло слишком много времени на то, чтобы понять, что Кумихо не монстры. Я припозднился, но мне хочется, чтобы мой преемник разглядел это своими собственными глазами.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мой сын, который наполовину Кумихо, и твой внук, который будет следующим Самджокгу, подружились?

Даже для своих ушей она звучит скорее шокированной, чем сердитой, и даже немного заинтригованной.

Самджокгу — единственный естественный враг Кумихо — кивает головой.

— Я хочу дать этим детям шанс на лучшее будущее.

Это глупость и безумие, но Сонми всегда была немножко глупа и безумна, ещё с тех давних времен, когда она была лисой и однажды внезапно решила, что хочет стать человеком. И сейчас она всё так же глупа и безумна, как в первый день, когда осознала, что у неё есть своя собственная личность.

— Ну что, договорились?

 

*

 

Минсок  не смог попрощаться с Сехуном.

В момент происшествия он находится в Пусане, разговаривает с Йесоном. Он ощущает… нечто вроде рывка — будто его не просто потянули, а дёрнули, быстро и сильно, и затем — ничего.

Ему звонит не Бэкхён. Минсок мог бы обозлиться на него за это, если бы Бэкхён не был тем, кто спас Сехуну жизнь. И ему звонит не Сехун. Как бы он смог? Он даже не может больше принять человеческое обличие. И не Сонми, потому что Бэкхён ей тоже ничего не сказал.

Когда Минсок смотрит на экран, на это дурацкое фото, где на них с Сехуном налеплены лисьи уши, перед его глазами возникает имя Сыльги и её аватарка — мишка, держащий в лапах сердечко.

— Аллё? — отвечает он, жестом показывая Йесону подождать секунду.

Минсок не готов к серьёзности в голосе Сыльги. Он не готов к нерешительности. Он не готов услышать от неё новости.

— Сехун. Он поехал в столицу. Он встретил Самджокгу. Была драка, — на мгновение повисает тишина, и возможно, Сыльги, как и он, собирается с мыслями. — Он жив. Бэкхён вовремя его обнаружил.

— Самджокгу — восьмидесятилетний старик, который едва может ходить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы гоняться за Сехуном, Сыльги.

Она делает нерешительную паузу.

— Самджокгу умер вчера ночью. Теперь в столице новый Самджокгу. То есть он там был. Мы не знаем, выживет ли он. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— По всей видимости Бэкхён вытолкнул его на дорогу, пытаясь спасти Сехуна, и его сбила машина. Его сейчас оперируют.

Она звучит серьёзно, слишком серьёзно, и Минсок не понимает. Сехун жив, и Самджокгу получил по заслугам ещё до того, как смог действительно навредить кому-то из них. Они должны радоваться. Но они не радуются.

— Что такое, медвежонок? — спрашивает он, используя привычное прозвище Сонми для Сыльги.

— Хён… Самджокгу… Это Пак Чанёль.

Минсок не отвечает. Он не знает, есть ли на это какой-либо ответ. Он встречался с Чанёлем, один или два раза. Он показался ему нормальным парнем. Он смотрел на Бэкхёна, словно тот был для него всем. Бэкхён смотрел на Чанёля, словно тот был для него всем.  _ Мы не знаем, выживет ли он _ , сказала Сыльги.

— Как Бэкхён?

Она не отвечает. Минсок чувствует на себе любопытный взгляд Йесона и мотает головой. Глаза Йесона округляются, и на его лице появляется беспокойство. 

— Хён… Сехунни...

— Что с ним? Он в порядке? Я хочу с ним поговорить!

— Он не может говорить. Я… Он… Колдуны схватили его, но...

Головокружение. Это всё, что Минсок сейчас ощущает. Он знает, как работает Совет Ковенов. У них есть тюрьмы и сдерживающие заклинания. И Сехун нарушил закон, запрещающий Кумихо находиться в столице.

— ...Утратил все свои силы, — он еле слышит от Сыльги.

— Что?

— Ты вообще меня слушал? 

Нет, не слушал. Из-за пронзительного звона в ушах он едва может слышать то, что она говорит.

— Что ты сказала? 

Он слышит глубокий вдох Сыльги.

— Я сказала, что мне удалось поговорить с одной из колдуний Совета Ковенов по телефону. Когда Самджокгу напал на его, он забрал его лисью жемчужину. Он… Он не сможет превратиться обратно в человека, если Самджокгу не отдаст её. Он утратил все свои силы.

Минсок знал Сехуна с тех времён, когда тот был лисьим духом, едва осознавшим себя. Он наблюдал за ним веками, видел, как его силы росли и расцветали. Как из волшебной лисы он стал лесным духом и затем Кумихо, самой молодой Кумихо Кореи, которой через несколько месяцев исполнится тысяча и восемнадцать лет. Он застал его первое превращение в худощавого парня, красивого и высокого, с самой прелестной недовольной гримасой на этой земле. Он украл его первый поцелуй.

Лисы — существа простые. Им не нужна любовь или ненависть, чтобы существовать. Им известен голод, им известны лето и зима, шёпот дождя, тепло норы, но чувства, вроде любви или ненависти, принадлежат людям. Чувствам нужно учиться, их нужно находить, открывать для себя, словно сокровище или проклятие. Минсок познал значение слова  _ любовь _ за века, проведённые в попытках отделаться от юного лисьего духа по имени Сехун, после которых он пришёл к понимаю, что хочет, чтобы тот остался. Сейчас он познаёт значение слова  _ ненависть _ , когда понимает, что может потерять Сехуна навсегда. Он ненавидит Самджокгу, ненавидит колдунов, ненавидит людей. Он желает им всем смерти, в первую очередь Самджокгу. Но он не может, не может даже желать Самджокгу смерти, потому что Сехун, которого он научился любить, может исчезнуть, если Самджокгу вскоре не вернёт его лисью жемчужину, потому что Бэкхён был бы разбит, если бы Пак Чанёль умер.

Много лет назад Минсок поговорил с Самджокгу, попытался убедить его всё изменить ради блага всех вовлечённых сторон. Все — Сонми, Йесон, даже Джиын и Суджи — говорили ему, что он понапрасну тратит время, но он всё равно попытался. Он думал, это сработало. Теперь он знает, что нет.

_ Ты этого хотел? _ думает он. Это бесполезный вопрос. Хон Кёнсан мёртв, и ничего не изменилось. Новый Самджокгу, как и все прочие Самджокгу, враг. Их враг.

Минсок заканчивает звонок с Сыльги и звонит Бэкхёну. Когда тот не берёт трубку, он продолжает звонить снова и снова.

Когда Бэкхён отвечает, его голос кажется таким усталым и безжизненным, каким Минсок его никогда не слышал.

— Алло? — говорит он, и Минсок хочет прорычать в его ухо, хочет встряхнуть его. 

Бэкхён звучит так, будто он сейчас расплачется, но Минсока не волнуют его чувства. Сегодня ему дозволено не беспокоиться о Бэкхёне и его раненых чувствах.

Минсок переходит сразу к делу: 

— Где он?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Бэкхён тонким напуганным голосом.

— Бэкхён!

— Была суматоха. Вмешались колдуны. Я… Я помню немного из того, что произошло потом.

— Ты позволил им забрать его?

Он слышит, как Бэкхёна трясёт на том конце провода.

— Я не знаю, что произошло, — повторяет Бэкхён ломающимся голосом. — Знаю только, что он внезапно исчез, будто время замерло. И люди вокруг нас всё видели, видели, как я толкнул его, но никто ничего не помнит.

Колдуны и их дрянные заклинания, будь они прокляты. Они, вероятно, стёрли всем память, но это не сработало как надо на Бэкхёне, который наполовину Кумихо.

Минсок делает глубокий вдох.  _ Успокойся _ , говорит он себе,  _ ты не можешь никому помочь, когда паникуешь. _

— Хённи, послушай меня.

Он слышит, как Бэкхён рыдает в трубку, плачет так сильно, что едва может дышать, и при нормальных обстоятельствах Минсок почувствовал бы что-нибудь — какое-то сочувствие или потребность утешить ребёнка, которого он растил двадцать лет — но в Кумихо хватает места только для одной эмоции за раз, и Минсок уже и так балансирует между слепой яростью и вихрем волнения в его животе. Он ждёт, пока рыдания Бэкхёна стихнут.

— Самджокгу украл кое-что у Сехуна. Он должен это вернуть. Тебе нужно заставить его это вернуть.

— Я не хочу с ним говорить, я больше никогда не хочу его видеть, — произносит Бэкхён между всхлипами.

— Сехун никогда не вернётся, если он это не отдаст, понимаешь, Бэкхён? Он твой друг, один из твоих лучших друзей! Так что меня не волнует, если это дастся тебе сложно, окей? Шевели задницей, иди в больницу, и как только этот ублюдок сможет говорить, потребуй, чтобы он это вернул.

Бэкхён молчит, но Минсок не может отступиться. Не в этот раз.

— Пообещай мне, Бэкхён. Пообещай, что сделаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы помочь Сехуну.

Ему плевать, что Бэкхёну придётся сделать, чтобы уговорить Чанёля. Ему совсем плевать на их отношения. Кто-то должен за это ответить. Кто-то ответит.

Последнее, что он слышит, это дрожащий, слабый голос Бэкхёна:

— Обещаю, хён.

 

*

 

Страж оказался моложе, чем Чанёль ожидал. Возможно, потому что единственной колдуньей, которую он знал, была его бабушка, Чанёль ожидал, что все колдуны и колдуньи  — добрые старики. Колдун перед ним молод, примерно одного возраста с ним, до ужаса могуществен и крайне  несуразен .

Он шаркает ногами рядом с койкой Чанёля, облизывает губы прежде чем заговорить и произносит самое бесцеремонное предложение, которое кто-либо когда-либо говорил Чанёлю.

— Когда они сказали мне пойти встретиться с Самджокгу, я не особо был готов к такому, — говорит он, задерживая взгляд всё ещё загипсованной ноге Чанёля.

Чанёль почти сразу же начинает его ненавидеть.

— Ну, — отвечает он тоном, который мог бы сойти за рычание, если бы Чанёль не был бы таким уставшим и раздражённым, — уж извини, что не оправдал твоих ожиданий. 

— Я Ким Чунмён.

— А я устал, можешь уходить.

Чунмён выглядит ошарашенным, как будто он не совсем понимает, что Чанёль только что ему сказал.

— То, что ты сделал недавно, было действительно невероятно, — говорит он как ни в чём не бывало, — хоть и немного глупо, стоит сказать. Тебе следовало дождаться, когда Совет Ковенов направит к тебе партнёра, прежде чем вот так набрасываться на врага. Мы могли бы избежать сломанной ноги.

— Невероятно?

— Да, тебе удалось самостоятельно укротить Кумихо. Я впечатлён. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу поработать с тобой.

Чанёль чувствует, как тошнота подступает к верхней части его диафрагмы.

— Что с Бэкхёном? — спрашивает он. 

Чунмён моргает. 

— Что за Бэкхён?

Чанёль моргает в ответ. Бэкхён же был там, не так ли? Бэкхён, он… Он кричал, он ударил его. Он выглядел таким потерянным, и убитым горем, и напуганным, и рассерженным одновременно, таким прекрасным с его девятью хвостами, парящими вокруг него... 

Острая боль рассекает голову Чанёля, прямо промеж глаз. Он морщится, а цвета перед ним дрожат, растворяясь в тусклом сером, пока его тело пытается приспособиться к его новым способностям. (Дед предупредил его, что это может произойти, но он никак не ожидал, что это произойдёт с ним. Он много чего не ожидал, например, что Бэкхён окажется Кумихо.)

— Кумихо, с которой я дрался… Она была… Единственной Кумихо на месте происшествия? — спрашивает он, и что-то пульсирует в его голове. Он старается это игнорировать, но кажется, будто его мозг пытается синхронизироваться с каждой малюсенькой частичкой магии в округе. Это мучительно.

Чунмён смотрит на него обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Там была ещё одна Кумихо?

Ясно, они не знают. Они не могут знать, потому что только Чанёль мог это видеть. Было ли это вообще по-настоящему, или это был сон, который он увидел во время операции? Побочный эффект от анестезии? Бэкхён не может быть Кумихо. Чанёль видел, как он рос. У него есть мать, отец. Он не тысячелетний лесной дух. (Правда же?) 

— Неважно, я… Кажется, я ещё не совсем в себе, — он ложится обратно на подушку, желая только, чтобы этот Чунмён ушёл. Его магия столь сильная, что это раздражает. 

— Что стало с Кумихо? — неожиданно спрашивает он, когда Чунмён только повернулся к двери. — Она… Она жива?

— А, да-да, Кумихо выжила, можно и так сказать, — брови Чанёля поднимаются, и он продолжает. — Не знаю, что ты сделал, но заключённый не возвращался в человеческое обличие с тех пор, как мы обнаружили его после твоего инцидента. Мы думаем, он не может. Возможно, ты забрал у этой Кумихо слишком много магии, но это для нас не проблема. Нам так легче её сдерживать. 

_ Сдерживать... _

Почему-то ему кажется, что Кумихо не заслуживают, чтобы о них так говорили. Да, он находился на территории города, он нарушил закон, но… Он не делал ничего плохого. Чанёль не знает, что на него нашло. Это было похоже на инстинкт: погнаться, поймать, напитаться магией Кумихо.

— Он был  _ обыкновенным парнем _ , — произносит он, внезапно вспоминая, как морщился его нос, когда он тихонько хихикал, сосредоточив взгляд на манхве в его руках, прежде чем Чанёль напал на него.

— Он не был обыкновенным парнем, — говорит Чунмён. — Он Кумихо, забыл? Ему по меньшей мере тысяча лет. Кто знает, сколько людей он убил, прикрываясь лицом обыкновенного парня.

Чанёль вздыхает.

— Возможно, ты прав.

Он расслабляется, укладываясь на подушку. Ему даже на локти тяжело опираться.

— Как ты справляешься? — спрашивает Чунмён. — Новые способности доставляют какие-нибудь проблемы?

— Всё кажется немного сероватым. Мне трудно распознавать цвета. Мой дед говорит… — он замолкает, когда вспоминает, что его дед больше не может ничего сказать.

Чанёль даже пропустил похороны, потому что был ещё на операционном столе после того, как попал под машину, как идиот. Он не должен был трогать эту Кумихо. Всё его тело болит, но его голова болит сильнее всего, и мир перед его глазами соткан из серых очертаний вперемежку со случайными вспышками цвета.

— В любом случае всё это должно пройти, как только я привыкну к своим новым способностям.

Он моргает пару раз, чтобы убедиться, и с облегчением улыбается, когда цвета заполняют поле его зрения, и он наконец видит выцветшие бирюзовые стены, зелёную форму медсестёр. Тёмно-красное пальто на Киме Чунмёне. Чанёль облегчённо вздыхает. Он со всем справится. 

— Пак, к тебе ещё один посетитель. Впустить его?

— На этом я прощаюсь, — говорит Чунмён. — Увидимся, когда тебе станет лучше.

Чунмён выходит из палаты, и следом сразу заходит Бэкхён. С опухшими, покрасневшими глазами, грязными волосами, девятью серебристыми хвостами и всем остальным.

Чанёль снова встречается с Чунмёном спустя больше месяца. Он хромает по центру города и заходит в высокое заброшенное здание всего лишь в паре улиц от культурного парка Тондэмун. Для нормальных людей, бродящих здесь, оно выглядит так, будто находится на реставрации, но никому из них и в голову не приходит, что оно реставрируется вот уже пятнадцать лет. Магия всегда прячется в самых неприметных местах.

Чунмён открывает перед Чанёлем дверь и провожает его внутрь одного из офисов Совета Ковенов. Они пару раз говорили по телефону. Ладно, возможно, Чунмён звонил так часто, будто напрашивался на запретительный приказ, пытаясь убедить Чанёля работать с ним в качестве Самджокгу, но Чанёля тошнит от одной лишь мысли об этом. Он даже отказывался встречаться с ним. До сегодняшнего дня.

Кумихо — Сехун, Бэкхён называл его Сехуном — всё ещё в обличии лисы, лежит на полу с закрытыми глазами и ушами, прижатыми к голове. По правде говоря, он выглядит печально. Он рычит, когда Чунмён пускает Чанёля в камеру, пытается укусить Чанёля за руку, когда тот кладёт её ему на голову.

Возвращение Сехуну его сил даётся Чанёлю трудно. Он не скрывает, что понятия не имеет, что делает, что ему нужно делать и как. Ему следовало остаться дома, ему следовало выучиться, ему следовало прислушаться к своей бабушке. Но он дал обещание Бэкхёну. Он пообещал, что поможет его другу. Он пообещал, что не будет монстром. (Он сказал себе, что из них двоих  _ не  _ он будет монстром.)

Когда он заканчивает, когда мелкая крупица магии возвращается в маленькое тело Сехуна, он видит, как магия окрашивает мех лисы цветами осени — оранжевым и красным — и как один за другим появляются его девять хвостов, и через мгновение он уже смотрит в глаза крайне растерянного, крайне голого молодого человека. 

— Зачем ты сделал это? — спрашивает Чунмён позже, когда они идут обратно. — Он же монстр.

Чанёль не отвечает. Он не знает, как ответить так, чтобы не пришлось объяснять Чунмёну, что он полжизни был влюблён в сына одного из этих монстров.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что ты не хочешь быть Самджокгу? Ты вообще представляешь, насколько ужасны эти существа? Как кто-то может хотеть их защищать?

От голоса Чунмёна исходит пыл. Одна из колдуний, которая говорила с Чанёлем после операции, рассказала ему, что дедушка Чунмёна погиб, был убит одной из последних своевольных Кумихо в Корее, когда он был ещё младенцем. Его ненависть понятна, и Чанёль мог бы разделить её несколько месяцев назад, но для него всё изменилось. 

— Что будет с ним теперь? Он останется там? В этой камере? — спрашивает он, смотря на дверь, которую закрыл за ними Чунмён. Она из керима, священного дерева, используемого специально, чтобы удерживать Кумихо. Одно лишь нахождение в этом помещении, должно быть, приносит боль.

— Зависит от некоторых факторов, — говорит Чунмён с неопределённостью, которая Чанёлю совсем не нравится.

— От каких? 

— От решения Совета Ковенов. Которое зависит от моего решения. Которое, в свою очередь, зависит от твоего решения.

Чанёль замирает. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Помогай мне. Будь Самджокгу. Эта Кумихо может получить более мягкий приговор: она будет обязана оставаться в пределах города и работать на нас в течение около пятидесяти лет.

— Он не сможет вернуться домой, — медленно произносит Чанёль.

— Это всего на пятьдесят лет, не так уж и много. Он же будет жить вечно. И, возможно, он извлечёт из этого урок и в следующий раз будет следовать правилам.

— Что насчёт… питания? Разве он не умрёт, если никого не убьёт?

— Это ослабит его, но не убьёт.

Чунмёну плевать на эту Кумихо, но Чанёлю нет. У него тяжело на душе, и не только потому что Бэкхён ненавидит его. Он чувствует себя виноватым. И глупым. Он чувствует себя плохим парнем. И возможно это не вернёт Бэкхёна — он опасается, что для этого уже слишком поздно — но он поступил неправильно, и он готов сделать всё возможное, чтобы это исправить.

— Может я и приму твоё предложение, — медленно проговаривает он. — Но у меня есть условия.

 

*

 

Когда Бэкхён возвращается в Сеул, идёт град.

С момента, когда его нога последний раз ступала в город, прошло три года. Кажется, будто прошла целая жизнь, будто месяцы, которые он провёл с Чанёлем в университете, были просто сном, фотографией, выцветшей от солнца.

Его волосы слишком короткие, его спина кажется слишком широкой, запястья — слишком тонкими. Он чувствует себя… мягко говоря, растянутым, скованным в слишком маленьком для него теле, будто его душа занимает слишком много места, требует слишком много энергии, поглощает его тело и просит ещё. 

Это началось, когда он служил на границе. Нет, это лишь ухудшилось во время армии. Началось это, когда Чанёль стал Самджокгу и начал смотреть на Бэкхёна, как на бомбу с часовым механизмом, готовую вот-вот взорваться. И разве не смешно, что Чанёль возненавидел его за это, когда как именно он это спровоцировал? 

Поезд останавливается, и Бэкхён поднимает свой рюкзак. Он смотрит на время на телефоне и шагает быстрее, чтобы успеть на свой автобус, прикрывая голову рюкзаком, дабы защитить её от града.

Он не особо смотрит, куда идёт, просто пытается укрыться от града в здании вокзала, где он надеется найти зонт и чашку горячего мокко. Так что он не замечает ни ребёнка, мотающегося под его ногами, ни другого ребёнка, бегающего за ним. Он делает шаг назад, пытаясь не наступить на детей, и врезается в гигантскую картонную фигуру знаменитой актрисы, рекламирующей товары по уходу за кожей. Он чувствует, как опрокидывается назад, как тяжёлый рюкзак тянет его вниз, и он закрывает глаза, готовясь к падению, но...

— Поймал.

Голос Чанёля звучит точно так же, как в тот день, восемь, может, семь лет назад, когда он проснулся однажды утром с голосом оператора горячей линии. Бэкхён ёкает от неожиданности и чуть не сталкивает их обоих с лестницы, а Чанёль пошатывается, морщится и едва удерживает их в вертикальном положении.

Град всё ещё лупит по ним, словно маленькие мерзкие камешки из льда, сыплющиеся на них сверху. У Чанёля чёрные волосы, и он смотрит на Бэкхёна так, будто он в ужасе от него и в то же время хочет поцеловать его прямо посреди автовокзала. Бэкхён не знает, как выглядит он, но скорее всего так же. Прошло три года.

— Давно не виделись, — говорит он, чувствуя себя глупо и растерянно, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

Если он сейчас побежит, он ещё может успеть сделать пересадку. Автобус в Йоджу уезжает через шесть минут, он может успеть. Градина ударяет его по носу, он издаёт  _ ой _ , и что-то меняется в глазах Чанёля. Он хватает Бэкхёна за запястье и тянет, жестом показывая Бэкхёну идти за ним в здание.

Он всё ещё хромает, осознаёт Бэкхён, осторожно поглядывая на костыль. Как Чондэ и сказал. Он кажется выше и худее, или, может, это просто Бэкхён чувствует себя ниже и шире.

— Идёшь? — спрашивает Чанёль, и Бэкхён вздрагивает, опешив. Он следует за Чанёлем внутрь прежде, чем может это обдумать.

В конечном итоге они усаживаются в Dunkin’ Donuts на вокзале. Бэкхён заказывает что-то тёплое с карамелью, Чанёль — американо. Столик слишком маленький, они постоянно стукаются коленками — по вине Чанёля — и не особо смотрят друг на друга. Кажется, Чанёлю хватило удали только на то, чтобы привести его сюда.

— Чондэ рассказал, что ты работаешь в его кафе, — в конце концов говорит Бэкхён. Сразу после он быстро делает глоток своего напитка, чтобы не смотреть на Чанёля, и обжигает язык слишком горячей жидкостью.

— Говоришь так, будто не ты попросил его меня нанять.

— Кто тебе такое сказал? 

— Не он, но это и так ясно. И Чонин подтвердил.

Чонин, который лезет не в своё ёбанное дело под предлогом исполнения воли судьбы. В этом на него всегда можно положиться.

— Как армия? — спрашивает Чанёль. — Весело было?

Бэкхён усмехается.

— Они чуть не демобилизовали меня досрочно. Оказывается, я не слишком-то признаю авторитеты. Это раздражало как меня, так и всех остальных. Я рад, что это закончилось. 

— Ты вернулся насовсем?

Это неправильно. В голосе Чанёля не должно быть никакого томительного намёка на надежду. Они даже не должны находиться здесь, вместе.

— Я… Да, я всё. Я направлялся домой, — тихо произносит Бэкхён.

— Твоя семья всё-таки вернулась в Йоджу?

Бэкхён чувствует, как его щёки покрываются краской. Ему интересно, искал ли его Чанёль, или он был слишком зол. После происшествия с Сехуном, Сонми, Джэхван и Бэкхён собрались за несколько часов и уехали. Позже Джэхван вернулся один, чтобы забрать вещи из дома, но Сонми отказалась сопровождать его. Бэкхён тоже не возвращался. После того, как Сехуна отпустили и приговорили к пятидесяти годам заключения в Сеуле, Бэкхён просто отчислился из университета и пошёл в армию.

— Да. Я должен был сесть на автобус десять минут назад.

— Извини, что задержал тебя, — говорит Чанёль голосом, в котором нет ни капли сожаления.

— Спасибо за то, что ты сделал для Сехуна. Я знаю, что это ты помог ему. Думаю, это было… мило.

Когда Бэкхён встаёт, чтобы уйти, от его напитка всё ещё исходит пар. Чанёль снова хватает его за запястье, чтобы задержать.

— Погоди, я… У меня дома ещё остались кое-какие твои вещи, разве ты не хочешь их забрать?

Это звучит, словно мольба. Бэкхён не глупый, он уже знает, во что ввязывается — он знал с момента, как упал, а Чанёль поймал его. (Не сегодня, пять лет назад, когда он дерзнул поцеловать Чанёля. Или даже раньше, когда он упал в реку Хан. С тех пор Бэкхён всё падал и падал, и Чанёль не всегда мог поймать его, но он не знает, как остановиться.) 

— Ты мог бы прислать мне их почтой, — говорит он робко, но всё же идёт за Чанёлем. 

Они вместе едут на метро, Чанёль сидит на льготном месте, а Бэкхён стоит напротив него. Они болтают, ведут бессмысленный разговор, чтобы чем-то забить головы, пока их сердца бешено колотятся.

— Как нога? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— По всей видимости она зажила, как надо, но болит, как мразь. По словам врача, это какое-то психосоматическое дерьмо. Боли нет, она лишь в моей голове.

_ А где же ей ещё быть? _ хочется спросить Бэкхёну. Боль существует лишь в наших головах. Это не что иное, как электрические импульсы, интерпретируемые нашим мозгом, как и всё остальное в конечном счёте. Тяжесть в его груди, словно рука, сжимающая его лёгкие, тоже в его голове. Одиночество, грусть, чувство отчуждённости… Они не существуют по-настоящему. Они есть, потому что он хочет, чтобы они были. Прошло почти три года, а он всё ещё мучается от мысли о Паке Чанёле и о том, что могло бы быть.

Они поворачиваются к окну, когда пересекают реку, наблюдая за окончанием града на севере, тонкой полоской света, падающей на воду. Бэкхёну хочется извиниться, но не может заставить себя это сделать.

Он молча следует за Чанёлем к нему домой, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом тиски вокруг его лёгких словно сжимаются всё сильнее. Ему хочется сбежать, ему хочется остаться. Он никогда больше не хочет видеть Чанёля. Он до боли хочет быть с Чанёлем. Это всё в его голове — самой ужасной из тюрем. Это самое ужасное из наказаний. 

Чанёль набирает код и распахивает перед ним дверь.

— Прости, — говорит он, — здесь бардак.

Как будто Бэкхён не привык к бардаку Чанёля. Как будто Бэкхён — обыкновенный гость, просто знакомый. Как будто… Как будто...

Чанёль прижимает его к двери, как только она закрывается, и Бэкхён даёт себя прижимать и притягивать. Чанёль груб, но не силён. Его левая нога дрожит, потому что он бросил костыль, который укатывается с щёлкающим звуком. Бэкхён мог бы легко взять над ним верх, оттолкнуть его, бросить его на пол, избить его до крови, пока они оба не истекут кровью. 

Вместо этого он притягивает его вниз, не осмеливаясь поцеловать, а просто смотря ему в глаза.

— Бэкхён, я… Прости меня, ладно? Блядь, прости меня, и… Я не знал. Я не знал, что ты…

Дурацкий Чанёль, милейший Чанёль, Чанёль, в которого влюбился Бэкхён.

Бэкхён заставляет его замолчать, приложив палец к его губам.

— Послушай меня, Ёлли. Чанёль. Я пришёл сюда, потому что соскучился по тебе. Я скучал по всему, что касается тебя, до такой степени, что сходил с ума внутри своей собственной головы, понятно? Потому что я люблю тебя и всегда любил, и что бы ты ни сделал, я не перестану любить тебя. Но если ты снова заговоришь о том, что случилось, если упомянешь… кто мы такие, что мы наделали, что произошло, опять, я уйду, понятно? Я просто уйду, потому что я не должен здесь находиться. Мне вообще не следовало сюда приходить, но я пришёл, поэтому пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не говори глупостей и просто целуй меня.

Только эта ночь. Чтобы утолить это безумие, чтобы расчесать этот зуд. Всего одна ночь. Это всё, чего просит Бэкхён. Ему хочется гораздо большего, но это всё, о чём он может просить Пака Чанёля, всё, о чём он может просить Самджокгу. Всё, о чём он может просить себя самого.

Поцелуй Чанёля скрепляет их договор.


End file.
